Cortesan
by Shelindrea
Summary: Nessie is a girl taken from her home to be a slave of Volterra. She is purchased by Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella. They find her a delight and make her a useful member of their life, even gifting her to Edward's captain of the guard, Jacob. (NOW COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1 the story of a young girl

Chapter One

Herein lies the tale of a single girl, a small and fragile soul brought from the kingdom of Forks to the harsh world of Volterra to live the life of a slave. Many would say that such a tale is unnecessary to tell, yet this tale begs telling.

For in it lies the story of a real heart, a living breathing soul. One who had influence and meaning to many, despite her lowly estate in life. This is the faithful story in the words of those closest to the events, as it was recorded in remembrance. It is perhaps too romantic and too sweet to be believable, but it is as it was recalled. It is the tale of love bigger than a world, a society, and any custom that presented itself, and it is the story of a heart that truly loved all her life.

NPOV

To think mere months ago I was in Forks, a young and carefree child wandering free and blithely through the world. Until that day when the slaver called me to him in a soft voice "Excuse me girl, may I ask you for directions?"

Who knew that being of a pleasing nature and a shy disposition would find me taken and tied? Thrown onto a slaver's transport and whisked away from all I knew?

The journey was hard and long. Stuffed within a slaver's deck cage and told that my life was now to be that of a slave, that I was no longer free but a vassal of pleasure to the free that could use me as they saw fit.

Frightened and alone I wept and shivered in my wooden crate, held in chains and stripped naked. I knew this place of Volterra was savage and that I would perish before I arrived. I even prayed for death more than once in fear and frustration for my lot.

We were told over and over that we were now courtesan, a new word that for so long had no meaning. Many new words, many new ideas, "Service" and "pleasure" and "desire" all with the focus on a "Master" or "Mistress."

I remember how frightened I was, but more how much I wished to comfort myself and my sisters in chains, to make the tears cease flowing. I remember how I would sing us all to sleep with songs from home to ease our fears of the night which came so dark and cold.

I remember how I went from being "Renesemee" to being "girl" how I released the thoughts of self and embraced the thought of another's joy as my own.

I can barely remember the time before I was "girl" and yet I know there was such a time. And I must own, that it is not a thought of longing for such a time, for the thought of life before this one is so dim, I am so much a part of this world now.

Then I remember how it felt to stand there stripped and scared on an auction block, to be paraded before the free and bid upon as if cattle, to hear the lecherous grunts of the free men and their emissaries, and to feel their rough touches as they inspected us. I shiver at the recollection.

Who would have thought that I would find in the eyes of a would be Master soft and tender kindness? That he would see my long copper hair and soft brown eyes and seek me as his own. That such softness and care was there to drape me in a blanket as I was walked away from my companions.

Who would ever imagine that the trip to this strange place called Cullen Estates could become a gift, rather than a curse? Not I, surely. But so it is. I am here and a white silk in this house. I learn my new life, and I learn that there are good free here, that they are kind and gentle that they wish my happiness and do not wish me harm or evil.

A man resides here too, such as one as this girl has never seen, a warrior and friend of this house. His smile shines brighter than the August Sun. My heart may break for knowing he exists... For although I come to love my Master and Mistress, _he_ haunts my dreams... I must remember who and what I am.


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons and Talents

Chapter 2

I am being trained to be the slave of the Mistress here. She is a beautiful and kind Mistress, with hair and eyes the color of mahogany wood. She is firm, but kind, and she has set me to the hand of her first girl, a Volterran beauty who teaches me the proper ways to serve and to dance. She has helped me to understand the paces of the slave, and that we are to be ultimately pleasing and all that is good and desirable.

I am safe and sheltered as a white silk in the house. As a white silk, I remain pure and untouched by man. I have seen the other girls taken to the beds of the free men. Tanya, the first girl, often is taken, and she seems happy to go. She is a pleasure slave, and she states that it is her pleasure and joy to serve, but I see the men's eyes watch me with hunger and I shiver. Especially as many of those who work on the animal farm my Master and Mistress run are great beasts of men, who eye me with blatant desire to take me. I am terrified whenever I must walk past their quarters to the house. They leer and lick their lips at me as they eye me.

I was almost taken by them at one point. I was alone and fetching wine skins for my Mistress when five of them came up behind me and cornered me. Taunting and teasing, they began to toss me about calling me "girl" and asking "Is that red hair real?" and saying "Let us see!"

I felt bile in my throat as I grew afraid. I knew I had no right to scream or stop them, yet I also knew that my Master would never allow this to happen to me. I watched them all and felt their sweaty hands on me as they threw me from one to another. My heart beat so, and I knew I would surely perish. For if they had their way with me, they would surely kill me to hide their sin and tell Master that I had run. Surely, they would hide their misdeed with my blood.

I was softly sobbing when I felt the blow across my cheek. "Silence Slut!" I heard the order as I hit the ground. My eyes closed, I felt my head explode with pain and sound. Then, I felt hands claw at my dress, and I felt myself raised off my knees and thrown into something hard and sturdy.

I was not sure what it was but it did not yield. Then, I heard the voice of he who haunts my dreams.

"WHO HIT THIS GIRL?"

Silence greeted the questions, and I felt strong hands grip my upper arms and support my frail frame, holding me on my feet. I kept my face down, my eyes closed, as my long sheet of copper hair fell over my face.

Then, I heard him again in a quiet soft voice in my ear as he drew back my curtain of hair. "Girl? Look at me girl!"

I opened my eyes and raised my swollen face to look at he whom I have only imagined. Tears whetted my cheeks as he took a finger and raised my chin. "Girl, tell me who hit you."

I froze as all their eyes were upon me. I trembled and looked away. But the Master with the midnight eyes tilted my chin again and softly, but firmly asked again. "Girl... Please... You may speak."

I eyed the men about me then looked back at the Master. I swallowed hard and took a breath. "I know not, Master. I am sorry."

"It is alright little one. Let me see your cheek," he said turning my head and looking where I could feel a cut and trickling blood mixed with tears.

Then he turned to the men and said in a harsh and commanding voice. "This girl is in the House of Edward Cullen and a white silk. You damn fools would damage the property of your employer? You are useless fools. You are released from your service with no pay for this week. You will depart without a backward glance, or I will personally see the wrath of my brother in arms taken from your hides. I may even take the pleasure of doing the taking. Be gone. Now!"

And they left without another word or sound; they almost crawled away knowing that this man was a Master beyond these mere farmers. They went, and I almost fell where I stood from relief and fear. But, the Master's arms kept me on my feet and held me fast, but ever so gently.

"Girl, do not swoon. You are safe. We must return you to the house and see to your wound. Can you walk?" he asked.

I could find no voice to answer. I nodded and tried to right myself, but could not. I swayed in his grip, and he scooped me from my feet. I felt myself gently held in his massive arms, and I knew that this was a joy beyond any a foolish girl was meant to have.

That is the last I remember for all went black. I knew a scent of masculine virility filled my nostrils and that a strength beyond any I had ever felt before enveloped me. But then when I awoke sometime later, I was on a fur by the kitchen hearth with Tanya tending me with a cool cloth to my cheek. I thought to ask where the Master had got to, but she said I must rest and be well. That Mistress would be annoyed if I was marred seriously. She scolded me for troubling the Master's friend with having to rescue me and said that had I been damaged there would have been hell to pay.

I am all amazement. I thought for certain I was dead, but then all was well, and I was safe and relatively unharmed, and there was the image of a strong chest and a sweet voice filling my head and haunting my dreams. I am astonished.

As time passes I am learning how satisfying serving those you love can be. I have found a kind Mistress, and a caring Master who find me amusing. He is called Edward Cullen and she is his wife, Bella. They heard from the other slaves that I spin tales at night before we all bed down. One evening they bid me to speak to them and now my tales of fancy and adventure warm them by the evening fires. They are kind to me and treat me so very well.

I am even learning to dance for their amusement and entertainment. They have decided that my nature lends itself to being a pleasure slave, and they say they hope to utilize me to entertain those travelers who do business with the farm.

One day I was doing chores, washing laundry and singing to myself the songs of home that I remember... when the Master's best friend Jacob wandered by. He is captain of house guard, and the man who haunts my dreams. He stopped and stared at me. I stopped my song and apologized for disturbing him, but he said "No, not at all girl. Your song is most pleasing. Sing again."

Suddenly my throat was so dry I thought for sure no sound would come out. But then he smiled at me and bid again "Sing little one. Sing for me."

I felt flutters in my stomach, yet I was not fearful. At his soft smile, I broke into a song that carried upon the wind and was accompanied by the birdsong. I raised my eyes to peek at the most handsome face I had ever seen, through my lashes and saw a miracle; he smiled even wider at my song. He had such an amazing smile.

Then he said, "Girl, come." I feared I had displeased him. He led me into the house and I was certain singing a song from home would find me punished.

Instead, he took me to the Master's study and bid me sit before the fire. My Master looked to his friend and Master Jacob said, "Edward, have you heard this girl sing?"

Master Edward looked at me and cocked his head. "No Brother, I do not believe I have... Sing girl."

I froze and my blood ran cold. If my song was displeasing what would this mean? But the Master's friend smiled softly at me and nodded once, so I breathed deeply and sent forth my song to the wind. I closed my eyes and dreamt of home and of days gone by. Then, a miraculous thing occurred, my Master, a handsome and gentle man of broad shoulders and bronze hair and eyes... sniffed.

I looked at him surreptitiously and saw a tear in his eye. I was terrified that I had displeased him and my heart broke for he is such a kind and good man and master. He smiled and called to me, "Girl... That was beyond lovely. Jacob, my brother, you have truly found this one's gift. Take this letter and send it to the music master she must be taught to play and sing the songs of Volterra. She will be of great worth in entertaining our guests. Well done, girl. Go and do as you are told. I am well pleased, Renesmee. "

So now I am to learn music.

Three Months Later

My Mistress is an important woman on her own, she is a wealthy and savvy business woman who runs a farm and exports the beasts to surrounding areas. Hers are considered the best in the region and many travelers come to her and seek them.

Many new faces and many new accents come through the house as they are entertained and wooed to purchase.

Mistress Bella and Master Edward have had me sing, dance, and play for them when they dine in the hall. Twas a bit frightening at first, as I am a bit shy. To sing in front of these men, who drink and eye me was overwhelming. To dance before them and shed my clothes for their leering eyes was beyond my imaginings... Yet when I danced that first time, twas not their eyes I saw.

I was ordered to dance by Master Edward. Who, truth be told, is a very handsome man. He has dark green eyes, bronze hair and chiseled features. He has a very fine form and is strong and fierce, but again, twas not his eyes I saw.

As the music began, I moved to the sound bidden by something within. The music spoke to a need deep within my body, and I writhed to its primal rhythm. I found myself speaking with my form of a need growing deep within my heart. A desire I never dreamed would speak within me, one that was so powerful and consuming it frightens me.

I felt heat burn deep within me. I felt my heart cry out to he who is always there, yet never there, he who is best friend and protector to my Master and Mistress, he who's face floats within my dreams and my waking moments, and as I danced he watched.

I found the face my eyes always seek among the crowd, and they caressed me as if they were his hands. I felt myself change under his gaze. I blush to own it, but as he watched me, I felt a growing desire to capture his fancy, to make him feel even the minutest desire for me. I longed for him to want me, even just a bit. Then suddenly that was not enough. As I spun and stretched and writhed before him I found myself growing so warm. I spoke with my eyes and my arms and my form. I spoke to him, only to him. I screamed to the heavens as my body sang with need for him. The thought of his eyes on me inflamed me. I felt as if I required his touch to breathe. It was almost unreal. I danced wildly, my silks melting away until I was before him in all my glory. There in the firelight my copper hair well it and falling about me, sweat beaded on my skin, I spoke with my eyes, and prayed he would read my meaning. My hands slid over my naked arms and my breasts, which were tipped in pebbled nipples. I found my hands caressing my stomach and down my thighs. I sung my long hair about my shoulders and arched my back, displaying myself for his eyes, reaching for him, offering myself to him the only way I knew how. It was a great shock to hear the others in the room cheer me. I had completely lost all sense that anyone else was there, but him.

Twas then it happened, a traveler asked Mistress for my company for the night. Said he wished to take me. I am still a white silk, and in my heated flush, ice cold water flooded my veins. To be thrown at the feet of one I had no notice of was more than I could imagine. He was not pleasing. He was foreign and coarse and drank overmuch, but Mistress explained my white silk status and gave him my chain sister, Irina instead.

Sometime later, I was called to Mistress' study where Mistress, Master Edward, and Master Jacob were in conference. I feared I had been a problem and was about to have punishment met out for my wanton display. I shook from head to toe.

There I knelt before them as they spoke of me in hushed and serious tones. They were saying that the time had come to have me opened, in other words to lose my innocence. It took all I had in me not to run. The thought of being touched excited me, but in truth, only one man's touch was desired, and twas not my owner's. It was wicked to own it, but 'tis true.

I was resigning myself to fate when a miracle happened. Oh twas a dream. Master Edward ordered me to go with HIM, Master Jacob. Edward welcomed his warrior friend into the house as a full Master and said he has all rights and privileges therein. I was so confused. I especially could not fathom my presence there. Edward said "A gift, my brother. She is yours to open and have. Take her Jacob. She is my gift to you, to welcome you as my true brother."


	3. Chapter 3 A Gift

A Precious Gift – Chapter 3

I followed Master Jacob to his chamber, shaking and fearful, unsure of what was happening. I had never been given to any man and to be sent to the feet of THIS man was inconceivable…a dream.

He led me to his chamber, and I was flooded with fear and excitement, but twas not what I expected at all.

I had been told an opening was an oft times mechanical and cold thing. That it was a proforma experience. One that was not cruel…if one was lucky.

He sat me on a rug before the hearth and raised my chin with his finger. He bade me look into his eyes and spoke softly. "Girl..." he said, "this is a night that has exceeded my imaginings. My brother welcomes me into his house, and I am honored and rewarded. But above all, girl, I am here with you. Still, it is not enough. I cannot believe I would say that, but it is true, I want something more. And will not rest until I have it. Look at me girl, and then answer me honestly with no pretense or fear, only truth."

I trembled at his touch and was terrified that he would speak to me so. I raised my eyes to his and looked in those dark eyes and braced for the query.

"Girl... Renesmee...Nessie, do you desire me? Do not answer as you think you should. Answer with honesty.

I have never been asked such a question, and I trembled, for to admit desire to him seemed so beyond my capability. But he kept me staring and looked deeply in my eyes, and again asked, "Nessie, please speak, for I shall not touch you without your desire. I have a softness for you and wish you to feel more than a duty."

A tear leaked from my eye, and I bit my lip. He misinterpreted it. He seemed to think it was a sign that I did not want him, and he withdrew his hand. He went to stand, sighing. Then somewhere from deep within me, a surge overwhelmed me, and I threw myself at his feet. "Master, I pine for you, your touch, your smiles, your favor. I yearn for you, Master, 'tis indecent. Forgive me."

He caught me by the elbows and raised me against himself. Then he touched my cheek with his palm and smiled. It was as if the heaven opened to shine upon me.

"Good girl. This is well. And never lie to me, ever. If I speak to you here, in this chamber, there are to be no secrets, no falsehoods, and no pretenses. Here we speak only truths. And here you are MINE. You hear?"

I nodded, and then he pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me sweetly and secretly. I sighed, and he deepened the kiss taking my mouth with his tongue and plundering it, teasing and tempting me to duel with his. I moaned and responded more than is seemly.

He lifted me and carried me to the huge bed tossing me lightly into its depths. Then he disrobed me softly in the firelight, his eyes devouring me, and my skin warmed to his gaze.

He touched me; his hands warm and slightly rough skimmed my pale, soft flesh. My nipples peaked into his palms and deep warmth flooded me from within. I was complete in his hands. Yet, I felt empty and hollow. His lips caressed my skin with sweet, open mouthed kisses, and his tongue bathed me in sweet moisture.

He roamed from the column of my neck down to my collarbone and then slowly, tortuously to my breast. He lifted his mouth as he reached the hardened tip and raised his eyes to mine. A look of reverence graced his face, and as his eyes held mine he took it into his puckered lips. He drew upon it tightly, and I felt a tremor deep within. I felt moisture flood between my legs, and my hands wound themselves into his inky hair, holding him tightly to my breast.

I could not believe how good it felt to have his tongue lave my skin in the rhythmic way it did. I arched into him, desperate for more. Not ever knowing what "more" meant for sure. All I knew was I longed to be touched everywhere. After some time, he moved his ministrations to the other breast and paid it as much homage as he paid the first. I was moaning and writhing within his arms. I was undone, but all I cared about was that he kept touching me.

Then he bade me remove his clothing. My fingers trembled as I lifted his tunic and exposed a chiseled chest, rock hard and tanned. I was overwhelmed by his beauty. My breath caught and my mouth watered. I could not resist and kissed the valleys and planes of his form as my hands explored his physique. My breath quickened, and I became a wanton thing. I removed his trousers and revealed his turgid cock. His manhood stood tall and proud. My eyes could not be torn from him. I was terrified and fascinated all in one. I reached out my hand longing to touch him, but afraid. After a moment, he took my hand and placed it on his straining shaft.

It was satiny yet hard as steel. He hissed as my hand circled him and my eyes flew to his, fearing I had displeased him. Yet, his face showed only pleasure when I looked into it. I felt his hand guide me. He circled it around his pulsing cock and eased it up to the tip and then down again. Each time I pumped him, he seemed to grow even harder within my fist. I watched his eyes and saw them darken with desire and want. I liked that I was the cause of that look, and I continued as he had shown me. He removed his own hand allowing me to explore. I looked back down to see a drop of clear liquid forming at the very tip. I let my fingers brush softly over it and found it easier to continue as the moisture lubricated my hand.

"God, Ness, that feels so good," he said huskily.

"Yes, master, it does," I answered.

Then I felt his hand still mine. I looked back to his face confused by his action. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just that that is not how I want to find release, and if you continue I will lose myself like some youth."

Then he laid me down among the soft furs and touched me in my most secret place. I became molten in his hands. I writhed and moaned and arched to him needing his touch more than air. His fingers became slick with the moisture my body provided, and he found a place at the apex of my thighs that caused me to claw the bed as ecstasy filled my every nerve. Then he slipped a finger deep within me, and I gasped and my eyes began to close of their own volition.

"Oh no, Nessie. Open your eyes. Show me your pleasure, never hide from me. Tell me, do you like this?

"God, yes," I sighed.

"That's my girl. Now do you feel how I know this body? Can you feel how I can make you quicken at my touch?"

As he spoke, I felt a pulse deep within. My breath came in pants, and I could no longer contain it. I felt as if I were standing on a peak looking down over a great height. Then he increased the pressure of his finger on the bundle of nerves, and suddenly, I was falling from that height, except it felt like flying. I felt like I was exploding and yet completely centered on where he touched me.

Suddenly, Jacob was kissing me again and whispering endearments into my ear. "That was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. God, I love watching you shatter for me. You are so wet and ready for me now. Tell me you are ready."

I could not find air to speak the words so I nodded to him. He opened my thighs and placed his shaft there at my center, just touching me. I was whimpering and writhing beneath him but he stilled me with a kiss and whispered in my ear. "Ness, you must still yourself. I would not hurt you for the entire universe. Hush, be thee still and allow me to take you to a new place."

Then he entered me, slowly at first stretching and inching into me as my womanhood accommodated his fullness. I was floating in a heavenly haze. Then he bade me look at him. "Nessie, open your eyes. Look at me, and know that here in this room, in these arms..." he seated himself deeper into my sheath and I heard him moan low in his throat. "Nessie, who is your master?"

"You are. You are my Master." I responded breathily.

"Say it, Ness. Say my name," he ordered. "Tell me, who am I?"

I was overwhelmed with the feeling of him filling me so completely, and also the emotions that were flooding my very soul. It was death to a slave, to utter the name of the free, but it was also forbidden to refuse an order. I bit my lower lip and tried to muster the courage to speak.

He stilled within me and looked directly into my eyes. "Please Nessie, tell me, who am I?"

"You are my master..." I swallowed and took a deep breath "…Jacob."

His face glowed with a deep joy. At my answer, he began to move within me again, and I heard myself moan in growing ecstasy.

"Again!" he demanded "Who am I?"

I moaned deeply as he slid completely to his hilt and whimpered, "You are Jacob, my Master."

He took me to the heights of pleasure and then demanded, "Give me your desire. Release it to me. Let me feel your need."

I died in his arms as wave upon wave of heat and lust and passion caressed him and gripped him deep within me. I felt him tense and spill his essence within me as I was overpowered with need and desire for this man.

He held me in his embrace, and stroked my hair and face. I loved the feeling of fullness as he laid above me, within me. He kept me there for an eternity, then he kissed my eyelids and bid me rest.

I have been reserved. I am his girl and no others are to touch me, and he agrees to it. I have never been so pleased. Yet, he was called away next morn. He fights with Master Edward in another province.

It seems heaven is achieved and taken in but a moment.


	4. Chapter 4  Captives and Captors

Captives and Captors - Chapter 4

JPOV

Heaven, that is what last night had been, pure unadulterated Heaven. I gazed down at the face of an angel, her copper curls splayed out across the furs. I twirled them around my fingers and marveled at the softness of the strands. The soft morning light spilled across her perfect features, and I swelled with pride that this creature had been given to me and me alone.

I knew I could never find anything of such value to reciprocate the gift Bella and Edward had given me. She was exactly what I needed. This perfect being, laying here within my arms might just be the balm my soul had sought for so long.

I am not a man who wallows in the everyday irritations of life. After all, I was quite blessed in my life. I was the only son of a fine man who made his living as a protector. In other words, he sold his sword arm to those who required protection from the less savory elements about.

My family had lived in the community of La Push when I was a child. My father, my mother, and my elder sister, Emily. When I was eight, my darling mother succumbed to a fever and not a one of us was ever the same.

Emily chose to go live with my aunt in Makah, and my father chose to take me and leave La Push and all its memories behind. He was broken when my mother passed. He told me once that their love was written in the stars, that they were imprinted upon each other's souls. Without his other half, he was less in the world. He traveled and offered himself as a man-at-arms to those in need.

I served as his page, at first, and later became his apprentice. We traveled in tandem, and I lamped unto his feet. By the time I was fourteen, he and I had established a renown and were sought after as a team to protect communities. Yet my father began to become less focused on work and sought a somewhat quieter life.

At this time, he offered his sword to a man named Charles Swan who bred stallions for Volterra's military. Charlie, as he insisted we call him, lived on a farm outside Forks. There I met Bella. She was Charlie's daughter, and she became my dearest friend.

Bella was motherless too, having lost hers to far graver circumstances than did I. Her mother had left her and her father for a nobleman and abandoned them both. Bella was shy and quiet when we met, but we soon became each other's closest friend. I taught her fencing, and she taught me about horses. We often spoke of our dream to go into business together trading the stallions we bred.

Our father's established themselves in their careers, but as the years went by, mine grew more frail, and withdrawn. I asked him once if there were anything I could do for him to ease his way, and he told me "You can let me go, Jacob. I long to be reunited with my heart. Living without her has been hard, and I find each day without her gets harder and harder to take.

I hated it, but I supported him, and when he finally succumbed to death, I tried hard not to morn. I tried to remember that he was with my mother, and he was probably very happy. With his passing, I grew restless. I chose to enter the army and served my time as I gained experience and strength.

All the while I was gone, Bella wrote to me and spoke to me of how things at home were progressing. Many thought that she and I would wed upon my return. She was beautiful, and kind, all the things I would want in a wife, but I never truly felt that pull toward her. However, I wanted her to find the kind of love my father always spoke of, the kind that reunites you with your better half.

I felt sure that when I met Edward he might just be that for Bella. He was studying medicine under his father at the Volterran court. I had suffered a minor laceration during a tournament, and he was assigned to sewing my wound.

Almost immediately, he and I became friends. He was an intelligent man, kind, and genuine. He could speak articulately on many subjects, and we did late into many nights. He understood my ennui, for he was as ungrounded as I. He loved his father and mother, but life at court was superficial and unsatisfying. I too had grown weary of being a soldier. I spoke to him of the dream Bella and I had of starting our own horse farm and breeding horses for the kingdom.

Edward expressed an interest and said that he had the funds to invest in such a venture. He offered me a partnership, but I confessed to my relatively empty pockets and said I would arrange for him to meet with Charlie and Bella in hopes that they could form a partnership.

The moment of my return to Swan farms was joyous. I was welcomed home as if I were the favorite son. It felt good to return to the only home I had ever truly known. Bella ran to my arms and held me close whispering how much I had been missed. I told her I had missed her too, but that I had brought her something.

That was when I watched my two best friends fall head over heels for each other. It took only a moment. They were wed within the year, and the three of us moved to Cullen Estates to build our dream.

They tried hard to convince me that my contribution was as great as theirs, but I knew better. I had much to learn, so I offered my skills in transport and training those who would provide protection to both the herds and the family.

I was content in my life. I enjoyed my work and had two of the finest friends as companions. Yet, I could not say I was happy.

Not until last night. Lying in the arms of this amazing woman I'd found peace. She had invaded my mind almost from the moment she appeared on the estate. I saw her weeks before I actually encountered her.

She was in training with Irina, the first girl of the kennel. She was taught to serve and to be pleasing. She was a white silk, pure and untouched, and her innocence fair shone out of every pore. I mean, yes, she was beautiful to look upon, but it was so much more than that. There was a goodness about her that drew me to her.

The day that the men accosted her, I had been going to watch her fetch water. She did it each day around the same time, and I had gotten in the habit of watching her. I almost lost my senses when I saw them touch her. I had never felt such unmitigated rage. Yet the moment she slipped into my arms, all I could think about was not making her more frightened than she already was.

I threw the men off the property and carried the sweet bundle into the house. After I saw to her comfort, I went to Bella and Edward and informed them of what I had done. They agreed that the men had to go, but they were confused at the vehemence with which I spoke of the girl. To tell the truth, so was I.

Then, I had been walking and heard the most miraculous sound upon the wind. I had not heard the song she sung since my mother had been alive. I closed my eyes and was transported to another time when I felt safe and loved. When she saw me she ceased her song, and my heart almost broke. I bade her to sing again, and she looked at me with fear. Something inside me broke, and I was desperate to ease her discomfort. I knew in that instant that she must sing, for the beauty of her voice was something I could not live without.

Renesmee became an almost constant presence in my life. She served in the dining hall, she sung in the evening, and she spun fanciful tales around the fire. Bella and Edward also enjoyed her; they could see how valuable she was and decided to have her entertain the party of customers.

I was dubious about utilizing Nessie (as I called her in my mind) in this way. Yet, I felt drawn to the hall to watch when I heard she was to dance. Her body was draped in finest silks that skimmed her skin with whisper soft caresses. She seemed nervous as she stood before the crowd of men ogling her. I wanted to throw my cloak over her and shield her from their eyes, but then she began to move.

Never has a woman spoken to my soul the way Nessie did when she began to dance. Her body was taut and finely formed, and as she writhed and twisted she seemed to speak directly to me. Her eyes locked with mine, and I swear she could see my very soul. My fingers longed to touch the creamy expanse of skin she exposed, and my staff strained within my breeches. I swore she knew my every desire and spoke directly to my need.

When the customer asked for her company in his bed, I had to restrain myself from ripping out his throat. I growled deep in my chest, and Edward sent me a look of concern. Bella, however, rescued me from myself by denying the man, explaining that Ness was a white silk and unavailable.

The next day Edward, Bella, and I had a discussion about the situation. Edward suggested that Nessie be opened and made available to entertain. Bella said it made sense, but thought her opening should be given to someone whom she could trust to be kind to her. I sat stewing in horror thinking that anyone else would touch her. I could not stomach the thought of her being thrown at the feet of anyone other than myself, but I could not say that. I had no right to make such a demand, so I bit my tongue to the point of pain.

When Edward called me to his sitting room and told me that he and Bella desired me to take a greater role in things and that he was elevating me to be on par with him, I was astonished. I was honored and proud that they thought so highly of me, but it was not until Edward offered me Nessie that my heart truly soared.

In that moment, I felt I could finally protect her as I had always wanted to. She was mine. MINE! The word kept repeating in my mind. I all but ran to my chamber, anxious to have her to myself, but the moment we arrived there I realized that it was not enough. Yes, she was mine, but it was not about what she could be to me, but rather about what I could be to her.

I looked into her cherubic face and felt lost. I wanted to be what she needed, what she wanted. Her submission was expected and demanded, I longed for so much more. Suddenly, I needed to give her the choice. I wanted her desire more than I wanted to sate my own. When I asked her if she had any desire for me, her eyes welled with tears, and my heart sank. I had meant what I said; I would not take her unless it was what she wanted, although I would dedicate my entire being to winning her if necessary.

When she threw herself at my feet and confessed that she felt the same pull to me as I felt for her, I was ecstatic. I felt like I could fly. I pulled her to me and wasted no time at all in making us one. I prayed that I could make it good for her, utilizing every skill I had learned in the arms of women, and when she shattered in my arms I felt like a god.

I planned to spend the rest of the day in bed with her taking her again and again, but alas that was not to be. Edward informed me that bandits had attacked the border towns, and King Aro had called us to arms. We headed out as soon as we could pack and I had to steel myself to part with the beauty who had finally reignited my inner flame. I hated it, but duty was duty. Heaven is found and lost in an instant. Now all I can do is pray to return to her quickly.

NPOV

I have been most busy. There has been a period of waiting as the men of the house have been away fighting to defend Volterra. The men were victorious, and we received word that they were to return, therefore, a feast was prepared. Many animals were slaughtered and wine skins filled. There was joy all though the farm and the house as we prepared to celebrate and welcome them home. We were a dither trying to ready ourselves for a triumphant return. The feast was prepared and the torches lit and we waited…and waited…and waited.

Two nights passed and no news. Not a word. The mood changed drastically from joy and anticipation to fear and loathing of what had befallen the party. Almost a week past their expected arrival came and went when the letter arrived. Mistress Bella called us to her and she read it.

"Your men have been captured and we have them. If you wish their return we require a ransom. A caravan of the finest horses and several servants will be left for us at the location specified or your men shall be killed. Do not disappoint or they shall be tortured first and painfully dispensed with."

Mistress Bella cried a sound so heartbreaking that I felt wounded by it. I tried to comfort her, but was not able. She agreed to meet with the bandit leader to discuss the transaction and took me along for companionship and to help her assemble the entire ransom.

We arrived at the meeting place; it was a clearing outside of town. The leader was a scruffy man, unkempt and smelling of stale wine. He was uncouth and offered to touch Mistress Bella, but she would have none of it, she slapped his hand away. He had long greasy blond hair and called himself James. Mistress Bella negotiated like the fine business woman she is and talked him down, until he made his final request. He looked at me and demanded I serve him some wine. Mistress nodded, and I did as she bid. My heart beat wildly as he grabbed my hand which held the goblet. He licked my wrist and twas all I could do not to shudder at his touch. He told Mistress that I would suffice for the servant. She refused, and he said that for ownership of me he would even allow her access to the prisoners. She looked to me and pleaded with her eyes and agreed to allow an evening of my favors in return for access to the men.

We went to the woods and found them caged and hungry. They had been beaten. Master Edward's eye was blackened and…Master Jacob was badly injured. His lip was split and his breathing labored as if his ribs were broken. Mistress Bella hid her tears at seeing Master Edward so injured, and I gasped audibly at the sight of "my" Master in a cage curled up and gray. Master Edward spoke with Mistress Bella and told her he was well and that no ransom should be paid but she told him that she would lose all for his release and safe return. I could not tear my eyes from Master Jacob who was the Master of my heart, and he was angered when the bandit leader told them that their release would not happen if he was displeased with me, although he was certain that a night between my thighs would be worth letting them go. Master Edward was angry but my heart master, Jacob, was incensed and swore and spat upon the ground causing a coughing fit. Mistress Bella told him to cease but the keeper within the cage kicked him in his chest, and he whimpered and coughed more.

I wept openly, horrified, and it meant that I would do anything to save him… ANYTHING! To spare Master Jacob another blow. If it cost me my life, I would please this bandit to ensure the escape of these men. I girded my loins and glanced at Mistress Bella steeling my eyes and nodded once. Making sure she knew that I would not fail her. Before I was taken by this James, he grabbed me in front my master and ran his sticky tongue along my face for him to see. Master Jacob watched this and almost wretched with disgust. He raised his eyes to mine, anger clear in them, and I knew he was displeased, but I could not bear to see him in pain and danger. Master Edward winked at me as I was led away by a chain hooked to my collar, and I sensed that there was something afoot, but was unsure and figured I would save them as best I could.

James led me to a tent and then threw me to the fur covered ground. The air rushed from my lungs as I hit the hard ground beneath the furs. He laughed at the fear he read in my eyes. I remembered what my chain sister had said of being with a Master. That one should simply focus on pleasing them and forget oneself. That pleasure could be found in this. But, I was terrified and having only been touched by Master Jacob, I was repulsed at the thought of this man touching me. He yanked my collar by the chain, and I felt it cut my neck as he reeled me closer to his slack mouth. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his dissipated face as he kissed me and attempted to force his tongue into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and allowed the kiss and in my mind's eye twas Jacob's face I saw. Only his, as I allowed James' hand to tear my dress away from my full breast. My heart was rent as his hand found me and groped my flesh roughly, and I tried to lose myself in the thought that this would save he whom I needed like air.

He pawed at me, bruising the flesh of my pale breasts as he continued to grind his lips against my mouth. I closed my eyes and held my breath as his breath was foul with drink, and his hygiene was lacking. He was pushing me down on the furs and was attempting to rut against me when suddenly he gasped and stiffened. I thought that a reprieve had occurred as if perhaps he had finished without actually needing to ravage me.

However, he fell onto me limp and heavy. I was being crushed by the weight of him. I was terrified and then felt a wetness seeping onto my face. With a great and mighty heft, I pushed him off me to see Mistress Bella standing over him, horror and disgust upon her face and the bandit's blood upon her hands. I was covered in blood and almost wretched when I realized it.

"Hush!" Mistress Bella shushed me. "Little one, this was the only way. We are all safe. Now bathe yourself quickly. We must fetch the men," she whispered.

I obeyed, and wiped myself with a clean and moistened cloth, then donned a cloak to cover my torn bodice. We snuck back to free the men from the cages. The other bandits had scattered. Apparently, Mistress Bella had set lose their steeds, and they had gone to rescue them. We took a caravan and moved out into the forest and toward home. Master Edward was weak but twas Master Jacob who was in a wretched state. He was fevered and not conscious. He drifted in and out, curious words spilling from his lips as I tried to quell the fever on the speedy ride through the night.

Finally, we arrived home and brought him into the house. Mistress Bella bade me strip Master Jacob and bathe him in alcohol and cool water and to pour broth down his throat. She told me to keep him quiet while she and Master Edward went to find a healer who could be trusted. The hours ticked by, one after another, and he drifted from sleep to wakefulness. He spoke in his sleep. He said some things I did not understand. "No! Don't touch her!" Then later, "I smell him on you! Go! From my sight, I never wish to see thee!"

I feared what these things meant. He clawed at the air and grabbed me roughly at several points, but I knew he knew not what he did. The healer came and gave him some herbs and a potion, I was told to administer to him through the next several days, which I did faithfully. Finally, at length his strength and sense seemed to return.

Mistress Bella and Master Edward swore me to secrecy as to the events leading up to the escape, even forbidding me to speak to Master Jacob of them. It has caused a terrible pain for me to keep the secret I am sworn to. Upon Master Jacob's awakening, he looked at me and spoke to me in a cold manner. He said, "You are a brave girl, and you have cared for me well. Thank you. Now you may go."

I was shocked and asked why he was sending me from him. He turned from me and said, "I cannot have you here, Nessie. You must go."

Tears stung my eyes at these words and I asked him, "Why Master, what have I done wrong?"

He still did not look at me directly, but rather he looked past me and said only this, "You have done no wrong. You saved my life, girl. Yet having done so, I feel that you need go to Mistress Bella's side and serve her now. I do not feel right keeping you here with me any longer. You are a brave and good girl. You can be of use to her and to me…. you must go, girl." I noted that he called me "girl" and not Nessie or Ness as was his custom.

I thought to protest, even though I knew I had no right. The sound rose to my lips anyway, a sob from deep within me, "But Master, you are still not fully recovered…"

Then he looked at me, deep in my eyes and said clearly, plainly, and finally, "Go! Go now!"

I rose, tears stinging my eyes. I backed away from him and just before I was out of the door I heard it, a whispered sigh upon his lips of "Sweet girl…. Be thee well…"

I raised my eyes to him, but he turned away, and would not look at me again. I love Mistress Bella and serve her gladly. Yet, I know that Master Jacob, the master of my heart, is sullen and sad. He has changed since his return. He has taken several of the household slaves to him over the last few weeks, and leaves any room which I enter. It seems clear that I have failed him in some way, that he has discarded me, and 'tis obvious that he finds nothing in me pleasing anymore. He will not even hear my songs. I pray that I can come to terms with this, for somehow I fear that my heart which had once sung in his presence has lost its music.


	5. Chapter 5  A Calulated Risk

A Calculated Risk – Chapter 5

JPOV

There is a burden to living these days. As I recover my strength and sense of health, I seem to have lost a sense of myself. How is it, a mere slip of a girl is now owed for my life? Worst of all, is how she was used to pay herself as ransom. It is too much to bear such an injustice.

How is it one can go from fighting fiercely at the side of one's brothers to being a prisoner? It changes a man's perception of himself. I find a great deal of anger abiding in my gut for so many things now that I hardly recognize myself.

Worst of all, it is the look of pity in Nessie's eyes that haunts me, those dark eyes that search and watch. She is forever looking through those unnaturally long lashes when she thinks I cannot see her. She says nothing that is out of order, but I see her view me as if I am not myself, but rather some fragile creature whom she must protect. That is unacceptable. I have always felt the urge to protect her. How can I accept a charitable view from her? It is too much to bear.

So I have sent her from me. This shall settle the matter. I refuse to be weak in her eyes, although why it should matter to me at all is something I cannot fathom. I have found comfort elsewhere before I am sure to be able to find it again. She is only a girl. She can serve Bella, fetch and carry, and remain chaste and safe within the house. I shall banish her from my mind, and all will again be as it was.

I cannot allow my fondness for her to rule my sense. She is a mere girl, there are dozens about the farm, and wouldn't any of them suffice to slake my carnal needs?

If only it were so... I have no desire for the other slaves, nor for any other woman. From the moment I touched her she has consumed me. The entire time away from her all I could think of was a way to return to her arms and find peace once again.

No, I will forget her, I am determined. I must, for I am no longer able to be what she needs.

NPOV

Time is a funny thing. When one waits for something it can tick on forever and when one dreads something it flies. I have had the longest few weeks of my life as I waited to have a moment with Master Jacob. He has, as previously stated, been avoiding me, but fate is a fanciful master and the inevitable, unavoidable meeting finally came.

Mistress Bella, whom I have been keeping company during the day, was speaking with me about Master Jacob. She stated that she had noticed a change in him since the return from captivity. I listened quietly and attempted to determine where this conversation would take us.

"Nessie…" Mistress Bella said, "tell me your thoughts about my dear Jacob. Do you see a change?"

"Mistress?" I replied.

"Speak plainly Ness, please."

"I have seen him but little Mistress. I fear I have displeased him. I am most sorry," I answered, so terribly close to tears.

"What?" Mistress Bella asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Because he sent me away, Mistress."

"Oh, child," Mistress Bella said raising my chin to look at her. "He said it was because he wanted you kept safe. He bade me protect you as he had failed to do. Did you not realize that you are still not to be given to others?"

"I assumed it was because I was undesirable, Mistress."

Mistress Bella laughed and shook her head. "Silly girl, you are sunshine itself. I have come to enjoy our time together. You're a joy to have about. Truth be told I think that is also why Jacob has returned you to my side. Yet I fear his doing so has injured you both, as your sunny disposition is now marred with a sadness in those dark eyes, and Jacob becomes more and more sullen as his physical health improves."

I must have looked quizzical for Mistress Bella continued. "My sweet girl, do you mind your servitude? For you seem content, for the most part."

"Mistress, I live to serve this house. You have been charity itself and I have grown to love it here. Not that my opinion is of any import, but in truth, I live for you all."

"As I suspected, now I have a sense that this nonsense has gone on long enough. I am returning you to Jacob's feet, but I shall do so in a way that he cannot refuse you. Nessie, this may seems strange to you, but I cannot tell you my plan. You must simply trust me. Can you do that?"

"Implicitly Mistress."

"Do not be afraid no matter what happens. I have come to be very fond of you little one, and I swear nothing shall harm you whilst you are in my care."

Funny, but whenever I am told not to fear I fear so very much more. Mistress Bella sent me to the sewing girls and had them make me a beautiful set of silks to wear. They were made of whisper soft fabric of the palest peach, and were embroidered with sweet roses upon the hems. They were gossamer and ethereal, and I was told I was to dance for the men who had come to the farm for a mighty purchase. I had not danced since the night of my opening, and then it had been for Master Jacob's pleasure and temptation. I was fearful of this, but knew I must obey. Angela, Mistress Bella's personal maid fancied my hair in a cascade of copper curls and had woven flowers with it. When all was done I was sent to an ante room and Mistress Bella came and inspected me.

"Ah yes…" Mistress whispered, "this will do nicely. Now Renesmee, I want you to dance as if your very life depends upon it, for it just might."

I was completely terrified by that statement. How could I dance for another when the one I wished to tempt was not to be tempted. I felt my eyes glaze with tears as I readied myself for the party. I sucked in the warm air and prayed that I might be pleasing and might make my owners proud. Then I stepped out into the hall and took my place before the company. There were many new faces among the crowd, and one who seemed to be the leader of the buying party. He was handsome and dark, but there was fierceness in his eye as he watched me. I walked to the center of the hall and began to listen to the music of the flute and harp. I felt fear and trepidation as my body began to move in time to the rhythm I heard.

I focused on the dark master and tried to make myself pleasing but was afraid of his cold discernment. Then as I began to fear I could not please anyone. I closed my eyes and remembered the last dance I had done, and how I had captured the eye of Master Jacob. Seeing his face in my mind's eye brought warmth to my skin and a smile to my lips that were only for him. Yet in truth, none but I knew the reason for my pleasing smile and the waves of pleasure my body felt were all at the memory of him.

I writhed and danced in a frenzy, my hair finding itself gently and seductively unbound and falling in a fire lit copper sheet of riotous curls about me and clinging to my sweat dewed skin as I spun and bent remembering his eyes upon me. Then my mind played the strangest trick of all, for when my eyes opened I thought I saw _him_ there. Watching from a pillar, and again I looked to _HIS_ dark eyes for a sign of approval. In my mind I saw him lick his lips, saw him shift the girl upon his lap away and eye me as if I were a juicy piece of meat and he a starving man.

I found myself heated in his gaze, but as I began to spin and imagine him touching me allowing me to begin to sense a heat pool deep within me, I found myself rising in my heated display for the eyes I only imagined when suddenly there was a sound that broke the spell.

He was there, and there was a growl that emitted from him, a noise that seemed to denote a great displeasure and an almost animalistic sense of anguish. He sounded like a wolf howling at the moon.

"Renesmee!" he yelled.

I froze where I stood. All else seemed to freeze in time as he demanded my attention. "Enough! Come! Away with you."

I was certain that I was in horrible trouble. I went to his feet and sat upon my heals my back straight, my head down, and awaited his command. He looked at me with a fierce and dangerous look. He took my wrist in a vice like grip and led me to the ante chamber.

Mistress Bella followed and looked at Master Jacob. "Jacob, what is the meaning of this?" she asked in a harsh tone, I had never heard her use before.

"I might well ask you the same Bella. Why is this girl here? Why is she displayed for the guests? What are you about?"

"The girl is of great value, Jake. What would you have me do, hide away a beauty which could be of use?" Mistress spat at him.

I was still held fast in Master Jacob's grip and my flesh bruised under his fingers. I knew I had displeased him, but was frightened by the vehemence in both his and Mistress Bella's voices.

"You gave the girl to ME!" he growled. "I did not release her!"

"No, Jake, you returned her." Mistress said in a cold and nasty tone. "She is a girl of talent and beauty and if she does not please you she can be used to please my guests. You obviously were dissatisfied. Would you have me sell her? I am sure she would fetch a price!"

My eyes flew to Mistress Bella's face and I could feel bitter tears well there and fall upon my heated cheeks. I realized that I would be sent away and my heart broke at the thought.

It was then that Mistress Bella looked directly into my eyes and I sensed that I was safer than I felt, though I could not see how.

"What?….. No!" Master Jacob yelled. "She is not to be sold."

It was then that he looked down at me and seemed to realize the tightness of his grip. He eased it and looked at my face. "No tears little one, all is well," he said rubbing the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

"Bella, I am sorry. I have been wrong. How inhospitable of me. I did not mean to return your gift. That was not my intent. The girl never displeased me. It was I who was unwell, and feeling…." he looked down at me, "I do not know what I was thinking or feeling truth be told. I feel beholden to you for the rescue, and have nothing to offer for your saving my life. The girl seemed a fitting offering."

"Jacob, I saved my husband as well as yours, and Nessie assisted. She did not submit to that man, she merely distracted him so I could incapacitate him. She is still only yours. We shall never speak of this again, do you understand.

You need not thank me. You are my dearest friend, and honestly, this girl pleases you. You would not have her sent to another. Keep the gift I gave you. This would please me. Now I have guests to soothe, and deals to broker. Do not return to the hall this even. Go and relax. I will deal with our customers." With that Mistress Bella left with a small almost imperceptible wink to me.

I continued to weep silently, my wrist still trapped in Master Jacob's loose grip. I tried to comprehend what had just happened, but it was beyond me. Master Jacob looked down at me and released my arm. "Come, little one," he said and led me away from the hall.

When we arrived at his chamber he motioned for me to sit by the fire. I was so confused. I feared I had displeased him, and that was enough to break my heart.

"Tears my girl?" Master asked. "Why do you weep? Did you think I would let harm come to you?"

"I knew not Master. I feared I had been displeasing, and would not be so to you or Mistress." I confessed.

"Nessie…. How would you have displeased me? You did as I bade you. You are a good girl." He took my hand and looked at my wrist. "I was wrong to send you to Bella. I must learn to be accepting of gifts and to be a good Master to you. You have never failed me, but I tell you now, you are to dance for no one, but I tell you to do so, and no one is to touch you but I approve, or they will pay me for the honor. You are to remain within the house or my chambers. Do you hear?"

"Yes Master."

"Now, does this hurt?" He asked as he brushed his thumb across my wrist where red welts were beginning to show.

"No Master." I said averting my eyes.

"Little one," he said softly, "where are you?"

"Master?"

"There are rules in this chamber. Need I repeat them?"

"No Master. I remember."

"Then again I ask, does this hurt."

"Not much Master."

"Come, my girl." he said as he led me to the basin and poured cool water into it. He took my wrist and placed it into the coolness of the water. It was soothing and eased the mild discomfort that I felt. "Now that should be better. I cannot have bruises on such a treasure."

I smiled shyly and kept my eyes down. The mere touch of his hand upon my skin made me feel warmth beyond the firelight or the comfort of the furs upon which I sat. I had not realized how very much I had missed his touch. Yet when I felt it I was amazed at the effect.

"I did not mean to harm you Ness," he said softly.

He began to ease his thumbs across my wrist in a slow sensuous rhythm. My breath caught, as he began to softly caress me with the pads of his thumbs. The welts were fading, yet he brought my wrist to his lips and pressed them there against my dampened skin. Then he laved his soft, wet, warm tongue against my pulse point and I was certain he would sense the jump in its beat as my heart became an untamed tattoo within my very breast.

"I had almost forgotten the softness of your skin, my girl. How is it that your skin is so perfectly soft?" he inquired with a glint in his eye.

My mouth was so terribly dry as I watched his lips upon my skin I was incapable of speech. I had not realized the hunger within me for that very touch. Each and every nerve within my arm was sending flames of passion and unbridled desire throughout my being. I would have sworn that the lips that brushed my wrist were truly touching my more secret parts for the sensations that I felt upon my skin were felt in my womanly parts as I felt myself become a molten flame within.

"And the color of this skin…" Master whispered against my flesh, "so pale and perfectly formed. I must ease any mar I have made upon it, for it must remain the color of a ripened peach on a cloud. How could I have forgotten such softness? And it's flavor, the sweetness of vanilla and sugar. That I am certain I could not blot out of my memory."

I swallowed hoping to moisten my desert of a throat as his lips drifted up to my inner elbow. His eyes were toying with mine, looking in tiny increments as his lips whispered endearments against my skin.

"Can it be only once I have tasted this goodness? Can it be a mere night that was spent in your arms? Tell me little one, how fares your memory of events of that night?" He asked as he raised his head and pressed his velvet lips to the pulse point upon my neck. "Renesmee?"

"Yes, Master?" I managed to sigh as I began to melt against his strong frame for support.

"Have you thought of our last coupling? Has it crossed you mind?"

I moaned unbidden as his lips trailed my jaw and teased me avoiding my own, which longed to remember his taste. "Oh, Master."

"You, my girl, are a seductress. You should be punished for it." he whispered, kissing behind my ear upon the sensitive hollow he found there.

"Punished, Master? How have I displeased you?" I asked on a breath that kept catching in my lungs.

"You have not lost an ounce of that desirability you have, my girl. Rather it has blossomed in your absence. You are even more tempting to me than you had been. 'Tis unbelievable that it has grown, this desire I have for you. How should I deal with this indiscretion of yours?" He sounded serious, but he continued to kiss and lick at these sensitive areas and then he looked deeply into my eyes and smiled his devastatingly handsome smile.

"Ness, you look torn, are you unsure of how to answer me?"

"Yes, Master." I sighed. "I am not artful; I have not meant to be anything but what you desire9 me to be, I swear."

"I believe you, my little one, yet here is the evidence. Look at you. It shines out of every pore. I think you must be taught to know what this seductive nature has wrought you." He pulled back and gazed deeply into my eyes, and though I knew I was not to look into his eyes without his bidding it I could not tear my eyes from his.

I was so confused, I could not tell whether he was in earnest and annoyed with me or teasing me with words as he had with his touch. He seemed to be trying to engage me in this word play and when I looked confused at him he smiled again and took my hand, leading me to the furs by the fire.

"Stand there Ness, let me look at you." He said as he began to walk about me. "Yes, Bella is a knowledgeable woman. Did you know that your Mistress has made you almost perfect this evening?"

"I am so far from perfect, Master, I know not what you see."

"I see a beautiful girl wrapped in finest silk and formed in pleasing manner. There is only one thing that could make you more beautiful, Ness." he said and as he spoke the words he untied the silks from my skin. Each piece skittered over my skin and pooled upon the floor at my feet. There I stood in the firelight as his eyes raked me in a hungry manner.

"Now there is a perfect beauty, my temptress, my seductress, my girl. That is the truest memory I hold of you," he said as his hands began to skim the territory his eyes had just taken in.

My knees almost buckled beneath me at his touch. Then with the swiftness of bird's wings he scooped me into his arms and began to kiss me senseless. I responded in kind, my lips hungrily devouring his skin, tasting and touching him as if I had been starved for him. In truth, I had been. I became a hungry beast. I drank in his aroma, a rich mix of masculine spice and heady musk. I used my fingertips to map his form and learn every nuance so that I could find each plane and valley and know the sigh or moan that my touch elicited.

Somehow his clothes melted away, and suddenly he laid me down on the furs and stood poised above me. "Yes, punishment…." he said as he eased himself into me and then stopped "Slow and exquisite torture, I think is the way to go."

I tried to tempt him deeper within me, aching for more, but as I moved to him he withdrew and held himself just beyond my reach. "Oh I think we have found a truth here," he said on a rich throaty laugh.

Again he eased into the center of my being and held himself there. I could feel him pulsing within me and ached for more of him, yet he held me still and looked deeply into my eyes. "So, little one, you have missed your Master, haven't you?"

"Oh yes, Master." I sighed, almost as a prayer.

"You need your Master?"

"Yes…Master."

And with the smile of a satisfied glutton he eased in to the hilt and took me as his own. He inflamed me with each touch and possessed my heart, mind, and soul, until all that I am, or ever will be became his and his alone. Then he held me on the brink of total submission and whispered in my ear. "Nessie, say my name, I wish to hear it on your lips as I taste your submission. Say it my sweet girl.

He had not asked me to call him 'Master Jacob' as he had before. I was unsure, but again he held himself still not giving me release, nor taking his own. "Say it my beauty, say my name for me, here and now, for me."

"Jacob…" I said on a breath.

"Again!" he ordered.

"Jacob…" I cried as he again began to move and urged me to the brink.

"Jacob, who? Nessie? Who am I?"

"Jacob, my Master."

"YES!" He hissed and we both fell over the peak sailing in each other's arms until we floated to the soft furs together both sated and replete. He nestled his dark head against my breast and fell asleep. I listened to his even breathing and held fast to him in my joy. Then as I wound my fingers into his hair I whispered ever-so-softly "Jacob, my love."

I heard him softly moan in his sleep, and prayed that his dreams were half happy and content as mine.


	6. Chapter 6  Journeys Begun

Chapter 6

JPOV

Bella has set a journey for me, a large delivery in the high country. She has also encouraged me to visit family on the journey. I shall set out and see my sister and her husband. It shall be pleasing to see them, as well as my niece and nephew.

The trip from Seattle to Bremerton would take five days and nights with at least two days there for the delivery. Then through the mountains on to Port Angeles would take another week. Bella and Edward encouraged me to take my time once we made Port Angeles, and the men had been encouraged to take leave while we were there, although many of them would be returning to the farm straight from Bremerton.

I am bringing with me several of the new men from the farm. They need testing and this trip will prove them good and trustworthy or no. I have decided to take Nessie along as well. She is quick of mind and has quite a lot of discernment about her. I have come to value her opinion and think she will make the journey much more palatable.

Bella agrees and suggested that I bring her. In truth, I cannot imagine sleeping near as well as I do, without her there. Her even breathing is the music which lulls me each night. There are many things I wish to show her on this journey. Her eyes are so fresh and each new thing becomes new again in the shared experience.

I have rarely looked forward to travels for trade, yet my heart glows with the possibilities that lie within this trip. Finance and merriment are surely in store.

NPOV

I have found such a trove of joys and treasured moments in just living. As I go about my daily life I find each new moment sweeter than its predecessor. Each day awakens new moments to cherish in memory, and each whispered conversation gives me renewed affection for those I serve.

At present, I am on a journey. My Master was lying with me the other morn in his bed when he began to sigh and said, "Little one, I must away in a few days."

I felt a hollowness within me upon the hearing of it, but then he continued. "I have to deliver a small herd of stallions for Bella to the high country. It will be a lengthy journey and I think it will be some time before my return."

As he said this he was fanning my curls upon the pillows on the bed making it a flaming crown about my head. I tried to keep the sadness I felt from my eyes, but I know I failed for as he went on he stroked my cheeks and ran his finger down my nose saying, "I have thought about how to bear my journey, for you and I have not slept apart for some time now."

I felt a stab within my heart at the mere thought of it. You see, in these last weeks I have been in my master's arms each evening and have awoken in those same said arms each morn. I have not seen the inside of the slave quarters these many moons and truth be told even just to be held to my master's side as he sleeps is a boon beyond measure to me. For within these arms I feel safe and cherished.

He looked at me then, and seemed to contemplate deeply. "Should I banish you from my side now to become used to you being away? Return you to the kennels and not call you to me until my return?"

I tried desperately not to allow the tears which threatened to spill forth, show within my dark eyes. I could not however, bring myself to answer.

"Such big brown eyes you have, my sweet, and they betray you." he said.

"Betray me, My Master?"

"Your eyes say what you do not. Would you be sorry to bed down in the kennels again? Grown used to the softness of the bed have you?" he asked.

"No Master, 'tis not that, it is just… I will miss you. That is my only sadness."

"Why would you miss me, my little one?"

"Because you will be away from me, Master"

"I shall be away from Cullen Estates my dear one, but not from you."

I furrowed my brow, as I was so very confused.

"You travel with me foolish girl," he said laughing with that rich deep voice. "I have decided that I cannot sleep as well as I do, without your sweet warmth and softness beside me. You will accompany me on this trip. For your presence at my side is a requirement to keep insanity at bay."

We departed within the week, and the trip has been fascinating. I have seen the greenness of the fields as we have passed them and have seen the beauty of mountains. I have had much time to spend in the presence of my master and he burrows deeper into my heart hourly. He is my best reason for being; he makes me smile and feel things no mere girl should.

The traveling party seems vast to me, but as I have never traveled I have nothing to truly compare it with. There are five caravans. One holds the tents which are set up each night and broken down each morning. We have eight tents in camp each night. One is my master's, and is much like his bedchamber at the estate. It houses a small brazier to keep us... I mean him, warm, as well as a large set of furs upon which we bed down at night. Three house the other masters who travel with us from the farm. Mistress Bella has many employees who serve as hands and corral the herds as they travel. Each of these three tents houses one. One tent serves as a dining hall and meeting place for potential clients we have met along the journey. One tent serves as the kitchen and it travels ahead of all the others for the kitchen slaves that Mistress sent must feed not only the men and their guests, but the contingency of slaves who travel with us as well. One tent is utilized as a bathing house for the free and the kitchen staff provide hot water constantly. The final tent serves as the kennel and is where the slaves sleep.

The other caravans carry supplies that we need for the journey; food, clothing, water and feed for the horses. We are quite a vast parade as we go out into the wide world.

My days have been spent differently since we have departed. I awake with the dawn, as usual and head to the kitchen tent to fetch warm water for Master's morning ablutions.

The morning of the first day on the road I retrieved water and set out his soap and drying cloths. He told me that he did not want any extra slaves along for the trip and that he would require me to serve as his dresser and house servant. I was thrilled to be able to serve him in this manner. There was something so intimate about dressing him, sliding his tunic over his chest, tying his boots, and watching him ready himself for the day.

That first morning I sat on my waiting pillow and peeked at his reflection in the gazing glass surreptitiously while he soaped his cheeks and chin to shave. It seemed such a masculine thing, and I found myself staring, unabashedly, which of course he noticed.

"What do you watch so intently, little one?" he asked.

My eyes fell immediately to the floor. I knew better than to look at the free unbidden. Master came to me and lifted my chin with his finger. "Do not hide your eyes now, you have already been caught."

"I am sorry..."

"Ness, where are we? This is my chamber, just as if we remained at home. I am not angry, and I want you to speak freely. Now what interested you so?"

I swallowed hard, knowing that he should be angry with me, but seeing that he did not seem so. "I have never seen a man shave before, Master," I confessed.

He smiled at me. "You know, I usually have a valet shave me, but as I did not bring one... You know, it is something you could learn. Come here."

He led me to the gazing glass and demonstrated how to run the blade across his cheek. Then he handed it to me and leaned back, exposing his jaw and neck to me. I was struck by the trust it took to offer himself so. I was nervous, but he closed his eyes and waited.

I eased the straight blade across his cheek and then wiped the whiskers it collected onto a drying cloth. The blade rang slightly as it slid against his skin, but I remained steady and did not shake at all. The act of shaving him was oddly sensual. Each pass displayed more and more of his bronze skin, free of soap and beard and it sent thrills though me.

When I had finished he took my hands in his own and kissed each palm. "You never disappoint. You did a perfect job. I bow to your superior skill and insist you do this from now on."

The other day Master woke me early and told me to don a serviceable dress for he had decided that we would go ahead of the party and ride into the valley. I obeyed, of course, a bit fearful of traveling too far afield of the safety of the caravans. But Master put me on his steed, Rabbit, and held me fast to him as he rode over the loaming hills and into the deep valley. We traveled for some time and then he slowed the beast and began to speak softly in my ear. "Ness, look there in the distance. Can you see the mountains? We will be going to the city in their foothills. Have you ever seen a mountain, my girl?"

"No Master." I said staring at their grandeur and majesty. Such beauty I have never before beheld. Their peaks brushing the clear azure sky. I must have whispered this aloud, for Master chuckled.

"Such awe at the sight of piled rock, my diamond?"

But I was awed. Then Master led Rabbit off the main road and jumped down. He tied the horse and lifted me down. Then he untied the traveling sack and told me to "Come."

I followed him to the bower of a tree where he unfurled a fur and handed me the bag. Within it was a wineskin, lichee fruit, and assorted food. I set these things out and began to prepare to serve him when he took my hand and removed the lichee from it. He unsheathed his knife and began to crack into the sweet fruit then cut its flesh.

"Nessie, come taste this for me," he said and held it to my lips. Never before have I tasted such sweetness. The juice dripped down my chin. Master dipped his lips to it to drink the sweet nectar that clung there and smiled. "Sweeter yet from your skin than it has ever been."

He continued to feed and taste of the bounty from within the sack and spoke softly to me. Then sated by the food, Master drew me to the ground and held me to him. "Do you like this valley, Nessie?"

"I find it beautiful, Master."

"And the traveling? Does it suit you?"

"I find it invigorating, Master."

"Tell me my sweet," he bade, "what do you think of the men in the traveling party?"

"Master?"

"I ask your opinion, girl. You have sat at my feet for days and listened to their banter. I know you hear things and I know that mind of yours works, I see it in those dark, dark eyes. Who impresses you? Whom do you find lacking? Who do you find yourself wary of?" he asked.

"Master, I have not formed such opinions; I have no right to such thoughts." I answered fearful that my eyes had betrayed my inner mind.

Master sighed. "My girl, we are here alone, it is as if we are within my bed chamber. Only truth now and when I ask you for your thoughts."

"Master…" I hesitated.

"Nessie…" he said laying me down and looking into my eyes. "You are a keen observer. I ask your opinion and I expect you to give it to me."

I swallowed hard. "Yes, Master."

"What is your opinion of Master Newton?"

I thought about the man. He was relatively handsome, or was considered so by many of the girls of the kennels. "He seems decent enough. I know he does not treat the girls poorly. He does, however, seem to drink in excess. I have seen him asleep on the ground outside the bathing tent on more than one occasion when I have gone to fetch water for you in the morning."

Master chuckled and asked after the next man. "Tell me your thoughts on Master Yorkie."

"He shows a lack of sense if you ask me," I said, and then covered my mouth quickly.

Master shook his head and took my wrist to remove my hand from my mouth. "Continue. Tell me why you say this."

"Well, he tends to speak too freely when he is among the slaves, Master. He seems to forget that they can hear him, and so he discusses business and his opinions of guests as if he cannot be overheard. Two evenings ago I heard him complain about Master Berty's breath while in the kitchen tent."

"That is not prudent, but..."

"Master Berty's slaves were in the tent. They heard all that was said, and I have no doubt that they reported back to their master exactly how Mistress Bella's representative spoke of him. Did you not say that Master Berty left without placing an order?"

"He did indeed. It makes more sense now. What else have you observed?"

"Well, I have noticed that there seems to be a desire among the men who come to look at the herd for the possibility of good breeding. Many speak of bloodlines and the possibility of breeding the stallions with their mares. I think that if you spoke to that desire you might achieve even higher prices. It seems that sharing bloodlines with Rabbit and Volvo should be worth more than simply being from the Cullen Estates."

My master laughed in the rich honeyed sound I find so musical and then held me close as he nodded and smiled. "You are a wonder my girl."

"Me, Master? How?"

"Your observations are spot on, and you only view from their feet. There is not one assessment I do not agree with. You are a rich and rare find. A beauty, and a wanton with a keen and probing mind," he smiled handsomely. "Yes, I knew it. You shall be a great asset. It never occurred to me to speak of the possibility of their owning a piece of Volvo, or even Rabbit. I do believe you have found a new bargaining chip. Bella will be thrilled."

I was most confused at the praise, but he seemed so pleased with me that I simply basked in the glow of his smile. He took me there in the shade of the tree and spoke to me of his thoughts, of how he had traveled in his youth to the city where Mistress Bella lived with her father and how they had grown to be friends and like siblings as their fathers worked side by side to build the business that is now Cullen Estates; of how he was now equal in status to Master Edward in fame and renown, yet felt unworthy of such honor; of how he oft times felt that the other men resented his advancement, but were too cowardly to directly defy him. He spoke of his childhood and his sister, who had been established in Port Angeles, and of his nephew and niece, whom he had seen only a few times. I gazed at him as he spoke of playing with the children, and he fair glowed with pride and amusement. I saw that within him is a man who would be a wonderful father.

"Master?" I found myself saying.

"Yes, Ness?"

"Why have you no wife?"

"Ah, little one…." he said pulling me to him "for one who sees so much can you truly understand so little?" Again he laughed and kissed away my queries.

I fear that I have missed something that should be clear. Yet I realized with each passing moment that I have become fortune's fool, for I am now a slave who not only loves her Master, but is "in love" with him. Someday this fact will find me shattered as he finds his home with a wife and has the children I see him desire. Yet I can only find shelter in the joy I feel with him now and pray the gods continue to bless me with such good fortune as to remain at his feet.

JPOV

Each night of our journey I sank into the furs within the tent and held Nessie to my side. It was the best part of my day, by far. She would burrow into my side and I could wrap my arms around her slender form and know she was safe beside me.

This night sleep refused to come. She had asked me today why I had no wife. I had not given the question much thought before she had spoken it, but the moment the words escaped her lips I realized that there had only ever been her in my mind as a long term companion. Only she embodied the traits I desired in a woman who could share my life.

Seeing as she was here, with me, and I was happier than I had ever been I decided that a wife was the last thing I needed. I would remain a happy bachelor as long as I had Nessie by my side, I was certain I could not want more.


	7. Chapter 7 Love lessons

Love Lessons – Chapter 7

JPOV

As each day passes I find myself more and more indebted to my girl. Her observations were keen and I utilized them to broker more and more lucrative deals. I found her delightful, as did the majority of our clientele. She charmed them all, and I swelled with pride for her.

Each day passed much the same. At break of day the male slaves, supervised by several of the men broke camp and then we began our travel. Each day we attempted to cover fifty miles or so. The slaves traveled in an open caravan and the men on horseback.

I had taken to having Ness ride in front of me so that I could feel her against me. I did not like her being relegated to traveling with the rest of the slaves. I did not think of her as simply a slave, she was so much more than that.

We often talked as we rode. She was delightful company. She could speak on most subjects well.

"The world seems so very wide now. It is bigger than I ever imagined," she said one day as we rode.

"You have had little experience of it, I fear. There are so many things for you yet to discover. I cannot wait to unfold them for you."

She turned in my arms, slightly and beamed at me. "You are so very kind to me, Master."

I kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "No kinder than you are to me."

We were drawing near to our last delivery site for the journey, a house of pleasure owned by Emmett McCarty. He was a jovial man who owned the most renown pleasure house in all of Volterra. Bella warned me that he would likely offer me the services of one or more of the jewels on his chain as a form of hospitality.

I would not accept the thought of even touching another girl. None interested me since I had my Nessie. I could not bring myself to turn her away for any reason.

When we arrived at the brothel I was greeted by Master Emmett, a huge, burly man who thumped me on the back and almost unseated me from the back of my horse.

I dismounted and lifted Nessie from the saddle. She stood before Emmett in perfect form, back straight, head bowed, hands clasped behind her back. I watched his eyes as they took her in. He raised an eyebrow, and I saw the blatant interest in his look.

"She is a fine piece, sir. How long has she dangled upon your chain?"

"Not over long. She was a gift from Bella and Edward," I said smiling with pride.

"Come my friend, let your men and mine deal with the animals and you and I shall share some wine and conversation."

We were led to a gathering room filled with soft pillows set on the floor. They were centered around low tables and in the middle of the room was a dance floor for the girls to display their wares. A group of musicians played in a corner and the sultry music filled the air.

As we drank wine Emmett called forth a girl named Rosalie. He told me she was the first girl here, and looking at her I saw why. She was lithe and lovely with a cascade of honey blonde hair falling down her back.

She moved as if she were formed to pleasure a man, undulating her body in ways that were made to tempt, tease, and inflame a man's desire. I had to admit she was quite beautiful. Her pale blue eyes pierced as they looked. She was the quintessential Volterran beauty and I could think of no man who would not find her arousing.

"She is the finest Jewel I have at my disposal. You may have her this evening if it would please you," Emmett said in my ear. "Meanwhile I can take your little mouse and train her to be a tiger."

I fought the urge to slit his throat for speaking of my Nessie so, but I knew this was his version of hospitality, and it would be beyond rude to gainsay him. "You know, Emmett, I think I have a more lucrative suggestion. Would you consider allowing Ness to observe Rosalie in her work and have Rosalie impart her knowledge to my girl?"

"Rose is a fine tutor, sir it is true, but we have found that learning by doing is far more efficacious than mere observation," he protested.

"I am certain that you are correct, but I know my girl, she is a quick student and learns well. Besides I would take the knowledge she gains this night with me, it will be a gift that continues to give, and I shall not forget your kindness. I will in fact guarantee that next year the finest foals from Rabbit and Volvo will be hand delivered to your stable in gratitude for this service."

"A fine compromise. Rosalie will take her for the evening."

"No one is to touch her but me. She may observe only, are we clear?"

"Of course, my friend, as you wish."

I hated that Nessie would spend the night apart from me, but it would be worth it to avoid having to touch anyone else, or to have her touched by another. No one night without her and then she would be all mine again.

NPOV

The travels of this mere girl have truly brought me new experiences. For as we have advanced to the foothills in the mountains we have been brought to stay at the home of Master Emmett McCarty, the purchaser of the herd we deliver. Here I have seen wonders I never imagined and have learned things I never conceived.

Master Emmett has a house of pleasure slaves. Herein rest the most beautiful girls that any have ever seen, and among them one called Rosalie. She is the first girl here and trains others in the ways of pleasure. I had never imagined so fine a girl in all my days, and when I was seated at Master Jacob's feet I watched this beauty serve and dance in the most exquisite manner.

I watched as all the men observed her and most especially I watched my own Master's eyes, for they never left her. They followed every sinewy movement as she spun round and pranced in her fevered seduction of their senses, I felt things I have never imagined feeling. My eyes watched his eyes and I traced his view to this delight and I felt myself so lacking I thought to vanish. It was clear that he had desire for her. As I saw his lust rise and heard him cheer as Master Emmett cheered and then saw as Rosalie opened herself to him, to display her readiness for him. I almost lost the inner battle I fought and allowed the bile to raise within me. I felt the evil urge to scratch and claw at Rosalie's perfect face, to tear her blue eyes, which sparkled so. I longed to mare the beauty before me for capturing the gaze of my Master.

Then, as if by some perverse turn of fate, Master Emmett bid Rosalie go to my master's side. Master Jacob lifted her chin with his finger and gazed into her azure blue eyes and said "Quite impressive girl, your Master has not boasted, you are indeed exquisite."

Rosalie lit from within and smiled at my master. My heart shattered. However could I capture his interest again when this goddess was before him, her perfect amber hair a straight cascade to the floor?

Then my master nodded to Master Emmett and looked again at me. "Renesmee, tonight you will go with Rosalie. You are to listen carefully and return to me with the knowledge she entrusts to you. Do as she bids you." He looked deeply into my dark eyes and held me fast with his. "Return to me, my little one prepared to show what you have learned. I want a full accounting of your lessons," he said smiling knowingly.

I was confused, but as always, obeyed my master and followed the girl out of the hall. As I turned to go I thought I heard the Master Emmett say "You are certain my friend that you would have her school your girl, and not sample her yourself?"

"I am, Emmett, I am, though I thank you for your generous offer. But my girl is a truly studious one and I would take the gift with me, for Rosalie can only be had at such a price. 'Tis a far greater gift to give Nessie knowledge, and again, I thank you."

I followed the girl from the hall and was taken to a chamber fitted with a very fine fire and a golden tub steaming with water. I was befuddled and lost, but the beauty climbed within the water and spoke to me in quite an authoritarian manner.

"What are you called girl?" she asked.

"Renesmee," I answered.

"I am the first girl in this house, Renesmee. I am desired by many and I serve as the greatest pleasure my Master can offer his guests. Do you understand?" she asked. I nodded my assent. "Good, for this night I shall teach you in word and demonstration how to please a man more finely than you can imagine. You will listen and you will learn for your master and mine bid it. Do you understand?"

I was unsure if I understood, and must have shown this on my face. "I shall teach you such wonders this night, and you must lamp unto my feet for if you fail to show them to your master sufficiently it will be both our hides."

Her blue eyes sparkled then again and she laughed like the sound of morning bells. "But know this, the lesson must not be unpleasant, for a true pleasure slave knows the pleasure of pleasing. You seem a good sort of girl; do you think you could find this pleasure? Close your eyes and think of your master. Imagine him and what you would do for his desire. Ah, there it is," she said.

I opened my eyes and gazed into the face of Rosalie. "What?"

"The exquisite desire to please, my girl, that exists within you. There is no doubt. Now we begin the lessons to extract that pleasure from your master."

All night I was held in this chamber and witnessed such things as I can barely describe. I watched Rosalie please visitors to this house in many ways all the while hidden behind a delicate screen yet fully able to view and later made to recite what I had beheld and what I had observed. Rosalie explained reasons for each type of caress and each sensual stroke, be it of the hand, or the lip, or the tongue. Just watching I felt such desire to myself perform these acts, but only with Master Jacob. I wondered at Rosalie's seeming pleasure at serving these Masters whom she did not care for as I care for Master Jacob.

Finally at length, I was sitting in the fine bedchamber of Rosalie in the morning. She sat there and spoke softly to me and again whispered secrets to be committed to my mind and heart. Then she whispered into my ear "Nessie, do well this night my sweet, for both our fates lie in your hands. Remember but this, his pleasure will lie in the pleasure you take in giving it, be giving by accepting pleasure. Now go forth, and ensure that I am praised for your teaching." The she kissed me gently on the forehead. That was our parting and I was not to see her again.

That evening, I was returned to Master Jacob's feet. There I sat as he conducted the finishing business with Master Emmett. Master Emmett watched me and I could feel his gaze upon me. "She is a prize, such a fine thing. Wherever did you find her?"

"She is from Forks," my master stated, "a better girl there never was."

"Well, do let me know if we have improved her sufficiently for you, or I will give you my Rosalie to discipline for any failure, and I will train the girl myself, by doing, as I told you she should be trained."

"I have no doubts your girl did her duty, friend."

With that my master left the dining hall and I followed to his chamber. There was the golden tub I had seen on the first night I had spent with Rosalie, and I knew what I must do. I poured heated water into its depths and then went to my master and sat at his feet.

"Oh my little one, how long it seems, even after only one night apart," Master said. "What would you show me this night?"

"I would please you, Master, as I long to do always," I whispered.

"A drawn bath," he said. "What have you in mind girl?"

"If Master will allow..." I said. Then I began to disrobe him. Sliding his garments from him in the manner Rosalie had taught me. I heard their whisper against his bronzed skin as I slid them from his form and folded them neatly. This I did until he stood there framed in the amber light of the fire. I allowed my fingertips to skim across his shoulders and down his arms. Then I caressed back up those arms and across his chest.

I led him to the steaming tub and watched as he stepped within. There he stood in all his glory and I felt my heart swell within my breast, for I adore him so. I thought over all I had been instructed, yet it was not that which tempted me to touch, but my heart. Looking at Master I knew instantly how I wished him to feel and what I was willing to do to ensure his ecstasy.

I know what touches inflame him. I dipped the bathing cloth beneath the surface of the warmed water and eased it over his bronzed skin. He sighed as the warmth seeped into his taught muscles and I could see his body respond. I touched him intimately, stoking every available surface of skin, yet I avoided his obvious need as Rosalie had instructed, always coming ever closer, yet prolonging his need and increasing his desire for me.

He released a soft moan as I again slid my water wet fingertips across his smooth skin and finally, tremulously allowed my fingers to take him within my tiny hand. I felt him grow even more full within my hands. His eyes became hooded and closed slightly as he made a harsh and throaty noise bucking his hips.

"My God, girl" he whispered harshly, "there is fire in your touch."

I raised my eyes to his and then I felt my own growing desire. With a growing sense that his pleasure was my only desire I knew I must give all to have him feel it. I stroked him easily and fully from the base to the tip. I smiled at him, entranced by his response knowing that it was my touch that he craved.

He eased himself below the surface of the scented water and took my hands in his. "Come Nessie, I must have you. Come to me."

I shed my clothing and stepped into the tub with him and his eyes feasted upon my form. I whetted my smooth skin with the perfumed water and glistened for him in the light of the fire. His dark onyx eyes devoured me like a man starving for years. Then I eased his hands over my breasts and allowed him to feel my need for him by guiding his hand to my heated core. Every touch, every stroke spoke volumes between us and every moment of delay only increased each other's burning need for the other.

At long last, I opened to him and eased myself over him, inching down upon his manhood, my internal muscles caressing him as I buried him within. Once he had found his home, he smiled and looked deeply into my eyes. "Oh, my girl."

"Master, I bid you stay, and allow me to please you," I said and began to ease myself against him. I rose and fell in a sweet and sensual rhythm that tempted and teased him. I gauged his need by watching his eyes and feeling his muscles tense and ease as I sensed his growing need. Finally, I felt his tension fill every pore, and felt our skin become more heated than the water about us and he grasped my hips to guide me in his own need. I could feel myself grasp him and massage him deep within me.

"Now Nessie…" he moaned pulling me tightly to him, "Now, shatter for me my girl."

Then as if his merely speaking the command was enough to cause it, I did, I clutched his manhood with my own deep passion, milking from him his every desire and drinking it deep within me. It was so incredible a feeling that I cried out to match his own utterance until spent we fell against each other and he took my face in his hands and kissed me until I was mad with the taste and feel of him.

He carried me to the bed and stroked my skin and stared at me in my nakedness. "What did this girl teach you, my girl, nothing that I can see?" he said with a satisfied smile.

"Have I failed to please you Master?"

"Not once. Not ever," he replied. "So I can see no improvements, for in truth none were needed. You are perfection itself. I allowed you to be "taught" so as not to offend our host."

His touch upon my wet folds was ardent and his eyes filled with a smile that warmed me and made me arch up to his fingers, begging for him to continue the contact. I was again heated at his mere whisper touch. "See my girl, how could you be more pleasing to me than this?"

"What of Rosalie, Master, will she be punished for my not learning as I should have?"

"She should have learned from you, but no, I shall be truthful to our host and tell him I have never been more satisfied, by any female." Then he stopped short. He looked deeply into my eyes. "There is a revelation, is it not. However shall I come to reconcile that fact?" He withdrew his hand and looked at me, lying before him. "Oh Nessie, shall you be my undoing?"

"Master?"

Then he smiled and cupped my breast within his hand. "Fear not, little one. I shall protect us both, I swear to you. I shall."

With that oath we spent the night in a flurry of affection and satisfaction. We mounted the trip to his sister's on the morrow and are now headed to the Port City of the Angels.


	8. Chapter 8 Declarations

Declarations - Chapter 8

JPOV

I fear that I have lost the ability to refuse myself the girl with whom I have been gifted. I grow more and more fond of her. She becomes each day more a part of me. I almost confessed it to her. What is happening to me? Can it be that I have truly found myself captured in her dark eyes? No… What foolishness. She is a girl, pleasing and clever, it is true, but a mere slip of a girl all the same. Dwelling on my fondness is a fool's game. I must simply counsel myself to remember who we both are and not to allow my affection for her guilelessness grow beyond measure. I am a warrior, how hard can it be to remember myself? A question I fear knowing the true answer to. Dare I ask myself the true nature of my fondness?

Better to focus on the journey and business at hand I think.

NPOV

Traveling is both a joy and a burden. As the initial delivery went so smoothly, Master Jacob decided to take a furlong to visit his sister, Emily. The journey was pleasant and I saw the true beauty of Volterra as we traveled from the mountainous terrain to the fertile lands about the port cities. Having lived in the countryside I was enthralled by the hustle and bustle to be found within the cities.

There were so many buildings tightly packed together and teeming squares. Master took me to several bazaars, and I saw such wonders. There were amazing cloths, and jewelry made of fine stones, carved wooden instruments, and many animals that I had never before seen.

Master found my quiet enthusiasm amusing, and spent quite a bit of the evenings in conversation with me about what I had seen.

I particularly remember an evening in the traveling tent when he held me in the circle of his strong arms and asked me, "What did you most enjoy looking at, my girl?"

"So much was new and strange, Master," I responded. "Yet, if pressed..."

He gently tightened his hold on me, pressing me deeper into his comforting arms. "Consider yourself pressed, little one," he said, laughing richly and nuzzling my neck with his lips.

"I think the buskers were the most fascinating. The street performers, who demonstrated the instruments and played the music," I answered.

"Truly?" he queried. "How strange, I would have thought the jewels would have caught those dark eyes of yours."

"Master, I did see them, but they are things I shall only see from afar. Their beauty is so far above my ken."

"You are unlike any female I have ever known, Little One. But I have something to show you," he laughed.

He reached into a pouch and withdrew a fancy jeweled collar, encrusted with a deep red stone. He held it up before me and lifted the heart shaped stone in his fingers.

"See the stone?" He asked making it sparkle in the firelight.

"Yes, Master," I said.

"It is you," he said simply.

I must have furrowed my brow for he chuckled and went on. "It is you my girl, a rare red ruby. I bought it to remind me of the joy you are to me. I can look at it and see you," he said. "It is for you to wear when we travel so the world knows you belong to me."

I was so honored that he thought of me as something so precious and beautiful. My heart was filled with him in that moment beyond my imagining. He placed the collar about my neck, removing my leather collar. I only wore a collar when not within the confines of Cullen Estates, or when performing in the hall for guests. It was an outward sign of our servitude, but also a warning to other free that we were not to be importuned because we fell under the care of our owners.

And still we traveled. Finally, after many days we came to the home of Master's elder sister. Her name is Emily and she lives in a fine home with her husband, Samuel. They are exporters of grain and fabrics and live quite well in the city of Port Angeles. They have two beautiful children, Seth, the boy is five and Claire, the girl, is thee. The boy favors his Father and my Master, with dark hair and deep cobalt eyes and the girl is dark and lovely like her mother. They are delightful youths and they fair glisten with vitality and joyfulness.  
>Upon our arrival I saw them playing in the garden and watched as Master Jacob scooped them up in his fierce arms and swung them high into the air as they giggled and whooped at the sight of him.<p>

"Jacob!" said a tall and lank man with dark hair and eyes. "Brother! You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"Sam! What have you been feeding these young ones?" my master asked.

"Come Brother into the house and settle yourself," said the man.

Master followed him to the door and then hesitated. "Renesmee!" He called, and I went to his feet and knelt, my eyes downcast, "Come, my girl."

"Oh, Brother, we have slaves within. We can send your girl to the kennel while you partake of our hospitality." Master's brother-in-law said, not even sparing a glance at me.  
>Master Jacob looked down at me and nodded once. "Nessie, go to the kennels, as Sam suggests, I shall send for you as I require you." Yet even as he said it I was certain he was not entirely pleased to have me leave his side.<p>

His brother-in-law bade a house slave to show me to the kennel, or slave quarters, and I went as directed. I was told to wait there and sat quietly for some time. At length I was sent for, and was taken to a hall within the house, where I found my Master, his brother-in-law and his sister. I entered and went as always to the feet of my Master.

"Nessie," Master Jacob bade, "sing for Emily. I have been telling her of the beauty of your song."

I sang for the Master's sister and brother-in-law and was told to sing several songs. The Mistress smiled a serene smile and she patted Master Jacob's arm.

"She is lovely, Jacob, a true find. You will have to have her taught lullabies to sing to your wee ones when you finally choose a wife. Which we hope to hear will be soon." Mistress Emily smiled knowingly, and then smiled at Master Sam.

"Yes, it is more than time you were settled, brother. Especially as you have been elevated in you employment. Emily has several lovely friends whom we are sure would suit you," said our host laughing heartily.

"Sam, we have had this discussion before. I want none of Emily's match-making. I am a contented bachelor."

"No man is completely contented alone, Jacob. You need heirs and no greater joy can be had than seeing your own children thrive before you," said the lady. Then she stroked her expanding belly wherein she held the next gift she was to bear her husband.

Master Jacob smiled down at me and then raised his eyes again to his sister. "Perhaps, Emily, but I have found my contentment at present, and seek naught else."

I returned to his feet and sat contentedly, but as my Master has bid me, I listened to the conversation of the table. What I heard made my heart sad, for Master's sister had a point. How sad would it be if Master were to end his days alone and childless. Yet the thought that he would give such a gift to anyone was torturous. Then as the lady of the house put her feet up, the conversation turned.

"Jacob, she is quite fine," he said indicating me.

"Aye she is," replied my Master, and he stroked my hair.

"I have a few treasures upon my chain as well. Any of whom you may borrow while you stay."

"Thank you, Sam. Your offer is most generous..."

"I would you lent me this one. Variety is a fine thing, and as Emily is with child I find myself seeking comfort elsewhere," he said and he lifted my chin with his finger.

I watched Mistress Emily's face become pinched and pained. She glared at me, as if I had offended her mightily.

Master Jacob glowered at his brother-in-law. "Sam, covet not what is your brother's. You have many a jewel on your chain. Find your pleasure there."

"Selfish as ever, Jacob, would you truly deny me? Or is Emily correct? Have you been weakened by the likes of a girl?" he laughed.

"Sam," said my master, "do not push me for you know my wrath is swift and complete. I took you as a youth I can take you now."

"Over a slave, you would fight your own family over a slip of a wench?" Then he grabbed my chin and raised my face to look at him. "How sad it is that this girl, no matter how lovely would hold such sway..." He bruised the skin of my chin, holding me fast. "Come to me girl, sit here at my feet. Surely, you have no objection, Jacob."

I froze, for the order was direct, and I had no choice but to obey. I rose and knelt at his feet, my eyes downcast and my heart palpitating within my chest. I could feel my master's anger from feet away, yet I sensed that the anger was not only with Master Sam. I could also sense an anger from Mistress Emily as she shot daggers from her eyes in my direction.

"Stand girl and slowly turn," ordered Master Sam.

I did as I was told and felt his eyes upon me. "Yes, Jacob, she is a fine specimen, but is she truly so fine that you would weaken yourself for a taste of her?"

Then he laughed a knowing laugh that spoke of kinship and affection. "Keep your jewel brother, and welcome, but allow Emily to plot and plan, or I shall never hear the end of it until your next visit."

"You ever were a tease, Sam! And lucky you are that we are kin. For you have a sassy tongue," my master said.

I stole a look at his handsome face through my lashes, he smiled, yet the warmth that normally lies within his eyes was not there. I was confused, and I contemplated the conversation I had just heard.

JPOV

I was fuming by the end of the meal. I wanted to strangle Sam. Not only had he treated my sister with blatant disrespect, but he had put me in a position where I had to allow it. Not to mention his coveting my angel. I knew she was made uncomfortable by his perusal, and I also knew Sam well enough to know that if he could find an opportunity he would press his advantage and try to take Ness thinking he was immune to consequences as a member of my own family. I would not allow her to be put in a position where he was alone with her.

It was not only Sam I was angry with, however, it was myself. It was my duty to protect those placed within my care, and yet, because of her position, I was somewhat powerless to do so. She had no choice but to obey an order given by any free-born soul. It killed me to see her at _his_ feet. She was, in my mind, so far above him.

My sister called me for a private audience after the noon meal. I sent Nessie to the kennels with instructions to remain there and to go nowhere without me being present. I did not trust Sam not to impose upon my hospitality, and I did not wish to widow my sister.

"Jacob, sit and speak with me," Emily ordered.

"What can I do for you dearest?"

"I want you to agree to meet a friend of mine. She is beautiful and appropriate for a man of your station. I wish for you to spend some time with her."

"Em, we have discussed this..."

"Aye, we have, but you always avoid the heart of the discussion. Do you not want a family, Jacob? I see you with our children. You love them. You are good with them. I want that happiness for you."

"There are times the desire is strong and the idea fully formed, but I have yet to meet a woman I could see myself willing to spend a lifetime with," I explained.

"You do realize that you, as a man, are not limited to one female only. You can always have your baser needs met by the girls of your household. Most women accept this as a fact they must abide by."

"And as such a woman, can you tell me it does not wound you? I saw your face when Sam inquired about Nessie. I also saw how you looked at her after his inquiry, she had made you smile with her song, but after your husband expressed interest in her you looked at her as if she were something stuck to the bottom of your shoe." I had not liked that look. I had wanted to shield my girl from my sister's disdain.

Emily bristled at my words. I knew she resented Sam's dalliances with the girl's of his household. "It was not necessary for her to flaunt her charms before him in my presence. Were she under my rule she would pay for her insolence."

"You blame Ness, but Sam has impunity to seek the favors of my slave right in front of you?"

"He has every right to seek his pleasure where he may. But I do not wish to see that girl in my house again, Jacob. As I said, were it up to me she would feel the harsh sting of a lash for her wanton ways. I am surprised that you did not punish her yourself."

I sighed. "I will see to it that Ness remains in the kennels when not by my side, but you will recall that she is mine, and if you so much as think of punishing what is mine, my wrath will be swift and sure, even with you, my sister."

"I wish you luck in shielding her from the wrath of your wife when you choose one. I can tell you I have taken the flesh off many a back in the kennels. The girls of my house learn quickly to comport themselves with modesty and deference. They never forget that Sam is my husband and that it is I who rule within this house," Emily stated as if it were the fault of the slaves that their master chose to slake his lust upon them.

"No wife of mine would ever have need. When I wed I will hold myself to her forever."

"Really? You would turn away from that fine jewel that dangles from your chain? I think not. Men have no self restraint in my experience."

"Really? What about Father? He never took a slave to his bed when our mother lived, and even after her death he remained faithful to her memory. Do not assume that because your own marriage lacks the depth of emotion we both know is possible that all marriages are so. Bella and Edward remain faithful only to each other and so shall I."

"Good. Then I shall know that your little wench will one day suffer your loss. I can rest in the knowledge that no punishment I could inflict would be more severe."

NPOV

That evening when we lay close in each other's arms I raised myself up and looked into my master's face. "Master?"

"Yes, my jewel?" he answered as he stoked my cheek with his fingertips.

"Do you truly not miss having a family of your own?"

"What do you mean?"

"Master Sam seems so very happy, and blessed. Do you not seek that contentment?" I inquired, although I was fearful of the answer.

"What makes you think I am not content little one?" he asked.

"Do not all beings want a family and children, of their own?"

"I do not know... Nessie, tell me, do you long for children?"

"Me, Master? I am a slave. I am not allowed to have children. Unless you have me bred, and even then, I would bear them, but not have them to raise. You know that," I replied, trying to shield my eyes from his.

"That is not what I asked. I asked if you longed for children? Remember, Nessie, where we are, and what we have sworn is between us here," he said reminding me of his need for truth.

As I do whenever Master asks probing questions, I tried to think upon the inquiry, in truth, I cannot say I ever gave much thought to the lack of offspring my lot afforded me. The time spent in the company of Master's niece and nephew was heavenly. Their pealing laughter was musical and their shining smiles a wonder. I contemplated a child with my Master's onyx eyes, his winning smile, and dark hair, nestled at my own breast and a sudden sweet ache filed my heart. To bear him such a gift, to raise a small piece of him that he had planted deep within me, filled me like a warm meal.

"It is a dream that I have never before had, Master. Yet, the thought of bearing a child of yours, that is a sweet dream that could warm my heart on the coldest night. Even though I know no such dream is possible, my heart now houses it. Though, Master need not fear that I will feel unfulfilled in any way for the dream which cannot be."

Then he looked deeply into my eyes, and smiled. "I am sorry, my sweet, that was unfair of me. I should not have planted such a dream into that head. Yet to see it in your face and to see the sweetness of it in your smile was a gift I could not deny myself. Forgive me."

"Forgive you, Master, for what?" I asked.

"For my selfishness... For my foolishness... For being a man..."

"You confuse me, Master. You have done nothing that needs forgiving."

"Nessie, if I took a wife, and she bore me children how would you feel?"

Again, I tried desperately to think before speaking. The thoughts filled my head; my master smiling and laughing with a free woman of his choosing; holding hands with such a woman, and sharing intimacies with her; my master and his children, born by another, one whom he held in esteem and affection. Then the thoughts of me on the outskirts of his life came as well. I thought of how I would become less to him over time as they, his family, became more, as well they should. It was a cold reality, and when I allowed it to pierce my heart, a tear rolled down my cheek, unbidden.

"If you were happy Master, so should I be happy. For my heart lives and dies in your contentment. Yet, I would hold an ounce of sorrow for myself, I fear. Though I swear it would not color your world," I spoke it and smiled at him, even as the tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"You are far too easy on me, my girl. You would begrudge me nothing, and would willingly smile though it all wouldn't you?"

"Yes Master."

"Because you are a slave?" he demanded.

I looked away. I knew that to answer this in honesty could hurt us both.

"Nessie? Answer me, is it your lot in life that makes you feel this way?"

Tears stung my eyes. My throat burned with the force of my emotions. I feared speaking for I knew that I could not lie to this man. I swallowed hard and breathed deeply, praying that he would not again ask.

"Renesmee..." Master asked again and turned my face to his. "Look at me. Why would you do this?"

"Because you are my master, and to be near you is all that my heart desires. If you are well, and safe and happy I cannot desire more. I know I am but a slave, and that I cannot hold your heart as you hold my chain, but that you spare me the occasional thought, and moments of your time, are enough for me." I confessed quietly tears stinging my eyes. I almost told him that I loved him, but I managed to keep that secret safe. I could not bear it if he laughed at that, or thought me forward or foolish.

Master pulled me into his embrace and kissed me fiercely. He held me and shared himself with me into the wee hours of the dawn, every touch and taste a prayer and promise between he and me, the girl and her beloved. Not another word was spoken in this night, yet each touch spoke my love for him.


	9. Chapter 9 Lines Crossed

Chapter 9

JPOV

I was not content to spend my time away from Nessie, so I scooped up my niece and nephew and announced that I was taking them on an adventure. I had the kitchen staff pack a large basket and loaded a wagon with Claire and Seth to enjoy the fields and streams of the surrounding countryside.

Emily was not pleased, but acquiesced and waved goodbye to us as we headed out. I had Nessie with me and although I saw Emily in her chambers, I had not informed her of Nessie's accompanying her children and me. Although I did inform her that Ness would remain at my side whether she liked it or not. She acquiesced saying that she would indulge me, but only because I visited so rarely.

I drove us out to a lovely meadow and took the wee ones down from the bed of the wagon and told them to feel free to play. I lifted Ness down and told her to watch them as I unloaded the picnic.

When I turned around I saw her sitting in the tall grass with Claire, weaving flowers into a crown for her head as she told Seth a story of a brave warrior and his battle to save his lady fair.

Seth sat enraptured by the tale, a look of pure admiration upon his face. Were he not a child I might have felt jealousy at his obvious affection.

Claire sat upon her lap and leaned back into her arms. She fit there as if it were where she was meant to be. My heart swelled with pride and joy. My girl had a gift with children. She enthralled them and they fell quickly beneath her spell, just as all others did.

The afternoon meandered by in a lazy and cozy fashion. The children danced about with Ness, and ate lunch at her side. Claire had no interest in stepping more than an arm's length from Ness and held her hand without cease. Seth and I sword fought with sticks and wrestled on the grass until he cried for mercy as I tickled him.

After several enjoyable hours the children fell into peaceful slumber upon Nessie's gentle lap. I sat and watched her and dreamed of a life like this for her. She was born to mother children, she was gifted with them. Almost as gifted as she was at pleasing me.

I too laid down and let my mind drift away as she sang soft songs of slumber to the children.

NPOV

I heard the horse before I saw anyone. When I looked up it was upon us. Sitting upon it's back was a beautiful woman. She wore a crimson dress and had a head of long black hair that hung well below her shoulders. She dismounted and came rushing over to us. I was concerned that something was wrong, so I called "Master!"

"I heard that you were here," she said in a deep throaty voice. "Emily said you had gone out to enjoy the fine day. So I thought to come out and greet you."

Master sat up quickly and his face was lit with joy. He smiled broadly and took the lady's hands in his own. "My God, Leah! Look at you."

"Has it really been ten years? I cannot believe it."

"They have certainly been kind to you," Master said as he let his eyes slide over her curvaceous form.

"Why thank you. You too look well."

"Please sit. Would you care for any food?"

The woman sank onto the blanket and arranged her skirts about her. Then she turned to me and snapped her fingers. "Girl, pour us some wine and cut some bread and cheese. Be quick about it, now."

Her tone was clearly that of a free woman who had no patience with waiting for what she desired. I laid the little girl down upon the blanket and did as the dark woman bade. I made a plate for her and for my master. She snatched the wine goblet from my hand and I made the mistake of raising my eyes to hers. "Insolent speck! How dare you look upon a free woman? I should strike you for that."

I cowered away and sank to my knees with my head bowed. I had not meant to look at her. I knew better, and I did not wish to embarrass my master.

"Ness, take the children to the wagon and stay with them while they sleep," Master ordered.

I did as I was told and carried the wee ones to the wagon bed. I sat and sang to them as they slumbered. Occasionally I heard my master's laughter on the breeze as he and this lady sat and talked. I felt a strange emptiness as I sat there. Here I was tending to children that were not my own, and never could be, as the man I loved sat twenty feet away and enjoyed the companionship of a woman who was clearly better suited to him. I felt tears prick my eyes, and fear grip my heart. If he found himself a bride, then I would be spending much time on the outskirts of his life.

It was well known that Master Edward never meddled with the girls upon his chain. He only saw Mistress Bella, and no other. Their love was renowned and even the slaves found it beautiful. Master Jacob seemed to be a man of honor, like Master Edward. I could not imagine him giving anything less than his all to his wife. If he did choose a mate it was likely that my role as his bed mate would end. Perhaps he would allow me to tend to his offspring. I could serve him in that way.

I must have been completely lost in my musings because I did not hear Master come up to the wagon. He reached out and tipped my chin with his finger. "Do they still slumber, Ness?"

"Yes, Master."

"You are quite good with them, my diamond. Leah headed back to her house. She will join Emily, Sam, and me for dinner this evening. I had not seen her in an age."

I smiled at him. He seemed glad to have become reacquainted with this lady.

"Come up front and sit with me, Ness. I would speak with you as we ride back."

I climbed up on the front bench and sat at his side as we rode back. He was quiet for a time, but I could feel his eyes on me. "What goes on in that head of yours, Ness. You seem thoughtful."

"That lady, she is an old friend?" I asked.

"Of Emily's, yes. We knew each other as children, although I must say, she was not nearly as beautiful then as she is now."

I remained quiet at that. What was there to say. The woman was beautiful.

"I think Emily is scheming again," Master said, "she would see me married off if she were able."

"Your sister simply wishes to see you happy, Master," I stated plainly, for I knew it to be true.

"What is it that makes women believe that a man cannot be happy without a wife and children?" He waited for my reply, but I had no answer for him. "Any insight?"

"None, Master. I know not how the minds of the free work."

"Are not all women's minds alike? Do you not all scheme on behalf of those you love as if you know what is best for them?"

"I cannot speak for others, but I do not believe I scheme, Master. I have no one to scheme with. I have no influence, so it would be pointless to scheme."

Master pulled back on the reins of the horse and turned to look at me. "Do you think if you had influence, if you were free... Would you use it as these women do?"

I thought on it for a moment. "I cannot see myself doing so, Master. Especially not where you are concerned. I know you to be wise and thoughtful. Surely you could see to your own happiness. I would do all within my power to see that you had what you sought, but I would not presume that I knew better than you."

He slid a finger softly down my cheek and smiled. "How does a man deserve so perfect a creature?" he said and pulled me to him, his lips capturing mine and his hands encompassing my cheeks. The kiss was heaven. It made me feel wanted and cared for. I opened my lips to him and he slid his tongue in, caressing mine with playful strokes. When he pulled back his eyes were boring deeply into my own. "You would not change, would you? You would be exactly as you are?"

"Why would I change? I will be exactly what you desire me to be, Master."

He smiled and tucked me into his side as we rode back. He did not explain his question, and I did not ask him to. It was not my place, and I did not want him to think I did not remember who and what I was to him. I wanted him to continue to want me by his side, and I would do anything to ensure it continued.

When we arrived back at his sisters he sent me to his chamber. He told me he would send for me at dinner to serve him. The call came and I went to the dining hall. I walked to my master and sank to my knees before him. He petted my hair and I shifted to his side.

"I am so very glad that you were able to see each other. Old friends are definitely the best," Mistress Emily said.

"I have certainly always felt so," said the beautiful dark lady.

"It is nice," said Master Sam.

My master remained quiet, but her ran a finger over my exposed shoulder. I took comfort in his touch. I knew his sister did not want me near, but she would not gainsay her brother's preferences. "Ness, please fetch some sweet wine," Master said.

I rose and got the wineskin. I filled master's goblet and made to return the wineskin to where I had fetched it, but Mistress Leah lifted her goblet in my direction. Master nodded almost imperceptibly and I proceeded to fill the next goblet. Mistress Emily also raised a goblet. Finally, Master Sam indicated that he wished to have some wine. I filled his vessel and felt his hand reach out and caress my backside. I remained still, not wishing to embarrass my master, nor displease Master Sam. When he removed his hand I made to return to my master's feet, but was stopped by Mistress Emily as she grabbed my arm. "You insolent slut!" she yelled as she struck me across the face.

I fell to the floor, and remained there unsure what to do. Master flew to my side and lifted me gently placing me beside his seat. Then he turned to his sister and spoke with such anger I trembled. "I have warned you not to touch what is mine!" he said to both Mistress Emily and Master Sam, shooting daggers from his eyes. "I pray for a safe delivery for your child and I wish you well, but we will be taking our leave. Do not think to contact me again until there is an apology upon your lips!"

He took my arm and helped me rise. "I am so sorry," he whispered as he led me from the hall. We were almost to his chamber when I heard the soft husky voice call his name. "Jacob."

He turned to see Mistress Leah approaching. "Where are you going?"

"I shall return to my home at Cullen Estates. I have had enough blatant disrespect to last me many a moon. I understand that she is with child and have let slide much of her moods, but this is the limit. Sam should control her better before he allows her in public," Master growled. "Not to mention his gall. There is only so much a man can take."

"All this over a little slap? Jacob, she is your sister. Please, send your girl away and rejoin your family," the lady pleaded.

Master hesitated a moment, then he sighed and shook his head. "I appreciate your wishing to smooth things over, Leah, but I believe it is best that I go before anything happens between my sister and me that may prove irreparable."

"Jacob," she said placing a hand to his cheek, "I have just begun to get reacquainted with you, I am not ready to say farewell."

"I am certain that our paths will again cross, Leah," he soothed.

"I travel to Seattle soon. Perhaps I should plan a visit to your home. Would you like that?"

"You are of course welcome, although the home is not mine alone, I live as a guest of Bella and Edward's hospitality myself. I am not free to offer you shelter beneath their roof. Though I am certain we could arrange a meal together," Master said. That did not seem right to me, Master Edward and Mistress Bella always said my master was an equal in their house.

"Then I shall see you soon," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to my master's.

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw them kissing. The lady deepened the kiss and pressed her form to my master's. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands to stop myself from screaming. I hated it. I think at that moment, I hated her. I had never felt such revulsion toward a member of the free society. I wished to slip away so I did not have to bear witness to this, but the door was closed, and I as not free to leave without my master's blessing.

After another moment Master broke the kiss and stepped away from the lady holding her with stiff arms. "Be thee well," he said and then he opened the door to his chamber and shooed me in, closing the door behind him.

Master walked to the chair by the fire and sank into it, rubbing his hand over his face. "Damnation," he growled.

"Is there something you need or desire, Master?" I asked from my place at his feet.

"Yes," he said decisively. I felt his hands upon my elbows and he lifted me to his lap. He kissed me fiercely. His hands roamed my shoulders until he slipped my garment from me. His lips attached themselves to my nipple and I arched against him reveling in the feeling of his touch. Then suddenly he held me close to him and buried his face in my neck. Words spilled from his lips in rapid succession.

"I am so sorry. No one will ever touch you like that again. She is lucky she is my sister... Could have killed her... never, never again, I swear!" he said nuzzling my neck and soothing my spirit. "God Nessie, forgive me."

I held him tightly not knowing why he, my master, would ever have need to beg for my forgiveness. "There is nothing to forgive. She has every right to treat me as she chooses, Master. Be at ease, I am fine."

"No one has a right to treat you so. And I swear no one ever shall again. Come, we must pack. We leave tonight. I shall not have you beneath this roof for one moment more than necessary."

We were packed and ready within the hour. We loaded our effects into Rabbit's saddle bags and headed out to gather the rest of the men from where they were staying. Master rallied them and we left immediately. I clung to his back as we rode into the night. Neither of us spoke, but my mind refused to rest. I felt terrible, I felt responsible for this rift with his family, and I had no idea how to mend the breach.

JPOV

I stormed out of the dining hall as fast as I could without causing Nessie harm, nor increasing her fear. I was seething, but I did not want her to think I was angry with her at all. I wanted to dismember my own sister for her behavior, and Sam... He was lucky he still breathed. It took everything within me not to call him out right there in the hall. How dare he touch my Ness. No man should ever touch her with such blatant disrespect.

I was incensed! Yet I realized that I was almost as angry at myself as I was with my family. As disgusted as I was with their treatment of my girl I was more repulsed with the fact that her station meant that their behavior was acceptable and even common place. As a man I wanted to defend and protect her. As her master, I wanted to exact justice on her behalf. Yet as a free born man, I knew my reacting in that manner would have been seen as both weak and unusual. I would have put not only her, but myself at risk if I had allowed my natural feelings to show.

That was why I knew I needed to escape this situation before I exposed us to ridicule and derision. I needed to get Ness away and see to her well-being.

We had almost reached my chamber when I heard Leah's voice behind me. I turned, knowing that I could not depart quite yet.

I remembered Leah from my childhood. She and Em had been good friends for years. She was pleasant enough company, and after arguing with Emily earlier I had sought the sense of nostalgia that conversing with Leah gave me this afternoon. She had grown into quite a handsome woman. As a man I could not help but notice. Still, she paled in comparison to the perfection of Nessie cradling the children to her soft bosom.

I had sent Ness off with the children because I did not wish her to be subjected to Leah's derision. Leah treated Ness just as she treated all slaves. She did not see them as deserving of kindness and civility, and she was not alone in this thought. I had taken the coward's way out, protecting Ness, but silently accepting the behavior I hated. I had in fact tacitly approved it by not demanding better.

My mind was busy chastising itself when I heard her invite herself for a visit. I used Edward and Bella as an excuse to dissuade her, and felt guilty for it the moment the words passed my lips. I was berating myself in my head when I felt her press her lips to mine. I felt myself stiffen and placed my hands at her shoulders to hold her at bay, but she did not relent. I was not returning the kiss, in fact I was astonished at the absurdity of it. She snaked out her tongue and tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back. I felt ill, especially when I saw her smirk over my shoulder at Nessie who sat before the chamber door with her head bowed.

"Be thee well," I all but spat turning away and guiding Nessie away from this debacle. I shut the door and immediately wanted to rage, but I turned and saw Nessie. She looked pained, and almost broken. I needed to regain some control before I vented my spleen in her direction, she was the only true innocent in all of this nonsense.

I sank into the chair by the fire and scrubbed my hand over my face wishing to rid myself of the invasion of Leah's lips upon my own. "Damnation!" I growled, more at myself than anyone.

"Is there something you need or desire, Master?" Nessie asked, as always concerned for my comfort.

I looked down into her perfect face and knew that what I needed more than anything was to know that she was unharmed. I desired her to wipe away my sin, yet again I wanted her to make my life balanced and right.

"Yes," I said lifting her from her place at my feet and kissing her with all the emotion I held within me. The moment our lips met I felt awash in her. She filled my senses with a cleansing joy and I needed more. I pulled her closer as my hands stripped her of her shift and I buried myself against her fragrant skin. The softness of her skin and the sweetness of her scent overpowered me and I needed to be closer. I attached myself to her nipple and suckled her sweetness into my mouth. God how I needed her. Yet her sweetness only served to remind me of how unworthy of her I was.

I suddenly felt the need to hold her and let her know how badly I felt. I needed her forgiveness. I needed her to know that she meant more to me than anyone else. I needed absolution. In a moment I had her laid out before me on the rug by the fire. Her hair pooled about her head and I was helpless to resist her. I did not even shed my clothes before taking her, I simply released myself and buried myself deep within her warmth. I was like a man possessed. All the fear and anger I had at seeing her in danger poured from me as I again made her mine and tried to erase any trace of another's hands upon her. The passion burned bright, hot, and fast. I kissed her again and again, needing her to feel my sorrow. Words tumbled from my lips before I could censure them

"I am so sorry. No one will ever touch you like that again. She is lucky she is my sister... Could have killed her... never, never again, I swear!" I promised both her and myself. Then I felt her arch against me and her warmth caress me as she found her release. I followed a moment later pouring myself into her willing body I cried, "God Nessie, forgive me."

As always she let me off the hook. She told me that she was fine, and reminded me that Emily had every right to treat her as she had. That thought stabbed deep into my already aching heart. She was right, of course, but that did not mean I would ever allow it again. In fact I swore to myself that I never would.

"No one has a right to treat you so. And I swear no one ever shall again. Come, we must pack. We leave tonight. I shall not have you beneath this roof for one moment more than necessary."

We packed in tandem, even though it was not something we had done before. Together we made light work of it and departed in less than an hour.

We traveled to the Inn where the other three men were staying. I was so keyed up that staying at the Inn seemed like confining myself to a jail cell. The other men did not know what to make of my mood, but none of them balked at me when I told them to gather their things and meet us at camp.

I rode away with Ness clinging to my back. She held me about my waist and I covered her tiny hands in one of my own. It was hours before we stopped for the night, but I could feel her leaning more closely and feared her ability to remain on Rabbit's back.

I jumped down an lifted her off his back. She looked up at me in the moonlight and I saw the shadow of a bruise upon her cheek. All I wanted was to take care of her, so I sat her on a fallen log and told her to stay. I pitched the tent in an instant and set up the brazier in its center. I lit the fire within and then went to Ness, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her into the tent.

I laid her down upon the furs and smoother my palm against her cheek. I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. "Ness?"

"Yes, Master?"

I longed to tell her of the truth my heart held, but looking into her guileless eyes I knew that I could not burden her with my love. Not until I could find a way to ease her lot and raise her to the position I knew she deserved.

"Sleep, my angel. Sleep and know that you lie safe in my arms," I said cradling her against me. This was home, here in Nessie's embrace, I was home and there was nowhere else I wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10 Home Coming

Home coming - Chapter 10

JPOV

Time has been a cruel Mistress of late. As we traveled on toward home my mind has been terribly burdened. My anger at my sister burned in my gut. I was glad I had decided to leave for had I stayed I might have flayed her alive. Still her words rang in my ears hard and heavy. The thought of a family and of children is a tempting one. No matter how hard I rail against her, for suggesting it.

How could a man not wish for such when faced with the felicity of his friends and family. Yet upon reflection I have come to believe that to dream of such would be useless without the proper woman to give a man the desired brood. I fear at times that I have become a sentimental fool. For the one desire that remains consistent in my heart lies at my side at night and sits at my feet during the day. Never would I have believed that I could be captivated by a sweet face or a gentle smile, and yet, I have come to live in the moments between each musical bit of laughter, each catch of her eye. There are times I fear that she has captured more than just my desire. In truth, I know she has, but to admit such to any but my own heart would be disastrous.

I realize that for both our sakes I must master myself and my emotions or we shall both be in danger. It is good that we are heading home. Daily life eases all, as one can bury oneself in the routines and forget deeper meaning and thoughts. I must protect us both from the fanciful desires that I fear have been stirred.

I had heard tales of men who fell in love with their slaves. They either made their wives miserable or they were forced to be cruel and ferocious with their loves to prove to the world that they had not been cowed by a mere girl.

After the way I felt as I watched Emily strike Renesmee I knew that would never do. I had felt murderous. I could have ripped the hand from her body, how dare she touch my girl. I tried to convince myself that my objection had been Emily's interference, but the truth was my protectiveness had nothing to do with Nessie being my property. The anger I felt was because Nessie was so much more to me. I cared for her.

The more I thought about it the more I did not wish to live in a marriage that was for breeding only. Moreover, it felt wrong to deny Nessie the opportunity to give birth. I knew that I would. The only way a slave could bear a child was if she was bred with a male of the same rank. She would need to be treated with slave wine to stave off the effects of the inoculations she received upon her purchase as they acted as a means of birth control among the slave population.

I could not bear the thought of anyone touching her, but me. I would not breed her. She would remain mine and mine alone no matter how selfish I was to make it so.

BPOV

Heaven's be praised, Jacob has returned to us safe and well, along with the sunshine of our house, Nessie. They both seem well and are whole and glowing. The business was a success as was the trip on whole, as far as I can see.

I had been worried about my friend before his trip, but I can see only joy in him now. Being that he has been this successful I plan another journey for him with more deliveries. It is a great blessing to be able to send him on these errands, for travel becomes wearisome for me of late. I prefer to tend the home fires and to grow things here.

I did get a chance to spend some time with Ness, yesterday. Such a sweet and pleasant girl. She shows intelligence and compassion. She was able to innumerate each transaction with each client and to give me information on how each animal was received and how she deemed the treatment of the herds that had been established.

She can speak with sense about each household they visited and she knew how Jacob felt about each visit. It was amazing, I think she sees his thoughts before he knows them. She also told me with joy and verve of her own discoveries on the journey. It was like seeing things with new eyes. To hear her speak of the children and of the joy upon Jacob's face during his play with them was an insight into his truest heart.

I did speak to him about his visit with Sam and Emily and it seems to have been a good one, up until the end, which is a blessing as they have so long been at odds. Yet I sense that he is a bit envious of the state of his brother-in-law's home life. He never speaks of it. Yet I know him as if he was my flesh and bone, and I see longing in his eyes, until he sees Renesmee. Then I see pride and pleasure.

"So is Emily still set on making you a match, my friend?" I said laughing at him.

"She was not able to do much this trip as she has entered her confinement. She does, however, seem just as bent on the idea as she has always been," he confirmed. "she even managed to supply an old friend to try and tempt me to marriage."

"You should consider it," I told him.

I watched his eyes become hooded and knew something was not right. He shook his head and looked sad.

"Bella, how would you feel if Edward spent time in the kennels with the girls?"

"He does not," I said emphatically. Edward and I had agreed upon marriage that we would remain faithful, even as regarded the use of slaves in our household. Ours was a marriage of love, not convenience and he never gave me cause to doubt his word.

"I know he doesn't. I did not mean to imply... I know Sam utilizes his slaves while my sister is indisposed. I imagine that it makes her unhappy. It would make any woman unhappy, no?" he asked.

"I imagine it would. As for me... I believe it would make me angry. But each woman is different, I suppose."

"I do not like the idea of a marriage like Sam and Emily's. I think I have been influenced by you and Edward. I long for the strength of affection I see between the two of you," he explained.

"That is what I hope for you, as well."

"But to have that..." he said with a sadness that frightened me.

"What?"

"I would have to give up Nessie."

I had not thought of that. I thought of his sunny girl and realized that I felt for her. I knew she adored him. I believed that she loved him, but looking at his face I realized that his affection for her was more than that between a master and his girl. He genuinely cared for her. But he was right. If he was to have a wife, and share the depth of commitment Edward and I shared, he could not keep Renesmee on his chain, for I knew he could not resist her. I had proven it when I returned her to him.

"Jacob," I said reaching my hand out to touch his arm, "it is not required."

"I cannot have what I want in a marriage and still have her. I guess it is good that I have not found a woman to tempt me into wedlock," he said smiling, but it did not reach his eyes, and that worried me.

Later in the evening Nessie played and sang for the assembly, and as always her song was sensual and heaven sent. All who hear her marvel at her skill and the beauty she imparts. She is welcome home, and I am pleased to have her smile returned, almost as pleased as I am to have Jacob returned to his rightful and true home. The family is again in tact, all is right with the world. At least as long as Jacob remained content and happy. I would find a way to keep him so.

RPOV

Home, a simple word to be sure, but one with such a profound meaning, it is a real blessing. To see Mistress Bella again and be warmed by the beauty of her smile, to see her glow and shine upon beholding the faces of myself and my master is beyond my ability to express.

Once again I have sung in the hall, for those I love best in the world. Again I have regaled the tales of the journey, and again, I have been called upon to share my insights and views of events. I feel welcome and at peace.

I was sent to wait for my Master in his chambers and was completely at peace. So much so that I fell asleep on the hearth rug. I awoke to my Master lying next to me, sleeping softly, with his arm about my waist. I watched his faces lit by the dying flames in the hearth. It was almost as if he was lit from within by a heavenly light. My eyes caressed him from the top of his head downward. I took in his flowing hair as it cascaded past his neck and onto his bronzed and strong shoulders. My eyes feasted upon the rippling sinew of his broad chest and down to his waist. I knew that my perusal of him I love would not be seemly were he awake, but I could not tear my eyes from him.

I felt the slightest fear as my eyes drank in his entire form realizing that this was the first time in all our time together that I had truly had the freedom to take in his entire form unencumbered by his watching me in return. Knowing my perusal went unobserved gave me impunity to gaze to my heart's desire. He was perfect in my eyes. Though his face may not have been classically handsome it had a sweetness and strength that I knew and recognized. His form was well made and I knew it could make both my heart and body sing.

It was a surprise to me to realize that my hands, small and pale were upon him without my making a conscious choice to touch him. Yet it felt so natural and right to trace his skin with my tiny fingers. His breathing was slow and even, though it did seem to deepen.  
>I raised my eyes again to his face and detected the slightest smile pulling at the corners of his lips. I began to withdraw my hands, but his hands covered mine.<p>

"Master?" I breathed uneasily.

"Do not stop little one, please," he grinned. "I was enjoying your exploration."

I looked to his eyes which were now open. There was passion there and curiosity. I felt a tacit approval of my desire to touch him and so I continued. As my hands began to smooth themselves down his arms and across his chest I licked my lips, for suddenly I knew I needed to taste the skin I touched. I kissed his chest and allowed my tongue to dart out and sweep across his sweet and salty skin. He sighed and released a small satisfied moan. I felt a sense of power knowing I had inspired the sound. My hair fell across his honeyed skin, cascading across him in a feathery whisper. He buried his hands in the copper mass guiding my kisses across his form, yet allowing my need to lead me.

It was then that I felt emboldened to ease down his hard stomach to the apex of his thighs. His manhood stirred and my curiosity consumed me. I enclosed him within the warmth of my hands. I felt his shaft lengthen and grow more rigid in response to my touch. He felt hard as steel, yet the skin around his rod was soft as satin to the touch. I felt a heady rush knowing I inspired this desire in him, and my kisses lowered down his stomach until I could gently kiss his most masculine part. I opened my lips to encompass the head and raised my eyes to his. There I saw the flame of desire and I deepened my kisses and worshiped him with both my hands and mouth. He let a low moan escape his lips and it made me bolder. Deeper and deeper I welcomed him within my adoring mouth as I tried to show him the depth of my abiding love for him. I circled my tongue around the swollen head and plunged him to the very back of my throat before coming slowly back up.

I licked the small drop of nectar that beaded at the opening and tasted it's salty-sweet flavor. I suckled him and dove until my lips brushed the dark curls at the base. Master moaned and wove his fingers through my hair. He pulled and pushed my head assisting me in the way he wanted to feel me. I licked and kissed and sucked feeling his need increase and his muscles tighten. When he thrust once more into my waiting mouth I felt him spray his sweet seed into my throat and drank deeply, taking every drop, and still urging him onward.

"Oh my sweet girl…" Master sighed. "Come to me."

He pulled me up to him and positioned me above him. He guided me over himself and smiled a knowing smile.

"Such pleasure must be shared." He said as he entered and pulled me to him in the most intimate of ways. Then he reached a hand to where our bodies were joined and began to stroke me in a most inflaming way. I found that I could not help but move to the rhythm that he was playing against my very core. I felt my eyes drift closed.

"Nessie… Do not leave me. Keep your eyes on mine, Sweet. I wish to watch you shatter for me."

"Master, I will perish."

"No, but you will please me in your pleasure. Your body is liquid fire on mine, so sweet, so tight, and so good. Tell me what you feel, tell me," he commanded.

With my eyes on his, I was aflame and every fiber of my being grew more frenzied under his touch.

"I burn, Master… from within… I shiver, but from heat… Master, I shake…. I shall... shake apart!" I gasped.

"Not yet, sweet. I want you to burn more…" He grinned with each stroke as I rode him and became increasingly tense in the most intense way. "Soon, my diamond. So very soon."

I heard the animalistic cry escape my lips, though I did not know I had made it. I was certain that I would spontaneously combust in his arms.

"Now!" he commanded.

I clung to him feeling my inner muscles clench and stroke him. Then I felt him strain against me and together we tumbled over a precipice and collapsed into each other's arms. Our breathing ragged, our hearts beating furiously together to the same rhythm. Then he kissed the top of my head and whispered "Mine! Forever and always, Mine!"

JPOV

Her initiation of our sensual dance had been more than I had ever hoped for. As I held her in the darkness of the night I replayed her boldness and her passion. When I had awoken to her touch I found it more stimulating than anything I had ever experienced. There was fire in her that burned brighter than it ever had before.

I had watched her eyes as she performed that act upon me and the fierceness in them pierced right through me. She was stunning. I saw, for the first time, the woman she could be, not just the sweet girl she was.

Over the past week or so, since we had left my sister's home, I had been enmeshed in a cycle of thought I could not escape. I knew that Emily had arranged for Leah to be there as a possible match for me. The thing was, I had to admit that Leah was lovely, and exactly the sort of woman who would be appropriate for me to espouse myself to. She was beautiful, intelligent, and held a fine reputation.

I knew she was interested. Hell, her display when I was leaving Emily's proved that. What's more, she had written to me since telling me of her intention to visit me within the next few weeks and asking if we could accommodate her at Cullen Estates.

She was making her intentions clear, it was me who had been ambiguous, or so it seemed. I had enjoyed talking with her and reminiscing about our shared childhoods in the meadow that afternoon, but I think it was because I was already angry with Emily and Sam and simply wanted some enjoyment of familiar things. I knew better than to encourage the familiarity, especially since I also knew I could not reciprocate any feelings Leah might be harboring.

I could still recall my revulsion with myself in that instant when I had allowed her to kiss me. I did not want to embarrass Leah by pushing her away, but I also knew that Nessie was mere feet away and witnessed my sin. When Nessie had asked me if there was anything she could do for me I had buried myself in her sweet embrace and used her body to purge the feeling of Leah's lips against my own.

I truly was a selfish creature. I knew that Nessie observed everything from her vantage point, and yet I often treated her like she meant no more to me than any other slave, which was a blasphemy. I knew I was in love with her, and yet I had betrayed her before her very eyes, and still, she offered me comfort. I was the lowest form of being alive to treat her so.

I knew I would never offer for Leah, hell I would never offer for any woman, because the woman I wanted was the one lying within the circle of my arms. It became clearer and clearer every day, I had chosen the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but the world would never allow me to make that choice.

I schooled my face into passivity and made ready to face the world living with this knowledge.


	11. Chapter 11 Slow Punishments

Chapter 11

JPOV

The morning sun filtered through the mullioned windows and cascaded across the bed. I blinked my eyes against its assault and turned to bury my face within the copper curls of Nessie's hair. I breathed in her amazing fragrance and smiled as I greeted the day in the arms of my girl. My hands roamed across her creamy skin and found rest upon her ample breasts. She arched her back so as to push them both fully into my grasp. I kneaded the flesh and felt her nipples pebble against my palms. My lips sought her neck beneath her curls and nibbled on the sweet skin I found there. Her giggle told me she was more than awake and she spooned her curves deeper into my arms. God, she felt heavenly.

I continued to kiss her neck as one of my hands released her breast and wandered down to her sex. I stroked her, gathering her moisture to soothe my way. Nessie was always wet for me, as if she was ever ready for the invasion of my manhood. I loved that her body responded this way. It always made my desire for her even more urgent.

"So eager for your master, even at the break of dawn. Do you know how that inflames me, pet?" I asked in her ear.

She sighed as my fingers continued to explore the slick folds, but she did not answer me. That would not do, I needed to know that her desire was as great as mine. "How do you feel this morning, my diamond?" I asked as my finger pressed and circled the nerve bundle at the top of her sex.

I heard her breath hitch and felt her strain against my hand for more friction. "I..." she began, but then faded into another sigh.

I stilled my hand. "Answer me, Ness, or I shall roll away and begin my day."

I felt her arch back against my finger, trying to get me to continue my ministrations. "I burn for your touch Master."

"Tell me what you want," I commanded. I longed to hear her speak her desires.

She stiffened in my arms. My request must have frightened her, and that would not do. I began to stroke her again, willing her, with my touch, to relax and let go her fears. I wanted her to succumb to her desires and to share them with me.

Last night had been so incredible. Waking to her exploring my body of her own volition was the hottest thing I had ever experienced. What's more having her willingly suck me into her hot little mouth was more erotic than anything I had ever experienced. It showed me that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, and that meant the world to me.

I began to increase my play against her womanhood and felt her become even more wet and more pliable. "Nessie?"

"Yes Master?"

"Last night, when you were touching me, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how beautiful you are, Master. My eyes had never seen such perfection as when they looked upon your form. I am sorry, I know I have no right to gaze upon you, but..."

"But?"

"I could not stop myself. Then when you all but told me I was free to touch you as I desired... Forgive me, I meant no disrespect. I was simply overwhelmed."

Again I increased the pressure upon her nub and she arched up against my hand. "I enjoyed your touch more than I ever have before, Ness. This time I knew the desire was yours. I want that, to feel your want and need for me, as strong as my desire for you."

I nuzzled her neck and pulled her soft backside against my growing erection. "Tell me Nessie, what do you desire?" I demanded as my finger slipped into the molten heat of her body. I felt her muscles clamp down on me from within and I knew she was getting close, she would soon be powerless to deny me what I wanted to hear. "If you can tell me, you shall receive it, I swear."

She moaned and her hips began to buck against my hand. "You, Master. I desire you," she breathed.

"How do you desire me?"

"Oh," she grunted as I took her again right to the edge of release and left her there teetering on the edge. "Inside me," she cried, "I want you inside of me."

"Ask and you shall receive my pet," I said thrusting into her from behind and being blessed with her deep moan. She felt amazing. She was all liquid heat and soft flesh. She writhed against me and I plunged deeper with each thrust.

"God you are so tight like this," I grunted as I drove into her. "You feel heavenly."

"So do you, Master."

We went on like this for several minutes and again I could feel her release building, almost as intensely as I felt my own, but I wanted more from her. I wanted her to burn for me as I burned for her. I slipped myself from her heated depths and turned her onto her back. I kissed her neck, then down her collar bones and to her perfect breasts. I took each coral bud into my waiting mouth and bit ever-so-slightly as she gasped and writhed beneath me. Then holding her nipple between my teeth I spoke to her. "Last night you gave me a miraculous gift, my sweet. You drank my essence and made me feel incredible. I have shared that act with others, but never has it felt as it did with you. This morning I shall return the favor."

"I am yours, Master, however it please you," she said. Still she moved against me, desperate to gain some friction.

"Lay still, and let me taste our desire," I ordered as my lips and tongue sailed down her sweet skin to the copper curls covering her heavenly gift. I kissed her outer lips and she gasped. I placed a hand on her stomach, palm down, to hold her still and then I slipped my tongue into her coral folds.

Never before had I tasted something so sweet and so pure. She was perfect. I began an assault against her bud in a quick and circling motion. She thrust harder against me and all but growled. "Ah, my girl likes this?"

"Oh, God yes!" she moaned.

"Now, give me your sweetness, Ness. Let it pour onto my tongue." I ordered as I thrust a finger into her opening and continued to lave her sweet nectar. She bucked against my face and I had to exert pressure against her center to get her to still and enjoy. She was beside herself. Soft moans and pants broke free of her lips and I could feel the muscles in her thighs begin to shake. I knew she was close and I was reveling in the sounds she made, knowing it was I who was bringing her to this place. Finally, when I knew she needed to find release more than she needed to breathe I sucked her nub into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue.

She arched up and I felt the torrent of liquid flood from her body as her inner muscles gripped my fingers. Then I heard her mumble, "Oh, Master, so gooooooood... may the god's be praised."

She remained on the high for several minutes before her body began to relax and her breathing became less ragged. I then climbed up her frame and slid myself back into her inferno. The moment I was seated within she began to come apart around me again, as if she was milking my seed from me. I thrust into her blazing heat only a few times before I felt the surge of my pleasure pour out into her. It was earth-shattering and I had never before experienced the power of such a release.

We lay in each other's arms for some time and I kissed her sweet lips and stared into those dark eyes. "You are so beautiful when you do that," I told her.

She blushed prettily and turned her head to the side. "I think I should never let you rise from my bed, so that I may have that look upon your face at a moment's notice."

"You need to have me from your bed at least occasionally, Master. You must eat to keep up your strength, otherwise you will not be capable of the exertion required to complete your stated mission," she said laughing.

"I shall buy another servant to bring us food and drink, and I will remain here in bed with you."

"Will you not be missed by Mistress Bella and Master Edward?"

"They'll get over it," I laughed too happy to release her from my embrace.

"I can think of no objections to such a life."

"Then it is settled, we shall live and die in each other's arms," if only it were possible. I rolled off her and brought her to lay on my chest. I was ready for more sleep, but as I drifted under its spell I could have sworn I heard her whisper something against my skin, but I was too tired to concern myself with what.

My dreams that morning revolved around Nessie. I envisioned her at my side, but not at my feet. No, she sat beside me, an equal, there by choice, not obligation. I saw her grow round with my child in her belly, and felt a joy like none I had ever known. I saw her with a dark-haired head nursing at her creamy breast and felt a love more powerful than I ever imagined. I knew in that moment that no other would ever do for me. I needed to have this life with my Ness.

NPOV

I lay in my master's arms warm and sated. His breathing was steady and deep and I knew he slept deeply. Morning had fully broken now and I knew I should be up and about tending to my duties, but it felt so heavenly to be where I was that I put off leaving his side.

He had seemed different last night and this morning. It as as if he could not get enough of me. I loved that thought. Had I died the moment he said he wished to spend forever in my arms I would have been completely content.

Try as I may, sleep would not come. Finally, as the Sun began to sit itself firmly in the sky I knew I must rise and begin my day. I slipped from Master's grasp and found my day dress. It was not a dress in the sense that free women wore. No, their dresses were made of fine linen and colored with rich dyes. They flowed about their forms enhancing their appearances and wrapping them in elegance and beauty. A slave's garments, even a pleasure slave's, were simple and serviceable unless they are dressed in silks to perform.

My day dress was knit and hung from my shoulders without sleeves. It skimmed my form to hang just below my kneecaps. I donned it and tied the rope belt at my waist. Slaves rarely wore shoes, unless they had outdoor work to do. As my work was in Master's and Mistress' care I was most often within the confines of the house. When at home I also wore no collar about my neck, but anytime I left the safety of Cullen Estates I donned a collar that designated my status as owned and kept predatory masters and slavers from importuning me.

After dressing I walked to the kitchen. There I saw the kitchen slaves standing over pots and pans as they prepared the morning meal.

"Good Morrow, Renesmee," Adam, the slave in charge of keeping the fire greeted me.

"Good Morrow, Adam," I replied.

"Does your master need a tray this morning, Ness? I did not see him in the dining hall to break his fast," Rachel, the lead cook asked.

"Aye he does," I said hiding my blush beneath my curtain of hair.

"Mm mm I remember when Master Jacob used to keep me abed all day. He was always so enthusiastic, he would wear himself out," Tanya said from the table.

Tanya was first girl among the pleasure slaves here, and quite lovely. She was often given to the men who visited the farm on business and was considered a great prize. I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew my master was no boy when I was gifted to him, but I had never truly considered exactly who he would have lain with. Suddenly I found Tanya's strawberry blonde hair less luminous. Her ample bosoms seemed over large to me and her face which I had often heard described as lovely seemed more feline and less pleasing.

"Do you find him enthusiastic, Ness?" she laughed.

Suddenly I found myself flying at her across the table. I slapped her soundly and might have wrapped my hands around her throat had not Adam grabbed me round the waist and pulled me from her.

"Renesmee!" Rachel cried. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

"Perhaps she realizes that her reign as queen of the walk is coming to an end," Tanya taunted. "What's the matter little mouse, afraid your master will want a real pleasure again and will turn you back out to the kennels?"

"You know nothing of my master!" I screeched fighting against Adam's strong arms.

"Oh, but I do. I know how his arms feel holding me tight. I know how his manhood feels sliding into me fast and hard. I know..."

"You know how to get yourself whipped for insolence, should Mistress hear you speak so," Rachel threatened.

"Master Jacob would never allow it, let alone Master Edward. I am far too valuable to mar my fine skin," Tanya said haughtily.

I humphed at that and again strained against Adam's hold to scratch at her face. Rachel shook her head and shooed Tanya from the kitchen telling her she would cease if she knew what was good for her.

Then she told Adam to release me.

"Do not let her get to you, child. All the girls are envious of you for having so fine a master. Even before you were here he used the kennels, but rarely. Do not allow their jealousy to mar your fine features with anger. Now come, your master must be getting ravenous by now," Rachel said handing me a covered tray of meat, eggs and bread.

"Thank you," I offered making my way back to Master's chamber.

The walk back was too quiet and my mind began to replay the words Tanya had taunted me with. I hated the idea of my master touching her... touching anyone, but me. Then I began to think about the fact that one day he would undoubtedly take a wife, and that he would bed her, and plant his seed within her womb, and remain by her side evermore.

It ate at me. I wanted all this for him, but I wanted him to have it with me. I was such a fool. I entered his chamber and placed his tray upon the table and took my place upon my waiting cushion as he watched me from the bed. I bowed my head extra lowly to hide the tears whetting my face.

Master rose and donned his breeches. Then he took his seat at the table and lifted the cloches covering his meal. "This smells divine, Ness. I take it you broke your fast in the kitchen," he said as he began to nibble his bacon.

I did not answer, nor did I move. I assumed that he would be focused on his meal and would overlook my distress. I should have known better.

Within a moment Master was lifting my chin with his finger. He saw the tears staining my cheeks. "What is this? Why such distress? Who has injured you?"

The moment he asked me I realized how badly I had comported myself. One of a slaves main responsibilities was to represent their master or mistress well. I had behaved like a jealous shrew. I lowered myself to Tanya's level and had committed physical violence upon another. That thought made me begin to cry in earnest.

"Oh Master. I fear I have behaved very badly," I said beginning to weep in earnest. "I should be punished... I know it... I was thinking of myself and not of you... Forgive me..." I cried throwing myself at his feet.

"Nessie," He said lifting me from the floor and taking me to the bed in his arms. "Tell me what happened, and allow me to decide if punishment is warranted."

I sniffed and bit my lip trying to regain my composure. "Tanya simply said some things that... It does not matter, I struck her, and I had no right. I am so sorry, Master."

"Tanya? What did she say to upset you so?"

I shook my head trying to simply take my punishment and avoid truly confessing the extent of my wrong.

"Nessie..." he said sternly, "What did she say?"

I looked away, for I could not see his eyes when he realized how foolish I truly was and swallowed before answering him. "She was speaking fondly of the times she shared your bed, Master," I confessed sadly.

He turned my face to his again and seemed to look deeply. "Why did this cause you to respond so?"

"I..." I was not sure how to answer without making a complete idiot of myself, so I stopped.

"Renesmee, answer me," he said sternly, but with no bite of anger.

"I did not like it," I said again lowering my eyes.

He was quiet then and I waited for him to decide my fate.

JPOV

I looked at the tear soaked face of my sweet angel and tried to fathom what Tanya of all people could have said to anger her to violence. But when she answered me I was stunned.

She did not like it. That was all she offered and when she said it I could tell there was a deeply abiding anger in my usually sweet girl. I had never seen anything more intriguing.

"Nessie, can you tell me why?"

She breathed deeply and I watched the fire in her eyes flame as she thought of what she had heard. "I do not like to think of anyone else sharing your... affection in that way. I know it is not my place to feel that way, but it bothered me. I like to think of you as _my_ master, not simply as _a_ master... I... I did not like it."

As I listened to her I began to swell with pride. She seemed to think of me as hers, just as I thought of her as mine. I loved that thought, but I had to be certain. "Could it be that you are jealous, my girl?"

Her eyes flew to mine and I saw it there, the possessive look I recognized in my own eyes. "Yes, Master, I am afraid I am. Even though I know it means you must punish me. We are in your chamber and I cannot be untruthful to you."

The moment the affirmation left her lips I was upon her. I kissed her breathless. Without thinking I knew I needed her, and waiting was not an option. I tore her dress from her and buried my face within her luscious breasts, nibbling, kissing and licking each puckered peak. My hands slid up her outer thighs and grasped her shapely backside pulling her to my straining shaft. Suddenly my breeches were far too confining, but I did not want to take the time to disrobe, I needed her too much. I pulled myself from the front of my pants and plunged deeply into the warmth I craved.

As I did I heard a raw gasp escape Nessie's throat. I looked up at her face and saw her head thrown back and felt her hands find the curve of my spine pulling me deeper into her silky heat.

"Say it again, Ness. Tell me how I am yours," I commanded.

"You are my master. No one else's," she panted.

"And you are mine alone." I grunted as I plunged into her again and again. I could feel the muscles in her legs begin to shake and knew she was close. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I could not speak plainly, it was too big a risk. "I want no other, you need not worry," I whispered into her ear as she shattered about me.

I followed her over the edge and spilled my love as well as my seed into her. I took her sweet face in my hands and looked into her piercing dark eyes. "There is not a slave in this world I would take over my girl. Now do you feel properly chastised?"

"Were that the punishment I would receive I would misbehave far more than I do," she said smiling sweetly.

"I will willingly perform such correction, but please do not feel the need to upset yourself so to receive it," I said rolling onto my back. I was spent again. "Now, call for a bath to be brought, I think we both need washing and then we must leave this room, or I will never accomplish anything this day. You are far too distracting."

She sat up, smiled at me, looked down at her tattered dress and shook her head. "As you wish Master," she said and went about making things as I asked for them. I watched her ready things for me and again realized that she was the one I needed, and always would. Now all I had to do was come to terms with the fact that I could only have her so much, and no more. She could not be my wife. She could not bear my sons, and I could never honor her the way she deserved to be honored.

Suddenly I was filled with a sense of sadness deeper than I had ever known.


	12. Chapter 12 Wants and Desires

Chapter 12

BPOV

Come the afternoon and I was headed out to look at the heard on the eastern forty. I invited Jacob to come along and give me his full report on the sales he had made on the trip. Truth be told I wanted to get him away from home and prying eyes and ears. I had the feeling that he needed his best friend, and since that was my role, I wanted to make myself available.

He rode Rabbit and I rode Edward's steed, Volvo. We chatted about the sales he had made and he told me that he was certain more orders would result from the trip. I was glad of this news, but I could tell that his mind was on other things.

"So tell me how did the men do on the journey?"

"They were fine, Newton is not the brightest star, but he behaved well. Unless you ask Nessie," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"She is rather amazing, Bella. She sees things from their feet that one might miss facing them at eye level. She is so smart it almost frightens me."

"Frightens you?"

"Well, I wonder what her thoughts are of us. She summed up Newton so succinctly. She told me she had seen him sleeping it off beneath the carriages of a morning. I knew he indulged in drink more than he should, but had no idea he was so out of control. I pulled him aside and reminded him that he represents Cullen Estates and that he was being observed. He straightened right up."

"I am glad of it. I know Ness is intelligent, Jake, she could not spin the tales she does without a quick wit. But you seem to think there is more to it."

"I do. Bella, she made a suggestion that I that I think will likely make you a fortune."

"Really?" I asked a bit incredulous.

"She noticed the clients speaking about the possibilities of breeding their horses to our bloodlines. They said that knowing a steed was sired by Rabbit or Volvo would be worth a king's ransom, and they were salivating at the prospect. Bella, imagine it. We could charge more for foals sired by our finest seats and earn more than we ever dreamed," he said excitedly.

I had not thought of it, I admit, and it was a good idea. "And you say Nessie suggested it? What prompted her to say anything?"

His face flushed. He looked a bit guilty. "I confess it was I who asked for her opinion. She and I were discussing things and she made such sense that I encouraged her to speak her mind,"

"That is a dangerous habit to get her into, Jake, and you know it. She is charming and a joy to have about, but you must be careful not to make her feel too safe speaking her mind. She is safe among us, but a loose tongue could see her backhanded, just as she was at Emily's. Jake, it is not fair to her," I chided. "But come, let's go and sit for a bit. I have some news for you, and something tells me you have news of your own."

He turned to me and grimaced. "No news, I just have some things on my mind."

"Perhaps I can help. Come on." I led him to a tree bower and we dismounted and sat upon a large downed tree. We had always been able to talk, I wanted to ensure that he was alright.

"What is your news?" he asked.

"Edward and I are going to need you to be our emissary to a far greater extent," I informed him.

"I am at your service, but why?"

"Soon I will not be wishing to venture too far from home. I believe Edward feels the same," I said blushing.

"I am glad to assist you in any way you need, but I do not under... Wait, Bella, are you with child?" He asked his dark eyes growing round and large.

"I am," I smiled. Edward and I were both over the moon with joy, and I hoped Jacob would be happy for us.

"Oh, Bella," he said enveloping me in his embrace. "That is wonderful news. There are no two people who deserve it more. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Jake," I said, and then I really looked at his face. Suddenly there was a sadness about him, and I knew something was troubling him. "What is it, my friend?"

He shook his head and stood up, beginning to pace in front of me. "I am pleased for you, honestly. It is a wonderful blessing, it is just..."

"It is a blessing you wish you had?" I asked.

"Had you asked me a year ago I would have said no, but now..."

"Jacob there is not a woman alive who would not be blessed to have your favor. You would have no problem finding a woman willing to be your wife."

He grimaced at that. "I do not want just any woman."

"Well, of course not. We need to find you someone special and good. It should not be hard to begin a search...Did you not mention seeing Leah? She would certainly be someone to consider, especially as she is such a friend to Emily."

"No, Bella, you misunderstand."

"What do I misunderstand?"

"I have already found the woman of my choosing."

"Jacob, that is wonderful!" I began opening my arms to him, but he turned away and looked defeated.

"No, Bella, it is anything but."

"What do you mean? Does she not care for you?"

"It would not matter. She is not free," he said so quietly I almost did not hear him.

"She is married?" I said aghast. That did not seem to be something the Jacob I knew would do.

"No. Of course not. I meant she is..." he faltered and sank to his knees. Suddenly I understood his full meaning.

"You mean Renesmee."

"I know I am a fool. It is impossible! The only woman I want is not one I can ever wed," he buried his face in his hands.

"Jacob," I gasped, "have you thought this through? My God, this is... Oh, Jake..."

"I know she is a slave. Even if I broke custom and bred with her, the children would be slaves. Bella, I could not do that to her, nor to my offspring."

"You realize that this would put you both in danger? Do you remember that man in La Push? The one whose wife was barren? He bred with his slave and tried to pass the child off as his legitimate heir. Do you recall what the elders did to him?"

"They sold his wife into slavery and stripped him of his lands and goods. He was disgraced and destitute. I remember," he said sadly.

"Charlie told me that he was reduced to relying on the kindness of others, but that is nothing to what the girl suffered."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie and Billy spoke of it one evening when they had forgotten I was there. The man's wife was sold into slavery, she ended up as a house slave in Seattle. He never saw her again, but that was nothing to what happened to the poor girl. She was innocent in it all, she was simply obeying her master, but the elders slaughtered the child before her eyes."

Jacob gasped and stood beginning to pace. I knew this was horrible, but he needed to know the danger.

"That was still not the worst, Jacob," I said seriously.

"What could be worse than that?"

"The elders wanted to make her an example to warn any other slaves who thought to rise above their station so they threw her to the male slaves of the city. Those that work as laborers and builders. She was given to them in the male kennels as a plaything, with no restriction. Billy said they used the poor creature to death."

Jake turned to me anguish marring his fine features. I saw revulsion on his face and then he turned and wretched in the grass. I suddenly realized that he was imagining the scene with Nessie as the unfortunate innocent. I too felt the bile rise in my throat.

Nessie was such a dear girl. She wanted nothing more than to please us all and never thought of herself before others. Then again, neither did Jake. He had never put himself first, and I had not meant to injure him by telling him of the past.

"I know, it is hopeless. I will not risk her well-being," he said from his knees.

"Jacob," I said sinking to my knees beside him, "You really love her don't you?"

"I do, but it is pointless," he sighed.

"Perhaps not..." I mused.

"How can it be anything else?" he asked.

"We will speak to Edward. I am certain he will know something that can be done, and if not, he will know someone who will."

We returned to the house and met with Edward. I knew he suspected that this was coming, we had both noted the growing softness between Jacob and his girl. I do not think either of us thought it had come to this, but we loved Jake and would do anything we could to ensure his happiness and safety.

"Tell me you know of someone who has done this in the past, Edward. Please," Jacob pleaded.

"There have been stories of it. But I do not know if they are anything but that. I wish I had better to offer you," Edward sympathized.

"So it is hopeless."

"No," Edward said shaking his head, "I can think of only one man who might be able to assist us. Bella, can you have a traveling party ready in a few days?"

"Certainly."

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"We are all going to Volterra. Carlisle will surely know how to advise us. You will have to bring Nessie along, but do not tell her our purpose. It would be cruel to tempt her with what may not come to pass," Edward advised.

Jacob nodded his ascent and Edward gave him a one armed embrace, thumping him on the back. "If there is any way to resolve this problem to your favor, we shall find it, Jacob. I swear it."

"You are the best friends a man could ever hope for."

"We feel the same about you, now go and ready yourself for the trip."

Jacob left Edward and I alone and I melted into his arms. "Is there any hope?"

"There is always hope, love. Carlisle will know what to do. Have faith."

"Promise me we can protect them," I begged.

"I'll not let anything bad happen to them for caring for each other. I am certain we can find a solution that will save them both. Carlisle can manage anything," he said pulling me tightly into his loving arms.

I prayed that he was right. I loved Jacob too much to see him miserable, and if I was honest I loved our sweet girl as if she were my own child, I would protect them both, I swore to it.

JPOV

I entered my chamber feeling a glimmer of hope. Carlisle Cullen was Edward's father. He was physician to the court and he was one of the wisest men I knew. If anyone would know how to ease my plight, I was certain it would be him. Edward was right, of course. I would bring Nessie with me, no doubt she would charm Carlisle as she charmed all. No one could resist her and if he saw how amazing she was he would not disprove my desire.

I felt badly about the need to lie to Ness about why we would be taking this journey, but Edward had a point. I could not lift her hopes only to have them dashed.

I pulled the bell-pull in my room and awaited her appearance. It only took her a few minutes to appear. She was dressed in a soft pink shift that tied at the waist and fell to mid thigh. She entered as always, head bowed, back straight and went right to her knees before me.

"You rang, Master?"

God, she was beautiful. I knelt down so we were on the same level and took her hands in mine. "Look at me, Ness."

She lifted her face and eyes to me and I was struck yet again by the perfection I found there. I ran a finger across her copper brow and down her dewy cheek. Her big brown eyes sparkled with something undefinable, but it was the look that made me want her whenever she was near.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was in the kitchens, seeing to your evening meal. I was not certain you and Mistress would be back in time to dine with the others." 

I smiled. It was not strictly speaking her duty, but she always saw to my comfort and well being. "I do not deserve you."

I saw her bite her lower lip and knew that she was trying not to contradict me.

"Where are we, Ness?"

She took a deep breath and blushed. "I would respectfully disagree, Master."

I raised a brow. "Would you now?"

"I believe you deserve so much more than I could ever be."

I rose and brought her with me. I walked her to the bed and I sat with her standing before me. The more I had her, the more I needed her. She was becoming everything to me. "I could never want more than you. So you are not allowed to think that little of yourself. Do you understand?"

She nodded, though I was not convinced. I was determined to make her understand just what she meant to me. I drew her to me and kissed her deeply. She raised her hands to my shoulders and sighed. I pulled her closer and allowed my hands to roam over her back, weaving my fingers into her silky hair and bending her back as I swept her into my arms and off her feet. I laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her.

"I want you," I said against her skin.

"I am yours," she whispered.

"You are aren't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"God, Renesmee, you are wonderful," I said as I pulled her to me. I kissed her, meaning for it only to be a quick thank you, but the moment I tasted her sweetness on my lips I wanted more. I drank her in and reveled in the softness of her lips. The kiss became hotter as she slyly slipped her tongue between my lips and the mere thought of her initiating it made me need her more than air.

I lifted her shift from her body and began kissing every available surface on her skin. She in turn removed my tunic and trousers until we lay as God had made us. I pulled back to look into her dark eyes. "You are so beautiful," I said softly.

She blushed in that adorable way she had and turned her head slightly. "Thank you, Mast... Jacob," she said. The moment I heard my name on her lips I needed to be joined with her and I slid myself home. She arched into me and gasped at the feeling of our bodies as they were meant to be.

"Nessie," I sighed as I kissed the column of her neck and began to move within her slowly. She moaned as we began the dance of desire.

"Jacob," she said on a breath.

"Tell me," I begged. I wanted to hear what she wanted.

"You fill me so... I feel complete."

_YES! _That was what I wanted to hear. "I feel whole only when we are like this. Nessie, you are perfection."

"This is perfection, Jacob."

I thrust into her deeply as she said my name and she surged against me. "Again, say it again."

"Jacob," she said obliging me.

We moved together as only we could. Skin to skin, lips to lips, thrust for thrust, touch for touch. It was sheer heaven and I felt her legs wrap themselves around my hips pulling me deeper. It made me feel more than desired, it made me feel wanted and I increased my rhythm so I could feel her shatter all around me.

We were connected not only below, but above. I never let her lips loose as we climbed to heights of amazing rapture. I felt her grip me from within, and her legs pull me in deeper once again, I thrust my tongue into her mouth and all at once my release flooded out of me. I poured myself into Ness, body, heart and soul. It was the best experience I had ever known. We laid there for ages, kissing and caressing. I held her and knew that I loved her. She would be the only woman to share my bed, no matter what. I prayed it would be as my wife, but it would always be as my life.

I lay atop her, within her and sighed feeling the need to roll off her, so I did not injure her with my weight, but she gripped my shoulders. "What is it, Ness?"

"Please stay," she pleaded.

"Stay?'

"I would that you remained within me a bit longer. I do not..." she appeared to remember herself, and ceased her speech.

"Tell me," I begged.

"I do not want to be... disconnected from you, Master. I feel complete when you are with me," she blushed and turned her head, but her words had reignited my desire and I could feel myself grow hard within her again. I watched her eyes close and a look of pleasure cross her face.

"I agree," I said beginning a slow rhythm within her. "I would remain here, with you, in you, always were it possible."

Again I thrust into her and again she arched to take me deeper. She kissed my neck and her soft tongue swept over my skin. I wanted to demonstrate to her how I felt in how I took her. I did not let myself push faster this time. I moved painstakingly slow and deep. I used everything I had ever learned about pleasing a woman, moving deeply, touching to inflame, and finally wrapping her legs over my shoulders as I thrust. The change in angle made us both pant and grunt as I was able to be even deeper within her warmth. I held her hands in mine as I we both began to soar. Our fingers entwined and held tightly as I helped her to her peak and tumbled after her.

I rolled to the side, taking Nessie with me. "You are the most amazing creature."

She smiled at me her lids falling to half mast. I snuggled in behind her pulling her tightly to my body. I closed my eyes, reveling in our closeness when I heard her whisper against my skin. I was not sure what she said, but I felt closer to her than ever before, and I spoke my love for her in my heart as I held her throughout the night.

My mind would not rest. I was still worried about the thought of seeking to free Ness. I had visions of what could happen to us both if we could not find a way out of this. I had heard stories as a child of men who had bred with slaves and tried to pass the children off as their heirs.

I refused to risk Nessie's safety. If I could free her I would, if not, I would do all within my power to love her and make her life easy and carefree. I would not marry, and instead devote my existence to loving her as best I knew how.

She sighed in her sleep and said my name. I smiled. Each moment in her company made me love her more, but I was determined, no harm would come to her because of my desire. What I wanted for her was because I wanted to protect and care for her. She was foremost in my mind. I knew Bella was concerned for me, but I knew as long as I had this amazing creature in my life and she was well and safe, I had no worries.


	13. Chapter 13 A Room at the Inn

Chapter 13

NPOV

When the dawn broke over the horizon I stretched my arms above my head and sighed in contentment. That was when I heard a soft chuckle from my side. I opened my eyes and looked into the face I adore, his eyes crinkled an his lips parted in an amazing smile.

"Well, good morning, my lovely," Master said kissing me quickly on the end of my nose.

"Good day, Master."

His face fell at my greeting. "Are we back to that again. I must admit I preferred the address you used last evening."

I squinted at him trying to recall how I had addressed him last night. I never wished to be disrespectful, but how was calling him 'Master' a sign of disrespect. My confusion must have shown upon my face for he began to shake his head.

"Can you address me by my name alone, little one?"

"If that is what you wish...Mas..." his finger stopped my lips.

"When we are alone I want us to just be Ness and Jacob. I want you to think of me as a man, not as your master. Can you do that?"

His dark eyes stared intently into mine an I could tell this meant something to him, although I could not understand why. I reached out to touch his face and nodded at him. He smiled and released my lips only to catch them in a kiss. "Thank you, Ness."

"You are most welcome... Jacob," I said testing the way it felt. When I saw the light in his eyes at hearing his name on my lips I knew I could do this.

"Now, I have things to tell you, my angel. We are going on another trip."

"We are?"

"Yes, but it is a pleasure trip this time, no business, and the party will be quite small. Only Bella, Edward, you, and I. We will be staying in an inn along the way, and we are hiring a coach for traveling, so we really need no slaves," he explained. "Bella is likely to need some assistance on this journey, my pet, so I will ask that you tend to her as she requires."

"Always," I readily agreed. I did not understand why Mistress was not bringing Angela to tend to her, but it was not my place to ask.

"We are going to visit Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme. We travel to Volterra City."

"Volterra City?"

"Aye. In fact, we will be staying in the Palace. Imagine that."

The fear I felt must have shown upon my face, because it was difficult to imagine entering the capital city and residing in the palace. I knew not how to behave in such a place.

"What is wrong?" he asked holding my hands in his own.

I swallowed deeply. "Master..."

"Ness..." he said sadly, "Did we not just discuss this?"

"I am sorry... Jacob, do you think it wise to take me with you on this journey? Would not a slave with more experience and training be a better choice? I do not wish to be a source of embarrassment for you, ever, and I know not how to behave at court," I said in a rush.

"Nonsense. You have never been less than perfect in your conduct. In fact, I am always proud to have you with me. Always. But not to worry, I am sure Bella will know any protocol you may need."

I trusted Mistress Bella, she would not let me put a foot wrong. This comforted me somewhat. I nodded and we went about packing for the journey.

I had never seen a carriage such as the one hired for the trip. It was made of fine polished wood and hand carved in ornate swirls and curlycues. There was actual glass in the windows and they were shaded by fine lace curtains which were held back with satin ties. I watched as the traveling trunks were loaded onto the rack and walked about it looking with awe at the beauty of it.

There was a bench seat up top for the driver and a buck-bench on the back, I assumed for any slaves to ride upon. I was a bit fearful to ride upon so open a seat, and hoped that the pace of the trip would not be overly speedy, for there did not look like much to hold on to. I was dressed in a traveling dress which was longer than a normal day dress and swept the tops of my sandal shod feet. I also wore a traveling cape which would serve to keep the wind from chaffing my skin too badly on the road. I decided to test the bench to find the safest riding position. I found that my feet hung high above the earth as I sat, but that I could wrap my arm about the thin filigree pillar carved onto the side of the carriage. Yes, I was certain this would keep me on the bench as long as we did not hit too deep a rut or too steep a hill.

That was where I was when Master, I mean Jacob, Master Edward, and Mistress Bella descended the stairs from the house. Mistress looked beautiful in a soft blue traveling cloak which billowed about her. She was flanked by the masters and Master Edward guided her into the carriage with great care.

"Nessie?" Jacob said to me, holding out a hand.

"Yes, Master?"

"Come along," he beckoned.

I slid from the bench to the ground confused as to where we were going. He took my hand and led me to the carriage door. He opened it and waved me in the direction of the interior. I stopped and cocked my head at him, surely he did not mean for me to ride within.

"Climb up, Ness," he said it more like a request than an order, but I obeyed. Looking around the compartment I saw plush leather squabs and seats, a brazier in the center of the floor and Master Edward and Mistress Bella seated on one side wrapped in each other's arms. Master Jacob climbed up and took a seat across from them. I was still standing, bent slightly at the waist so I sank to my knees by the brazier.

"Come," Jacob said offering me his hand and then guiding me to the seat next to him. "It is not safe for you to ride that close to the brazier. Besides, I like having you beside me."

I took a seat beside him and we rode in companionable conversation. I was quiet at first, but as we continued each of them, in turn, included me in the discussions. They asked me questions and included me in confidences.

"It has been far too long since I have seen my parents, at least that is what my mother tells me," Master Edward said waving a piece of parchment that I assumed was a missive from her. "But then again we could make this pilgrimage weekly and it would not be too often for her."

"Edward, be nice, after all, she misses you," Mistress Bella chided.

"No, love she misses you, and Jacob. I am only her son, it is you who will one day bear her grandchild, and Jacob who she views as the rogue she did not raise," he laughed. "Nessie did you know that Jacob alienated my mother's affection from me and claimed them as his own?"

I looked to my master quizzically.

"Believe nothing he says, Ness. The truth is she was charmed by my sterling character and sought a surrogate son because the one she had was such a rascal," Jacob said on a laugh.

"Lies!" Master Edward bellowed playfully. "Although... Perhaps you should worry, my love. I mean imagine how she will react to Jacob's jewel. She is so sweet and biddable she is likely to replace us both."

I blushed deeply at his reference to me, even though I knew he was only joking.

"I will gladly share Esme's affection with Ness, it is you I shall shun, in fact I think we all should. What say you Ness, shall we remove ourselves from the bad influence that is my husband?"

I had no idea how to respond. I was certain it was a joke, but I was not generally included in such word play.

"What if I order you to disregard his requests? Will that make it easier for you?" Jacob said pulling me into his embrace. "You may speak, we are only teasing him, and you will not be held to account for it," he whispered in my ear.

"I find it difficult to believe Master Edward is anything less than adored by his mother," I confessed. "Although..." I paused eying him across the divide.

"Although?" Mistress Bella asked.

"I suppose if offered the opportunity to exchange Master Edward for my master, I would have no hesitation."

"Ah, there is my girl!" boasted my master.

"I would choose whomever offered me the most tidy sum," I said with a perfectly straight face.

There was a moment of silence and then Mistress Bella and Master Edward burst into riotous laughter. "Well played, Renesmee!" Master Edward crowed.

"You little minx!" my Jacob said as he tickled my sides. "How sharp is the wit that you hone with our own hand. Friends, I tell you, she is a vile creature who deserts you in your need."

We continued to laugh and talk until Mistress Bella asked that we stop for a while to stretch our legs and break bread. When we stopped for our noon meal, Mistress Bella took me aside and asked for my assistance. "Ness, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mistress."

"I grow weary, and I do not wish to concern Jacob and Edward. When we return to the carriage, I would like to take a nap, but if I do this alone, they will fuss over me. Do you think you could take a rest as well, or at least pretend to?"

I squinted at her. I could not fathom why she would wish me to pretend to sleep. My confusion must have been evident upon my face, for she smiled knowingly and answered my unspoken question. "They will both be nervous ninnys for the foreseeable future, dear. I am with child, and they think this makes a woman weak and in need of care. In truth I have never felt stronger, I simply require a bit more rest."

"Oh, Mistress, this is wonderful news. I shall certainly do anything I can to assist you, and if that means feigning sleep, then I shall sleep like the dead."

"Thank you. I am so glad we decided to bring you along on this trip. You are always a great comfort to me."

"Thank you. I do hope I do nothing to mar that thought, Mistress," I said lowering my eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I am nervous of being at court. I have no idea of how to behave."

"You behave as you always have. I am more than proud to call you a member of my house. I have no concerns at all, and I know Esme and Carlisle will find you as delightful as all of us do. Now no more worry. Let us enjoy this trip, and remember, feign sleep, so I can get some rest," she said in a conspiratory whisper.

When we ascended to the carriage after eating Mistress winked at me and I made an exaggerated yawn. Master pulled me close and bid me rest, saying that travel could be tiring. Mistress nodded and agreed and Master Edward eased her across the seat laying her head in his lap. My master did the same to me and we mirrored their posture. Master began to draw slow circles upon my arm and in no time I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed.

EPOV

I ran my fingers through Bella's long lustrous hair and smiled. She was so beautiful, sometimes looking at her hurt. She was my everything, my entire existence, and I loved her more than life. She was my life now.

I looked across the way at my friend running his own fingers through the coppery curls of his Nessie. The look upon his face was a familiar one. I had seen it in my own gazing glass after having been near my wife. It was the look of love, and my friend had it in spades.

His girl had proven herself useful beyond her station. Bella had informed me of her idea about capitalizing on the reputation of our stock as breeders, and it had already began to peak interest from clients.

She was also a talented child. Her singing was beyond lovely and often eased us all after long days. I had found myself listening to her for hours without even a thought of wishing to be elsewhere. She also told delightful tales of fancy. Her stories were filled with romance and adventure, and I learned quickly that they were not re-tellings of other's words, for she could come up with new tales with simple prompts given to her by her audience, and never complained at being asked to do so.

She brought a quiet peace to Jacob's life. He was calmer and more content since we had given her to him. She seemed to provide him with a comfort he could never seem to achieve before her. It was good to see.

Yes, I liked Jacob's girl because she made my friend happier than I had ever seen him, and I believed he deserved that. I approved of her because she was all the things to him that Bella was to me.

JPOV

I knew the exact moment Nessie drifted off to slumber. Her body relaxed into my lap and her breathing became deep and even. I smiled across the carriage at Edward who had his love in his lap as well.

"She is a sweet girl, Jacob. I believe you have chosen well. She suits you," he said sotto voce.

"I know. Edward...?"

"Yes, Jacob."

"Tell me this can be," I pleaded.

"I do not doubt it for a moment. After all, I never believed that a woman as miraculous as Bella existed, and that if she did, she could love me. Yet her she is, and we are going to be parents. I know God hears prayers, and he must hear yours as well."

"Thank you, friend."

We sat in quiet contemplation for some time, and I noticed Edward's eyes begin to flag. I watched him and Bella and envied their easy ways. While we had stopped to eat and stretch our legs they had walked, hand in hand about the field.

It was such a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes about their connection. They were free to express their mutual admiration for one another and the world could see it and acknowledge it. I envied them that. I could not reach for Ness' hand without opening myself to censure and judgment.

In point of fact, my marked preference for her put us both at risk. I feared making her an object of desire for others. She was too beautiful to go unnoticed, but I was able to shield her from most by keeping her safe within the confines of home. I had berated myself numerous times for exposing her to Sam's attentions, but again I was right there and was able to minimize its effect upon her.

I knew I was a selfish creature. I longed to shout to the world my love for my angel, but I wanted her to be honored, I wanted her to have the protection of being a full citizen of Volterra. As a slave she was not free to gainsay any request from any freeborn man or woman, and that made her vulnerable, as our visit to my sister's had pointed out. That above all was why I sought to elevate her. I wanted her to have the freedom to refuse such abuse. She was safe in my presence, but the moment I stepped away from her she became vulnerable. True if any man took her I was free to seek recompense by demanding monetary compensation for their "use" of my property, but she was entitled to no compensation for the violation of her person. It terrified and enraged me at the same time.

I could not fathom how some treated their slaves. I had been raised to treat them well and to care for their well being because they were necessary to daily life. Societies ran on the backs of their slaves and to treat them as expendable and useless was to risk the downfall of all.

Still, my mindset was not the norm, and I knew it. Bella's father had believed as I did and taught Bella well. She and Edward never beat their slaves, nor treated them unfairly. Yet, even Bella saw Ness as somewhat less than herself. If Bella, who loved Ness saw her that way what must the general populace see when they saw her? Still, Bella would support me no matter what, and Edward seemed convinced that we would find a way through. I prayed that they were right.

My father had told me it was considered a matter of purity and superiority that slaves remain in their place. I remember that he had been appalled at the elders who had demanded the punishment of the man back in La Push, but I also recall him saying that the king rarely interfered in such matters.

I knew that not all communities were as bloodthirsty as that of La Push, but I still did not know if I was putting Nessie in harms way to desire this so fervently. I would never allow her to be put at risk. I would free her if I could, but I would protect her with my very life if needed.

We pulled into the courtyard of the inn at late afternoon. Bella and Ness had dozed on and off as we had traveled, so they were well rested and ready to disembark and stretch their legs. Edward and I went to deal with the Inn-keeper and we were all taken to our rooms.

When I entered the room with the Inn-keeper he eyed Nessie with a raised brow. "We have an out building to house your girl, sir, should you desire. We also have some of the best pleasure slaves you will find outside the capital city," he boasted.

"No thank you, sir. I prefer my girl to remain with me," I answered.

He humphed, knowing that he had lost an added gratuity for the use of his girls, but he left without much fuss. I settled Ness and I into the room and told her to go an check on Bella while Edward and I made arrangements for our evening meal.

"Is everything alright, Jacob?" Edward asked as we descended the stairs to the common room.

"I am concerned that seeking this path will put Ness at risk, and I do not wish to do that," I confessed.

"We shall not allow any harm to come to our sweet girl, I swear. Carlisle is sure to be able to make inquiries discretely. Have faith, Jacob. Have faith."

NPOV

After arriving at the Inn Jacob bid me to look in on Mistress Bella and see to her care. She was fatigued by the journey and needed to relax. I pulled a brush through her mahogany locks and sung to her to ease her stress.

"Ness, do you know any lullabies?" Mistress asked.

"I remember a few from my childhood, Mistress."

"Songs your mother sang to you?" she smiled.

"No, Mistress, I never knew my mother. I grew up in the confines of a religious sanctuary. The women who ran it were kind and raised many orphans. Most entered the order themselves, but it was not unheard of for them to occasionally disappear. We had all been warned to watch out for the slavers, but when I came upon one, I was easily taken."

"You poor child," Mistress said.

"I cannot regret my capture, Mistress," I told her. "Without it I would never have come to Cullen Estates and I would never have known you or my master. All things are as they should be in my estimation."

"Oh, my dear child, you are the sweetest soul. We were blessed when you were brought to our lives."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Would you fetch me some cool water, Ness? I am feeling a bit parched."

"Of course," I said as I exited the room and descended the stairs. The Inn had a warm and welcoming air to it. The wood paneling was a rich earthen color and the halls were decorated with tables filled with flowers. I had noticed the water pump in the courtyard when we departed the carriage and was taking the pitcher out there to fill it.

I slipped out the side door quietly, as I had been trained and began to pump the water. The pump creaked mightily as it pulled the water from below. I let the water flow into the pitcher and turned to re-enter the inn.

There in the doorway stood a tall thin man. He had a look of age about him, but was not elderly by any measure. He filled the doorway barring my way. I stopped a few feet away from him and stood mute, back straight, head bowed as was expected.

"What have we here?" the man said. "What a lovely piece of strawberry tart, it's been quite a while since I have tasted that particular dish."

I trembled at his words, but stood my ground. He exited the door and began to walk around me. When he passed to my side I attempted to take a step toward the door, but her halted me, grasping my wrist.

"Now, now. No need to run off. I think I will speak with Mr. Berty about having you grace my bed this evening. What say you to that?"

I swallowed thickly then squared my shoulders and answered in as calm a voice as I could. "I am not of this house, Sir. I belong to Master Jacob Black, of Cullen Estates."

"Really? And he allows so delectable a morsel to wander freely? I would keep a closer eye on you, were you dangling on my chain."

"Alas for you, she dangles upon mine, and you are keeping her from her duties," came my Jacob's voice from the doorway. "Is that water for Bella, Ness?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then on your way, we do not want her kept waiting," he said allowing me to make my escape. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned with the water to Mistress' room.

JPOV

Edward and I had stopped at the bar to share a flagon of ale before returning to our respective women. He and I were enjoying the atmosphere when I put down my glass and he and I made our way to the stairway leading to the rooms above. The door looking out upon the courtyard was open and I glanced out, what I saw made my blood run cold. I had looked up to see Ness frozen a few feet from the entryway the look on her face was blatant fear. There was a distinguished gentleman stalking her, and when I looked more closely I saw his hand upon her wrist. I bolted from my position at the bottom of the stairs and flew to the door to provide rescue should she require it.

I sent her back to Bella, knowing that she would be safe behind closed doors, then I turned to look at the man before me.

"She is exquisite," he said watching her retreating frame.

"Aye, she is."

"So you are Jacob Black of the Cullen Estates, I presume."

"I am."

"I meant no offense, by admiring your jewel, Sir. I am a connoisseur of fine things, that is all."

I realized that my anger was disproportionate to the situation and I tried calm myself. "None taken. May I know whom I address?"

"My name is Allistair Conrad."

"Allistair?" came Edward's voice.

"Edward, my boy. Do not tell me this young buck is one of your fellows?" the man said jovially reaching out his hand to shake Edward's.

"He is indeed. Jacob is Captain of my guard as well as my partner in Cullen estates. He is also my dearest friend and brother. Jacob, Allistair is an old family friend. We are journeying to visit Carlisle as we speak. He will be pleased to know I have seen you," Edward said.

"We are all on the same journey, it seems. Your father sent me word that he might be in need of my counsel. He said it was a family matter, I had not realized it was in regard to you."

I stiffened at Edward's side, but he placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Well, we look forward to seeing you at the palace then, friend. You must excuse us, my wife resides above stairs, and I need to see to her."

"I look forward to speaking with you again, son."

Edward led me back into the inn and back to the room. Once we were behind closed doors in my quarters Edward looked about to ensure we were alone, and that Nessie was with Bella. Once that was done he locked the door and turned to me.

"Allistair is one of the most knowledgeable men in all the realm. He served as an advisor to Aro for many years. I wrote to my father and told him in very general terms of our aim. He wrote back to tell me he had a few different people he wanted to consult. He will not risk any of us being found out until he knows the safety of the situation. You should be glad though, that he has sent for Allistair. He is more likely to know Aro's mind than any other."

I nodded and tried to relax. We dined in a private room with Bella, and I saw to it Ness had a plate to take back to our room. She was quiet in this setting, as if she were trying to be invisible. It bothered me, but I realized it was her training. She was taught to be unobtrusive, and fade into the background. It seemed so wrong. She was anything but someone that should fade into the background.

After dinner Bella expressed the desire to stretch out in a bed and Edward smiled at the thought. We parted at the top of the stairs and I escorted Ness into our chamber. The fire had been lit and the room was comfortable and glowing.

Ness went to sit upon the pillow in the corner, but I blocked her way. "Please sit with me, my diamond. I do not want you so far away."

We sat together before the fire, her plate before her. I stroked her shoulder waiting for her to enjoy her meal, but she did not even reach for it. "Ness? Are you alright?"

"Yes, mas..."

I cleared my throat and watched it register. "Yes, Jacob, I am fine."

"Then why do you not eat?"

A blush stained her cheeks. "It did not seem right to eat before you, Jacob."

"Oh, little one," I sighed. I hated that she felt so constrained even when we were alone, "perhaps I should assist you."

I took up her fork and spiked a spear of asparagus it was served with a rich eggy sauce upon the plate, so I took the spear in my fingers and dipped it into the yellow liquid. Then I raised it to her perfect lips. "Open," I whispered. She did and I fed the spear into her mouth. Her lips closed over it and I felt her teeth bite down. Her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped her. It was a sound that spoke directly to my staff, which tightened in an instant.

"Like it do you?"

"Mmm," she nodded.

Next I took a piece of beef, which was seared and juicy and lifted it again to her mouth. It was such a sensual thing watching her eat. I loved feeding her, and I realized that in this way I could serve her, as she so faithfully served me. After several bites I lifted a wine skin to her lips and dribbled the sweet nectar into her open mouth. She giggled a bit and I caught the sound with my lips, dying for a taste of her sweetness.

I pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes. "What else would you like to eat my sweet?"

"I do not hunger for food," she said seductively. She placed her hands upon my chest and pushed me back until I lay beneath her. "I hunger for you."

She slithered down my frame and her hands came to rest at the top of my breeches. She looked to my eyes, the unspoken question there, dare she take this step and take what she wanted from me. I lay motionless, praying that she would and after another moment, she did.

She removed my clothes and somehow shed her own coming to lean over my naked and aroused form. She kissed me. Gently at first and then with more fire and more need. When she pulled back she reached behind her head and unbound her copper hair. It fell across my chest and sent shivers through me. I was mesmerized by her touch and her gentle butterfly kisses as she slid down my body. She took me into her mouth and down her throat and I almost came up off the floor it felt so good. She stared into my eyes the entire time, her eyes communicating, I saw her want, her need, and something more. I wanted to believe that it was the kind of love I felt for her. I wanted to share it with her, but I had to bite back my confession. I felt my release building as she continued her ministrations, but I wanted to share it with her.

"Ness, I need to be filling you, please..." I heard myself beg as I strained to not lose myself in the wonder of her mouth. She pulled back and cocked her head at me. "What?"

"You need not ask me, Jacob... I am yours to take..."

I sat up capturing her in my arms. "I pray that is true, but not because of your station. Remember, sweet, here we are just Jacob and Nessie. And I Jacob am asking you, Nessie, to allow me to join with you, to bring you pleasure that we can share, and to be one. Please," I said kissing her neck and laying her beneath me.

"I am yours," she sighed, but I needed to know that she understood. I held myself just at her entrance, I could feel her moist heat ready for my invasion, but I needed her to understand.

"Here, in this place, when we share this, I am yours, Ness. It is you who holds the power. Do you understand?"

She looked deeply into my eyes. "Then please, Jacob, take me..." she said arching up to meet me. "Now!"

At her command I buried myself deep within her and felt her warmth surround and welcome me. She met me thrust for thrust. She kissed and caressed with equal vigor. She rolled me onto my back and rode me setting the pace and drawing out my pleasure until she leaned down and whispered "Thank you," as she shattered above me taking me to the very edge and tipping me over. I poured my release into her and when we were both spent, breathing raggedly, I kissed her forehead as we drifted into peaceful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14  Comfort and Consequenses

Chapter 14

NPOV

We traveled the rest of the way to Volterra City fairly quickly. We were pulling up to the walled city before the Sun had risen to its noon day zenith. I found myself leaning to look through the window to take it all in. I heard Jacob chuckle by my side and then felt his breath on my neck as he whispered "It is just a city, no different from any we have entered."

I lost myself in the moment and answered him as if we were alone. "You are wrong, it is the most beautiful place on Earth, can you not see?"

Master Edward cleared his throat and covered a laugh. I cowered into the corner of the coach and began to shake. "Forgive me," I pleaded, "I forgot myself. I did not mean to contradict you, Master."

I saw my Jacob's face register my fear and shoot a look across the carriage at Master Edward and Mistress Bella. Apparently he was also uncertain of their reaction to my insolence.

Mistress Bella reached across and patted my hand. "Not at all, Nessie, I completely agree, it is the most beautiful city in all the realm. Though I think it wise to remember that although you are safe in our company the palace has eyes and ears and you must comport yourself with that in mind."

I nodded my ascent and my eyes fell to the floor of the buggy. I was mortified. I had behaved in a manner that would no doubt embarrass my master, my Jacob, and I felt awful about it. I pulled into myself as we entered the city and tried to be as small as possible. I heard Mistress speaking about the palace and how we would be staying in a wing that belonged to Master Carlisle. She told me that this was good, because I need not fear when in that part of the castle, as Master Carlisle was the king of that domain, and he was one of the kindest, gentlest men she knew. I prayed she was right, for I was now afraid to breathe for fear of causing shame to my owners.

JPOV

We were enjoying the ride in the brilliant Sun when I saw Ness lean over and look out the glass as we approached Volterra City's walls. The light glinted off them making them look almost as if they sparkled. I heard her gasp and smiled at the joy I saw upon her face.

I leaned into her and whispered into the shell of her ear. "It is just a city, no different from any we have entered."

She turned to me and shook her head. "You are wrong, it is the most beautiful place on Earth, can you not see?"

I was about to kiss her for her naivete when I heard Edward clear his throat across the carriage. I stiffened immediately. I turned to him, my eyes wide. It was unwise for Ness to speak so freely with me when others were present and I knew my encouragement of it had caused this lapse.

Edward shook his head and grinned. I knew he was trying to tell me it was alright, but before I had settled and begun to breathe again I caught sight of Nessie. She had stiffened completely. She was wedged into the farthest corner of the box and I could feel her trembling against my thigh.

"Forgive me," she pleaded, never raising her eyes from the floor. "I forgot myself. I did not mean to contradict you, Master."

I looked over to Edward and Bella, my eyes begging for assistance in easing Nessie's discomfort. I felt panic rise within me. I never wished for her to be ill at ease and my folly had been the cause of it. I knew full well that to speak so freely among any other than this assembled company could mean harsh punishment for my girl, and yet it was I who was responsible for her slip. I was the one who encouraged her to voice her opinions and thoughts.

I watched as Bella reached across and patted Nessie's hand in a comforting manner. "Not at all, Nessie, I completely agree, it is the most beautiful city in all the realm. Though I think it wise to remember that although you are safe in our company the palace has eyes and ears and you must comport yourself with that in mind."

It was said to Ness, but her eyes never left my own. She was warning me to remember where we were. She was right of course. It was my responsibility to protect my angel, and here I was the one to prompt her to put herself in jeopardy. What kind of man was I?

My mind was filled with self chastisement as we continued through the city and into the palace gates. Nessie never raised her eyes. She was missing the grandeur and beauty that surrounded us, and it was my fault.

We left the carriage and were met by Carlisle and Esme. They embraced us each in our turn, well, Edward, Bella, and I. Ness had fallen to her knees upon seeing Edward's parents, just as she should as a slave, and in seeing this I was again reminded of how little ability I had to protect her from the harsh realities of the world in which we lived.

Carlisle bid us follow him into his wing of the palace and I felt, rather than saw Nessie take her place a few feet behind me and slightly to the left.

"Welcome, welcome, children. It has been far too long since you have grace our home with your sparkling eyes," Carlisle said as he led us to the small dining hall his abode afforded.

"I have had a meal prepared for you, I hope you will enjoy it," Esme said showing us to the table.

We made to take the seats offered us, when I remembered that there was no place for Ness. I turned to see her standing behind me, back straight, head bowed, eyes cast downward. For the first time I realized how her submission separated her from me in so many ways and my heart broke. Esme saw me pause and turned to Ness with a soft look. "Child, there is a plate for you in my kitchen, Patrice will show you," she said waving her house slave forward.

Patrice was a plain girl of perhaps thirteen, with kind eyes. She smiled at Ness, and led her away. I felt my own fists ball at my sides, and also Esme's soft hand at my back turning me toward my seat. I turned and joined the meal.

"Esme has instructed the servants to remain in the kitchen. None will enter this room until they are called. You are free to speak here," Carlisle said.

"Thank you father, but let us eat and relax a bit before we open ourselves to this discussion. Let us bring you good news before we turn our conversations to serious matters," Edward offered.

I could tell that he sensed my discomfort and I nodded my thanks to him for postponing this at least for a little while.

We spoke of the anticipated birth of Bella and Edward's child and I watched the joy flow about the table. I watched as Carlisle and Esme embraced their loved ones and I felt their pride flow out of every pour. I could not help but think of my father, and wonder how he would have taken my desire to wed Nessie. Would he have approved? Would he have been proud when I came to him and told him that she carried my babe within her womb? Then I realized that it would not have mattered, for it would not change my aim one jot to know that he was unhappy. Only Nessie's feelings mattered to me.

After our meal Esme suggested that Bella might like to have a lie down, and the two of them excused themselves. Carlisle rose from the table and nodded to the two ladies as they departed our company. "Come," he said, "my study is free and safe from prying eyes and ears."

Edward and I followed him to a finely appointed room. It was a dark rich wood-paneled sanctuary where Carlisle could commune with his vast collection of books. He offered us seats by the fire and poured us each a flagon of fine wine.

"Now, explain to me the full nature of your inquiry, Edward. I gather that there is something more than your letter could say safely."

"The inquiry is mine, Carlisle."

"Hush, Jacob," Edward interrupted. "Allow me to do this. As I said in my missive, there is a man who cares deeply for his slave, and wishes to free her. He has hopes of seeing her made into a full citizen of Volterra."

"That is not all he seeks, though, is it?" Carlisle asked looking pointedly at me.

"No. He has hopes of wedding her," Edward confessed.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. I assumed the worst and felt my stomach fall. "So, such a wish is impossible, then?" I asked dejectedly.

I felt Carlisle's hand upon my arm. "Not on its face," he said. "I have managed to gather some precedent for the petition to the king. He has released slaves on the word of their Masters."

I raised my eyes to his face. "However," he said looking serious, "his majesty will require sponsors for the girl. These are people who can vouch for her character and suitability for this honor."

"But it has been done?" I asked grasping for hope I had not truly dared myself to feel.

"It has. I believe that you should allow Esme and myself to get to know the girl a bit. My name would lend weight to your petition, and Aro respects my opinions. I wish to give you the strongest case we can."

"I do not know how to thank you, Carlisle."

"Do not thank me yet, but I do believe there is reason to have hope," he said.

"There is always reason to hope," Edward nodded.

NPOV

I went to the kitchen and sat at the small table to eat the plate Mistress Esme reserved for me. I am surprised at the level of food with which I am fed. Mistress Bella provides very nourishing meals for the slaves, but they are not of the level of gourmet that are served to the clients and the family. Jacob often shares a late night snack with me in his quarters, but that is a special treat. Here, Patrice explains to me, Mistress Esme insists that her servants eat what the family eats. Patrice says it is because Mistress Esme is the sweetest, kindest woman alive, but the cook, Anna, says it is because she keeps so few slaves of her own within her household.

After I ate, in relative silence, listening all the while to Anna and Patrice chat about life in the palace, I took my plate to the wash basin and scrub it clean. Anna thanks me, and says that it is unnecessary, but also acknowledges my good training. I remained in the kitchen waiting for Jacob or Mistress Bella to require me.

"May I ask you something?" Patrice says taking a seat across the worn wooden table.

"Of course."

"Are you a pleasure slave?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Lord. I have never spoken to a pleasure slave before. All the palace's fancy girls are housed in a special kennel and the house servants are not encouraged to be near them," the young woman confessed.

"There are reasons for that Patrice," Anna said from her seat near the fire.

"Like what? It's not like we'll get them dirty," Patrice said smiling at me.

"Could be the other way round, child," Anna said sourly.

I turned to her and saw her looking down her long nose at me. Anna was probably about fifty years of age and had an air of knowledge and superiority about her. Suddenly I felt judged and watched. She sneered at me and I realized that she did not wish me to speak with the younger girl.

Patrice was young, perhaps thirteen, and not the most beautiful child I had ever seen, but she seemed a good sort of girl. I had never encountered this kind of judgment from another slave and was unsure how to respond to it, so I remained silent and waited for Anna to make her desires clear.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Patrice asked.

"Pleasure slaves are not the type you should align yourself with, child. You and I aren't ever going to be the type, and they tend to think very highly of themselves, in my experience. They do not know how to really work, all they do is entertain Masters on their backs," Anna stated clearly telling me I had no business associating with her or her charge.

"But Ness here washed her own dish, and seems so nice," Patrice countered.

Anna looked at me, her eyes peering. "So she did. Why is that?"

"I serve my Master, but I am also trained to serve Mistress Bella, and on this trip I am her personal maid as well. I do not wish to cause offense, I can go and sit out in the hall and await a call for my services," I said sadly standing from the table and turning toward the door.

"Now why on earth would you feel the need for that?" said Mistress Esme as she entered the kitchen.

I lowered myself to the floor and bowed my head at her entrance. I had been trained that most questions that were not related to orders were rhetorical, and should be treated as such. A moment passed with no sound from anyone in the room. I was nervous, I did not wish to dishonor my owners, but was quite confused as to the proper protocol.

"Anna? Why would Renesmee not wish to remain in here where she has company?" Mistress Esme asked.

Anna had the sense to remain quiet, but the child did not.

"Anna said that I should not speak with her because she is a pleasure slave, and that they did no real work," Patrice offered innocently.

"Anna," Mistress Esme said sternly, "Renesmee is a guest in this house, and will be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"She is the girl who cares for my daughter-in-law, she is trusted and respected to hold such a position. I expect that she does more work than most, and even if she did not, I say she is welcome and to be made so."

"Yes, Mistress," I heard Anna say.

"Yes, Mistress," Patrice echoed.

"Good, then that is settled. Come, Renesmee, I will show you to your Master's chambers and also show you where your Mistress and Master Edward are to stay," Mistress Esme said.

I stood and followed her to the hallway. I was biting my lip, I did not wish the others to be made uncomfortable by my presence within the house. I felt badly for having caused strife between Mistress Esme and her staff.

"You will have to forgive Anna, my dear, she was raised within the palace proper, and the royal family has always restricted the pleasure slaves from the others. King Aro believes it is for the safety and contentment of all, but I think it breeds jealousy and discontent. Not to worry, she will settle into your presence soon enough, and if she gives you any problems I want you to tell me at once."

"As you wish Mistress," I said, although I knew I would avoid such a discussion at all cost. I had no idea how long we were to reside beneath this roof, and I did not wish to make enemies of the household staff.

As we continued through the labyrinth of hallways she led me to a large wooden door with a large knob in the center. She opened it and showed me in. the room was warm and richly appointed with dark wood and leather furniture. There was a large hearth in which a fire burned happily, a fine round table with two high-backed chairs, and a myriad of soft cushions scattered before the fire.

"This is your Master's drawing room," Mistress Esme said, "Through this archway is the bathing room and the bedroom."

The first room she indicated housed a golden tub, along with a wide cistern over a low burning flame. I had never seen such a thing. I paused eying it.

"Our house man sees to the fires in all the rooms, should your master wish a bath all you need do is turn the valve and the tub will fill. There is a plug here," she told me indicating a cork upon a chain, "When he is finished remove it and the water will drain through the floor."

"How lovely," I said unconsciously. I immediately covered my mouth and sank to my knees. This was the second time today I had let my thoughts fly free. I was mortified. What she must think of me.

ESME POV

I smiled at Renesmee's expression of awe at the amenities we had within our wing of the palace and turned to smile at her when I saw her cover her mouth and sink to her knees, her eyes wide with fright.

I sank to her level and raised her chin so she would look at me. "I agree, child, it is a great convenience. Please, Renesmee, be at ease, no one is going to harm you here." I saw her eyes question that thought and decided to reach out to the child. I knew from Carlisle that she was likely the girl about whom Edward had inquired. "I meant what I said before, if Bella trusts you to care for her at this delicate time, you must be a remarkable girl. Bella, Edward, and Jacob all speak very highly of you, and as they are my dearest family that means that you are of value to me as well and I wish to see that you are comfortable within my home."

She raised her eyes to mine and I saw a lessening of her tension.

I smiled my best smile at the child and told her I would see her soon.

EPOV

I watched my best friend depart my father's study with a somewhat lighter heart than I had seen him arrive with, but I was not certain how hopeful he should really be.

"Father," I sighed, "tell me true, should I be counseling him to prepare for disappointment? I do not wish to instill false expectation in his mind."

Carlisle peered at me from his chair. "You tell me true, son, just how deep is his affection for the girl?"

"I believe it rivals my own for Bella, or yours for my mother. I have never seen him thus. He dotes upon her. He desires her company above all others and seeks her counsel in almost all things. I believe that she is embedded in his being, knitted to his very soul," I confessed. "Father, it frightens me. Not because I disapprove of his choice, nor because I fear for his position. I fear more that if anything happened to her it would break him."

Carlisle sipped his wine and thought deeply. "I am quite certain that his position is safe. I am also convinced that the girl is in no danger from retribution for Jacob's wishes. What concerns me is Aro's reticence to discuss the matter without a formal petition. I attempted to broach the subject with him during one of our regular conferences and he utterly refused. He said that it is a delicate subject that requires individualized consideration and that was all he would elaborate. He did however suggest, rather emphatically I might add, that I might wish to consult with Alistair Nomad."

"We saw him at the Eclipse Inn. He said something about being on his way to see you as well. I had thought to find him here ahead of us."

"He wrote to tell me he had a stop to make," Carlisle disclosed. "His missive also hinted that the required landing-place of his journey was set by Aro. I do not know what this means, but I am not certain it bodes well."

"Father, you have never been one to toy with me, so I ask you, what is your opinion of Jacob's plight?"

"I will pledge my support to him completely if you vouch for his purpose. I will encourage Esme to approach the child and see if she can gain her perspective without imposing expectations upon her. If anyone has hope of doing so I believe it is your mother."

I agreed. Then I thought of my own love and sighed.

"Is there aught that troubles you?"

"I am concerned that Bella's past experiences are coloring her view of things. I know how much she respects and admires Jacob. I also know she houses an abiding affection for Nessie. She is frightened that either will be put in peril because of this."

"Then assure her that I personally will ensure no harm comes to either. I will not promise the outcome we hope for, but no disasters shall befall either for an honest petition to the king."

JPOV

Carlisle told me he had arranged an audience with King Aro on the morrow. I was nervous, but he said he would do most of the talking, gauge his friend's mood and we would proceed from there. Edward suggested that I retire to my room and see that Nessie was made comfortable and to tell her that Edward would attend Bella himself.

I found the suite that was assigned me and entered. I found Nessie seated by the fire sewing a shirt of mine which apparently required mending. I did not know she did that, but it was so Ness, anticipating my needs and seeing that they were met before I even had time to think of them.

I stood and watched her for a few moments. It was selfish of me, but I enjoyed the view. It was so domestic. It was the sort of thing Bella would do for Edward. Then I noticed the glint of a tear upon her cheek and I was hit with the need to know why she wept. I went to her side and swept her into my arms.

"What's wrong? Has someone hurt you?"

She shook her head and leaned into my embrace. "I am well."

"Then why do you weep?"

She licked her lips and furrowed her brow. "Do you find me of use, Master?"

I held her from me so I could see her face. I was completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be of use to you. I want to make you proud and to bring honor to your name. I fear that I fail again and again," she said sadly.

"You have never once in the entire time I have known you failed me, my sweet. You astound me with how well you care for me. See here," I said taking my shirt from her hands and holding it up. "you anticipate my every need. This is not strictly your duty, yet you take it upon yourself to see that it is mended. You astound me. As I tell you so often, I do not deserve you."

"And as I tell you, you deserve so much more," she said sniffing. "I am so sorry I embarrassed you earlier."

"Embarrassed me? Never. Not once. Your lapse in the carriage was my fault, not yours. I forgot we were not alone. I was too enchanted by your beautiful face as you viewed the city gates. I wanted to share in your wonder, and I urged you to speak freely. Neither Bella nor Edward took any offense. They adore you almost as much as I, Ness. Bella's only concern was for you. She knows you are nervous being here and she wants to ensure you are made to feel comfortable."

I pulled her back into the circle of my arms and kissed her temple. "I fear my mere presence opens you to censure among the slaves here. I did not realize that household palace slaves are segregated from the pleasure slaves, but it was made clear to me today," she opined.

"I could not care less about the opinions of the palace slaves except to say that if any of them speak unkindly to you I will have their hide for it. Is that what has caused your distress?"

"A bit, but I was more distressed because I fear I have shown Mistress Esme a less than decorous view of you due to my loose tongue."

"I highly doubt that. What did you say?"

She bit her lower lip and looked guilty. "I marveled at the bathing room. I had never seen anything like it and I expressed it."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "And let me guess, Esme found you charming?"

"She said something like that."

"Ness, you have nothing to fear. You charm everyone you meet. I would even wager that the servants will fall at your feet upon closer acquaintance with you." I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bathing chamber. I smiled as I stood her upon her dainty feet. "My, my, my... Do you know how to work this contraption?"

She beamed at me and nodded. Then she turned the knob of the cistern and water flowed into the golden basin of the tub. Then she seemed to remember something and grabbed a cork on a chain from the wall, placing in in the bottom of the tub causing the water to begin to fill it. She made to remove my attire, but I stilled her hands.

"Ness and Jacob, remember?"

She nodded with obvious confusion.

"Then Jacob wants to treat Nessie," I said sliding her traveling dress from her shoulders to the floor. There she stood in all her exquisite glory before me. I shed my clothes and lifted her in my arms once again. I stepped into the tub and sank us below the surface of the heated water. Then I leaned forward and turned the knob once again. Nessie was seated before me with her back to me. I moved her hair from the side of her neck and placed it over one shoulder to expose the creamy expanse of the swan-like column and began to kiss behind her ear as my hands began to rub her arms with a bathing cloth.

"Let me care for you, as you so often care for me," I said against her skin. "Let me show you just how much you mean to me."

My hands dipped below the water and my fingers slid between her slick folds. She arched against me and leaned deeper against my chest. Her breathing picked up as I stroked her bud an slid a finger into her warm sheath.

"You are my Sun and my Moon. You light both my days and my nights. You make my life worth living, and I have never wanted more than you so willingly give me."

She was panting now as my fingers played her like a beloved instrument. The sounds she made were music to my ears, and I strummed her seeking the most beautiful one yet.

"I could not ever imagine wanting anything or anyone as much as I want you. Shatter for me, Ness. Show me your desire. Please.." I pleaded nibbling her earlobe.

She obliged gasping and turning her head to kiss my lips fully. God, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her skin was flushed and her hair slightly damp from where it sank below the water. We kissed and caressed until her breathing became more eased.

"Jacob," she said turning in my arms.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I need you," she said again kissing me deeply and sliding her hand down to where my manhood stood hard as steel below the water.

I stood taking her with me. Water poured down our frames and eased my way as my hands skimmed her luscious curves. I pulled a drying cloth from the rack and wrapped her in it as I lifted her from the tub. I rubbed her soft skin over every inch before wrapping myself in the cloth and carrying her to the bed. I laid her down and removed the cloth. Her eyes were glued to my shaft with a sweet smile upon her lips. She reached for me as if she were going to serve me, but that was not what this was about. I wanted to serve and please her for a change.

I slid myself between her sweet creamy thighs and hitched one leg over my hip. "Is this what you want, Sweetling?" I asked as I slid myself deep within her.

She arched up to take me deeper and sighed in contentment. "Oh yes."

"I want to make you feel good," I said moving my hips in circles so I hit her most secret place. I started slow, building my pace and the strength of my thrusts. I watched her eyes close to mere slits and her skin flush with a soft glow. "Show me how I make you feel."

At that she moaned deeply and shattered around me. She pulled my lips to hers and kissed me deeply. I followed her in almost no time holding her close and pouring my love into her along with my seed. I rolled us over so she was cradled in my arms and kissed her over and over again.

"Thank you, Jacob," she sighed against my chest.

"It was my pleasure. Just remember how this felt if you ever doubt that you are what I need. You are a beautiful an amazing woman, and I am blessed to have you in my life."

She lifted her head and looked down at me. "Then heaven has been kind to us both."

"I hope it continues to be," I said as she sank back into my arms and I closed my eyes. Oh how I hope it would be so, because I was learning quickly that she was becoming everything to me. Gravity no longer held me to the Earth. No it was Nessie that kept me grounded and helped me soar. My heart beat with hers, and she was my guiding star. She was as necessary as oxygen. She was in point of fact my entire existence, lying there in my arms. I prayed Heaven heard my pleas for a way to keep her safe and still have her at the center of my life as she should be.


	15. Chapter 15 Considerations and Conditions

Chapter 15

JPOV

"Remember, this is just an information gathering exercise, Jacob. Let me do most of the talking. Aro is a very reasonable man, I have no doubt that he will be receptive," Carlisle advised.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I were escorted down a long marble hallway to the throne room. Two knights stood guard in full regalia looking every inch the embodiment of honor. We entered the room to see King Aro seated on his throne on a raised dais.

We entered and bowed before the king of all Volterra. He raised himself from his seat and descended to the floor where he lifted Carlisle into a firm embrace. Next he turned to Edward and raised him as he had Carlisle. "My dear Edward," his majesty endeared, "It has been far to long since you have graced us with your presence. You have been missed, not only by your loving parents, but by your king."

"You are incredibly kind, Your Majesty. May I present my beautiful wife?" Edward asked turning to a still curtseyed Bella. He offered her his hand and assisted her to rise and face the king.

"Beautiful indeed. Welcome, my dear to my home," the king offered as he bent over her hand and kissed the back of it. "You broke many a heart within my domain you know, dear Bella."

"I, Your Majesty?"

"Aye, your husband here was considered one of the most eligible gentlemen among my court. When Carlisle announced your betrothal and subsequent marriage many a tear was shed for his loss," Aro teased.

"I would offer your court an apology, Sire, were I actually sorry," Bella cheeked back.

"I like her, Edward. I believe you could not have chosen better," the king said approvingly. Then he turned toward me and I heard Edward speak again.

"Your Majesty, allow me to present Jacob Black, Captain of my guard, and equal of my house," Edward said by way of introduction.

"Rise, Sir, and let me know you," Aro ordered.

As I stood I saw before me a rather refined man in his mid forties. He had deep rich brown hair that was only slightly graying at the temples. His eyes were a clear and piercing blue that held both intelligence and kindness. He was tall, and well built, and looking at him, I thought he looked exactly as a monarch should.

"Your Majesty," I said bowing at the waist.

"Welcome, young Mr. Black. May we call you Jacob?" he asked politely, although as king he was free to address me in any form he saw fit.

"I am honored, Your Majesty."

"I would like to offer you some refreshments and some less formal repartee. Come, my guests, follow me to my private drawing room," he said leading the way.

The room was huge, twice the size of the largest gathering room in all of Cullen Estates. It was filled with plush and richly upholstered chairs and settees. His majesty took a seat in a high-backed leather armchair and waved us all to sit in the chairs that made up the conversational group.

"I hear miraculous things about the beasts that you have bred on your land, Bella. In fact, I have all but decided to make a substantial purchase in the upcoming year. I hear you have bred the finest war horses in all the kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We do have an incredible stable from which we breed. If your order is to be very substantial, allow me to suggest that you place it soon. Although your needs will, of course, take priority over any other's," Bella said with a smile.

"Well said. Now tell me, my dear ones, what is the true purpose of this visit?" Aro asked genially.

"Ever efficient and to the point, my friend," Carlisle chuckled.

"As flattered as I would be to think that these young people have ventured all this way to visit me, I am not so foolish as to presume such a thing. I am ready to hear whatever petition they wish to present."

"We have no formal petition, just yet, Sire. We are curious about your disposition toward the freeing of slaves," Carlisle said.

"Well now..." Aro said eying each of us in turn. "That depends on the reason behind the request."

"What reasons are acceptable?" Bella asked.

"Now, now, dear Bella. You cannot expect me to tip my hand so soon. I can tell you I free about a dozen slaves a year for various reasons and that I have had some experiences that lead me to believe that it is not always wise to do so. Neither for our society as a whole, nor for the slaves set free."

"What if you can be assured that there exists no danger to society in the freeing of a particular candidate?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, as you well know, I require testimony and assurances of character for all slaves considered for such an honor," Aro explained. Carlisle nodded, this we expected. "I also require an interview with them, sans the petitioner. It allows me to know if this is truly something they desire or if the petitioner misunderstands the situation."

"Do not all human beings desire freedom?" Bella asked.

"No, my dear Bella. Most human beings prefer more restrictive environs. Freedom is all about choice and the consequences of said choices. It has been my experience that humans in general do not want the responsibility that entails. Even those born free, as full citizens often wish to abdicate their will if they think they can be guided without having to take responsibility. Freedom is never free. It requires strength and determination. In short, it comes at a very high price."

Bella's brow furrowed and she turned to Edward. He reached for her hand and smiled.

"So you need to know that the slave in question has the capacity for this kind of responsibility?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but there is more. I want to assure that their freedom is truly what the petitioner seeks," Aro responded.

"How could it not be? They are petitioning on behalf of their slave. What else could they be seeking?"

"Selfish ends," was all he said, but the words made my blood run cold.

A palace slave brought in a decanter of wine and proceeded to pour us each a crystal goblet. The slave was dressed in a fine linen shift which bore the Volturi crest. She was lovely, but was obviously household staff and not one of the pleasure slaves. She was dressed almost demurely. When her task had been completed she bowed to the king and slipped out of the room silently.

"I have enjoyed this visit greatly, children, but as you know, my time is in great demand. Come now, make your initial petition and I will at least tell you if I will consider it, and under what circumstances."

I looked at Carlisle, silently asking if I should speak. He nodded and I swallowed hard. "I possess an amazing girl, your majesty. She is bright, and talented, kind and gentle. She is all that is good in this world and I wish to free her."

Aro's eyes scrutinized me. "Why?" he asked simply.

"As a slave she has no ability to protect herself from the harsh realities of the world. If she is out of my presence any free born soul may importune her and she must comply." The mere thought sickened me.

"Why does this matter? You would be compensated for any loss you suffered," Aro said flatly.

"And who compensates her?" I growled.

Aro raised a brow. "I see. So you feel the need to protect her. This is admirable, on its face. My question is where you see her ending up once she is freed."

This was not a question I had prepared for. To me it implied somehow that she would not remain exactly where she was, at my side. "I do not understand, Sire."

"Who will take her in. Who will assist her in adjusting to freedom?"

"I will, of course."

"Ah ha! So you see her in exactly the same environment she is now?"

"Yes."

"Then again I ask, why is it you wish her freed? If you mean to keep her in the same position she resides in now there is no reason to release her."

"I do not mean to keep her in the same position," I say firmly.

"What position would you have her hold?"

I am about to answer when Carlisle puts a hand on my arm to stop me. "You have something to say, my liege. I know the signs. I beg that you say it before we become deeper involved. I ask as your friend, please."

Aro thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Very well. You have been honest with me, I shall offer you the same courtesy." He turned to look me squarely in the eye. "Mr. Black... Jacob, before you make a formal petition I beg you to consider this question. Do you want to free this girl for her benefit or for your own? Because if your desire is to wed her I must tell you I have conditions that must be met in full and to the letter. If you truly want her freedom for her, and in the bargain wish to take her to wife you will have to walk away from her. She would be placed in a sponsor family for at least nine moons. There would be no contact with you, at all. Only at the end of that period will you be allowed to pursue her, and then only if she chooses you, can you marry her. Those are my conditions to even consider your petition."

I felt as if I had been kicked in the gut. I heard Bella gasp and saw Edward clutch her hand in his own. I took a shaky breath and stared at the king in horror.

"You Majesty..." Carlisle began, but it was clear he had no idea how to respond to this edict.

"I realize that it seems harsh, Carlisle, but it is the only way I can ensure that the child will truly be free. If all he wants is to keep her as his own then he can do so. Only if his aim is _her_ freedom can I grant his request," the king spoke in a calm and authoritative voice. "I do not expect you to have an answer for me immediately. Take some time. Consider your true desires and then decide."

He rose and Carlisle rose as well, bowing to him and thanking him softly. Bella and Edward followed Carlisle's lead and made their bows. Finally I rose and bowed before my king. When I rose he leaned into my ear and whispered "You are well respected and well loved by people I trust my very life to. I trust you will make the right choice. I also trust that you will take responsibility for the consequences of that choice. Farewell young Jacob. Until we meet again."

Esme POV

When Carlisle and the children went for their audience with Aro I sought out young Renesmee. I sent Patrice to bring her to me in my sitting room. I watched her as she entered the room. I had already noticed how beautiful she was, who would not, but I had also noticed how gentle she was with Patrice.

Patrice was very young. I had purchased her when I saw the poor child on an auction block in the bazaar. She had not been very well trained and often spoke her thoughts aloud. She was learning from Anna to reign in her loose tongue, but she had not yet done so.

As they approached my company I heard Patrice nattering on at Ness. "It must be so lovely to be a pleasure slave. Especially with so handsome a master as yours. I mean, I would willingly submit to my master," Patrice giggled, "or his son. Or your master, for that matter."

"Do not be in such a hurry, Patrice, to experience things out of your ken. I am blessed in that I have a gracious and gentle master, but not all masters are so. I have not been misused, but I know that there are many who have. I was once a white silk, as yourself. I would not go back, but I would treasure the innocence I had. Do not try to grow up too soon, innocence is a gift that can not be taken back," I heard Nessie's sweet voice say. It was a very wise statement. She entered the room then as trained, eyes upon the floor, back straight, and hands clasped before her. She walked to my feet and knelt before me in one smooth movement.

Patrice had not entered with her so I knew we were alone. "Come and speak with me, child," I said.

She raised her dark penetrating gaze to my own. There was such depth in her gaze, her intellect was clear in those fathomless eyes.

"I heard what you said to Patrice in the hallway."

"I meant no offense, Mistress. I merely thought that someone should explain the gift of youth to her while it was still within her grasp," she said as a warm blush stained her cheeks.

"No offense was taken, in fact I think what you said was quite kind. May I ask you something?"

"Anything, Mistress."

"You must speak to me honestly, do not say what you think I wish to hear, can you do that?"

She nodded, avoiding my eyes.

"Are you sorry that you were taken as a pleasure slave? Would you have kept your innocence were you free to do so?"

She raised her eyes and cocked her head. I could see her considering the question. Her smooth brow furrowed deeply and I watched as she bit down on her lower lip. "Master Edward found me at auction and purchased me. Since that day I have received nothing but the kindest and most tender care. I was brought to Cullen Estates and trained by the most helpful people I could imagine. I have only ever been with my master, and he has been ever kind and infinitely gentle. I cannot imagine a better life."

I beamed at her. What a sweet child. "That is good to know. I am glad my son has learned the lessons I tried to teach him."

"Master Edward is a much admired man, Mistress. He is highly thought of among not only the slaves, but all visitors to Cullen Estates. He is a fine healer and treats all those who come to him, highborn or low, with the utmost care and kindness."

"He is a good man, and a good son. Jacob is also quite a fine man."

Renesmee smiled in a way that I recognized immediately. It was the smile of a woman who held a secret in her heart. This was a woman in love, I was certain of it.

"He is the finest man I have ever encountered. He is kind and wise. I cannot imagine a finer man or master on the planet."

"I would wager he would speak as highly of you as you do of him," I said lightly.

"He is too kind and overlooks my many failings," she sighed.

"What failings?"

"I forget myself and speak too freely sometimes. I never wish to bring disgrace upon his name, and I fear I risk it often."

I smiled. She really was a sweet child. "I do not think you could ever bring shame upon him no matter how you behaved."

JPOV

The walk back to Carlisle's wing was quiet. They seemed to know that my mind was racing with what I had just heard. I wanted out. I needed air.

Before we entered Carlisle's home he stopped me. "Jacob, I realize that this must all be overwhelming to you, but you must compose yourself. The most important thing before you make your decision is that you do not divulge this situation to Renesmee. You do not wish to either entice nor frighten her with possibilities. Perhaps you should take a ride and calm yourself before you are faced with her again. Ensure that you are not going to confuse and frighten her."

I nodded. I felt so out of control, his suggestion seemed wise. Bella held me to her for a moment and whispered "There is no hurry, take your time. We can speak of this at your leisure."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her back.

"Come, Jacob," Edward offered. "I'll go with you."

We saddled Rabbit and Volvo and headed out over the fields we had ridden when we lived here. The countryside was familiar and comforting. Edward suggested a hard run and we sprinted over field and glen. He stayed with me as I felt the wind rush through my lungs. It cleared my head a bit, and after some time I slowed my steed and began a leisurely pace.

"Do you wish to speak of it?" Edward asked.

"What would you do?"

"That is not for me to say. Tell me your thoughts. Perhaps if you speak it aloud things will become more clear."

"I wonder if he is right. That my desire was selfish. Is it truly Ness I am considering or myself?"

"You are one of the finest men of my acquaintance, I refuse to believe that there is a selfish bone in your body," he said. "That said, the heart is a selfish organ, especially when it is in love. One cannot help but desire the company of the object of one's affection. It is natural. There is never a moment when I do not wish Bella by my side. Would you call me selfish?"

"Not at all. But she makes it clear that she desires the very same thing. Aro suggested that were Nessie to have her freedom I cannot presume that I would be her choice. What if she does not share my desire? What if when met with the choices of the world she finds me lacking?"

"What woman has ever found you lacking?" he asked laughing. "That should not be your concern. Your only thoughts should be whether having her to wife is more desirable than having her at your side without benefit of marriage."

"You're right," I agreed and we turned back and returned to the confines of the Cullen's home.

When we entered the hall, Bella smiled softly at me and patted the seat beside her. I sat and then noticed Esme leading Ness into the room. "This dear girl has been telling me that you have gotten her music lessons," she said as they came up to us.

"Yes, she is quite talented," Edward said proudly.

"I wish to hear her perform," Esme said. "I think it could cheer us all and lighten the loads of the day. Come Renesmee dear, sing for us."

Nessie took to the keyboard and began to play a sweet tune I did not remember. It was beautiful and wove its way in and around my very soul. She began to sing and the words were of love and longing. It was beautiful and spoke of desires and emotions. In the end I looked over to Bella and saw a tear upon her cheek.

"Nessie, that was lovely. Where did you learn that particular tune? I do not recall it," Edward asked.

She bit her lip and I noticed her cheeks flush. "Thank you Master. You would not have heard it before."

"I have some knowledge of music, Ness. Might I have heard of the composer?"

Her blush deepened. "Yes, Master. I wrote it. The music master encouraged me to try my hand at composing. It was what came to my mind, should I play something more familiar?"

"You composed it?" Bella said astonished.

"Aye, Mistress. Should I not have played it? I am..."

"Do not apologize for singing that, Ness," I barked. She flinched at my tone and I felt guilty immediately. "What I mean is, it was wonderful and amazing, and I would bet that all who heard it will wish to hear it again and again."

She raised her eyes to mine and smiled broadly. There was a softness to her look that called to me. I found myself rising and walking to her. I took her tiny hands in my own large mitts and raised them to my lips. "You never cease to amaze me."

Esme walked up to us and smiled. "Nessie has been keeping me company all day, Jacob. I think it might be good if she helped you clean up and rest before the evening meal. You look to be a bit covered in the dust from your ride."

I nodded to Esme. I knew she understood my need to be alone with my angel. I all but ran to my chambers dragging Ness along with me. Once there I pulled her into a deep kiss. Suddenly I needed her more than air. She was mine and I would keep her near me forever.

"I need you Ness. I need to feel your skin against my skin," I said relieving her of her shift. "I need your lips upon my lips," was said as I kissed her and swept my tongue into her mouth.

I was manic with my need for her. I backed her into the wall and removed my shirt in one sweep. In an instant I was back to kissing her as I shucked my breeches. A moment later I had hitched her legs over my hips and slid home, pounding her against the wall with a vigor I did not know I possessed. "God, Ness, you feel incredible."

She was grunting and moaning with each thrust clinging to my shoulders for support. After a frenzied series of kisses she threw her head back and gasped for air. My lips and teeth nipped at the column of her neck. I marked her with a love bite at juncture of her throat and her collar bone. She yipped and shattered above me taking me to a crescendo of my own.

Hearing her squeak seemed to bring me back to my senses. I lowered her to her feet and slid myself from her sweet, moist warmth. I looked at her and saw the bruise I had left upon her creamy flesh and felt revulsion. "Oh God," I sighed, sinking to my knees before her. "I am so sorry. I hurt you. What was I thinking?"

She sank to my level and cradled me within her arms. "Not at all. It was thrilling. You would never hurt me."

"Never intentionally," I swore.

"I know that," she said as she stroked my hair. "Are you alright? I have never seen you so... passionate," she marveled.

"I just... missed you I guess."

"I am never father than a call away, Jacob. I will rush to your side at a moments notice. Always," she promised.

I looked at her. Her copper air was hanging down framing her face and cascading down her shoulders and back. Her perfect heart shaped face glowed with the flush of our recent coupling and her eyes sparkled with devotion and desire. I slid my arms beneath her legs and about her shoulders and lifted her into my arms. I carried her to bed and slipped beneath the furs with her, pulling her close to my body. I buried my nose in her sweet fragrant hair and closed my eyes. I would keep her. She would not be taken from me. We could survive as we were, there was no change needed. I could be selfish, because Nessie would never wish anything that contradicted my wants. I could have almost everything I wanted. I could live with this... Or could I?


	16. Chapter 16 Dreams and Decisions

Chapter 16

JPOV

_Darkness, that was all that I saw. It permeated my very being in its emptiness. I searched. I knew something was missing. I cold feel myself running off my feet, but I could not find that which I sought. An hallow ache filled my chest and I felt panicked. _

_ That which I was without was essential to my being. I craved it. I desired it. I needed it. _

_ No, not it, HER! Where was Ness? Why was she not by my side, in my sight? She was vulnerable without me there to look after her._

_ Finally I turned a corner and saw her. She was tied to a whipping post. Her back lined with red welts as a man flung back his lash and struck her. _

"NO!" I cried

_The man turned to me and laughed. Then he walked over to my beloved and tore her shift from her body, leaving her naked and exposed. He touched her, and I was helpless to intervene._

"Stop! No! Stop it!" I screamed out at the man. "Don't touch her!"

_He laughed at me, then turned and said "Some gold for your trouble, sir. She is well worth the __few coins she cost me."_

_ I ran to her side. She was battered and bruised. I cut her down from the post and tried to cradle her in my arms, but she was flayed raw, and I was afraid to touch her for fear of causing her more pain._

_ She turned to me, tears streaming down her face. Her visage was marred with a bruise, and there was pain evident in the depths of her eyes. I wanted to soothe her, but there was naught I could do. I had failed her. I had not been there to protect her. But more, my choice had forced her to remain a slave. Because of my selfishness she had been held in a position where she was no more than property to be used by the free as they saw fit._

_ I had made her beauty a liability rather than an asset. My choosing not be be without her as the cause of harm coming to her. I loved her... and in choosing my needs over hers I had doomed her to hardship and sorrow which I could have prevented._

"Ness?" I begged.

_ "Yes, Master." I noted that she called me Master and not Jacob and it felt wrong._

"Ness..." I pleaded

_"It's alright, Master. I am still yours. I belong to you. You own me. No matter who takes me, I am always yours..."_

_ Her words pierced my heart and I hated myself. It was my decision that made her vulnerable. I had meant to keep her with me. I told myself I was choosing to protect her and never lose her, but in doing so I had opened her to this. I had trapped her in my own need I had forgotten that she might have needs of her own ._

_ "I shall always be by your side, Master. Ever your girl. You own me..."_

"NO! Nessie!"

NPOV

I awoke with a start to Jacob calling out from his slumber. He was on his knees reaching out blindly. He called my name and screamed "No!"

I tried to reach him in his dream speaking words of comfort "I am right here. It's alright."

He continued to cry out and reach for something in his dream until I wrapped myself about his frame and called his name. "Jacob! Jacob! I am here. You are well. It is only a dream."

It took some time, but I felt his arms twine about me and pull me closer. He kissed the top of my head and his breathing eased. "Oh Ness..."

"Shh. All is well. Nothing can harm you," I soothed.

Suddenly he pushed me from him so he could look me in the eye. He caressed my cheek softly and shook his head. I was so confused as to what was happening. I longed to ease his distress, but had no idea how.

"Jacob, what is it? What can I do to help you?"

He sat before me and looked at me as if he were trying to see my very soul. "Ness, I need to ask you something. I need your honesty, and your thoughtful consideration. It is more important than anything I have ever asked before, and I need you to listen carefully."

"Anything..." I nodded willing to give him whatever he required.

"Do you dream?"

"You mean when I sleep? I suppose, I dream as anyone else does."

"No Ness. I mean do you have dreams. Those that come to you in waking hours. Desires that speak to you and make you wish for... more?"

His question frightened me. Of course I dreamt. I dreamt of being with him always. I imagined being his wife, bearing his child. I could not confess such fancies to him though. He would not like it, or worse he would laugh at my incredible foolishness. Yet I could not, would not lie to him.

"I imagine things from time to time, I suppose."

"Of course you do," he said distractedly. "Imagine something for me. Imagine you were free to do as you chose. Imagine that you had no obligations except those you chose. Can you imagine that?"

I squinted at his handsome face. I was unsure of where this thought was leading, but I wanted to make him more at ease, and if this would do it I would play along. I nodded, hoping this would satisfy.

"Imagine that you loved someone. Loved them more than you have ever loved anyone or anything. Can you do that?"

I needed no imagination for that. I loved Jacob that way. I had from the moment I had first seen him. He was my Sun and Moon. He was the reason for my existence. I again nodded.

"Good," he said running his hands through his flowing hair. "What would you do if you had a choice to give the person you loved something you knew they deserved, but doing so would deprive you of what you wanted most in life? Would you give it to them, or would you be selfish?"

"I do not understand?"

He sighed. Then he looked at me. There was a sorrow in his face that frightened me. This dream seemed to have completely unnerved him. "Do you find me a selfish man, Ness?"

"No. You are the most generous man I have ever met. You are all that is good and kind. How can I think you selfish?" I was so confused, but I wanted him to see himself as I saw him.

"You are so deluded." he said rising to his feet and pacing the floor. I was not sure he was speaking to me any more. I was almost certain his words were meant for himself. "I am completely selfish. I do not want to give up anything, and in choosing that I am proving myself completely unworthy of keeping that which I love." He was distraught and rambling. I could not follow his thoughts, they seemed to jump about completely unconnected. "Do you believe you would choose love if you were free to do so?"

"Even a slave is free to love in their heart. I do not believe that one can choose love, I believe that it chooses you."

"Chooses you?"

"If one could choose whom to love then no one would choose to love someone who did not love them in return, and unfortunately that is not possible. Love is a gift. One that can bring both joy and pain, but I do not believe it is really a choice. How one chooses to love, that is the choice."

"Explain." he said returning to his place beside me on the bed.

"One can love fully, openly, or one can choose to love selfishly. Master Edward and Mistress Bella love openly. They never think of themselves before they think of the other. They make their choices based not only on what is best for them, but what is best for their beloved. I have seen it. Whereas... if you will forgive me, Master Sam and Mistress Emily love selfishly. They care for each other, it is clear. Yet their choices revolve around what is best for themselves, with little or no thought to how it will effect their mate."

He stared into my eyes and smiled sadly. "You not only see so much, you understand it."

"You are incapable of being selfish, Jacob. Your choices always seem to take those you love into consideration. When Mistress Bella pointed out that your returning me to her side insulted her, you accepted me back at your feet. Even though you were hurting at the time. You considered her feelings before your own."

"You actually believe that don't you?"

"Of course I do. Your have put your need behind those under your care and protection. I have seen you choose to ease tensions with your sister even when you were insulted and angry. You did not need to do that, that was unselfish." She stared up at me with a guilelessness that was unmatched in its purity and beauty.

"I am not as you see me, I fear, Ness. You are blinded by your sweetness and goodness and cannot imagine those qualities to be lacking in others. You are generous with everyone, whether in stations above or below your own, and never distinguish between how you treat them. Even when holding the position you do makes you inferior in the eyes of those you encounter. You never judge them in return. You bear all, with dignity and grace," he said sadly. "Your behavior is admirable. Not mine. I have chosen the path of least resistance more often than not. You credit me far more than I deserve."

"I believe I could say the same of you."

"Nessie, where would you draw the line? What would you not do for someone you loved?" he asked.

My answer was simple. Were he to desire anything, no matter the cost to myself I would move heaven and earth to get it for him. "There is nothing I would not do for the man I loved."

"Even give him up?"

His words struck me hard. Could I give him up, were that what he wished? "Would giving him up provide him with something he wanted, or needed?" I asked trembling with fear.

"It might be the only way to give that person what they deserve most in the world. Giving them up offers them the options they deserve. They would be free to have a good life. One that might provide marriage and children. But in order to give them that you would have to release them and let them fly from your world." His eyes were boring into mine. I knew he was trying to tell me something, I simply was not sure what.

"I would hope that I could put my own wants aside for someone I loved. I cannot say it would be easy..." I swallowed. Somehow I was certain he was telling me that I must release him for him to have the life he desired. I knew he wanted a wife and children. Had he found someone? He would never keep a girl on his chain should he marry. I knew he wouldn't, I had simply prayed it would be later rather than sooner. "I would hope I would put them before myself, and that it would not kill me."

"Of course you would," he said tears wetting his eyes. "Come and lie with me, Ness. Let me feel you in my arms. Go back to sleep."

We sank back to the bed and he held me in his arms. Certainly, if he ha found a woman to take to wife he would move me to a less central role in his life. I had assumed that this would happen, I had only hoped that it would be delayed. My mind swirled with possibilities, I was somewhat desperate to find a place in his life, no matter how small so that I could remain near to him. I was hopeful that I might be allowed to tend to his children and in that way be of use to him. Would his new bride allow me that luxury? Who was she? Would she resent my presence as Mistress Emily had? The questions swirled as in a vortex and I became dizzy with the possibilities. I was frightened that if I moved too far from his everyday life Jacob would forget me utterly.

I could hear his hear beating beneath my ear and I concentrated on it's steady rhythm. The sound lulled me. I would hold onto this feeling, etch the memory to my soul, and I would pray that the end did not come too soon.

JPOV

I felt her relax into my chest and listened as her breathing evened out and deepened. It seemed like a long time before she drifted back to sleep, but when she did I stroked her hair and kissed her head. Asking her what she would do was perhaps the most selfish thing I had done yet. What kind of man asked permission from his love to do the right thing?

I would go to Aro on the morrow and beg him to release her. She, of all people, deserved freedom. She was truly good. Far better than I. When offered the choice to put her wants and desires before that of someone she loved she did not hesitate for a moment. I needed to live up to her example.

I thought over our conversation and wondered if she was correct. Was love beyond our choice? It seemed it was. A wise man would not have chosen to love a slave. Of course I could imagine no circumstance where I would choose to love anyone else.

She was so understanding. She noticed the differences between how Edward and Bella expressed their love, and how Sam and Emily did. I remember when my sister and her husband were courting. They seemed as in love as Bella and Edward. They were constantly in each other's company and they mooned after each other as people in love are wont to do. Now, they barely seemed to see each other through the fog of their own pain and disappointment. Is that how I would come to view Nessie? Would my unfulfilled desire to marry and have children cloud my affection for her? Would I begin to treat her poorly because of my longing for what could not be?

The worst part was I could only speak for my own feelings. Nessie had never truly spoken of her heart. She spoke of her devotion to me in terms of her station. I was terrified that if and when I was free to tell her of my love she would not requite it.

Yet, she spoke of love as if it were something she experienced first hand. "Love chooses you..." perhaps she did have some stirrings of love herself and was afraid to voice them. Would she be afraid of censure for honest feelings? Of course she would. As a slave her feelings were irrelevant to most of our world. She was presumed to have no feelings of consequence. I knew better, and that only made my resolve to free her stronger.

Still, that could not be my focus. Nessie deserved better than the life I could provide her as a jewel dangling upon my chain. She deserved everything freedom could afford her, and I would see to it that it was all hers.

As morning broke into the room I held my angel tightly in my arms. Last evening I had been frenzied and frantic. This morning I was calm and determined. I knew that I would be going to the king and breaking my own heart in a matter of hours. Right now though I was going to pretend that only this existed. I was going to savor my last moments wrapped in the arms of the woman I loved.

I smoothed my hands over her satiny skin and marveled at the perfection of it. I had never felt anything so warm and soft. I drew lazy circles over the skin on her back and felt her snuggle deeper into my arms. She hummed against my chest as if she were fighting to retain her slumber.

I hummed back in affection. She was still nude from our torrid coupling last evening. I slid myself down her form to kiss her neck and ear, whispering "The sun doth shine my sweet and I hunger."

"Shall I fetch you something to break your fast?" she said thickly, pulling herself to a seated position and displaying her perfectly formed breast to my view for perusal.

"I do not hunger for food. I hunger for you," I growled rolling her to her back and kissing down her perfect form. I paused to pay tribute to her creamy orbs. I suckled upon her pert nipples and was graced with her soft mewling sighs and the arch of her back bringing her ever nearer.

My lips skimmed her ribcage and her stomach licking and nibbling receiving soft chuckles and sweet giggling sighs for my trouble. Then I descended to heaven. I parted her legs and slid my fingers through her moistened lips. She fair glistened with desire and I longed to drink her in.

"You are always so wet and ready for me, my angel. It is a powerful gift to know one is so welcomed," I spoke against her thigh.

"You are always welcome to take me, Jacob. I shall be ever ready to welcome your every attention."

"Are you feeling neglected? Do you crave my attention?"

"I always crave your attention, but I feel no neglect. You have always treated me with care and concern. I have no complaint," she said weaving her fingers through my hair.

I moved further between her creamy thighs and kissed her bud gently as my fingers stroked and explored. My tongue tasted and the sweetness overwhelmed me. I took my time. This could be the last taste I had of my angel and I meant to commit every inch of her to memory. I could live off the reminiscences. They could feed my soul in the months I would be parted from her and I hoped that the memories would keep me near her and in her mind, perhaps in that way I would have a way back into her life when it was permitted.

She was making the most incredible sounds as I laved her sweet core. It was music to my ears, even sweeter than her song last evening. I continued my ministrations until I felt her inner muscles clamp themselves in waves about my fingers as I drank in her nectar.

When her breathing settled I kissed her hip bones and and then her navel. I again suckled her breasts and slid my lips up to her collar bones. I saw the mark I had left upon her in my desperation the night before and I kissed it gently hoping it did not cause her any pain.

"You will bear this mark for a while I think," I told her.

"I wear it proudly," she sighed.

"I have sinned in marking so perfect a beauty with such a mark."

"Let the sin be mine, for I confess I love wearing it knowing that it signifies your possession of me,

I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids. She smiled serenely and wound her fingers through my hair. It felt heavenly to feel her little nails as they lightly scratched my scalp. I think I may have purred in my contentment.

"I like your happy sounds," she cooed.

"Do you now? Perhaps I should make some more," I said nuzzling her neck and sliding my shaft into the hot cocoon of her center, slowly and deliberately.

There was nothing that felt the way she did. Warm, wet, and close in the most comforting way, yet it was also inflaming and exciting. I wanted this to be softer, sweeter than last night's raw need. I meant for it to be an expression of love to her. I hoped my slow, penetrating movements would speak to her heart from the depths of my soul. I eased in and out, trying to eek out every morsel of pleasure from her. The slow drag of skin against skin cause a friction that made me burn and tightened the spring within my loins as I eased toward release. Nessie had eased her hands onto my back and was pulling her fingertips across my straining muscles making me feel as if she were pulling me deeper and welcoming me completely. She gasped and held me tighter.

"Jacob... your touch is flame this morning," she moaned.

"I want to feel you burn for me," I answered between kissed and caresses.

"I always burn for you."

"Show me. Show me how I make you feel," I begged.

She cried out as she shattered in my arms and I felt as if her inner muscles were milking my release from me. I spilled out into her not only my seed, but my every emotion. When our breath returned to us we were still wrapped in each other's arms and kissing gently.

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful I find you?" I asked her as I traced the planes of her face with my fingertips.

She smiled at me lazily. "A time or two, I believe."

"Did you mark it?"

"Not this time nor any other, for in truth I think you view me with through desire's prism and with that even the meanest of creatures appears beautiful," she teased. How I loved when she was in this mood.

"And what of me? Do you view me with such lenses?"

She raised a finger to her lips as if in thought and crinkled her nose. "I must, for in my eyes you are the handsomest man that God ever formed, and you grow more so each day of our acquaintance."

"Is that born of desire or of affection?"

"Adoration," she sighed as she leaned up and kissed me again.

"So you adore me do you?"

"What woman could not?"

"Nessie?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Come with me." I said leading her from the bed and into the bathing chamber. I turned the nob and plugged the hole so the golden tub would fill with the steaming water. I handed her into the water and took my place on my knees outside. I took a bathing cloth and dipped it below the surface then rubbed it over her skin. I poured scented soap upon it and began to bathe her. She stilled my hand with her own and I looked at her exquisite face. Her dark eyes were full of question and concern.

"What are you doing? This is not right. I am meant to serve you..."

"Shh. I want to do this. I want to show you..."

"Show me what?"

"Here, in this room, we are not master and servant. Here we are man and woman. I as a man wish to show you, a woman... my woman... that I am capable of caring for her as well as taking care from her hands. I wish to have you understand..." I was about to confess myself to her, but I heard the kings edict ringing in my ears.

"You wish to have me understand what?"

"That pleasure can be taken in giving as well as receiving." I said blaspheming as I said it for what I truly wanted her to comprehend was my deep abiding love for her and her alone. "Now relax and let me take my pleasure as I may."

I washed her smooth limbs. I poured water over her cascading curls and massaged her scalp as I cleaned them with fragrant ointments. When she was cleaned and relaxed, I dried her gently, polishing her skin to a fine sheen and wrapping her in a blanket to carry her back to the bed. I sat behind her and began to pull a brush through her long copper hair. It was an incredibly erotic thing. I would never have suspected it. She mewled and sighed and arched back with each stroke. I found her sounds speaking directly to my staff which became hardened steel.

She must have felt it when she leaned back against me, because she turned to face me and removed the brush from my hands. "I would you do me one last service, sir." she said seductively, shedding the blanket in which I had wrapped her.

"And what service is that?"

"Show me your passion and make me your own," she said a flame burning brightly in the depths of her eyes.

"Is that an order, my dear one?"

"Yes!" she said as she pulled me to her opening for my invasion.

I hovered there, seated just above her entrance and looked her in the eye. "What do you want, love?"

She gasped. I was not sure if it was in anticipation or at the endearment I had uttered. "Love me," she sighed.

At that utterance I plunged myself to the hilt and growled "Without reservation."

She rose to meet every thrust and I plunged again and again, I swore I felt our souls untie. I knew she did not understand the truth of my statement, but in that moment I did not care.

NPOV

Hovering above me he looked into my eyes and asked me "What do you want, love?"

I gasped. I was certain it was all part of the play we were engaged in, yet it touched me somewhere deep. I had dreamt of him loving me for what seemed like forever, and his saying made me need him to be joined with me even more than I usually did. "Love me," I cried as I drew him into me.

We were one as we soared into the heavens. I rose to meet his every thrust and he pulled almost completely from my body with each stroke. I felt myself fly apart into a thousand twinkling pieces in his arms and he exploded himself pulsing deep within me. I felt enervated and languid. He was still kissing and caressing me as we came back to ourselves.

"I fear I need more rest, now," he said sinking into the pillows.

I smiled as I eased myself into his side. His breathing became deep and even almost at one. "Sleep well, my love," whispered against his skin. I thought for a moment his breathing hitched, but as his arm held me tighter I realized I was mistaken.

JPOV

I was fatigued. We had coupled twice and the sun was barely up yet. I relaxed feeling her against my side. Then I heard her whisper "Sleep well, my love."

I wanted to ask her if she meant it, but again I remembered my resolve to give her what she deserved and stopped myself. Aro would not consider my request on Nessie's behalf if I confessed my desire to her. I would keep it in my heart and hold onto this moment until we could be together once more.


	17. Chapter 17 The Price of Freedom

Chapter 17

BPOV

"So in order to pursue her as his bride Jacob must give her up for nearly a year? I cannot see him doing that. Better he keep her near him and have her always," I said as I snuggled into bed with my husband.

"I do not know if that is best. I must admit I am almost as torn on the subject as Jacob seemed," Edward mused. "I mean, if he does not free her he cannot have her in the place of honor he wishes her. She could not bear him children, or at least not legitimate children. He would never know the joy we are now sharing," he said caressing my belly and kissed our growing offspring.

"I want that joy for him, Edward, but I cannot say I am willing to give Ness up for it, and neither should Jacob. Don't you remember how unhappy he was when he sent her from him? He could still see her then, can you imagine the devastation he would feel were he deprived of her for nine moons?"

"I can tell you that were I deprived of you for such a time my heart would break. But then again, I have you to wife and you are carrying my child." Edward sighed and sat up looking into my eyes. "Bella, no matter his choice we must support him. I am afraid that this decision will be a difficult one. There is so much for him to consider."

I too was considering. I hated the thought of Jacob having to endure such a separation. I also considered Ness. She adored Jacob, I had watched her wither when he had returned her to my feet. She never complained, she simply faded. Her sunny disposition was marred by a deep abiding sadness.

Aro could not understand how this edict could effect the people concerned. There were no two people who deserved a happy life together more than these, and Aro's plan would deprive not only them, but those around them.

"How can Aro's plan be good for Nessie? Do you understand?"

"Honestly, I cannot fathom what his thought process is. He has, in the past, always seemed so reasonable in his decisions. He must have some reason we cannot see," Edward mused. "We must try to support them no matter the choice Jacob makes. If he decides to keep her on his chain we must let him govern her place within our home."

"That holds dangers in itself. He cannot change the way she is treated too much or the other servants will see and they may treat her unkindly. Or worse, visitors could mark his preferential treatment and make a formal complaint." That thought terrified me. I wanted them to be happy, but I also wanted them safe.

"There is no hurry to Jacob's decision. We must be patient. He will tell us when he has made it."

JPOV

It took every bit of strength I possessed to pull myself from Renesmee's arms. We had lain kissing and canoodling until the sun was firm in the sky. I knew, however, that I had to speak with Carlisle, and then with my king. I knew that Nessie deserved a far better life than I could grant her at my feet.

I found Carlisle along with the other's in the dining hall. They were speaking softly about Bella's health and how her pregnancy progressed. "I have some moments of nausea when I awaken, but it is tolerable. The tea Nessie made with chamomile flowers helped immensely," I heard Bella say.

Leave it to my angel to know how to ease Bella's discomfort. I smiled, and then trained my face in passivity. I needed to speak with Carlisle. I knew his counsel was without comparison and he would know how to make a formal petition to the king.

"How are you this morning Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I am well, thank you. I am in need of sustenance and counsel, but I believe that I shall come out of this no worse for wear."

"And Renesmee? How will she come out?" Esme asked kindly.

"If I have any say in the matter she shall come out completely unscathed, and in far better a position than she now holds," I assured her.

Bella tensed. "You sound as if you have made a decision."

"All but. I have some assurances I want in place in the petition to ensure that she wants for nothing, but otherwise I believe I have."

"And?"

"May we take this discussion to Carlisle's study?"

"But of course," Esme agreed leading the way.

Once behind the closed door I sat Bella in a chair and addressed the assembled company. "Ness must be freed. There is no other option."

Bella gasped. Edward placed his hand over hers and begged her to hear me out.

"Aro asked me to consider whether my desire to free her was for her, or for me."

"But he does not know what a good man you are. We can tell him. We could vouch for your character..." Bella said in a rush.

"My character is of no importance in this, Bella. All that should matter is Nessie. I love her. I more than love her. She is my whole existence, and to deny her that which she deserves because I am too selfish to let her go would be a crime. She deserves a life. She deserves opportunities and possibilities. She deserves what you have, Bella. She deserves to have a child. Not just bear it, but have it to hold close, and love for the duration of her life. If I keep her I deny her that. I won't do that to her. I cannot."

Bella was crying, and Edward as rubbing circles on her back.

"Why are you so against this, Bella? I thought of all people you would understand how I felt," I said dejectedly sinking to my knees before her.

"I am not against it. I think you are the best man, other than Edward, of course. I am just fearful of what this will mean to you both. Most especially our girl."

"It will mean that she is free. That no one again may take her as less than themselves. Focus on that."

"It will mean the loss of all she knows and loves without benefit of an explanation," Bella pointed out.

"Wait... what?" I had not thought of that.

"Aro's edict says she may not return to Cullen Estates. No contact. We will all lose her, and she us."

"No, he ordained that I may not contact her. He never said you were not free to contact her or vise versa. Carlisle can you write that as a condition of the petition?"

"I can. He may reject it, but it is worth a try. Perhaps if we specify that you may not tell her of Jacob's reasons for freeing her, nor of his desire to wed her. I believe that would satisfy him."

"What explanation will she be given for Jacob's absence from her life?" Bella asked.

"I do not know, all I know is he was adamant that Jacob's wishes were not to be spoken of for a full nine moons," Carlisle explained. "He seemed to think that if she knew she would feel pressure to accept him. His aim appears to be her well being, his intentions are good, that is certain."

"I also wish to set up an account for her maintenance. I do not wish her to want for a thing. I will provide funds, and she need never know," I declared.

"We can assist," Edward offered.

"No, thank you, I wish to provide for her. It is perhaps the only connection I can have to her and I need to know I am with her in the only way I can be," I explained.

"I understand," he nodded.

"I believe we may be able to do better, children. Let us see if we can not do a bit better.

EPOV

After several hours buried in the study we had composed a rather detailed petition to Aro. It outlined a compromise wherein Bella could contact Ness through letter and thereby keep Jacob informed of her progress, health, and situation. We promised to divulge nothing not authorized by Aro himself.

It also allowed visits, should Nessie desire them, and the account from Jacob for her financial needs. Both I and Bella would vouch for her and Carlisle and Esme were going to offer to be her sponsor family. We thought we had it sewn up rather neatly... Until we were ushered into Aro's private drawing room and met with Alistair. I heard Jacob's sudden intake of breath and sensed his unease. I knew he thought that Alistair was a threat to his girl, he was unaware of Alistair's affliction. The man had been injured while riding. My father had performed a surgery that kept him whole, but left him... with impaired function. I did not wish to expose him by telling Jake, but I did lean in and tell him to "Relax, Alistair is no threat to any man here."

"Welcome back, children," Aro said genially. "I believe you have all been introduced to my old friend, Alistair..."

"Not quite all," Alistair's smooth voice intoned, "I would certainly remember so fair a face as this," he said taking Bella's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"This is my wife, Bella," I said by way of introduction. "Be careful of this old reprobate, my love. He is a wicked rake and pursues every woman he meets. Too bad he never actually catches them, eh, Alistair?"

"It is an unfortunate side effect of being so slow, my dear. Perhaps you would consent to running at only half pace so as to give me a fighting chance."

Bella laughed, and Jacob cocked a brow at me. I believe he had gotten false impression of the older gentleman at the inn. I winked at him to indicate that I was not at all ill at ease, although I was not sure why he was present.

"Are we interrupting something, Your Majesty?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all. When you contacted Alistair he contacted me. I suggested that we might all be able to hammer this thing out to my satisfaction," Aro stated waving us to seats.

"We have a formal petition for you, Sire."

"I thought you might. Though I must confess it has come more quickly than I anticipated," he said looking at Jacob.

"I was certain that my conditions would cause you more need for contemplation, my young friend. I am pleased that they did not. That speaks well for you."

"Herein find a petition for the freeing of the slave Renesmee of Cullen Estates. We under..." Carlisle began, but Aro raised a hand to stop him.

"The petition is this young man's, is it not? Let him make it."

"I am not as eloquent as Carlisle, Your Majesty, but I can speak honestly of my girl. She is bright and sweet. She watches and sees so very much, yet as insightful as she is she is not wont to judge. Her heart is pure and she holds affection for many. She treats people better than most deserve, high born or low. She learns at an alarming rate, and is voracious when it comes to knowledge. These are the things that recommend her for citizenship on her own merit." I enumerated. "I have other reasons to hope for her elevation, as I believe you know. I love her, Sire. She is the sum of my entire existence, but I will willingly abide by your strictures to see her freed. All I ask is that you allow me to provide for her upkeep and maintenance. I do not wish her to be in want of anything. She does not need to know from whence the funds derive, I simply want to ensure she is solvent and in no need of assistance from others in that regard."

"That is most generous of you. It is unnecessary, however, I can see to it that the girl is provided for, should I grant your petition," the king offered.

"If you will allow me this I would be most grateful, Sire. It is the smallest thing I can offer, but it makes me feel as if I have some connection to her still, no matter how insignificant," Jacob explained.

Aro nodded and waved his hand for Jacob to continue.

"The other two things are not for me, in fact, I ask them for not only the parties involved, but for Ness' sake as well. I cannot say I understand your dictate that I have no contact with her for.." he swallowed hard, "such an extended period, but I beg you not to deprive her of all those she holds dear. She cares for Bella and Edward, and I fear the loss of all that which is familiar might frighten her. Please allow Bella to at least write. I do not want her to think she has done anything wrong. I want her to know that those who have cared for her are not abandoning her. Well, except me, I suppose." I knew he was voicing one of his greatest fears. He knew his girl and she would find a way to contrive the separation from Jacob as her fault. Jacob feared her resentment for walking away sans explanation. I too worried that she might misconstrue his motivation as indifference.

Aro narrowed his eyes contemplating. He then turned to Alistair and raised a brow. "What say you, Alistair?"

"On the condition that you do not discuss Mr. Black in your letters, nor his motivation for this course of action, I can see no harm. I would, however, insist that all correspondence be screened."

"You wish to screen letters from my wife?" I bellowed. "Alistair, what is your connection to this petition, and why are you being consulted so closely?"

"I have a connection to the last case that Aro heard on this type of matter. The young woman involved was freed on the say-so of her master. He was not unclear in his intent, he made it known he wished to marry her. What was not made clear was that the girl in question had no concept of freedom. She remained in his house, in his control, and when he saw fit to wed her she had no idea that she possessed the right to refuse him. He treated her exactly as he always had, and that was not well. He did not hold any real affection for her, he was looking for a brood mare. He may have gotten away with it too, had I not happened upon the waif. I was touring the out lands and my horse slipped a shoe. I was traveling with Jasper Whitlock, one of Aro's captains. He was struck by the child's beauty and gentility the moment he saw her. He wished to get to know her, but she confessed that she was to be shortly wed. When Jasper met the man he was convinced that it was not something she desired. He asked her and she said she had no choice. He came to me with her plight and we spirited her away.

When we presented her to Aro he was astounded that a citizen of his realm had so little sense of her own worth or rights. We determined that she must be re-educated and taught how to be free. Then and only then could she enter society as a free woman, otherwise no matter her station she would be a slave to her own mindset."

I was stunned silent. I had no idea that such unscrupulous people existed. Moreover, that there would be so much to adjust to for a freed slave. I was apparently rater insensitive to the situation.

"I understand. I... of course, you obviously know far more of this than we."

"The girl became my ward until such time as she wed," Alistair explained.

"Did she marry the Captain?" Bella asked.

Alistair smiled and nodded. "She did indeed and a happier union I have never known."

"That is why I am determined that any freed slave be given the chance to truly be free. I made an error once, I shall not repeat it," Aro announced.

"I understand," Jacob nodded. "I want her free. She deserves it, my aims are secondary to what she desires and deserves. I am firm on that. That is why I request that Carlisle and Esme be her sponsor family. She already has some familiarity with them, and they are some of the best people I know."

"No," Aro said shortly. "On that point I am firm, I am afraid."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"If I decide to free her she shall be placed in the house of Jasper and Alice Whitlock. No one else has the ability to ensure that the young woman learns all that she will need to cope with the world she is about to enter. Alice has fallen into many of the pitfalls the child will face. I believe they give her the best option for success."

"I concur," said Alistair.

"But she does not know them," Bella objected. "You are unfamiliar with her, Sire. Nessie will find fault in herself where none exists. She has been separated from Jacob before, and it distressed her greatly. If she has no one about her with whom she is familiar to counter balance her assumptions of fault she will berate herself and make herself miserable."

Again the king considered. "Alistair, send word to Captain Whitlock to return to the palace. Tell him to bring his wife. Perhaps we can find a way to accommodate all interests."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, as did Bella.

"So you will free her, Sire?"

"I will need to speak with her first. I shall arrange a small gathering, inviting all of you to dine. She is a pleasure slave, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"She performs?"

"She sings and dances, Sire."

"Perfect, we will have her sing and that will open her to conversation."

"Your Majesty," Jacob articulated, "if you grant our petition will I be permitted a farewell?"

"We shall see, young Jacob. We shall see."

JPOV

After leaving the king's presence we returned to Carlisle's rooms. Each of us was somewhat deep in thought. I could not say what they were focused on, all I knew is that my heart had begun to ache as it seemed the moment of separation grew ever nearer.

I was resolved. I knew this was what I needed to do for Ness. I also knew that I had never undertaken a more difficult task. Leaving her behind just might kill me. Not being able to confess my love, worrying that she would think this a punishment, plagued me.

Bella hugged me upon our return and whispered "You have done your best, now it is in the hands of others."

"I know. The clock ticks on and the moment comes ever nearer. Bella, how will I survive?"

"By remembering that should you not take care of yourself as she herself would, you will be betraying her. She would never wish you unhappy or unwell, therefore, you must do as good a job of looking after yourself as she would."

I nodded, though I did not feel her resolve in the matter. I returned to my chamber and found Ness playing a tune on a lyre. She looked up when I entered and put the instrument aside. Then she walked over to me and beamed.

"Was your business with the king a success?" I had lied and told her that the king was in negotiations for a new herd.

"There are still aspects of the contract to be ironed out I am afraid. Perhaps I will call upon you to work your wiles and charm him with a song. Would you do that for me?"

"Perform for the king?" she gasped.

"I believe he would give away his kingdom for the beauty of your song," I teased.

"I will, of course do anything you ask of me, but I think I will expire from fright."

"Why?"

"He is the king."

"A king is a man like any other, my love, he simply wears a shiny hat." I realized that the endearment had fled my mouth before I could stop it, but the truth was it felt right and I could not regret its use.

Nessie swallowed hard, as if she were swallowing her fear. "I shall attempt to please his majesty as best I can. I wish to make you proud."

"You always do. Now, what tune were you playing when I came in? Was it another of your compositions?"

She blushed an turned her face away from me. "Yes."

"May I hear it?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Her eyes flashed back to mine. "It is not complete. I wish it to be a gift for you. Please may I wait to share it with you?"

Her face was hopeful and pretty. It was a completely innocent look, almost like that of a child. She wished to give me a gift and wanted it to be right before it was given. I smiled at her, honored that she would even consider giving a gift to me. She gave me everything, always, but a gift was not expected nor required of her. It touched me more than I could imagine. It showed that there was affection beyond duty there, and it fostered hope.

"As you wish."

"Thank you, Jacob. I hope it will not disappoint."

"Nothing from you ever has."

"Oh, Jacob," she said flinging herself into my arms. I held her close and breathed in that sweet aroma that is solely hers. "You make me so happy."

"You do the same for me," I said as I began twirling her about to hear her pealing laughter. After several rounds we fell to the bed in each other's arms, laughing and touching. It felt so terribly domestic.

"I wish..." she sighed.

"What do you wish, my angel?"

"I wish we could be like this always," he voice was tinged with sadness and I thought for a moment she knew what was to come.

"It is my fondest wish as well," I confessed honestly, "but we must simply treasure the moments we are granted and make memories that will warm us during the times it is not possible."

NPOV

I heard the edge of melancholy in his voice and it frightened me. Why would he seem forlorn if not because he knew that our time was drawing to a close. I longed to know the time line of my demise, but I hadn't the courage to inquire. The truth of the matter was that I did not truly wish to know. Were I privy to the impending end I would be tempted to count each and every moment until it arrived.

I found myself wanting to utilize the smallest increment of time and not waste it. I looked into Jacob's face and reached out my hand to touch the chiseled features, his strong jaw, his pillow lips, his aquiline nose. I ran my finger across each wonderful section of his face attempting to commit it to memory. I traced his slashing black brow above his jet black eyes. Then I succumbed to the desire that was burning in my chest. I leaned forward, of my own accord and kissed him, full on the mouth.

His breath caught, but he did not move, either to stop me, nor to direct the kiss. He sat rather passively, allowing me to set the pace and depth of our connection. At first I gently slip my lips across his own. His were soft and slightly puckered, as if he wished to encourage me without frightening me away.

I slipped my tongue out to taste the seam of his lips and he parted them slightly on a sigh. I had kissed him innumerable times in the past year, but this was the first time that it was solely within my control. It was a heady feeling, and overwhelmed my senses with desire.

After a few moments of soft and gentle exploration I began to feel bolder and pulled him closer to me. I opened my lips to him and teased his tongue with soft strokes to follow into my mouth. I breathed in his woodsy scent and found myself drawn even closer to him. I wanted him to surround me, possess me. I want him in and around me. I slid his shirt from his body, only parting from his lips long enough to slide it over his head. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips as I kissed and caressed him. Our breaths were coming in gasping pants and I still wanted more.

I slid myself down his frame and removed his trousers as I went. I had him before me laid bare and waiting. I smiled devilishly into his eyes and licked my lips. "I am at your mercy. What would you do with me?" he said placing his clasped hands behind his head.

"So many possibilities spring to mind," I said as my hands stroked the skin of his chest and stomach. As they snaked closer to his manhood I felt the muscles contract in anticipation. His shaft bobbed against his stomach as if it were pleading for direct attention. My eyes were glued to its beauty and majesty. It was all and proud, I found it fascinating and enticing in ways I knew were wanton. Finally I took his shaft into my hands. They were pale where he was dark. I stroked him an heard the amazing utterance of passion from his lips. It was not a word, it was more of a strangled moan, as if he was trying to hold it in.

"Don't," I uttered without thinking.

"Don't what?"

"Don't hold in your sounds. I wish to hear you. I want them to guide me and show me what pleases you," I whispered as I took him into my warm, wet mouth. My tongue traced the ridge at the bottom of his head and then dipped into the slit at the top. I was graced with a drop of his salty elixir as well as a low guttural grunt that spoke to my core.

I pressed my lips lower and lower until he was seated in the very back of my throat. Again he made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan and he pushed into my mouth as if he could not get deep enough.

I urged myself even deeper and when my lips graced his dark curls I opened my throat around him and moaned in response to his sounds. "Holy Hell," he grunted. "What you do to me."

Emboldened by his words I began to hum against the head of his shaft. He lifted his hips off the bed in response. "Oh my God!" he groaned.

I found myself smiling and trying out his response to different pitches against his shaft. Each change in pitch brought forth a new and more intense response. I loved the power I felt and I continued experimenting.

JPOV

Her initiation always made things between us even more powerful than they usually were. When she began humming against me deep within her throat I almost exploded in pleasure. It vibrated her throat around me in ways that made me tingle and burn. It was so enjoyable that I was determined to make it last as long as possible.

After several minutes of this sweet torture she began to slide her mouth up and down my turgid shaft. She would plunge down to the base and then slowly slither back to the tip, all the while stroking me with her tongue in feather light kisses. She brought me almost to the rink and then she would ease off, allowing me to calm my breathing and the urgent need to explode down her throat. It was exquisite torture.

Again and again she brought me to a fine point, teetering on the brink of oblivion and reeled me back. I was frantic for release after a while and was desperately trying to think of a way to express my need without scolding.

"Ness..." I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" she hummed in question against my aching sack.

"You are..." I swallowed hard, "driving me to distraction."

She lifted her dark eyes to my own and smugly smiled as she snaked her tongue out to lave the slit at the head. "Is there something you require, Jacob?" she asked seductively.

I detected a challenge in her tone. Was she turning the tables? I was forever asking her to vocalize her desires. Did she want the same from me?

"I am burning for release," I told her.

"We cannot have you left wanting, now can we?" she said and then in the blink of an eye plunged me to the hilt and slid a fingertip down my sack and to the skin behind.

Instantly my seed flooded out of me in hot torrents. She took it all, greedily swallowing my essence and milking yet more. I had never before poured so much release from my body. Every nerve was vibrating, I was like a taut string newly plucked.

Finally I collapsed into the furs, more spent than I think I have ever been, even after battle. Ness licked her lips and smiled at me as she crawled up my frame. I was still trying to catch my breath, my chest heaving as if I had run a mile.

"Thank you," she said settling herself against my side.

"Thank me? What are you thanking me for?"

"For allowing me the freedom to try new things. For always sharing yourself with me. For letting me..."

"You may feel free to do anything of a similar nature whenever the desire strikes you."

"Mmm. Again, I thank you."

I held her to my side. I felt a bit badly that I could not return the favor, but I found I could not will myself to move. I was utterly sated, and completely spent. I drifted to sleep with a broad smile upon my face and logged another memory I could hold onto during our forced separation.


	18. Chapter 18 Of Alice and Allies

Chapter 18

APOV

Riding in front of Jasper was one of my favorite pastimes. Having his big strong arms about my waist made me feel safe and loved. We were in a bit of a hurry. It was rare that his majesty summoned us, we resided in an outskirt of Volterra City and though I corresponded with him regularly, we rarely attended court. I had never felt quite at ease there, as there would always be people there who resented me for my good fortune.

"Did Alistair tell you what the nature of the summons was?"

"He said there was a young woman in similar circumstances to you. Aro is determined not to repeat the errors made in your case and asks that we attend him to assist in making her transition smooth."

I turned my head so I could see Jasper's handsome face. His golden hair, worn somewhat shaggy about his shoulders glistened in the bright sun. His piercing blue eyes danced with love whenever he gazed at me. He was the most loved sight I beheld. "I would be honored to do so. I would save anyone the hardships I encountered in becoming your bride."

"Would that I could erase them from your mind." he opined.

"They strengthened me and made me who I am. I regret nothing, but still I would smooth the path of this girl if I can."

He smiled at me. "And that is just one of the reasons that I adore you."

The ride was pleasant atop Ducati. He was a big black monster of a stallion. I teased Jasper that when he blew through his nose he sounded as if her were roaring. I felt so free atop his back. I never imagined having this life.

I was a poor girl raised in an orphanage and sold into slavery by the time I was thirteen Winters old. The slaver decided I was pretty and that I would do well as a pleasure slave. I knew better. I had always known things, from the time I could remember. I knew that I would not be purchased by someone who found my knowing ways an asset and that I was like to be punished for it.

The man who did finally purchase me was a merchant from Seattle. He was wealthy, respected, and ruthless. His name was James Hunter and he treated me as if I were worse than the dirt upon his feet. He bought me, not because he found me pleasing in any way, but because the older gentleman who showed interest in me apparently offended him in some way. When he snapped the leash to my collar to load me in the back of his wagon, like a dog, he told me that I'd soon learn who was master and who was slave.

That night he took me. He was rough and cruel and he was somehow pleased by my tears. He kept me in the kennels on his estate. I had never been in a place so dank and dark. We (the female slaves) slept on wooden pallets with thin blankets that we had to share. Nights were cold and less than restful as many of the slaves would return to the kennels after a day spent receiving punishment for some perceived offense.

I spent many a night tending to those who's backs were flayed raw, or to those who were aging and infirmed, but James refused to lighten their load. In my mind he was no longer 'Master' and never would be again.

I spent two years beneath the heal of his boot, praying for death or some other way clear of this nightmarish existence. Then one day he returned home and stated that I was to become his wife. He said I was his to do with as he saw fit and he had decided to wed me, so I could bear his offspring. The thought sickened me, but that evening when I bedded down in the kennel I had a dream. In it a handsome and gentle man came up riding a big black stallion. He had hair like pure sunlight and a smile that warmed me deep within my soul.

I dreamt that he was there to save me and see to it that James could never hurt me again. I do not know how I knew it would be so, but I had no doubt in my mind. I waited. Day, after day, I waited. Then after several weeks he appeared.

He was accompanied by an older gentleman on a lame horse and they approached the house seeking assistance. I smiled up at the man and said "You kept me waiting long enough."

He cocked his head and answered, "My apologies, Ma'am." In that instant I knew I was safe for all time.

He followed me around the entire day asking me questions and offering me assistance. He said that he had never met a woman such as me. He told me he wished to court me, and it was then I explained that James had claimed me and planned to wed me within the month.

He told me that I had a say in whom I wed, but that did not seem right. He refused to accept that I was not free. He told me that Volterran law prohibited a man from marrying a slave, and therefore, James must have sought my freedom from the king. He and his friend, Alistair, decided that the safest way to remedy the situation was to steal me away.

I never saw that place again. Suddenly I was traveling by the side of my hero and each day was an adventure. Unfortunately that did not mean that they were always pleasant adventures.

I was often looked down upon or called names by the free women we encountered. I behaved as I had been taught, and I did not comport myself as a free woman. They said they could smell my servitude on me.

Slaves I encountered were no better. They thought that I thought myself above them and they resented me.

Free men often attempted to press their desires upon me, because they thought it acceptable. By the time we arrived at Volterra City I was completely confused and rather anxious about what was expected of me.

The king met with me and heard my story from my own lips. He also heard Jasper and Alistair's version of events and in the end he was enraged that James had taken a gift, my freedom, as something he was entitled to, and in control of. Aro ordered him stripped of his land and his rank and insisted that he be turned out to fend for himself without benefit of friends.

Last I had heard he had turned bandit and made his way by stealing and extorting goods and money from honest people.

Aro asked Alistair to shelter me and he became like a father to me, teaching me so many things. He helped me adjust to the life of a free woman, and he helped me see that I had choices. It was a blessing I had never expected, and when the king asked me what I wanted to do with my life I told him I wished to marry Captain Jasper Whitlock and be his wife. Jasper had not pushed me for marriage, but he had also respected me enough to never take me to his bed. When I told Aro my desire he asked Jasper if this was acceptable. My hero agreed readily and we have not parted from one another for longer than a few hours since.

Now we were returning to Volterra City in hopes of assisting a slave like I had been to become free in every sense of the word.

We entered the palace by the guard's entrance. Jasper greeted the watchman and we dismounted. Well, Jasper dismounted and lifted me down. He was so very tall I often marveled at how we two fit so well together, but he loved my tiny frame and said that I fit perfectly at his side.

We climbed the back stairs and passed the Barracks of Aro's guard. We saw Felix and Dimitri as we went and they gave Jasper respectful nods. He returned the gesture, but held me tighter to his side. He had never forgotten some of the slights we received when I fist came with him to the palace. I tried to, I wanted my new life to be settled and content, and wanted the harsh past to be past.

We ascended to the main hall and entered the court where King Aro would be waiting for us along with much of the court. I heard the whispers as we passed. I was well aware of the jealousies and petty words that were slung at my back. Jasper had been a high ranking member of Aro's guard, and his pursuing me, a former slave angered many of Aro's court.

I spied Alistair standing to the side of Aro's dais and ran to his welcoming arms. "Alice, my dear, how beautiful you look. Happiness suits you, my dear."

"I believe it suits most. How are you?"

"I am well. Aro wishes he could have avoided calling you to court, but he requires your assistance. Come, he will join us shortly."

Alistair was practically a father to me. When Jasper had found me at my old master's home, he had wished to pursue me. I was clothed as a free woman, and was free, at least by law. My old Master, however, viewed things differently. He had told me we were to marry and that I would be wise to do as he said. Having felt the sting of his lash in the past I was not anxious to do so again. I did not realize that freedom meant he no longer had a claim upon me. Jasper and Alistair stole me away one night and brought me to Aro.

Aro had been kind and listened patiently. He asked me questions about what freedom meant, and how one exercised one's rights. When he discovered my old Master's duplicity he stripped him of his wealth and banished him from the kingdom. Last we had heard he was living as a bandit.

Adjusting to freedom had been difficult. As a slave I never noticed the harsh words spoken about me. Words were not physically painful, and, therefore, easier to bear. As a free woman, however, I had less fear of the lash, so words increased in power. I had not imagined that house slaves held me in contempt because I had been a pleasure slave. I never thought there was a vast difference in our lots, but I learned that was not the case.

I was unaware that free women saw me as an aberration, someone who had gotten something they decided they didn't deserve. When Jasper pursued me it got worse. I will never forget the words of Lady Maria...

_"You have no business with someone of Jasper's caliber. You are nothing but a slut, dressed in satin. We all know what you are...were... Although a leopard does not change its spots," she railed, __spitting her vitriol at me._

_ "I am what the king has made me," I defended myself, "which is a free woman. As free as yourself. Jasper has the same choices as any free man, and if he chooses me, you will have to accept it."_

_ "We all know that you whores are taught disgusting tricks to make men desire you. Things no decent woman would dream of doing. You have hypnotized him with your wanton ways."_

_ That stung. Especially as Jasper had refused to bed me until our wedding night. He said he wanted me to know that he loved me, not what I could do for him. "I have endured much in my former life, but I will not longer accept your taunts and poisonous words. Jasper has chosen me. Feel free to attempt to change his mind, by whatever means you choose, but know this, he has pledged his hear to me, and I believe his oath."_

Even now I felt her eyes upon us when we walked past. It no longer bothered me. I had learned that people will believe what they wish. It is what you believe and know to be the truth that matters.

Jasper sat me on one of the plush settees and went to pull the bell-pull to get some refreshments. A girl came and poured wine while another brought us a tray of bread and cheese. Jasper thanked then, as he always did, and sent them on their way.

A few minutes later His Majesty entered with a warm smile. "Welcome dear one's. You are most prompt in answering my call."

"It is an honor, Sire. How may we be of service?" Jasper inquired.

"I have a young lady under consideration for freedom. She has lived as a pleasure slave, and her master has formally petitioned for her release."

I shuddered. I did not like the way this story was so similar to my own.

"I instituted a condition to even considering it. I insisted that he must have no contact with the girl for a minimum of nine moons. I want her placed in a home, ass you were, Alice. I thought that there could be no better sponsors for er than yourselves. I meant to send her to you, but a request has been made by members of the house from which she comes. It seems that this girl is rather remarkable, much like our Alice, here. She has won the hearts of many, and they have requested that they be allowed to contact her. I have dictated that their missives be screened for word of her Master, but they have also requested that my personal physician sponsor her. I do not wish to insult him, but I believe Alice would be a better choice for that. I was curious as to whether you would consider residing within the palace for a time, to help the girl feel some familiarity. Carlisle and Esme are parents to the members of her household. They suggest that her loosing all that is familiar would be detrimental."

"Is her Master like my former master?" I asked full of concern.

"I do not believe so. He seems a decent fellow, and agreed to my demands. It seems he truly cares for her more than himself."

"I am glad to hear it," Jasper said.

"You will have an opportunity to meet him, as well as Carlisle's son and daughter-in-law. I have arranged for us to dine together and to hear the girl in question sing. I was hoping it would provide an opportunity for you to speak with her, Alice, and gauge her suitability for freedom," Aro informed me.

"I can also speak with her master, and see where his agenda lies," Jasper offered.

"You may be acquainted with him. He served in the guard for a time. It was several years hence, but I believe he distinguished himself."

"What is his name?"

"Jacob Black."

"I do recall that name. We shall see if lives up to the reputation I remember."

We were shown to a suite of rooms were ours to occupy as long as we remained in the palace. They were richly furnished in marble and wood. The color scheme was soft pastels and it was rich and warmly appointed. A house slave took our bags and tended to our clothes while another built up the fire and yet a third brought us a tray of fruits and pastries.

Jasper thanked them each in turn and dismissed them so that we were alone. Jasper did not like to expose me to servants. He knew that I felt for them, and often felt the need to offer them assistance. We kept few at our home, a cook, a handyman, and a laundress. Otherwise he and I did for each other. It was not considered fashionable, but it was how we liked it.

"You seem pensive, dear heart," Jasper said as he enfolded me in his embrace.

"Aro seems so certain that I can help this girl. I am not certain I can."

"That is because, as always you underestimate yourself. I am here to support you, and I have never seen you fail at any venture you have attempted. Who knows, you may be the one person who can help this girl."

I prayed that he was right.

NPOV

I was trembling with trepidation. I was set to perform for the king this evening, and I so wanted to display well for my Jacob. I was to be dressed in fine silk, but not in the usual style, this evening I was dressed in a fine gown. It was a beautiful rich green that made my skin look almost porcelain. My hair looked like the golden flames from the hearth and was curled and falling down my back.

I looked like a stranger in the gazing glass. I did not know that girl. She looked more grown and sophisticated than I. I did notice, however, that the girl in the glass looked as if she were a match for Jacob. This girl seemed as if she could hold her own in society. No one would find her lacking. Too bad that the interior did not match the facade.

Jacob walked up behind me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. He looked so handsome in his high collared shirt and dark pants. His hair was tied back in a leather thong and there was gold braiding around his neck and wrists. He was the epitome of male eloquence and my breath caught as I took him in.

"I have never seen you look more lovely. This dress suits you, you look like a fine lady."

I may have been wrong, but there seemed to be a tinge of sadness to his voice. I looked at his face in the glass and detected no trace of it there, though. I was glad he found me appealing in this guise. I knew that my time with him in this way was limited, and I wanted him to be pleased at every turn.

Still I was trembling with anxiety. He seemed to feel my very being vibrating for her gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Relax, Ness. You will be brilliant, and Aro will be charmed by you as is everyone who meets you."

"I hope so. I feel as if I have no breath to swell my song, and my hands grow damp no matter how often I dry them on my skirts. I feel as if I am an actor dressed to play a part, but I do not know my lines."

"Should anyone speak to you, simply answer them with honesty and respect. You will be among friends, even the king is a kind soul. If all else fails, remember that I will never allow any harm to come to you."

I leaned back into his strong, broad chest and nodded my understanding.

"Ness, have you eaten?"

"I could not, my stomach is already filled with a flight of birds I fear will burst from within."

He sighed. "Perhaps a sip of wine will calm your nerves. No more than a sip though. I want you to have a clear head this even."

I sipped from the goblet he held to my lips and then from his lips as he kissed me. His touch calmed me more than anything else and I tried to hold onto that feeling.

We walked to the kings private dining hall, Jacob, Mistresses Bella and Esme, and Masters Edward and Carlisle. I walked behind as always, but on the way Master Carlisle turned and winked at me.

It stuck me again how kind he and his lady were. They were a handsome couple. He with his golden hair and stunning good looks, and she with her auburn locks and kind countenance. She had been unfailingly gentle with me and spoke to me much as Mistress Bella did. I felt a level of comfort in her presence and I liked her very much. I had not had as much exposure to Master Carlisle, but something about him bred trust and assurance. I could see where master Edward had gotten his ability with people.

The doors to the hall were opened by two guards. They eyed me as we entered. Even in this garb, my position behind the rest of the party signified my rank, or lack there of. We entered a chamber with a long tale set with gold platters and fine candelabra. There were four people with. The man at the head of the table wore a golden circlet about his head and reeked of nobility. I had no doubt that he was the king. Then to confirm it everyone bowed before him as they took their seats. I fell to my knees and remained there. Then the strangest thing happened. This man, this monarch, came to me. He reached down a hand and lifted my chin with his fingers. I kept my eyes downcast and trembled violently.

"This must be the girl I hear so very much about. What is your name, child?" came a soft and subtle voice.

My throat was suddenly parched and I felt as if I had lost the ability to be articulate.

"You may speak, young one. No one here will harm you. Tell me your name," he urged me so gently that I raised my eyes to his visage. His face was benevolent and his eyes twinkled. Then I realized I had just gazed into the face of the king. I dropped my eyes back to the floor terrified that I had done wrong.

"I am called Renesmee, Your Majesty," I squeaked.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. We welcome you, Renesmee. Please come and sit at my feet. I have provided you the softest cushion I could find."

I was completely taken off guard, but he was the king, his word was law. I followed him to the head of the table and sank to my knees on the most opulent pillow I had ever seen. Everyone else took there seats and I found myself between the king and a lovely dark haired lady. She was small, and gave an air of faery folk.

She leaned over to me and whispered, "My name is Alice." I said nothing in return. She had not asked me a question, and I had no response. I could not remember a free woman ever telling me their name. As a slave I had no right to address them by it, so I only ever called them Mistress. "You look nervous, Renesmee. I assure you that you are safer here than anywhere else. I will see that you are treated well."

I had no idea who this lady was, but she seemed very kind indeed. I relaxed a bit as I sat by her side. I almost forgot I was seated by a king. Almost. I might have been able to convince myself I was elsewhere, but the man kept speaking to me.

"Ho old are you, my dear?" he asked me quietly.

"Seventeen Summers, Your Majesty."

"Such a great age as that?" he chuckled. Had I not known he was a king I would have thought him teasing me.

"Yes, Sire."

"How long have you been at Cullen Estates?"

"I arrived a year ago April, Your Majesty."

"So a bit over a year. Do you like it there? Do they treat you well?"

"There is no better place on Earth, Sire. I have had nothing but kindness in Master Edward and Mistress Bella's home."

"And your master? How does he treat you? Answer honestly, he cannot hear you from his position at the table," he said conspiratorially.

"He is the best man I have ever known, Your Majesty. No girl has ever had so fine a master."

The king nodded and returned to the general conversation about the table.

JPOV

I had never beheld anything as breathtaking as Nessie in the green gown Esme had provided for her. She looked like a lady. She looked as if she were the finest of courtiers, and seeing us framed in the glass I thought we made a handsome pair.

She was vibrating she was so frightened of meeting the king, so I tried to calm her with a sip of wine, and then with a kiss. As I tasted the sweet elixir that hung upon her lips I felt her relax and prayed that this night would provide the king with reason to release my angel and set her free. The thought caused a burning in m chest, but I knew it was what she deserved. I was more than aware that each movement in that direction brought me closer to the parting I dreaded, but I could not allow my pain to sway my aim.

We walked together to the king's private dining hall. When we entered Aro was not alone. I had expected Alistair, what I had not expected was the couple who was also in attendance. I recognized the man. He was Jasper Whitlock. I had served under him in the guard. He was several ranks above me, and several years my senior, but I knew him by reputation, and sight. He was known as one of the finest officers around. He was a fierce warrior, but a good and fair man, who treated his underlings with respect and loyalty.

Beside him was a waifish woman, about Bella's age, I would guess. She stood a few inches shorter than Ness, and had a head of dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She looked a bit like I imagined a faery might, all small yet vital. She clung to Captain Whitlock's arm, so I assumed her to be his wife.

We were all introduced and welcomed when Aro walked up to Ness and addressed her directly. "This must be the girl I hear so very much about. What is your name, child?" he said softly and ever-so gently.

Ness blanched. I knew she was frightened, but I prayed she would rise to the challenge.

Aro tried again to engage her, "You may speak, young one. No one here will harm you. Tell me your name."

I watched Ness lift her eyes to Aro's face, and then visibly pale as she realized her error, but he smiled at her and she found the strength to answer him.

"I am called Renesmee, Your Majesty," came her voice in a squeak.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. We welcome you, Renesmee. Please come and sit at my feet. I have provided you the softest cushion I could find." I did not wish her to be so far removed from me, but I realized almost at once that I had no say in the matter.

Captain Whitlock ushered me to a seat at the opposite end of the table and took a seat beside me. Edward was opposite me, as was Carlisle, and Bella was beside me, between Alice and myself. I could barely see Ness from this position, and It unnerved me.

"Relax, Aro will not harm her," Captain Whitlock advised from my side. "Alice and he will speak with her, and assess her. She is not likely to reflect badly upon you."

"I could not care less how I appear, sir, my only concern is her safety."

"Jacob, is it?"

I nodded.

"I am Jasper. I remember you. You were known as a good soldier and a fine man."

"As were you," I acknowledged.

"I understand that you wish to wed the fair Renesmee. Why would you want to bind yourself to a slave?"

I thought about how to answer him. I could attempt to be clever and cunning, or I could be truthful and risk censure. This was, however, a man who himself had wed a slave. "She is the only woman I have ever met whom I can imagine sharing my life with. She is a better person than I shall ever hope to be, but she makes me strive to be worthy of her. In short, I love her, Sir. She is my life, and although I cannot imagine how I will survive without her, I will walk away from her life until his majesty says I may re-enter it, to give her this chance at the life she deserves."

He looked me in the eyes, seemed to assess my veracity, and nodded. "I am gratified to hear it, for any other answer would have found you and I at blade points. His majesty has requested that Alice and I take her part. I swear to you I will protect her as you would. I will see to it no harm befalls her until your are free to confess your true aim."

"Thank you. This is no easy feat for me. The thought of being without her for so prolonged a period makes my chest ache," I confessed.

"I do understand, I can sense your devotion to her, and I will make you an offer. His majesty will take our advice on whether to allow correspondence with your compatriots, I can see to it that it happens. I can also write to you directly and keep you abreast of her situation. I imagine the separation would be exponentially worse without news. I shall provide that for you."

"That is most kind. Why would you do that?" I asked astounded.

"Because I feel responsible for the situation in which you find yourself. You see, when I met Alice she as under the thumb of a rather unscrupulous man who meant to bully and badger her into wedlock. I saw too it that Aro was made aware of this, but in my anger, I utilized my position in his guard to see that the man was punished for his folly. I found his behavior abhorrent and present it as such to the king. I pointed out that he had provided a gift to someone and this man had circumvented his will. The king is a reasonable man, but he does not like his gifts unappreciated. I fueled his wrath, I fear. I fanned the flames of his ire until he took everything he could from the man in recompense for his actions. My aim was to protect my dearest one, but I must confess I enjoyed destroying the man who hurt her."

"I admire that sentiment," I said smiling at the man.

"I promise we will watch over her," he swore. "I can feel your unease. What is your fear?"

"There was a time when we were parted," I confided. "It was because of a bad decision on my part, I thought I was doing what was best for her, but in truth I caused her and myself more pain. I do not want her to think she is to blame for our parting, but I have been forbidden to divulge the rue reasons. I know her, friend, she is likely to think she is at fault in some way. I would spare her that."

"Alice is good with people, she is certain to ease any discomfort your Renesmee feels."

"Now if only there were someone who could do the same for me," I sighed. "That has always been Nessie, and I am about to send her out of my life."

Jasper POV

As I listened to Jacob speak of his girl I realized that his feeling were deep and true. I had always been good at assessing other's emotions and motivations. I understood the king's reticence to allow a marriage between slave and master. Alice had been badly abused when I brought her to him, but somehow this did not seem to be the same situation. I felt strongly that this man needed an ally to keep him sane during this trial.

After dinner, Renesmee was bid sing. Her voice was melodious and angelic. I had not ever heard a purer sound. I leaned into Alice "What do you think of her, dearest?"

"She is as sweet as the sound of her song. What think you of him, my love?"

"He loves her," I stated unequivocally.

"I think she may feel the same for him," she observed.

"Aro's edict seems wise on the surface, but I am not certain it will serve these two well. We will have to attempt to be advocates for all parties."

Alice beamed at me. "You are a romantic at heart, aren't you my love?"

"It is you who made me so. Let us tell Aro that we will sponsor the girl."


	19. Chapter 19 Away With the Dawn

Chapter 19

JPOV

The evening on a whole had been a roaring success. Nessie worked her magic and charmed the king completely. He continued with his little asides to her all throughout dinner and then praised her profusely. I watched her weave him round her tiny finger and gently coax him to be her champion, even though she had no idea that was what she was doing.

I watched her interact with Alice, and felt myself more and more at ease with the arrangements Aro had suggested. Alice had a gentility about her that lend itself to engendering assurance. She seemed wont to take Ness under her wing, and I was certain that my girl would flourish with such amicable guidance.

Jasper, Edward, and I spoke for some time. He swore to me that he and Alice would see to Nessie's education and socialization and that he would stand watch over her so that no unscrupulous opportunists could take advantage of her naivete. It calmed Edward and I quite a bit.

"I beg you, be gentle with her. She is the most guileless creature on earth, and she sees no fault in others she cannot fathom in herself," I explained.

"Alice was much the same. The bastard who had owned her treated her like excrement. He badgered and bullied her, and when Alistair and I took her and fled he had the audacity to petition the king to sanction us, and her. Even with all of that she felt pity for him, and begged Aro to spare his life."

"Who is this man?" I asked.

"He is called James Hunter. He is a foul fiend and best pray that he never again crosses my path. It took some time to stem the night terrors Alice suffered after she left him. I would love to give him half the horror he visited upon my angel."

I gasped. I knew that name. "You will have to stand in line behind myself, and perhaps even Edward here. We both owe him a personal debt for his treatment of ourselves and our women," I growled.

Edward cleared his throat. "I fear that none of us will have our revenge upon him, gentlemen. He lies six feet under the earth and God willing now resides in a hell of his own," Edward said quietly.

"At your hand?" Jasper whispered.

"Suffice it to say the deed was done, and that is that."

Jasper smiled and shook Edward's hand. The three of us had bonded in our affection for our women, and we made it clear that we were entrusting someone incredibly precious to us both. He acknowledged it and that satisfied Edward and I, as much as possible.

In the end, I could not have felt better about those with whom I would entrust Ness. That being said, each moment of reassurance and confidence meant one less moment in her presence. I was certain that the king would grant my petition, having met the incredible creature that was my Renesmee, and in that certainty came the knowledge that I would have to depart from her side and abide without her for some time.

Nessie sang for the assembled company and they praised her generously. She blushed at the compliments, and I beamed with pride. She had no idea how amazing she was, but I did, and I was of the opinion that no praise could ever be sufficient. His majesty thanked her for sharing her gifts with us and bid her return to Carlisle's rooms with Esme and Bella, who had expressed some fatigue.

She looked to me and I nodded. Then I kissed Esme and Bella on the cheek in parting. "Are you certain this is what you want?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"I am," I whispered in return.

She nodded sadly at me and they departed.

"Come, gentlemen, Alice dear," King Aro directed. "Let us finish the negotiations and ensure that all are clear on their responsibilities."

After approximately and hour we had reached a compromise I was certain was in Nessie's best interest. She would be allowed letters to and from Bella, on the condition that I was not discussed in any meaningful way. She would begin by staying with Carlisle and Esme and transition to Alice and Jasper's care, as soon as possible. Jasper and Alice agreed to remain at court for a minimum of a few months. Aro was delighted with Ness and wished to become better acquainted with her.

"So that is everything settled, then," Alistair said.

"Not quite," Aro sighed. "I need to make it clear that as of this night the child is free. You must depart. I will not have her under undue influence as she becomes whomever she is to be in this new life."

I sank to a chair and held my head in my hands. I felt as if I had been kicked in the gut. Somehow I had thought there would be more time. I felt like I could not draw breath.

"Your Majesty..." Edward began, " have a heart. They will be separated for nine moons as it is, you cannot leave the man with no parting words."

"Better a clean break. Do you not agree Alistair, Carlisle?" Aro begged for support.

Alistair blinked blindly, clearly feeling out of his element. Carlisle hemmed and hawed. "I am not entirely certain that is wise, Your Majesty. Renesmee knows nothing, but the life she now leads. If Jacob were to simply disappear she is like to feel a great shock."

"Hmm. I had not anticipate that possibility," Aro mused. "However, I still insist that they must be parted. I will have her choices honored and protected."

"Your Majesty," Jasper intervened, "if I may, I believe that you must allow our friend here to bid the lady a proper farewell. Give him this last evening in her company. Allow him to part from her in a way that will minimize her stress and provide her with some level of comfort at the sudden change in her circumstances."

"I am certain that she holds a great deal of affection for both the Cullens and Mr. Black," Alice offered. "She will need to be assured that this is their idea, or I a, certain she will be resistant to so colossal an alteration to her situation. This is likely to be frightening enough without making it immediate. Please, Your Majesty, allow this gentleman to do his best to ease her distress and say a proper farewell."

Aro thought and paced for a several moments. "Very well. You have until noon tomorrow. Ease her way as best you can, but under no circumstances are you to divulge the true impetus for your seeking her freedom. I hold you to the conditions I have set, but I give you leave to tell her that her freedom is a result of your petition and that I have granted it upon your request."

I nodded and bowed before him. Thanking him again as I rose. "I cannot thank you enough, Your Majesty. You have given her that which I could not."

"Go now, and make your farewell," Jasper advised. "I have no doubt that parting from her will be most difficult." He shook my hand as we parted and we nodded to each other in understanding and respect. Alice kissed my cheek and promised to look after Nessie well.

Carlisle and Edward accompanied me back to Carlisle's wing and we all paused at the door. "Do you know how you will tell her?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed, feeling my eyes itching with tears I would not allow to fall. "I have no idea," I confessed.

"We will be here for you come morning and will not leave your side throughout your ordeal," Edward offered.

"You are most kind. But I need to man up and face this. It is what I wanted, I must be brave and remember that I am doing this for her."

With that I headed into my rooms.

NPOV

The evening had been magical. I had been so nervous when it began, but Jacob had been right. The king was a charming and friendly. He spoke to me as if I were welcomed and appreciated. When I sang he had praised my efforts profusely and I was so pleased to have displayed myself in a way that would garner praise and respect for Jacob.

I also much admired Mistress Alice. She was beautiful and kind. She reminded me, in many ways, of my own Mistress Bella. She asked me many questions and listened intently as if what I had to say actually interested her.

I was waiting for Jacob in his bed chamber humming to myself. I was so pleased with the way the evening had gone I felt like I could fly. When he finally entered the room I flung myself into his arms like a happy child.

"Well, hello there," he said wrapping me in his arms and carrying me to the bed to sit. "You seem happy, little one. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Oh I did!" I enthused. "Who would have thought that a king would speak so kindly to me... or that I would meet a lady as kind as Mistress Alice? They seemed pleased by my songs and I do not think I did anything to bring you disrepute."

He kissed my forehead and held me close. "You were, as always, simply perfect."

"I wanted to make you proud."

He sat beside me on the bed and looked me in the eyes. His onyx orbs bored into me, it almost felt like he could see my very soul. "I am always proud of you. You are the finest person I have ever known and I only wish to be half the person you have proven yourself to be."

I beamed at his praise. It warmed me even more than the king's. Then as I looked into his handsome face I saw something off. There was an air of sadness about him. I saw it in the line of his mouth and the depths of his eyes.

"Is all well, Jacob?"

JPOV

Her question gave me pause. Was all well? I was about to walk away from the only person I could imagine spending my life with. I was going to send her out into a world she was unaccustomed to and pray for the best. I was about to break my own heart. Was all well? No, everything was not well. I was dying, I was sure of it. But I could not burden her with my pain. I wanted her to feel nothing, but safety and calm, at least for this last evening together. I hoped she would associate that feeling with being in my presence, and that it would keep me present in her mind.

"Yes, Angel. All is well," I said kissing her soundly. It was the last thing I would take from her though. From this moment on she was free and had a choice. I would not take another thing from her without her consent. "Ness, tonight will be different between us."

She cocked her head at me. "Different how?"

"You know how I always tell you we are just us here? No slave. No master. Just Jacob and Ness?"

She nodded, but I could see the confusion etched across her brow.

"Tonight it is even more true."

"Alright..." she said.

"If I told you I wanted you, what would be your response?"

"That I am yours," she intoned the standard response, and I sighed.

"No, Ness. You are your own. From this moment on. I have no claim upon you other than that I am a man who finds you desirable."

She looked at me deeply and her face softened. "And I am a woman who sees in you all that she could ever want," she said leaning in and kissing me sweetly. Her words were my undoing. If only it could be true when all was said and done.

I could not deny myself this last chance to know her, to touch, express my love for her physically. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her there kissing her as if I were a drowning man and she the air I desperately needed. But as desperately as I wanted her, I wanted more to savor this moment and to truly make love to her. This could not be a frantic tumble if it was to be all I had before I left her. I needed a slow and steady burn.

My hands went to the tied back of the gown she wore. "May I?" Tonight I would seek approval for each touch, each taste. Tonight would show her just how much I loved her. If I could not speak the words I would demonstrate them in everything I did.

"Please," she said continuing to kiss my jaw and neck.

I loosened the gown and slipped it from her creamy shoulders. I kissed her neck and collar bones, sweeping my tongue across her skin to take in her incredible sweetness. She sighed and arched into me. "Tell me what you want, Love. Tell me and it shall be yours, I swear."

"I want your mouth on me," she said desperately, sliding the gown down her arms and exposing her perfect breasts.

I cupped each and felt its weight in my palms. Her breasts were high and exquisitely formed. I grazed my thumbs across her nipples and watched them pucker and peak. They practically begged to be suckled. I drew the first peak into my mouth and drew deeply upon it. She made a sound, from deep within that spoke to my throbbing manhood. It was an almost feral sound and cried out in need, want, and desire. I laved her pursed bud until she wound her fingers through my hair and arched into me drawing me even tighter to her soft flesh, then I turned and repeated the same attention to the other as I had to the first. I wanted to mark her with my touch, I wanted memories of me on every inch of her delicious form. When I had her panting and writhing in my arms I lifted my head and looked at her angelic face. Her eyes were half mast and her cheeks were flushed. She looked edible.

"You are so indescribably beautiful," I said kissing her mouth again. "I want to see all of you," I confessed. "May I?" again I asked. I would gain acceptance for every favor and every accommodation. She nodded as she stood and I watched the satin of her gown pool at her feet. There she stood in all her glory and I looked my fill, burning the memory in my mind.

She turned her shoulders coquettishly and said "Now that you have seen all of me, will you not allow me the same pleasure?"

My mouth went dry at her boldness. It was intoxicating, this brazen desire. I shed my clothes and stood before her with my need for her front and center. Her eyes locked upon my manhood and she smiled at me. She reached out to me and I met her palm with my own. Our fingers entwined and I turned her so that she could sit upon the bed. "May I pleasure you?" I asked as I sank to my knees before her. I looked up toward her eyes and saw that they were wide and dilated. She bit her lower lip as if my asking had caused her pause.

"No," she said in a little voice.

I stilled before her. I would do nothing without her consent, although I must admit I had not expected her refusal. She leaned toward me and took my face in her hands. She was staring into my eyes with an intensity she had not displayed before and I was mesmerized. "What is it you want, Ness?"

"I want you to come and lie with me. I want us to pleasure each other. Jacob and Ness, as equals," she said pulling me up beside her.

"I most willingly comply, my lady," I vowed sliding myself between her thighs and seating myself deep within her welcoming sheath.

I held myself there and looked deeply into her dark orbs. I willed her to feel what I felt for her. I kissed her, sweetly, allowing her to set the pace. She held my gaze and I was in thrall. I wanted her to understand what this meant to me, but I could not. Aro's edict stymied me. Yet I had a need for her to feel the immediacy of this moment, and to cherish it as I was cherishing it.

"Ness, I have a request of you. It is important to me, and I need you to think about it before we continue."

She nodded, touching my face. I did not know what she saw in it, but it was clear it gave her pause.

"Tonight, imagine that this is our last moment together. Do not close your eyes, look at me, share every moment, every touch with me. Will you do that?"

Her eyes grew wide and round. I had asked her to look at me before while we were together, but never throughout the entirety. I wanted to communicate my feelings for her with my eyes, as well as my touch. A serene smile touched her lips and she pulled my lips to her own. Just before they met she answered. "I will gladly share this night with you, my Jacob. I want only to be in your arms for all eternity, and if tonight is all we have..." she paused, a crease marring the space between her brows, "I wish to remember every instant." There was a catch in her voice and for a moment, I thought she might understand the significance of this night, but before I could contemplate her full meaning she began to move beneath me, and I was awash in the feeling of her surrounding me.

NPOV

"Tonight, imagine that this is our last moment together. Do not close your eyes, look at me, share every moment, every touch with me. Will you do that?"

At first I thought this was a new game he wished to play. Jacob was ever playful and daring in our coupling, but as I studied his handsome features I saw something else. Was he trying to tell me that our time was coming to an end? Was I about to wake from this dream life I had been living?

I felt a burning in my throat at the very thought. "I will gladly share this night with you, my Jacob. I want only to be in your arms for all eternity, and if tonight is all we have..." I heard my voice catch, but tried to push past it, "I wish to remember every instant."

With that I began to move beneath him, drawing him deeper and swirling my hips against him. He groaned in pleasure and began to move with me. He kissed me tenderly and never took his gaze from my own. His thrusts were long and slow, causing a delicious friction that made my nerves tremble and my need increase. I clung to him, wanting him to possess me completely.

His hands cupped my shoulders holding me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around him and cleaved to the curve of his back. His muscles bunched and relaxed beneath my fingers and I massaged them over and over as my frenzy increased. The only sounds were our ragged breathing and our fevered moans. Jacob had always been a vocal lover, speaking endearments or asking questions as we coupled, but tonight the only thing speaking was his gaze which never left my own. I saw within their depths desperation, need, and I was almost certain, regret.

We were both trying to prolong this, I knew it and I fought the coiling spring within me which warned of my impending release. I could tell he was also holding himself back, and suddenly I wanted him to give me all he had, if this was to be an ending then I must have his complete self. I grasped his backside and pulled him even deeper, tilting my hips to welcome him completely, and in an instant we both toppled over the peak of our desire. He kissed me fiercely and rolled us over so that we were side by side, still looking into each other's eyes.

"Ness..." he began, his eyes misted as if he were fighting deep emotions. Then he licked his lips and held me close. "If this were the last time we were to be like this..." I watched him swallow hard. "What would you say in parting?"

My mind raced. He was trying to tell me this was an ending. I did not know how I knew, but I was certain of it, and I was dying inside. I had no right to tell him what I wanted to, and it would make no difference anyway. I was a slave. He was free. My love for him was irrelevant, and I knew it.

"What could I say..." I said biting my lips and turning my gaze for the first time this evening.

"Pretend you are free. That it is just us, Jacob and Renesmee, and that circumstances dictated that we part," he said turning my face back to his.

"It is irrelevant," I stated sitting up and turning away again. I needed to blink to stem the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Not to me," he stated emphatically.

"Why are you leaving in this scenario?" I asked, pretending to play along with the game.

"So that we both have a chance at the lives we deserve."

So he did want to wed. It was the only explanation. "Then I... I do not wish to play this game, Jacob." I said wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Nor do I, but I still ask... Were there no strictures on you... Were you free... How would you bid me farewell?"

That word was the last straw. His voice had broken as he spoke it, and I heard it for the final death knell. I broke, and my mouth let loose before my mind could prevent it.

"Were I free, I would not let you say it. I would use every feminine while at my disposal to knit your very soul to my own. I would make it impossible for you to leave me without leaving the best part of you behind. I would ensure that you never felt free of me, that I haunted your every thought and caused a pain so acute that your only relief would be to return to me. Were I free..." I said big aqueous tears fell from my cheeks and splashed upon my arms. "But I am not free. I am merely a slave, and thus even if I could do all that, we both know it would have no effect."

I wiped my eyes and turned to face him again. "Thus I will say that my life with you has been a lovely dream, from which I always assumed I would awaken. I will tell you that all I ever wish for you is happiness, and..."

"And?"

"I am sorry."

JPOV

After making love to her for the first time, and yes, I knew that this time was different from a mere coupling, I knew that my time was growing short. I could not tell her a lie. I simply could not. So I again tried to say things without saying them.

"Ness..." I began, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. Then I licked my suddenly dry lips and held her close. "If this were the last time we were to be like this..." God this was painful. "What would you say in parting?"

It was a cowardly thing to ask. I could not bring myself to bid her farewell, yet I was asking her to do so, and she did not even know that it was happening now, not for certain.

"What could I say..." she said biting her lip and turning her gaze for the first time this evening.

"Pretend you are free. That it is just us, Jacob and Renesmee, and that circumstances dictated that we part," I said turning her face back to mine. I saw the pain in the depths of her dark eyes. I felt the fissure in my heart begin to tear wide and I hated myself, but I felt we needed to speak what was allowed us.

"It is irrelevant," she stated sitting up and turning away again.

"Not to me," I stated emphatically. I needed some hope, something to hold on to and I hoped that somehow I could impart the same to her, though I had no idea how.

"Why are you leaving in this scenario?" she asked, pretending to play along with the game.

My heart clenched. Aro was clear, I must not confess my reasons, yet I had sworn an oath to her that there would never be anything but truth between us in this setting. "So that we both have a chance at the lives we deserve." It was the absolute truth, but I had no idea what she would make of the statement.

She was silent for a moment, it was unnerving. "Then I..." she stuttered out and stiffened. "I do not wish to play this game, Jacob."

"Nor do I," I confessed, but I needed her to know I was asking her as a woman, not as my slave, "but I still ask... Were there no strictures on you... Were you free... How would you bid me farewell?" My voice broke with the last word. I could not bring myself to say it outright and I felt a right coward.

Then it was if the damn broke. She turned on me, her eyes blazing and spoke so passionately that were I not in love with her already I would have fallen completely in that instant. "Were I free, I would not let you say it. I would use every feminine while at my disposal to knit your very soul to my own. I would make it impossible for you to leave me without leaving the best part of you behind. I would ensure that you never felt free of me, that I haunted your every thought and caused a pain so acute that your only relief would be to return to me. Were I free..." she said as huge wet tears fell from her cheeks and splashed upon her arms. "But I am not free. I am merely a slave, and thus even if I could do all that, we both know it would have no effect. Thus I will say that my life with you has been a lovely dream, from which I always assumed I would awaken. I will tell you that all I ever wish for you is happiness, and..."

"And?" I said barely able to breathe. Would she say it? Did she love me?

"I am sorry."

I must have misheard. "Sorry? No, Ness, you have nothing at all to be sorry for. In fact... I banish all sorrow from this moment. Tonight is about the joy we feel in each other's company. It is a time to make memories that can last us. I do not wish to see you in distress, and I am willing to anything to see it end. The rest of the world is banished from this moment. It is ours, and in it only we exist."

She raised her eyes back to mine and I saw her smile. It was not a happy smile, yet, but I could see her release some of her tension. I climbed behind her and began to massage her shoulders, leaning into the shell of her ear and whispering "I have a new game, for you my sweet." She began to relax under my ministrations. "We are in the palace, no?" She nodded slowly. "Let me worship you, my princess."

I began to kiss and suck her neck in long deep strokes. She leaned back against me and I felt the residual tension drain from her body as she gave herself over to my touch. "If I am a princess, does that make you my king?" she asked.

"No..." I thought a moment and decided on my role in this, "I am your humble servant. I live to serve you. My entire purpose is to make you aware of how beautiful and adored you are."

"Oh, Jacob," she sighed as my hands smoothed around her skin. One cupped her breast and the other slid between her thighs. My fingers danced across her moist flesh and She opened to me like a flower. I used her breathing to gauge her pleasure and did everything in my power to prolong it and eek out more and more.

"Or perhaps I am your high priest," I said increasing my rhythm against her slick folds and feeling her hips rise and fall against my hand, "sent to help you achieve Nirvana."

"Oh, God!" she groaned moving even more against me, her movements made her ripe buttocks rub against my straining erection. It was exquisite torture, but I knew that I would spill myself on her back if I did not find myself buried within her soon.

"Ness, I need to be inside you," I gasped breathily. Please..."

In an instant she had lifted herself off the bed and slid back to take me within her blazing sheath. I groaned louder than was seemly, and she reached back to encircle my waist with her hands. I let her set the pace, and it was slow and sensual. My own hands had not left her bundle and continued to stroke her as she ground herself against me. I felt the satin of her skin, slick with perspiration, slick against my chest and thighs and it flooded me with sensual energy.

Neither of us was ready for this to end, yet I was certain I was not alone in my knowledge that this was our last time together for some time. I imprinted in my mind every sound that escaped her lips, every sensation I felt. I knew I would need to relive these moments in order to maintain my sanity, and I wanted to prolong them for eternity. Still, even the most experienced lovers find themselves quickening in each others embrace and we both climaxed and found a release so strong we both cried out to the night.

Our breaths were ragged and our limbs liquid. I slid us down the bed and settled Nessie against my chest. I kissed her forehead, her temples, her eyelids. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Mm mm..." she mumbled as she drifted into peaceful slumber.

I held her as long as I dared, my mind racing. I castigated myself for my inherent cowardice. I could not bring myself to mar this night together with talk of parting in any serious way. Still, I knew that the situation must be explained to her, and that it was my responsibility to do so. After several hours I slipped from her embrace and found myself putting quill to parchment. I composed a letter that I thought would explain her situation without confessing my entire role in her elevation.

When the letter was composed I sealed it and dressed. I meant to leave her, at this point, but I betrayed myself and turned back to the sweet angel in the bed. Her hair was splayed about her head like a fiery halo. Her hair, the glory that always caught the light and made me think of warmth, sunshine and infernos. I reached out a finger to wind a curl about it. It was so soft, and so wild. Before I knew what I was doing, I had cut a lock from behind her ear and taken it to the desk. I lifted it to my nose and breathed in the aroma of vanilla and roses that was Nessie's essence. I spied a ribbon on the floor, it had held the sleeve of her gown. I lifted it and tied it around the lock of hair. I place it in my pocket and departed the room.

Aro had given me until noon to depart, but I could not draw this out any longer. I wandered down the corridor and found myself knocking on Bella and Edward's door.

Edward answered after a few moments. He was tying a robe at his waist, but he looked as if sleep had evaded him as it had me. "You are leaving aren't you?"

"Yes, I cannot take a declaration of farewell. I will depart at dawn, but I wanted to thank you both before I left."

"Come in," he said leading me to the sitting room of the apartment. Bella was there seated near the fire looking sad and wan.

She reached out a hand to me and I took it sitting before her. "I knew you would come," she confided.

"I want you to give this to Ness in the morning," I related to her handing her the scroll. "If she asks... When she asks... tell her that I wanted her to have a life I could not provide her as a jewel on my chain."

"You will be waiting at home for us?"

I nodded, feeling the sting of tears again prick my eyes. "When will you follow?"

"In three days time. I want to be assured that she is alright before we part."

"Thank you," I said leaning into her embrace.

"I love her too, you know," she confessed. "I am so proud of you."

I pulled myself from her arms and tried to school my face in detachment. "Make her see that this is for the best," I pleaded.

"We shall not go until we are assured that she is well and safe, I swear," Edward vowed. He clapped me on the back in a manly hug and I departed.

I mounted Rabbit an headed out into the dawn. I was miles from the capitol when I realized that I was weeping in the saddle. Each step Rabbit took made my heart ache for her a little more. I did not know how I would survive this, but I would ensure her this life, even if it killed me


	20. Chapter 20 Waking Up to a New Day

Chapter 20

NPOV

I stretched my limbs, feeling the delicious fatigue within them. My body was sleepy and relaxed, and I still felt the residual effects of our captivating coupling from the night before. I reached out for my Jacob and found an empty bed, empty and cold.

I opened my eyes and they flew around the room. I noticed several things. First, his traveling trunk was missing. Second, the fire was burning at full force as if he had built it up before he had gone, and lastly that Mistress Bella was seated in a chair by the window, knitting quietly.

The movement of my sitting up must have caught her attention, for she turned her face toward me. She had a soft and kind look about her, and seeing it was my undoing. I felt myself slump and my vision was blurred with hot tears. Mistress flew to my side and wrapped me in her warm embrace.

"Oh Ness, it will be alright," she said soothingly.

"He is gone, isn't he?" I hiccuped out.

"He is," she stated plainly.

"What is to become of me?"

"That is a discussion we shall have, most definitely, but first..." she pulled back and handed me a roll of parchment. "He asked that I give you this, first thing."

I looked at the missive in her hand and trembled. Jacob had never written to me, before. It was unheard of for a master to write his slave. I hadn't the strength to even reach for it.

"Ness... I am privy to what is in this letter. You need to read it carefully. Then you need to get dressed and come out to the dining hall. There you will break your fast, and we will all discuss the next steps."

"Next steps? Am I not simply to be returned to your feet, Mistress?" I asked becoming more and more concerned.

"No, dearest. That is not to be. Read the letter. Then I promise we shall answer any other questions that remain." She placed the parchment in my palm and closed my fingers around it. Then she made her way to the door. Just before she exited she turned over her shoulder. "Ness, read very carefully. Listen to what Jacob asks of you, and remember what he has done, he has done for you both."

I listened to the 'snick' of the door latch and continued to stare down at the scroll in my hand. I broke the wax seal with a snap and began to unroll the parchment only to find Jacob's elegant script. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_My dearest Renesmee,_

_ Never in my life have I had a task to perform as difficult as this one has proven to be. In the end I fear I have been the worst of cowards and have been forced to put pen to paper while you slumber mere feet from me. Forgive me this cowardice, if at all possible. I simply could not bring myself to say the words outright._

_ I know you guessed that last evening was to be our last, for some time... I have left with the rising of the sun and I will be far away by the time you read this. I believe that will be easier on both of us, but that may be wishful thinking on my part._

_ You asked me, last evening how my business with the king had gone. I avoided answering because it would have hastened our parting. Ness, you were my business._

I? His business? No... please do not tell me he had sold me to the king. I liked the man, but he was not my Jacob.

_Our reason for coming to Volterra City was that I needed to petition the king on your behalf. He was kind enough to hear my plea, and after_ _having spoken to myself, Edward, Bella and you, he agreed that you are so much more than your station has allowed you to be. Because of that he has agreed to elevate you to full citizenship of the realm._

What? I grasped the bedstead to steady myself. The world seemed to turn on its axis, but I took a few slow deep breaths to gain some control and tried to continue to read.

_As of this moment, you are free. Arrangements for your care and comfort have been made. The __king requires that you have a sponsor family, and has arranged the very best._

_ I fear that means that you may not return with us to Cullen Estates. His Majest_y _demands that you receive a proper education before you are thrust into the world as a free woman. _

_ Before you allow your mind to run away with you, I want you to know that I have done this so that you never again must take an order from anyone. You will have respect and rights. You are free. No one will ever disrespect you again, unless you allow it. _

_ Do not allow it, Ness. I am doing this not because I find you lacking in any way, rather I have done this because I find you infinitely worthy of everything freedom can afford you._

_ Be thee well, my sweet girl. Make the life that you deserve, and live it well._

_ As I said last night, I do this so that we both may one day have the life we deserve. Please remember this, and know that all I want for you is to be happy. Show the world how wonderful you are, and know that somewhere in the world I am wishing you nothing but the very best._

_ Jacob_

The words swam before my eyes. My hands shook uncontrollably. I do not know how long I wept before the tears ran dry.

Free. I was free. He had so many choices of what to do with me, return me to Mistress... I mean Bella's feet, keep me as a house slave, have me serve his wife-to-be as a maid... but he had chosen instead to free me.

He had chosen to send me out into the world, but he had ensured that I had a safe entry into it. It both honored me, and terrified me. Honored, because he must have a great deal faith in me to even consider such an action, and scared because I was not certain that faith was justified.

Still... his action meant that I was to be without him. Our lives were no longer connected.

_As I said last night, I do this so that we both may one day have the life we deserve._

I knew the life he deserved. He wished to wed. He desired children. He deserved that and so much more. But Jacob was an honorable man, much like Edward. He could not have those things and keep me on his chain. He could have simply passed me along to another master, either by gift or by purchase, but instead he gave me a way out. It was a kindness he had not needed to do, it was so my Jacob.

Still, he was sending me out into a world without him. There was no place, anywhere that frightened me more. He had implied that he thought I too was deserving of a life, but I could not imagine any life that would mean anything if he were not part of it.

I felt numb, disconnected, cold. I was shivering, and then I realized I was still naked from last evening. Bella had requested that I dress and join her in the dining hall. I looked at the end of the bed and found a simple day dress that I had seen Bella wear. It was long sleeved and cinch waisted, and fell softly from the hip in a soft flowing way down to the floor. The color was a dusty rose and I had always thought it a flattering garment on Bella.

I bit my lip. Could I don such a fine raiment? I turned toward where my small traveling valise had been last evening, but it was nowhere to be found. I sighed. Apparently, I had no choice but to wear the dress. I slid it over my head and pulled the binding chord to tighten the waist. I walked to the gazing glass an saw a pale face with eyes that were sunken in and watery. I pulled a brush through my hair and bound it back with a leather thong that Jacob must have left behind. Wearing it made me feel closer to him somehow, so I would hold fast to the trinket.

Speaking of trinkets... my eye caught a glint of light from my collar which was balanced around the corner of the gazing glass. The ruby shone in the morning sun and sent prisms about the room. Looking at it brought to mind when he had given it to me.

_"See the stone?" he asked making it sparkle in the firelight._

_ "Yes, Master," I said._

_ "It is you," he said simply. "It is you my girl, a rare red ruby. I bought it to remind me of the joy you are to me. I can look at it and see you," he said. "It is for you to wear so the world knows you belong to me."_

I gasped back a sob. It was meant to be a symbol of what we were to each other, what we no longer meant to each other. I lifted it from the glass and wrapped it in a drying cloth from the bath. It needed to be returned to him. I could not bear to have it in my presence knowing what could not be.

I exited the suite walking to the dining hall as I always did. Head bowed, back straight, hands in front of me, carrying the wrapped collar. I do not know what I had expected when I reached the hall, but it was certainly not what I found. There was quite a company assembled.

Mistress... Bella and Edward were there, seated, and holding hands. Carlisle and Esme were also present. She was pouring tea for those present and stopped when she saw me. I saw it through my lashes and froze in the entryway.

Also there were Miss Alice and her husband. This confused me. Why were they present for my sorrow?

Esme put the teapot down and approachedd me slowly. "How are you feeling, my dear?" she asked.

I had no idea how to address her. I had been told I was free, but I felt no different than I had when last I had met her. So I kept my eyes upon the floor an stood completely still.

"Ness?" Bella said from the table.

Again I held my ground and my tongue. My hands trembled and I realized that I still held the collar in my grasp. I walked up to Edward and by habit sank to my knees, holding the wrappedd collar out to him.

"What is this, Ness?"

Again I held my tongue, but since he did not take it from me I placed it upon the table. Then I felt small soft arms at my shoulders. "Rise, Renesmee. It is innappropriate for you to be on your knees."

Alice helped me rise and I turned my confused eyes to her blithe face. "It will be alright. You are among friends," she whipered to me. "Could you leave us please?" she said to those about the room.

"Is that necessary?" Bella asked.

"I believe that Alice is suggesting that this many people may be a bit overwhelming to Renesmee right now. Trust that she understands how the young lady is feeling better than anyone else present," Jasper said gently.

I saw Edward assist Bella to rise and lead her away. She looked as if she were more than relucatant to depart, but she gave me a sad smile and tuned to go. At the last moment she rushed to my side and held me close within her arms. I held fast for a few moments wishing to convey my appreciation of her kindness and her sympathy. After a few moments Edward extricated Bell from my embrace and she allowed Edward to take her out.

Esme and Carlisle both took one of my hands and squeezed gently. "Please break you fast, dear. If there is anything you require, Alice, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Esme."

In a moment we were alone. Alice led me to a seat at the table and cut me a slice of bread. She poured me a glass of milk, and also brought over a fruit bowl. Then she took a seat next to me and waited silently.

I was not hungry, though I knew I should be. I looked at the bowl of fruit and saw there were lichees in it. I remembered when Jacob had fed me in the tree bower.

_"Nessie, come taste this for me," he said and held it to my lips. "Never before have I tasted such sweetness" The juice dripped down my chin. Master dipped his lips to it to drink the sweet nectar that clung there and smiled. "Sweeter yet from your skin than it has ever been."_

Again I felt tears pool in my eyes. I pushed the bowl away and covered my face, hiding my shame from Alice.

I felt her arms wrap around me. "I know this is frightening for you. You are not alone. I understand exactly what you are feeling."

I turned to look at her, eyes blazing. "How could you? Have you ever been thrown into a world you did not understand? Have you ever lost everything you knew?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I too was a slave. I too was freed, believe me, I know exactly how frightening it is."

I stared at her cherubic face. This fine lady was a slave? Impossible. "Is this true?"

"It is. King Aro has asked that I help you to adjust to your new circumstances. You will not have to do this alone," she assured me.

"I know I must seem ungrateful. My master has given me an amazing gift... but I would have hapily remained a slave were I free to be near him," I said through my sobs.

"Renesmee...May I ask what the bundle is?" she asked looking at the wrapped collar on the table.

I swallowed hard. "It is my collar. I wish to return it to my... to Jacob. It has a jewel, it is rare, and I am certain... expensive."

Aice reached out for the bundle. "May I?" she asked.

I nodded. Her tiny, delicate hands unwrapped the collar and held it to the light. The ruby caught the light, and I noticed for perhaps the first time that when it hung from the collar it resembled the symbol of a heart. Alice noticed as well.

"This is lovely. Wherever did he find it?"

"The jewel was purchased on the way to Port Angeles. He had a jewler afix it to my travel collar," again, I felt my throat tighten and my tears well. "He said it reminded him of me. That wearing it would let the world know... that I belonged to him. As I no longer... it should be returned..."

My tears flowed again and I swiped at them fiercely. I turned away from Alice only to be faced with the food again and it made my stomach clench. I pushed it away and turned from the table.

"You really should try to eat something," Alice said soothingly.

"No thank you. I am afraid I could not keep it in."

"Alright," she said leading me out of the hall. "Have you any questions? I am at your disposal."

"My mind races about so, at the moment. I cannot think straight."

"Why don't you rest for a while. I will keep the others at bay for a bit, and then I will return and check on you."

"Thank you, Mistr... Alice."

APOV

I closed the door to Nessie's chamber and returned to the sitting room where I knew I would find her anxious friends. Bella immediately rose and approached me as I entered.

"How does she fair? Is she alright?"

"She is as well as can be expected. She is overwhelmed and confused. Who wouldn't be. I also think she feels the abandonment you feared." I took a deep breath and held out the collar she had given to me to return. "She bids us to return this to Jacob. I believe we should. Just seeing it seemed to cause her pain."

Bella gasped. "He would not want it taken from her. It was the only way he could give her a gift of this nature. He was so terribly proud of his cleverness."

"I thought you said he treated her well," Jasper said through clenched teeth. "Yet even seeing the symbol of her servitude pains her? That does not bode well."

"He adores her, he never mistreated her," Bella snapped in defense of her friend.

"Jasper, I believe it is not the symbol of her submission that pains her. It seemed that it was the memory of the gift itself that wounds her. She said he told her it was a way for the world to know she was his. No longer being able to identify herself as belonging to him is what hurts her, I believe." I explained.

"So you think she shares his feelings?" my love asked, softening.

"I do. Unfortunately, her feelings are tied in with her station. We cannot know her true feelings until she understands that she is free, and exactly what that means."

"So what can we do for her?" Edward asked.

"I sent her to to lie down for a bit. She is like to have many questions. We must have answers."

"And how do you suggest we answer the inevitable questions about Jacob?" Carlise quieried.

I bit my lip. "We need to encourage her to speak of him, but we need to keep our answers vauge. There is quite a bit she will need to adjust to, but discouraging discource of any kind will not serve her well."

"And lying to her... how does that serve her?" Edward asked.

"Aro dictates it, but if I believe it is detrimental, I will intervene. I promise." I meant it too. I was not at all certain that her feelings for Jacob were not exactly what should be between two people who were to marry. I understood that loving one's master was far different than loving one's husband, but Nessie seemed genuinely enamoured of "her" Jacob. If when she she came to understand her own freedom she still felt this way I would see to it that she and he were able to see one another, no matter what the king thought. True love trumped royal dictates.

"Forgive me. I am concerne for them both. Jacob was wrecked when he parted, and that girl you just saw... That was not our Ness," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She was so pale... so sad," Bella said wiping a tear of her own. "She has always been of a sunny disposition. There was a time when she and he were parted... it cost them both dearly."

"Our greatest fear in this is that Ness will suffer. She is the most innocent soul, and all any of us wanted was to better her life. Jacob loves her, yes. He would make her his wife, it is true, but he aways meant to woo and win her. He wanted her to choose him, and now she is being denied that option. It seems so wrong," Edward sighed.

"Right now we must focus on teaching her those things which will allow her to swim the shark infested waters she has been set adrift in. Once she learns to make her way, on her own, and in her own time, then we can address the issue of her feelings for your friend," Jasper soothed. "Alice and I know that there are far more treacherous obstacles in her path right now. I understand your discomfort with this situation, but believe us, it is temporary. Alice and I were not completely separated when she was going through this, but she was under Alistair's care and we only had chaperoned contact. I insisted on courting her as any woman would be. She had been badly abused, and no matter what I felt for her I knew her well being was of far greater concern than my own. Aro wanted things taken slowly, as in this case, but I was never Alice's Master."

"You make it sound horrid," Bella sighed.

"Freedom is not easy," I explained. "As a slave one becomes immune to what is said about you. As long as you are treated somewhat decently you tend to ignore much of the world at large. Decisions are all made on your behalf. Having them suddenly placed in your own hands can be very overwhelming. Renesmee genuinely cares for you all, if she sees your anxiety it will become her own. She is used to living her life to please others. If she continues to try and please you she will never gain a sense of herself."

"You make us sound so selfish," Bella objected.

"Not at all," I said sitting near her and patting her hand. "I know how selfless your actions have been. I also know how frightened you are, for her and your friend. All I am asking is that you remember how frightening this must be to her. We must not over tax her emotions at present. We need to try to remain supportive, and not burdensome."

"Burdensome?" Edward said the word as if I had offended.

"Do you still plan to return home soon?" I asked.

"In three days time."

"It will break her if you cannot go with an honest sense that you will see her again soon. You must make her feel that the parting is not an end, but a beginning."

"Will we see her again soon?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her. "I believe we can promise to bring her to see you for the birth of your child, if not sooner. If you extend an invitation..." My thinking was that Ness would wish to see the child, and that by the time it appeared she would be well established in her freedom. If I could arrange nothing sooner, I was certain Aro could not object to such an expedition, especially if Jasper and I chapreoned.

"Yes, please."

"When is the babe due?" Jasper asked.

"Five moons."

"Then be assured we shall be there for it's naming day."

"Thank you," Bella said squeezing my hand.

"Carlisle," I said turning to the man, "Renesmee will require an examination. There are matters to be discussed. I assume Aro spoke to you?"

He nodded. "When would you like me to see her?"

"Let me speak with her again, and then I shall have you sent for."

"As you wish."

CPOV

I retired to my study to await the call from Alice to examine Renesmee. Aro had explainedd that he required it after the Alice situation. I had no idea what that meant, so he gave me a file that Alistair had kept during the first few months of Alice's liberation.

The healer who had seen her documented her miriad injuries. Broken ribs, various bruises, a split lip, and lash scars across her back. It was dreadful what that poor child had been through. Yet reading Alistair's notes on her social slights and insults was far more painful. I prayed that we would be able to spare this young one some of that.

"Carlisle, love?" Esme's sweet voice came. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Dearest. I was jsut trying to get my mind in order." I paused and closed the file on Alice to shield Esme's eyes from the horrors within. "Would you mind assisting me in my examination of the girl?"

"Of course not. May I ask why you require assistance?"

"I am afraid that she might need a woman to... I must examine her fully. Aro insists that she be given 'slave wine' and that its effects be explainedd to her. I am assuming that a woman may be more useful at explaining away her concerns, not to mention answering any questions she may have."

My beautiful wife placed her palm against my cheek and smiled serenely. "You are a very good man, my husband. I am proud to call you my love."

APOV

I knockedd upon Renesmee's door several hours later. She did not respond and I debated with myself about the propriety of entering her suite uninvited, finally deciding that I needed to see her.

The room was dark. She had pulled the curtains and sealed out the daylight. The fire had all but burt out. I half expected to find her abed, instead I found her seated, on her knees, upon a waiting cushion. She sat exactly as a pleasire slave had been taught, back straight, head bowed, hands resting gently in the lap.

I took a deep breath. I knew the position she had taken well, and I also knew that taking it was her way of reminding herself of her place. It was familiar and comforting. I also knew it could not stand.

"Renesmee..." I called. She did not respond. She resolutely remained in her safe zone. "Renesmee, you must come away from there."

Still no response. I thought for a moment and then decided upon my action. I walked to the windows and threw wide the coverings. Light flooded the room and I saw the child flinch at its brightness.

"The king will wish to see you in a weeks time. I cannot present you to him as you are now. You need to come away from that cushion, it is no longer your place."

She looked pale and had dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked completely defeated and it simply would not do. We had promised Jacob wew would look after her. If this trend continued he would have every right to be put out.

I thought for a moment. She needed to be shaken, but I did not believe that was appropriate. So I decided a verbal shaking would have to suffice.

"Nessie, get up, immediately."

Her eyes flew open and she hopped up from her position.

"The day is bright and the world is open to you. There are a few things that we need to take care of immediately, and then you and I are will begin," I said pulling her from the room.

"Begin?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Your education, my dear. There is much you have to learn."

We stopped in front of Carlisle's study and I knocked. "Come," he said from within. When he saw Ness and I he stood and smiled.

"Carlisle needs to examine you, Ness. He needs to be certain of your physical health and wewll-being, and then he can give you the slave wine."

"But I thought that was only for those who were to be bred..." she nervously voiced.

"Your reproductive options are now your own, my dear," Carlisle soothed leading her to a chair. "If you should meet a man of your own choosing, you are now free to be pursued. You are free to wed and if you choose, to bear children."

She looked stunned. "Have you never thought about marriage and childdren?" I quirried.

Her face took on a softness that was amazingly attractive. There was a sweetness to this girl that mad me long to ease her way.

"I have imagined... but there was no profit to dreaming of things that could not be."

"Well, my dear, the world is nothing but possibilities now. So dream away!"

NPOV

Alice was the most contagiously excited person I had ever encountered. She was encouraging, but not in a pushy way. She cajoled and finagled until she got her way.

Carlisle poked and prodded me gently until he declared me fine and fit. Then he explained some things he felt i needed to know.

"Alright, Ness. This is a dose of slave wine. It is not the most pleasant of drinks, but it has many uses, the first of which is that it counteracts the effects of the slave innoculations you received ipon your capture."

"What this means is that you will again be able to conceive and bear a child. Unfortuneately, it will also mean that you will bleed monthly," Esme explained gently. "You need to be aware so that when it begins again you are not frightened. It is perfectly natural, it is simply something you must become used to."

I frowned. I did not like the thought of bleeding, but Alice and Esme promised to give a full explanation once Carlisle had finished his duty. I admit, hearing that someone free hadd a duty to me seemed incongruent, but I nodded and accepted this as fact.

When Carlisle's exam was complete he excused us and the ladies took me back to the apartment Jacob and I had shared. When we entered we found Bella there waiting. She opened her arms to me and I flew to her kind embrace.

"Is all well?" she asked Alice and Esme.

"Better than well. Carlisle confirms that she has been well cared for and that she is fit and healthy." Bella beamed at me, as Alice praised my health. "I never doubted that this was what he would find."

"Well, at least not after you met us, eh?" Bella said smiling. She seemed to be joking, but I did not like the fact that it had ever been questioned that I was cared for beautifully by those whose responsibility it was.

Immediately I felt the need to defend her, and more importantly Jacob. "No one from Cullen Estates has ever treated me with anything but the utmost care and concern," I stated vehemently.

"Of course not," Alice agreed. "Our concern was not with your current... It is just that we have seen... I myself..."

"It is simply good policy that all freed slaves be assessed and found fit. Carlisle merely wishes to ensure that any injury or disease is treated and healed before anyone begins a new life," Esme explained.

"Naturally," Bella said. "I am gratified to know that my girl... I mean... my friend, is doing well."

Alice beamed at the sentiment and I felt a warmth I could not explain. I could not remember having a freind in a long time. When I lived at the order we were made to work for our keep and were discouraged from becoming bonded with each other as girls often came and went in a matter of months. The nuns were harsh and strict, and we were encouraged to remain aloof and chaste. Those of us who were told that they were pleasing of face were told that were we not careful we would be taken as pleasure slaves, and that was highly frowned upon.

"I would steal a few moments alone with Ness, if you would allow," Bella said to Alice.

"Of course. On one condition," Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Nessie must agree to accompany you to dine at the evening meal, and must actually eat something."

I bit my lip as all of the ladies stared at me awaiting an answer. I was not hungry, nor did I imagine I would be any time soon, but I did wish to speak with Bella. Reluctantly I nodded.

Alice and Esme seemed pleased and left the rooms. Bella took me to the sitting room and sat in a chair opposite me, holding my hands within her own.

"Thank you. I have been quite concerned about your state of mind, and I wanted privacy to ask you about it."

I took in her beautiful face. It was framed in a cloud of mahogany hair that was pulled up in the back to cascade down her back in soft waves. Her dark eyes searched my face, and I noticed that she had deep circles beneath them. She lookedd worn out, and as if she hadd been weeping. I hated the thought that I may be the cause of such distress.

"I am alright, Mistr... I mean Bella."

"I assume you have some questions. I wanted to be the one to answer any I can."

I swallowed. "I have too many to clearify. I guess the most relavent is this... you have remained here, how long can I hope to continue in your company?"

She looked away and I knew that her answer would not please me. "Edward and I plan to deapart in two days time."

I gasped, and again I felt tears sting my eyes. "So soon?"

"You are in the care of some of the finest people I have the privaledge to know. I know you will be well tended." She squeezed my hands and then sighed. "Jacob, on the other hand, is at present alone. I have known him too long to trust him to care for himself as well as you or I would wish him to."

I smiled. She was of course right.

"I was under the impression that he had found someone he wished to care for him," I confessed.

"He told you that?" she gasped, apparently horror struck.

"Not directly, but he made it clear that freeing me was a means to an end for us both. He was kind to release me rather than send me away to another master. I would have stayed with you gladly, but I suppose that would have presented him with difficulties. I gather that his choice of bride would not accept him were I dangling upon his chain."

BPOV

I should have known that Ness was wise enough to read between the lines of Jacob's missive. What I had not anticipated was her misinterpretation. She sensed that he wished to wed, but seemed to have no idea that she was the woman he desired. The thing was, I was not free to tell her.

"He has hopes... but I do not believe he has begun pursuit of anyone in particular. That was not his focus, nor his motivation. His concern was your well-being, Ness, not his own."

She nodded, but I could tell she was not certain.

"Ness, freeing you was not an easy decision for Jacob. He knew it would deprive not only himself of your company, but Edward and I as well. I do not wish to loose you, I want you in my life. Will you write me?"

"Of course."

"And come and see the babe when it is born."

"If you will allow it," she demmurred.

"I insist upon it."


	21. Chapter 21 Separation Anxiety

Chapter 21

JPOV

_Nessie had always been beautiful. I, better than anyone knew that. Now, however, with the shine of freedom and the care of supportive mentors she had blossomed into a young woman of incredible allure. Dressed in a sunny lemon gown that flattered her figure and was both sensual and demure she captured the eye of all who saw her, and my eyes, which had been focused on her from the first, were completely captivated._

_ Her coppery hair was pinned up so that it fell in ringlets down her shoulders. It sparkled in the mid-day sun and my fingers itched to bury themselves in its silky strands. I alone knew the heavenly sent of that hair. I alone knew what it was like to be hidden behind it's curtain as she rode me to release. I alone knew that she twirled it round her fingers in her sleep._

_ Seeing her like this made my need for her grow exponentially. I could feel myself rigidify to solid steel. I could not remember a moment when I did not desire her, but seeing her like this, as a fine lady... a woman whom I could marry... a woman in whom I could legitimately plant my seed and watch it grow... my hunger for her had become an obsession._

_ I walked up behind her and breathed deeply the aroma of her tumultuous spirals of titian gold. My senses were assaulted with a preponderance of vanilla and roses spiced with a hint of amber and jasmine. If I died in this instant I would die wrapped in the perfume of perfection._

_ I brushed the hair away from the nape of her neck and let my lips graze the delicate skin I found there. I heard a quick intake of breath exit her lips and took that as a tacit approval. My lips caressed the column of her neck up to the shell of her ear and once there I took the lobe gently into my mouth. Her skin was satiny and plush against my tongue. Again the sound that exited her was one that spoke directly to my turgid shaft and spoke to me of her own desire._

_ I found the chord binding the back of her gown and began to unlace her. When I had enough give in the material I slid it from her shoulders. Their creamy expanse became irresistible to me and I began to cajole her with open mouthed kisses upon her sweet skin. My hands continue to relieve her of her garments until I had her naked before me. _

_ She turned in my arms and began to separate me from my raiment. My shirt skidded over my shoulders and head to be thrown across the room. Her delicate hands smoothed themselves across my breast and I felt the musculature flex and contract as if jolted. She laughed lightly at my response, the sound a balm to my lonely soul. _

_ How I missed that sweet melody of pleasure. How long had it been since I had witnessed her delight first hand? It seemed eons. It proved medicinal to my aching heart. That sound more than anything else brought into focus how completely dependent upon her I was. I could not breath without her near me. It was as if the oxygen was thinner when she was away from me._

_ "God, Ness... I need you so much."_

_ "Show me..." she whispered._

_ In an instant I shod my breeches and laid her out before me. I opened her thighs to find her glistening with moisture. Her coral center beckoned me like a siren song. I dove in with hearty abandon._

_ The flavor of her nectar was like mother's milk and I lapped it up with enthusiasm. She ground herself against me seeking increased friction which I willingly provided. My fingers found there way into her blazing sheath and I stroked her deeply and felt her arch up to meet my ministrations. I drew her nub into my lips and flicked my tongue across it only to find that she was ready for release and in an instant she bathed my fingers and mouth in sweet ambrosia. I drank deeply from her catching every drop as her wave crested over her._

_ It was many minutes before her breathing became less frenzied and I felt comfortable crawling up her lithe frame and burying myself in her burning heat. The instant I seated in her honeyed heaven I felt home. I stroked into her with purpose and passion. Each and every nerve was alight with electricity and it felt amazing. _

_ "Too long... it has been too long... God Ness... I will not last..."_

_ "Let go, Love,"_

_ That did it, the endearment on her lips sent me over the edge and I spilled into her with enthusiasm._

My hands grasped the pillow beneath my head and swore. Another dream... waking to reality without my girl was becoming more and more demoralizing. I was having evening emissions like a recalcitrant youth, and the worst part was it did nothing to relieve my tension.

I turned my head into the pillow and breathed deeply. It had been three weeks since my angel had lain her head upon it, and her heavenly scent was beginning to fade. It would never last me the nine moons I was exiled here.

As I had every morning since Bella's return, I reached to my beside table and grasped the red ruby she had returned to me. I held it in my hand and squeezed my eyes tightly. The stone was cold and hard and I hoped to imbibe its essence and steel myself against the pain which burned in my chest. This morning, as every morning, I failed in my attempt.

I did not understand why she had returned it. It was a gift. It was hers. Yet I could not help but feel that its return was a sign that she no longer wished the reminder of her past. Freedom would afford her so many opportunities and experiences. Perhaps she was trying to give me the goodbye she could not give in person, because I had deprived her the chance.

She had written me. The first letter beat Bella home by a day.

_Words fail me to express my fathomless gratitude. I understand why you left the way you did. No doubt I would have embarrassed us both with an excessive display of tears._

_ Still, I would that you know I will ever be wishing you nothing but joy in your life. You deserve __nothing but the best, and I pray you find it._

The words were burned into my memory and would flood my mind at inopportune moments. Her second missive arrived in a letter to Bella.

_I hope this finds you well. This new life you have granted me seems strange and exciting at times, at others it feels overwhelming and confusing. I cannot help but think back to times you and I have spent in pleasant conversation._

_ I felt so safe in those moments. I could not imagine that there could ever be more to life than that. Yet here I am. The world has become so wide I cannot take it all in._

I thought of those moments as well. I missed her, not only the softness of her as she lay beside or beneath me, but her intellect, her curiosity. There was so much I wanted to talk to her about. I craved her sensible and insightful observations, although I feared what she would observe about me now. Would she find the shell I had become as lacking as I did, myself?

After the third letter she stopped writing. There was a detachment to the tone of it. It sounded like someone else.

_I wanted to express my gratitude again. Each day offers something more for me to learn. I find myself looking forward to each new avenue which opens before me. I am to begin to venture out from the safety of the confines of Carlisle and Esme's wing, and begin to live a truly free life. I wonder who I shall meet, and what they will think of me. _

_ I wonder too what you might think, could you see me now..._

I wondered too. She seemed to be growing and changing. She would likely look upon me and find me lacking. I was no courtier with fine manners and fancy airs. I would pale in comparison to those men who would no doubt pursue her as their own.

I squeezed the jewel so hard that I lost sensation in my fingers. This was torture, and somehow I had to survive it for eight more moons. Were God merciful, he would hurry time, and if he knew the outcome of my plight, which I feared was hopeless, my death.

I heard a gentle knock upon the door and growled "Come" to the being beyond.

"Mistress bid me bring you something to break you fast," Tanya said entering with a covered tray, her long blonde mane cascading down her back. She laid it upon the table and then came to the side of the bed and fell to her knees.

I took in her curvaceous form as she sat before me her knees spread wide, her back slightly arched putting her ample globes prominently on display. Tanya was a beauty, there was no disputing it, but somehow her golden goddess look left me completely cold.

"Thank you Tanya," I said flatly. "You may go."

She pouted slightly. "Is there nothing else I may do for you, Master?" she asked suggestively.

"Nothing at all." I answered truthfully.

"There is much I know that could ease your tension, Master," she said slithering up on her knees and attempted to come nearer to me on the bed. Her hand snaked out to touch my cheek, but I trapped it in an iron grasp before she made contact. My eyes flashed with fury, and I had to reign myself in so as not to injure the girl.

"Listen carefully, Tanya. There is not now, nor will there ever again be anything that I will desire of you. Not you, nor any girl of this house. Now take yourself back to the kennels before you find yourself punished for your impetuous nature."

Her eyes grew round and large and she trembled in my grasp. I flung her wrist away and she scurried out in a way that let me know my point had been made clearly.

I pulled myself from the bed and walked over to the table to uncover the meal Bella had sent me. It consisted of several rashers of crisp bacon, thick sliced fresh bread and eggs. It smelled fresh and tantalizing, yet the thought of actually partaking made my gut clench. I re-covered it and went to the gazing glass.

The face that greeted me was my own, but it was somewhat unfamiliar. My hair was longer, as was my beard. The first morning without Nessie I had gone to shave and found that my hand was shaking so badly I was wont to cut my own throat. The aroma of my shaving soap had brought the memory of Ness scraping my cheek into sharp relief and I knew I could not make it feel the way she did. Thus my cheek was stubbled and slightly wooly. Bella had objected to my remaining so unkempt, so I agreed to shave a minimum of every three days.

I sighed realizing that it was indeed day three. I bathed and shaved in a somewhat listless frame of mind. After donning my breeches I tied Nessie's ribbon to the loop I had had Angela sew to the top of each and every pair I owned. The ribbon never left me, I was worrying it raw in some places, but it was my talisman, the only physical reminder I had of her. Its softness mirrored the softness of her skin and sometimes I needed that reminder more than air. I covered the satin strip with my tunic and double checked that it was undetectable by any observer. Finally dressed and groomed I left the confines of my cave. I found that hiding within these walls helped me imagine that Renesmee was still near. Every inch of my rooms held memories that brought her back to me in an instant. Venturing out from that sanctuary reminded me, all too clearly that she was not here.

I meant to slip out and take Rabbit out to ride the rails and view the herds in solitude, but that was not to be.

"Jacob Black! Turn yourself around this instant."

Reluctantly I did as Bella bade. Her face was stern and unforgiving. I knew that my retreat from her and the daily felicity of our friendship troubled her, but I simply found being around her and Edward painful. They lived in a cocoon of love and happiness and it stabbed me to the heart to watch them share what I so longed for. I did not begrudge them their joy, I simply found it hard to take at present.

"Come with me, friend. Edward and I have news," she said leading me to their personal apartment.

"Has a messenger come?" I asked the anxiousness in my voice evident.

"In a manner of speaking, come and see."

NPOV

Almost a month had passed since I had last set eyes upon my love, and as each day dawned I felt a little less connected to him. I had received missives from Bella every few days, and I answered them as soon as they arrived. She told me of things on the estate, of the business they were conducting, the daily life of household and staff, of the progress of her babe. She spoke of Edward and his patients and even of news from town. She spoke of everything except that which I longed to know.

I had begun our separation with resignation, and thought to write him immediately to thank him for his kindness and to let him know that I held no displeasure in the way he had informed me of my freedom. The letter went unanswered.

When I sent my first dispatch to Bella I included a sealed message to him as well. Mostly I reiterated the exciting things that had been happening to me since he had departed. I also asked after his health and situation, praying that he was well, but hoping for some sign that he missed me even a fraction of how much I missed him. Again, the epistle went without response.

Upon my reception of the third letter from Bella I began to notice something. There was not a single mention of Jacob's name. Not in any of her correspondence. It was as if he did not exist. What was truly troubling, though, was that it was not only Bella who had dropped his name. Neither Esme nor Alice spoke it either. If they referred to him at all, they called him "your former master." It became second nature to mimic their pattern, and soon I had stopped speaking his name as well.

Even in my mind I tried desperately to only think of him as "him." His name brought a sharp pain to my chest and left me feeling drained and sullen. I knew I was a horribly ungrateful wretch. Here I had been given an amazing gift. I was free for the first time in my memory. I was being treated like a princess. Yet all I could do was long for "him."

I was learning so many new things, not the least of which was how to dress. Free women wore so much more than slaves. I was introduced to 'drawers,' a pair of loose trousers that tie at my waist. Over this came the chemise, a thin cotton garment that fell to just above my knees. On top of that went a gown, but unlike anything I ever wore in my past. Gowns were made of silk, satin, cambric, muslin, or at times, velvet. They had sleeves, which I was unaccustomed to, and they were generally cinched at the back by use of a long chord or ribbon. It felt odd to be so covered, let alone to be swathed in elegant raiment. Each new piece was embellished with intricate decoration of embroidery, or lace. One could not help but feel more regal wearing clothes of this type.

Alice arranged for a dressmaker to visit the day after I was freed to begin to create a wardrobe for me. A glover and a cobbler also visited to ply their wares. I must admit my feet felt odd in kid slippers, but speaking such won me laughter from Bella and sympathy from Alice.

Two days after Bella and Edward departed we began what Alice called my freedom classes. The first 'rule' was that a free woman always looked people in the eye. It was counter-intuitive to me, having had it drummed into my head that to do so as a slave could earn me a harsh punishment.

I reminded Alice of that, and she pointed something out to me which took me aback. "Ness, I have been led to believe that you have been solely under the care of Bella and... your former master. Is that correct?"

I nodded, not understanding where this was leading.

"Neither of them strike me as the type to dole out punishments for minor infractions, let alone the type to punish harshly."

"They are not. They are the kindest people I know."

"Then exactly what punishment have you feared so intensely?"

I thought about what she asked. In truth, I had never received a punishment of any kind at the hands of anyone at Cullen Estates. I had received training from the slavers. We were cuffed soundly for transgressions, but truthfully I had learned quickly that doing what was expected saved me from such treatment. I had given myself over to the mere thought of punishment and acted accordingly. After that realization looking people in the eye seemed much less daunting.

Once that hurdle was vaulted Alice and Jasper began to impress upon me the idea that the world would view me as I viewed myself. They practiced scenarios with me, in hopes of teaching me the proper etiquette for social interactions in daily life. After several weeks of practicing in a safe environment Alice announced that we were venturing out into the real world.

I was shaking with nerves as I dressed for the day. I donned my new favorite day dress. It was a sunny lemon color, had short sleeves trimmed with lace, a scooped neck, also lace trimmed, and a gently flowing skirt that felt light and fluid as I walked.

Alice had insisted that I needed my hair dressed to go out, and strictly forbade me to tie it back in the leather thong I had adopted when _he_ left it. Wearing it had given me a sense that _he _was still with me. I settled on tying it round my wrist. It looked like a bracelet for the most part.

Alice entered my room to dress my hair and chattered away as I sat before her. After a few minutes of feeling her run a brush through my locks something occurred to me. "Alice, what happened to Patrice and Anna? I have not seen either of them since... well... since the day I was freed."

Alice continued to pin up my hair as she spoke carefully. "Patrice accompanied Bella back to Cullen Estates and then returned about a week ago. Jasper and I thought it best to keep you clear of any slaves for a bit. When I was first freed I know I felt awkward interacting with people who had been my peers treating me so differently."

"Why would she treat me differently?"

"Because Ness, you have gone from being one of them to being 'Mistress'"

Our eyes met in the glass. I had not thought of myself as a 'Mistress.' It unnerved me to think of myself in those terms. Alice patted my shoulder. "I know it is strange to think of yourself that way, but you will have to face that at some point. Not yet though, and it is possible to live life without slaves. Jasper and I do. I have a free housemaid, and a cook. That is all. It's how we like it."

I smiled at her in the mirror and she returned to my hair. Suddenly I felt that there were some clear questions forming in my mind, and I was determined to seek answers. "Alice, even before I had been freed Anna had seemed to... well, she seemed to dislike me on sight. She even told Patrice she should not associate with a pleasure slave. Why would she feel that way?"

Alice sighed. "It is not an uncommon sentiment, I am afraid, and is something you should be aware of. We will endeavor to protect you from as much prejudice as possible, but you are bound to encounter it at some point, and I feel it best to prepare you."

She turned me by my shoulders and took a seat. Her face was quite serious, and I began to worry my lower lip in anticipation of what she might say. "It is likely that you will encounter some free who are aware of your changed circumstances. They will not all be accepting, especially the women. You need to remember who you are and that they now have no power over you."

I nodded my understanding.

"What you might not expect is the judgment from the slaves. I gather that Cullen Estates is an almost idyllic situation for a slave, is that right?"

I thought about that. I had heard tales of masters beating their slaves, of floggings as punishment, and of female slaves being used by any male member of the household. I had never experienced that. I was kept safe and cared for, at all times. "Yes, I suppose it is. I should have appreciated it more when it was mine, I suppose."

"My own situation when I was a slave was anything but idyllic. I saw every cruelty known to man there. The master was known for harsh punishments and for his lack of care. That was not, however, what made my situation so isolating. No, that was due to the other slaves. You see, Ness, pleasure slaves are viewed as rather pampered among general slaves. They tend to believe that we do not work, and that we receive special treatment for our favors. There is a great deal of jealousy of the pleasure slave's lot. Mostly because they do not truly understand it."

"I do not wonder at anyone being jealous of the life I lived."

"Perhaps, but not all pleasure slaves have it easy. In fact most do not. Anna's circumstances make her even more likely to harbor jealousy. You see, in most houses it is forbidden for slaves to form romantic relationships. They occur, of course, but they are conducted in secret. Anna had such a relationship, only it was discovered. The object of her affection was sold off, and she was lowered in her station. She was taken in by Esme, because she had heard of her plight, and wanted to ease her way."

"Poor soul."

"Yes, Esme said she was heartbroken at being away from the man she loved."

"I understand how she feels," I sighed.

"You do?" she asked looking intently at me. "So you too know love?"

"I... uh..." how could I confess my feelings when I now knew they were in no way reciprocated.

"You can trust me, Nessie. I want you to feel free to speak on any subject," Alice encouraged.

"Yes," I confessed, "I fell in love, but unlike Anna, my love is unrequited. Odd though, it seems to pain me as much to be parted from him were he in love as well."

Alice tilted her head at me. "Unrequited? That seems unlikely. Who is this man? He must be a right fool."

"He is the wisest, most wonderful man on Earth," I defended him vehemently. "It is I who am the fool. I thought that what we had was real and mutual, but he is so far above me, and always shall be. I had dreamed that being free would make a difference..." I could feel the tears begin to fall and I wiped them angrily. "He has made it clear, however, that my freedom changes nothing between us."

Alice furrowed her brow. "How has he done this?"

"I wrote to him. Thrice. He has not responded. Not one word. I know that it must be obvious to you all that I loved him. None of you speak his name. Not even Bella. She judiciously avoids all mention of him in her letters."

"Oh, Ness," Alice said taking me in her arms. "I did not realize that we were doing that."

"I understand it was a kindness on your part. I simply cannot seem to forget him, even if he is never spoken of."

"Ness," she hesitated as if she were unsure what to say.

"It is alright. You need make no explanations. It should not surprise me that someone of his rank and situation could not feel for someone like me. I am still incredibly grateful to him... and all of you for you kindness."

She sighed and hugged me again. "Ness, everything is not always as it seems. Promise me that you will remember that. Focus on learning what we can teach you, but do not give up on getting the life you deserve."

I knew she was simply being kind, that or she did not understand that I could never love anyone as I love Jacob.

APOV

After I calmed Ness as best I could I excused myself to find Jasper. I knew he would have an opinion on how to handle the situation.

I found him in the library. He had his nose buried in a book on military history, and seemed completely absorbed. I walked up behind him and slid my arms about his abdomen pulling him close and leaning against his back. "To what do I owe such a lovely greeting?"

"Jasper... I need your counsel."

He turned me to face him and held my chin gently in his hand. He was ever gentle with me, it was perhaps his most loveable attribute. He took a seat and pulled me onto his lap crosswise. "I am at your disposal my lady wife."

"I am worried about Ness."

"Aren't we all."

"No, you do not understand. I become more and more convinced that she feels for Jacob exactly as he feels for her."

"Why is that concerning? In nine moons time he will be free to woo and win her for his own."

"But in the meantime her heart is breaking. She seems convinced that his silence is a sign of his indifference to her. I believe we need to fully assess the situation and see what we can do to help."

"If that is what you believe, then that is what we shall do. I will find cause to visit Cullen Estates and assess Jacob. If I believe he retains his desire for her, I will endeavor to ease their way. I swear it."

I relaxed in his arms and thanked him with kisses. After too short a time, he slid me from his lap and announced that we needed to gather Ness for her outing.

The three of us rode in Carlisle's carriage to the open air markets. The whole scene was teaming with color and sound and I watched Ness' eyes widen to take it all in.

Jasper and I had discussed what this outing would entail. We wanted her to practice relating to everyday encounters she was bound to have as a free woman. We decided that we would give her a task to complete and observe her from a distance that gave her a sense of safety without encroaching.

What transpired stunned and thrilled my beloved and I.

NPOV

"I want you to purchase a fan," Alice instructed. "Remember that you need not buy the first one you find, and that this exercise is for you to practice dealing with the merchants. Jasper and I will be just over there," she said pointing to a tent just a few feet away.

I nodded, took a few slow deep breaths, and approached the table displaying the fans. They were as varied as the people who would buy them. Some were lacy and delicate, others were hand painted and comely, yet others were bedecked with crystals which glittered in the light.

There was a man behind the table and he approached me with a carnivorous look about him. He was thin and dark. He had dark hair, like my Jacob, and the realization of that stung for in instant.

"Good day, young Miss. How may I be of service to you this fine day?" he said in an oily voice.

"I find myself in need of a fan," I said just as I had practiced with Alice.

"Ah, we have the finest in all the kingdom. I am certain we can find a fan to compliment your incredible beauty."

I recognized the blatant use of flattery to make a sale and smiled to myself. I knew this game, and I was certain I could out play him.

"Oh you are most kind," I demurred.

"Not at all, your beauty is beyond compare."

"Yet you are certain that you can find me a fan as beautiful as I am?" I asked cheekily. "Surely such a trinket could only be had at the price of a king's ransom."

That threw him. I had effectively backed him into a corner. Either he had to lower his estimation of my beauty, or had to devalue it to offer a reasonable price.

"I... uh... well..." he sputtered.

"That is alright, I shall simply have to look elsewhere," I said with a smile. "Thank you for your trouble."

I was laughing when I reached Alice and Jasper and so were they. We wandered away from the stalls and found a small cafe that served us sweet wine in the open air. They were both beaming at me and it felt wonderful to have pleased them so.

"Oh, Ness that was priceless. The look on his face..." Alice said again dissolving into gales of laughter.

"Well he was so smarmy," I said imitating his voice, "Your beauty is beyond compare... Who did he think I was? I have looked in the glass of a morning. I know what I look like."

Jasper looked at me with a critical eye. "Why Renesmee, I do believe I finally see the girl Bella, Edward, and Jacob once described."

"I beg your pardon?"

"They all spoke of this girl who brought the sunlight into any room she entered. They told us of how she could make the sourest of men smile and break into uncontrolled fits of laughter, and I must admit I doubted them all. Yet here she sits. Why my dear Ness, you are quite beautiful."

"You are teasing me, sir," I chided.

"Not at all. In fact you have given me inspiration. Come, my little friend, come." Like a shot he was pulling me from my seat and racing down the lane with me in tow.

I heard Alice's laughter behind me. "Where are we going?" I cried as I ran to keep up with his long stride.

"This way," he said turning down another lane. Suddenly he stopped, I was taken by surprise and barreled into his broad back.

"There he is," Jasper declared.

I looked in the direction he indicated and had no idea what I was looking at. It appeared to be a small tent with an open flap. I could see a myriad of candles burning within, but had no clue as to its purpose.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice enthused, "what a brilliant idea."

"I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"We are here to purchase a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes, Jared is one of the finest artists in the realm. The man draws and paints so realistically that one feels his subject stands right before you."

I squinted at him. I still could not fathom his purpose.

"You are to sit for a portrait," he declared.

"Me? Oh, sir, though I thank you for the thought, I have no need for a portrait of myself. If I wish to see myself I need only gaze in the glass above my vanity."

"But a mirror only shows you what you see, little bird. I wish you to see yourself as the world sees you. More especially how those that love you see you. Alice, work you magic and I will strike a bargain for his wares."

I had no inkling of what he meant, but I owed he and his lady so very much, I would do almost anything they asked.

Jasper POV

I bargained with Jared for two pencil portraits, exactly the same. One for Nessie and one for her family at Cullen Estates. It provided me the prefect pretense for visiting, and I believed it would assist me in gaining clearer knowledge of Jacob Black.

Before I departed, Alice told me she had whispered into Nessie's ear that she should think only of Jacob as she sat for the drawing. The result was a look of pure love. It suited the sweet girl beautifully. I now understood what all of her supporters saw and adored.

I too had come to care for her over this past month. I found her bright and articulate. She was an avid student, longing for knowledge of all things. I also discovered that she had wit and charm. She made my Alice smile, that in and of itself, would have won my approval, but I also found that she had an exceptionally kind heart.

Two weeks ago Alice had suffered a nightmare. They had occurred since her liberation from James, but over the past two years had subsided to almost nonexistence. Almost. I hated that I could not make them completely disappear. When they did invade our happy world they usually came with an earth shattering scream in the darkest hour of night.

I could not touch her in these moments. She became completely lost in her memories and the touch of a male hand made her even more frightened. I flew from the bed and ran to the hallway crying for Esme. It was not Esme who responded, though. Renesmee was hurtling down the corridor her long hair flying behind her.

"Was that Alice? Is she alright?" she asked hurriedly.

"She is plagued by horrors of her past. She needs a woman's touch to bring her back to me. I must find Esme. Can you stay here and see that she does not do herself an injury?" I begged. She nodded with frightened eyes, and I tore down the hallway to awaken Esme.

When she and I returned to my rooms, I no longer heard Alice's cries. That frightened me more than the original scream that broke the silence of the night. I rounded the corner and saw an amazing sight.

There on the bed sat Nessie cradling my Alice's head in her lap. She as running her fingers through Alice's hair and singing softly. Alice was awake, but relaxed and breathing easily. Her eyes lifted to mine and she smiled apologetically.

"Jasper," she said reaching out to me. I grasped her hand and sank onto the bed beside her. In all our time together she had never calmed so quickly from her terrors, "I am so sorry."

"Not at all, Love. It is I who am sorry. Are you alright, now?"

"Thanks to Nessie, I am. She has a healing touch, and she seemed to know just how to lead me from the darkness," Alice said leaning closer into the girl's lap.

I looked into her youthful face and saw a serenity and grace. In her eyes, which were still trained on my beautiful wife, was a kindness that spoke volumes about the girl. I had seen fear in them when I had left her side, but compassion overcame it to lead her into the chamber where I knew my wife was crying out like a wounded animal. Her humanity had beaten back her anxiety, and she had found my sweet spouse and led her from the panic of her memory, and back into the safety of reality.

"Thank you," I whispered. It was a pitiful expression of the vast gratitude I felt, but it was all that would come.

When we were all satisfied that the nightmares had been kept at bay Nessie hugged Alice close and whispered "May only happy thoughts reside within your mind, but should an errant discomfiture arise within you, hear my song and find peace. If that does not suffice, I am just a door away. Do not hesitate to call for me."

Later, as Alice lay in my arms I confessed my vexation at leaving her after such a night. "I will not leave you if another dream lurks near."

"No, my darling, you must. There is even more cause for the trip now. We owe that child our respect and love. She offers hers so freely and without asking a thing in return. Please, husband, say you will go and determine if her Jacob deserves her."

With that edict in my ear, I departed and brought the portrait of our Angel to Cullen Estates. I had been welcomed by Edward and a blooming Bella. She was becoming well rounded by her growing child and looked well and healthy.

I spoke with them about my mission and they agreed to give me free reign to determine Jacob's depth of affection. Bella went out to fetch the man and I tried to breathe so as to open myself to sense his emotions. I had ever been good at reading people, and this interpretation was more important that almost any other.

JPOV

I followed Bella down the hall anxious for news of my angel. Even though she had ceased communication with me directly, Bella always let me read what missives Nessie sent to her. I craved these documents. They had been in her delicate hands, and they contained pieces of her mind. They were the most precious things I could imagine.

As we entered the dining hall I saw not a messenger, but Captain Whitlock. I felt a dread at seeing him. Was Nessie alright? Was she unwell?

My fear must have shown upon my face, for he came to my side and took my hand. "Be at ease Jacob. I do bear tidings of Renesmee, but they are naught but good. Come, walk with me. I have brought you a gift."


	22. Chapter 22 Circumvention

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

Bella and Edward had kindly welcomed me, offering me a fine meal to break my fast. They had offered me a suite and told me I was welcome to remain as long as I needed. They had spoken to me freely about how Jacob Black was faring during this separation.

"He puts on a good front, but I fear it is taking a toll upon him. He remains abed later than he ever has. He takes his meals in his room whenever possible, only attending meals in the hall when I insist. When he does, he does not initiate conversation, which if you knew Jacob, you would realize is out of the ordinary. He does his work..." Bella explained.

"Sometimes he does the work of others, just to stay out of the house longer," Edward supplemented Bella's description.

"He smiles less. Except for the days that a letter arrives from Renesmee," Bella explained. "He has every one in his possession, those addressed to him and those addressed to me."

"The letters please him?" I asked, trying to further assess the situation.

"I would not say that," Edward offered.

"What would you say?"

"I would say that they are his touchstone. They remind him of why he has done what he has done. It is difficult, but he is resolute in his decision."

"You make it sound as if he is not himself," I said gently leading them to confide in me.

"He is not," Bella sighed.

"Jacob was ever a jovial soul. He remains pleasant, but the spark is dimmed. He seems somewhat lost without her. Do not think that we are allowing him to wallow. We are ensuring his health and safety. It is his heart I fear for," Edward expounded.

I nodded. I now understood the phenomenon having seen it in my own charge. "I understand. I may have something to ease his distress."

"We would be eternally grateful for anything you could do," Bella affirmed.

"I do not think his seeing her would be wise just yet. Her transition to freedom is still so new, but I am beginning to believe that these two are more interdependent than any of us realized. It seems that the only balm to their aching souls is news of the other."

"Nessie is distressed as well?" Edward asked.

"I had no idea how much until I began to see the girl you all described. We have been her constant companions for a month now, and although I have found her to be bright and articulate, I did not see any particular spark to her personality. She has become fast friends with Alice, but Alice is good with most people she encounters. It wasn't until I tested her new skills in public that I saw the true wit she has. She is amusing and friendly, and more than that, she is incredibly kind and selfless. I finally understand your devotion to the girl. She is indeed a wonder."

"Thank god," Bella exhaled. "I was concerned you might undervalue our treasure."

"I may be somewhat slow to join the parade, but I am an enthusiastic marcher."

Bella and Edward chuckled lightly. She was growing round with her child and she was quite pretty in her maternal glow. He hovered near her anticipating her needs by providing water and food as he believed she required. They were charming together and I wondered if their marital felicity was wearing on Jacob, and that was why he had chosen to take meals away from their company.

"Let me go and fetch Jake for you," Bella offered. "He can refuse almost anyone, but me. I will return shortly."

Edward and I watched her go and then he turned to me conspiratorially. "Are you going to tell me what you have in mind?"

I laughed. "I am not certain of my plan just yet, but I believe I will encourage Jacob to respond to the girl's missives through me. Aro has forbade him to write to her, and all of her correspondence is monitored. However, no one would dare screen my own. I think that knowing that he has not completely turned away from her would be beneficial."

Edward grinned. "Have I mentioned that I believe you and I could be friends? I like the way your mind works."

I smiled in return. Just then Bella returned with Jacob. He looked a bit drawn, and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. I had observed Jacob in the presence of my young charge, and when in her company he was animated, elevated, and happy. Now he looked lost and listless. Until, that is, he caught sight of me.

In an instant his expression showed anticipation, hope, and intense anxiety. I sensed immediately that seeing me had ignited wild thoughts in him. I knew he was worried that I brought ill news of Renesmee. I decided to ease his concern, went to his side and took his hand. "Be at ease Jacob. I do bear tidings of Renesmee, but they are naught but good. Come, walk with me. I have brought you a gift."

JPOV

I breathed a sigh of relief at Jasper's assurance. We exited the hall and I had no idea where he wished to go. "Where would you like to walk?" I asked with trepidation.

"Somewhere where we will not be overheard."

I thought about that for a moment. I was not certain what he wished to discuss, but if he wanted secrecy I knew exactly where to go. "Do you mind a ride?"

"Not if it will ensure that no ears apart from our own are privy to out conversation, no."

I led him to the stables and we had our steeds brought out. Rabbit was, as always pleased to see me and nuzzled my shoulder as I placed the bit in his muzzle. His caramel coat gleamed in the bright morning sun. I spoke softly to him as the stable boy saddled him for me.

Jasper's stallion was named Ducati and was a big black Arabian. He was sleek and shiny, and quite impressive. Jasper swung up into the saddle, and I followed suit. "Follow me," I said and we headed out to the south.

Bella and I had built an out building on each of the pastures for the times when we needed to be close to the herds for foaling season. The building on the south forty was the finest. It was a fully finished cabin that had a drawing room, larder, and sleeping quarters. The herds were currently on the north and west pastures, so no one should be about.

The ride was about half an hour in length and we cantered at a comfortable pace in companionable silence, but I sensed that Jasper was sizing me up. I was not sure what he saw, but I hoped I did not come out lacking.

When we reached the cabin we tied the horses to the post and entered. Jasper looked about and seemed to find the place suitable, for he took a seat on a leather armchair before the fireplace and motioned for me to take the seat opposite him.

"I must commend you for how diligently you have followed Aro's edicts, Jacob. A lesser man would have crumbled when the object of his affection wrote to him."

"It was not easy, I can tell you that. Especially as she expressed anxiety at her new role. It went against everything in me not to comfort and reassure her."

"Well, I must confess, I had not realized how not receiving a reply would effect her. She has, just recently confessed to Alice and I that not hearing your name has saddened her. She feels that your silence is communicating loud and clear, and you were right, she has misinterpreted the message."

I groaned. Knowing Ness she would feel inadequate, and lacking. She had no concept of her worth, and that made me feel even worse. I should have done more to infuse that thought into her brain.

"Please tell me you told her it was not so."

"I do not think that is adequate. I think you must do it."

I stared back at him. Was he mad? "The king has forbidden it. Besides..."

"Go on." he urged.

"I would never push myself on her. As you said, she needs to adjust to her freedom so she is free to choose for herself. I may not be what she wants when all is said and done." It pained me to say it, but I had to constantly remind myself of this. I hoped it would not be so, but I felt the need to prepare myself in case it was.

Jasper squinted at me. Then he shook his head. "I have never before met two people so deluded."

"What do you mean?"

He reached down for his saddle bag which he had brought in with him. He lifted the flap and pulled out a rolled parchment. "This is for you. She does not know I had one made for you, but that said I feel it imperative to preface this with the story of how it came to be.

Renesmee had just completed her first interaction in public. She soundly put a merchant in his place and was an absolute delight in doing it. She blossomed before my very eyes. I wanted to capture her beauty in that moment. But that was not what the artist captured."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice was whispering in her ear as she sat before Jared. I watched her expression change. It went from pretty to... well, to this," he said handing me the parchment.

I unrolled the scroll to see my angel resplendent in a fresh gown. Her hair was pulled back and up with copper ringlets falling down her back. She looked less like the girl I knew and more like a woman. A woman who, the more I looked, appeared to have a secret. Her face had an expression that drew me in.

I had seen the look before. It was the expression she wore when she looked at me. I did not know precisely what it indicated, but I knew that it was a look I treasured and missed. What I wouldn't give to know the thought behind it.

"Alice whispered that she should think of someone she loved," Jasper hinted tantalizingly.

"Did she say of whom she thought?" I was desperate for it to be me.

"There is only one name that creates this look upon her face, and I believe you know what name this is."

I trembled. I had only dreamed of this, could it truly be? "Mine?" I asked needing desperately to hear him speak it aloud.

"Yours."

I found myself half laughing, half crying. I sprang from my seat and began racing around the room. I was both giddy and tortured. Could it truly be that she loved me in return. What heaven! Yet I was barred from her for eight more moons. What Hell!

"Do you really think she loves me? Is it possible? How will I bear this?" I said pacing and trying to calm my wildly beating heart.

"Calm yourself, my friend. Please sit. I have some things to discuss with you, and since they will put not only you and I at risk I need your full attention."

That stopped me where I stood. Danger? What cared I for danger? Nessie loved me, I could fly above any danger in my path. Still, I took in Jasper's serious countenance and took a seat before him.

"I believe that Aro has made a miscalculation. He meant well, and having seen what Alice went through... well, I completely understand his wishing to ensure Nessie's safety and security completely. However, I know the king well. He does not make decisions lightly, nor without thought. Therefore, convincing him to change his mind is no mean feat. It will, no doubt. take time, and effort."

This made my hopeful heart stutter within my breast. I would have to school myself in patience.

"First of all, you will write her and reassure her that you have not tossed her aside and forgotten her. I think you both deserve that, but you will not declare yourself to her. Not yet. If Aro gets wind of this I do not want either of our heads on the proverbial chopping block," he laid out his plan. "I also think that you would both benefit by an actual courtship. It will give you both time to come to terms with the woman she is becoming."

I nodded blindly. I would do anything he said if it meant I could have any contact with Ness.

"Secondly, you must be both supportive and encouraging. Renesmee is a bit reticent about taking the risk of stepping out of her comfortable role. I think she could be brilliant, and I want you to encourage her to pursue education, and some occupation. Again, I think it will give you both an opportunity to see just how far she can go."

"What do you have in mind, Jasper?"

"I think it may be time to take her from the palace and set her up at my home. Alistair would gladly take her on as a student, and I am certain she will have a natural aptitude for diplomacy."

"Diplomacy?"

"Jacob, do you know who I am? I mean I know you know I was Captain of Aro's elite guard, but I have not been that for some time." He was looking at me as if I should be aware of his new role in life, but truth be told I was in total ignorance.

"I am sorry, but... Well, no, I do not know what your occupation is anymore."

A sly smile lit his face and he sighed. "I am second in command at the Scholar in Everett."

"Isn't that the school for the diplomatic corps?"

"It is. Alistair and I instruct Aro's finest as emissaries to the kingdom. Our ranks help Aro oversee the outlying cities and help broker the peace and prosperity of all. I have a feeling it is work that would completely suit my young charge. I have already seen that she has intelligence and instinct when it comes to dealing with people."

"That she does," I agreed. "But wouldn't working in the diplomatic corps take her far a field in life?"

"Do you not wish her to have a vocation?" Again I watched his blue eyes look piercingly in my direction.

I had not thought about this. Up until her release Nessie's occupation had been taking care of me. Although it was not strictly her duty to do so, she had willingly taken on the role and it had made her feel functional and valuable. I remembered the conversation we had had shortly before her release when she asked me if I found her of use. Yes, my girl would need an occupation if she was to find a sense of self worth.

"No, I agree with you. Ness would wither away if she could not be of use."

"I thought so. Now, we will have to work out some form of code for when you write her. You, and in fact she, cannot utilize names. In case a letter is intercepted. I need to be able to approach Aro without his being angered that we have circumvented his decision. Come, let us begin."

NPOV

Jasper had been gone for some time and I found myself feeling for his wife. Alice missed him terribly, and I understood how she felt. After five days I decided that she needed a diversion. I decided laughter was perhaps the best balm to a lonely soul, so in the evening, after we had dined with Carlisle and Esme, I suggested a game.

"What kind of game?" Esme inquired.

"If you give me a scenario or a person, I will endeavor to compose music to accompany it. For example..." I thought quickly, "were I to write a theme for the king's approach I might play this." I began to play a tune full of pomp and decorum. It had breadth and depth and could be felt through one's feet.

Esme clapped and Alice giggled. "That is wonderful!" she enthused. "This could be fun."

"We should do it in turns," Carlisle suggested.

"I have one," Esme said excitedly. "Play a theme for Alice. I want to know how you think she would sound in music."

I thought for a moment, closed my eyes, and pictured my friend. Alice was all bounce and go. She had more energy than any single person should, and she had an effervescence that was contagious to those around her. My fingers glided over the keys in a way that produced an enthusiastically happy air. I let the melody lead me into a jovial bent and we were all bouncing along with the music I supplied.

"Oh, Ness, that is simply perfect. Can you do Esme?"

The melody morphed into a light and gentle tune that had a quiet elegance to it. It was soft, but there was a subtle strength to it, just as there was to Esme. It wove itself through the room and I heard Esme and Alice sigh.

I allowed it to morph into a counter melody. It was deeper, richer, more stately but with the same inherent gentility. I played it for a bit awaiting their recognition of the person I was representing.

"Carlisle!" Esme announced. "It is him, isn't it?"

I nodded and smiled. "It is. Now, listen," I instructed as I played Esme's theme intermingled with Carlisle's. The result was a hauntingly beautiful, and perfectly blended composition. The two melodies complimented each other almost as well as the real couple and Carlisle went to Esme's side and offered her his hand. She took it and stood. In a moment the two of them were dancing about the room oblivious to their audience.

They smiled into each other's eyes and Carlisle twirled her as I brought the song to a close. Then he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. It made my heart ache, what I wouldn't give to know that kind of devotion. It was so clear that they adored each other. I sighed and waited for the next request.

"That was exquisite, Renesmee. I cannot thank you enough for sharing it with us," Esme said turning to me.

"It was my pleasure. It is nothing to what you have all given to me, but please accept it as a gift from me to you."

"I wonder what my song would sound like blended with your representation of Jasper," Alice mused.

I took the hint and began to think of the fine gentleman. His tune was somewhat stoic, and formal at first, but as it progressed I could hear the sensitivity I felt in his character come through. Then I wove Alice's sprightly descant against it and again the two together became even more than either individually. I looked over at Alice and saw a tear glisten in her eye. My fingers faltered and I stopped playing.

"Forgive me, Alice, I did not mean to..."

"To what? To capture my very soul and the soul of my love and create a beautiful composition? I am in awe of you, Ness. It is just it made me miss him even more acutely."

"Then it is a good thing that he has hurried to return to your side," came Jasper's voice from the door.

We all turned and exploded in greeting and Alice rushed into his arms. "Do I take it that piece was dedicated to us, my love?"

"Yes, Nessie was playing us each as melodies and that last was you and I blended. Was it not the most perfect representation of the two of us?"

"It was almost as beautiful as you are, my darling. Renesmee does your talent know no bounds?"

I blushed at his ebullient praise. I looked between the two happy couples and again felt the sting of my own solitude. I hoped to excuse myself and allow them their privacy, but as I turned to go Jasper's voice stopped me.

"Little Bird, do not fly from the nest quite so fast. I have need to speak with you."

This halted me and I stood where I was awaiting his account of his need. But before he addressed me again he whispered something to Carlisle and he and Esme excused themselves from our company. This made me a bit uneasy. What could he have to speak to me about that they could not be privy to?

"Take a seat, Ness, please."

I did as he bade me feeling a creeping nervousness. I ran over my behavior for the past week or so, trying to ascertain my transgression. I tried not to disappoint my keepers, but I was ever aware that I failed them in little ways every day. My worry must have shown upon my face for he came to sit before me and took my hands into his own.

"Breathe, Little Bird. I have no reprimand for you. In fact, I have a present for you."

"For me? Oh, no, any gift must belong to your lovely wife, for she has missed you excessively, sir."

"Oh, I have something for Alice, but that is for later when she and I are alone. This gift is specifically for you, and it is not from me."

Now I was completely perplexed. I looked at him awaiting the details.

"I must preface this with an explanation. When Alice was originally freed she was under the control of her old master. He was a cruel and brutal man. He had ulterior motives for freeing her and he misused and abused her. I rescued her and brought her to Aro. He was incredibly angered that anyone would take a gift he had bestowed and treat it so cheaply. Because of this he is most careful now when anyone asks to free their slave."

I turned to look into Alice's face. Her nightmares made a bit more sense now. How awful to think that this sweet creature had been harshly treated. It made my heart break. I reached out to her and she grasped my hand and smiled at me.

"I am telling you this because it explains the king's reticence to allow just anyone to free a slave. He has put strictures on any master who would seek freedom for his charge. This is why you have not heard from Jacob, he was barred from having contact with you."

I was stunned. Why on earth would anyone imagine Jacob's motivations to be anything but honorable.

"I understand Aro's edict, he does not know your Jacob well, and he merely wished to protect you. However, I believe that it is unnecessary in your case. That being said..." Jasper paused here and took a deep breath. "Technically speaking such contact is forbidden. Therefore, I must ask that you keep this completely private and share it with no one but myself and Alice. I will willingly accept any repercussions, but if this comes to light before I can convince Aro to reconsider the two of you must swear to me that you deny knowledge of this. Alice, you must swear."

Alice looked stern, as if she were about to scold her husband and the line of her mouth grew thin and sharp.

"If you do not swear I shall not give what I have to Nessie," Jasper said resolutely.

"You are too protective of me. I can handle Aro, should it come to that."

"None-the-less, I will have your word," he stated plainly.

Alice humphed and crossed her arms over her chest, but after few minutes she acquiesced. "Oh, very well."

"Thank you, my love," he said kissing her lightly. Then he turned to me. "And you..."

"Yes?"

"As far as the king is concerned you have no idea of the restrictions he placed on Jacob and ourselves, so if this comes out you have plausible deniability. If questioned you are to say you had no idea that you were not to be in contact with him. Is that understood?"

I was not certain that I understood at all, and my face showed it. Jasper blew out air through his lips and took my hands in his own again.

"Your promise is the only way you will get this," with that he produced a scroll sealed with Jacob's seal. My heart leaped at seeing it, and I wanted nothing more than to know what it held within. I decided that even giving my word, I could protect those I loved and not feel a jot of remorse for any deceit.

"You have my promise," I vowed, knowing that I would break it in a heartbeat to protect Jacob or Jasper.

"Then this is yours," he breathed handing the missive into my hand.

My hands trembled as I gazed at the parchment. My breath caught, and I swallowed hard not knowing what it held. I raised my eyes to Jasper's and saw the small smile on his lips. "Go to your room and read it, and here," he said handing me a package wrapped in a silken scarf, "This is also from Jacob. He bids you utilize it to hold any missives he sends you."

I took the package and my letter and returned to my room for the unveiling.

Jasper POV

I watched Nessie go, marking the sense of both fear and excitement I felt from her. Then I turned to my love and swept her into my arms. I kissed her thoroughly and with the passion and longing I had been feeling during my absence.

"How I missed you, husband," she breathed into my ear.

"And I, you, my darling wife."

"I am proud of you, Jasper. I think you are doing a good thing by helping them."

"I do hope so, my love. I do hope so."

NPOV

I entered my suite in complete silence and walked to the bed. I placed the parcel onto the furs and untied the fabric surrounding it. There before me sat the most intricately carved and inlaid wooden casket. It was hinged and had a lock upon it. Within the folds of the satin was also a big brass key. I ran my fingers over the top of the box and marveled at the craftsmanship. It housed a picture of a lone wolf in incredible and minute detail, howling at a series of moons across the sky. The moons went from a sliver all the way to a full moon, and then phased back to a waning crescent that was displayed before the New Moon. There were nine moons in all. I stroked the realistically carved fur upon the face of the wolf and could almost feel the longing he felt.

I then turned to the letter and taking a deep breath, broke the wax seal. Again my hands shook as I unrolled the scroll and looked upon Jacob's fine script.

_My Dear Diamond,_

_ How long it seems since I have beheld your beauty. Has it truly been a month since my ears have been blessed with the dulcet timber of your voice? _

_ There is so much I would say to you were you here, within reach, but it does not seem fair to focus on what cannot be, at this time. I received your letters and read them with relish. Until this very moment I have kept them safe within the casket I now send you. I spent the first few weeks of our separation carving it. I think it represents how I am feeling; alone, and longing. I must admit that knowing it will soon be in your delicate hands eases my mind somewhat. _

_ You asked me how I was faring in your absence. I have contemplated my answer to this for some time. I suppose the most honest answer is I am surviving. I go about my days in the usual fashion. I wake. I eat. I work. I sleep. Nothing is out of the norm, for all intents and purposes. I watch over the men and see that the herds are tended to, as I have always done. Yet nothing is as it was._

_ Bella has suggested I not negotiate with clients at present. She says she fears my mind is not focused enough for this. The truth is I am focused beyond measure, just not on what I should be. I cannot have a conversation without wondering what you would say about it or the person to whom I speak. My mind wanders to what those dark eyes of yours might observe._

_ You also asked after Bella and Edward with a worried tone to your writing. They are both well. Bella grows more and more round with Edward's child and each day I see them fall more and more deeply in love. I must confess I envy them. They have something so incredibly precious and amazingly. I want that in my life, to be the center of someone's universe, to share something as wondrous as watching my seed plant itself and grow within her belly. It is my dream, and my prayer._

_ Now that you are free, does the dream we spoke of ever enter your mind? Now that you know you could choose to love, marry, and bear children, does it hold the same appeal it did as forbidden fruit? I must admit I wonder what delights you are experiencing, and how each new offering excites or disappoints._

_ I told Jasper that I envy him as well. He has the unmitigated pleasure of experiencing things with you. It was once one of my most enjoyable pastimes. I still remember the look upon your lovely face when you saw your first mountain. It was like experiencing it anew, myself._

_ You will, no doubt be pleased to know that I have been in contact with Emily, and we are again speaking, if only about the birth of my new nephew, Colin. He was born healthy and happy two weeks hence. She begs my forgiveness, and I am contemplating what you said, she is my sister, and I will try to put aside my anger at her, as you asked me. I wish to be the person you seem to think I can be._

_ I pray that everything is well with you, and that each and everyone of your dreams comes to fruition. Please feel free to share with me, in fact, I implore you to do so. I long to hear it all._

_ Lastly, I ask that you keep this and all future correspondence within the box I sent you. It will allow you safety, and make me feel that I am again protecting you in some small way. I am assuming that you have not yet opened it. Please know that what you will find within is yours. It was mistakenly returned to me, as if I were it's proper owner, but that is simply not the case. It is, as it always was, meant to be yours._

_ Anxiously awaiting your reply,_

_ Your Jacob_

I took the key and inserted it into the lock at the front of the casket. It clicked as I turned the key and I lifted the lid. There nestled within the white satin lining was the ruby heart that once graced my collar. Now it was affixed to a delicate silver bracelet. My fingers lifted it and saw the jewel sparkle in the light. It was then I saw the note beneath it. I picked it up and read it through the tears that had begun to fall.

_I know that having it around your graceful wrist will not hold the same significance it once did, but know that I wanted you to have it then, and I want you to have it now._


	23. Chapter 23  The Face of Danger

Chapter 23

BPOV

Sitting at the table in the dining hall I looked across at my dearest friend and saw the tension in every muscle. It had been nearly three days since Jasper had departed our company and I knew he was awaiting word from Renesmee. He lived for her letters and I was due one any day. It was not unusual to receive the post with the breaking of our fast, but it varied, and that often made for uncomfortable conversations on the days we expected contact.

Her last missive had been full of excitement, and yet tinged with sadness. She had spoken of everything she was learning at the hands of Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I was proud of her diligence and her enthusiasm, but I noticed that she had ceased her inquiry about Jacob. I could not blame her. I had scrupulously ignored them, wanting to protect both Jacob and Renesmee from any possible wrath on Aro's part. Still, when Jacob's name was dropped from her correspondence, I knew he had been hurt, and I hurt on his behalf.

"Mistress," Angela said entering the room, "the morning post has arrived."

She came to the table and sank to her knees before me offering me the missives we had received. Several were from clients, and I would read them later, but then I saw it, Nessie's delicate script. I smiled knowing that Jacob's disquiet would ease for a time. There was one more letter in the pile, this one was addressed to Jacob himself. The handwriting was distinctly masculine and I looked at the directions upon it to determine who might have sent it.

"Jake, I believe this is from Jasper, for you."

He sprang to his feet and all but snatched the parchment from my hand. "If you will excuse me," he began already turning out of the room.

"Jake, wait," I called after him, "I have received a letter from Nessie, do you not wish to read it?"

He paused and he looked torn. His eyes darted from the letter in his own hand to the one in mine and I was confused at his reticence. I watched a play of emotions cross his face and then saw him sigh and return to the table.

"Is all well?" Edward asked him.

"Of course," Jacob replied a little too quickly.

"Are you expecting news from Jasper?"

His mouth opened as if he were about to speak and then closed again. This happened three times before he actually spoke. "Jasper and I bonded during his visit. He is a good man and I believe he will prove an excellent friend. He has promised to keep me well informed of Nessie's progress, and I am anxious to hear his thoughts."

"I would have thought you would be more anxious to he hear own thoughts," Edward commented.

"Of course, you are right. Please Bella, read the letter."

And so I did.

JPOV

I enjoyed hearing Nessie's letter to Bella and Edward, but I listened with only one ear. I was too anxious to know what the envelope in my hand held. Would it be a missive from Jasper telling me that Ness had chosen not to risk herself or me and was therefore refusing my correspondence, or would it hold my hearts desire, a letter to me from my heart? At least no package had arrived. I was nervous that she would again return the ruby and that would be my final answer from her.

After Bella concluded the letter she held it out to me and I took it, as had become my custom. I held it to my nose and breathed in the light scent of Ness' skin upon the page. "Thank you, Bella. Now, you must excuse me. I wish to re-read it in privacy," I lied.

"Of course, Jacob."

It took every bit of strength to walk calmly from the room and not race to my chamber. Once there I broke the seal on the message from Jasper and all but tore it open. The moment I saw her handwriting I sank to the bed and trembled. My eyes raked the page.

_My dearest and most valued friend,_

_ Your letter was as welcome as_ _a summer breeze on a scorching day. Knowing that you are well and safe has eased my mind greatly. Yet, hearing of your ennui concerns me. How can the absence of one small girl cause you such distress, you must promise me not to allow it._

_ I cannot focus on those things I need to do if I know you are saddened. I would beg you to pour out your sadness in prose and allow me to ease your mind and spirit as best I can. You and I could always ease each other's way through words._

I closed my eyes and sighed. Her words could ever calm me, but it was in her touch that I found peace and blessed release. God how I missed her. I longed to hear her speak of us, but I knew better. Jasper had been adamant.

_I have been invited to dine with His Majesty. I wish you were here to calm my nerves. Alice says that I am ready to be introduced to the court and that I have nothing to worry about. She says I must focus on who I am now, not who I was. The thing is I feel so uncertain as to who I am meant to be now that I am free._

_ From the outside looking in, freedom seems an idyllic state of being. One may choose what to do at any moment, but that is not all there is to it, at all. First of all, there is a comfort to having someone else responsible for your life. I used to wake knowing exactly what was expected of me every moment of every day. It may not have been an exciting life in terms of risk, still I never felt pressure or discomfort in my daily existence._

_ Now I begin to understand how challenging having choices is. One never thinks about the fact that although you may choose for things to go one way or another it is not only your choices that effects things. Although you may choose to pursue one end if the situation involves even one other human soul it is not your choices alone that come into play._

_ I would choose a destiny for myself that I desire, but if the people I would wish to be a part of that life do not desire the same outcome, then I am at a loss. I may want many things, but just wanting them does not make them possible. Take for example the fact that were I alone in the choice I would once again reside with those I love at Cullen Estates, yet here I remain, separated from those I hold most dear, because the king deems it so. His choice effects my own, and I believe the choices of others. _

_ Bella has expressed the desire that I were nearer to her during her confinement, and I hold the same desire. I have understood you to have the desire for my company, as well, and I must confess to sharing your thoughts on this score. Still, I do not wonder at the king's caution. I wonder what role remains for me in a house where I once served. What use could I have now to any of you._

_ Bella has Angela and I have no doubt that with her, as well as Edward, and yourself, she is completely cared for and has no need of an extra girl to entertain or assist her. I believe Edward enjoyed my songs, but he is perfectly capable of finding amusement in many ways, so he has no real need of me either. _

_ You speak of missing my insight, but Bella must be fully capable of providing you with the information you require. She can be your guide in all business matters, as she should be. You see, I am no longer necessary, you have Bella to take my place in that._

_ You have not spoken about other duties I had,and I suppose that is a matter of both discretion and respect, now that I am free. _

Other duties? Good God, did she mean as my pleasure slave. Could she mean those duties?

_I appreciate your delicacy in the matter, but again, I have no illusions about that role going unfulfilled. There are many who would stand in line to be the one you took as the next jewel to dangle from your chain. Tanya, to name but one. I pray you choose carefully and well, both for your sake and the sake of the girl. Being the woman to share your favors is a heady thing. It is easy to forget oneself and convince your heart to forget that it is simply a duty and not more. _

_ Even I had the ability to imagine that the intimacies we shared held as much meaning to you as they had to me. I cannot say that those dreams did not sustain me over this past month. They have helped me believe that one day even I might find true love. _

_ Still, I am distracted at the thought of what role I now fulfill in your world, or if I truly have a place in your life. If I am no longer needed as your sounding board, nor as your physical comforter, then what need have you of me? Am I truly without a home to call my own? _

_ I wish to be honest with you, as I always have been, and state that I would willingly accept any role you deem fit for me. I grieve at the thought of being parted from my ersatz family for an extended length. _

_ I beg your forgiveness for my personal concerns taking precedence in this epistle, but I have been without you as my guide and counsel for what seems like forever. I am trying desperately to think decisions through and to make good choices. I suppose I will soon hear the king's opinion of those selections. Pray that I am able to deport myself in a way that does justice to those who have worked so tirelessly to assist me to become a worthy citizen, yourself included._

_ All my affection,_

_ Your Diamond_

_P.S. Thank you for returning the gift you gave me. It resides upon my person at all times, and in a way I feel your presence with me always. In my waking, and sleeping hours. It is a blessing for which I am eternally grateful._

I was stunned. She thought she had no role in this house? How could she believe that? She was an integral part of our chosen family. A necessary entity in my life.

More stunning was the concept that I would replace her in my bed. The thought was sacrilege. I had not seen another woman since she entered my life. She sounded so resigned to the idea that my heart broke.

Jasper had set parameters as to what I was and was not free to tell Nessie. I could tell her I wanted her to remain in my life, but I could not pursue her as my bride. I could imply my affection, but not speak it outright. I was at a loss. I wanted to comfort her and help her to understand, but I felt like my hands were tied behind me.

At length I went to my writing desk. I took a piece of parchment and sharpened the nib of my quill. How did one begin? I looked up at the wall and saw the portrait of my love looking back at me. Her soft brown eyes stared out at me with the look of a woman in love, and if I believed Jasper, a woman in love with me. Still I feared that if her love were not encouraged and kindled the flame of it just might die, and I could not live with that.

I closed my eyes and thought of her lying next to me, late of an evening. I thought about her letter as a conversation we were having after making love. How would I alleviate her fears? Were she here, before I had freed her, I had the same constraints on my speech. If I could do it then, surely I could do it now.

_My Sparkling Diamond,_

_ How is it that one so beautiful and precious cannot see her own value? I am sorry that you feel displaced, and even more saddened that it is I who caused you that sensation. Still, I would not undo what I have done, for no woman on earth deserves the possibilities I see stretching out before you, more than you do._

_ What confuses me is how you could imagine that any of your roles could be filled by anyone other than yourself. You have never understood your worth. So allow me to enumerate your permanent place in so many lives._

_ Let us begin with Edward. You seem to count your contribution to his life the least, and I need to clear that up immediately._

_ When I first met Edward, he was a lonely and unhappy man. He went about his days doing his work, but no one touched his life, and he touched few himself. He worked as a healer in training within Volterra City, he had a fine reputation, but he was also known as someone who was rather aloof and distant._

_ I met him when I was negligently injured and sent to him to heal. There was something about him that I recognized in myself. I began to talk to him and somehow we realized that we were both rather disappointed in the world at large. We had once had dreams, but had set them aside as we aged. His dream was a practice that helped not only the wealthy and titled, but the farmer, and the slave, as well._

_ I came to believe that a man such as he could be a wonderful addition to the dream Bella and I had of a large plantation for breeding horses. We wanted a vast conglomeration of people, high and low, and we wanted them all treated well._

_ Edward came on board and he and I returned to Seattle to begin. He found happiness, not only in loving Bella, but in being helpful to all those who asked. That being said, Edward works well, he always has. Playing, however, has never been his strong suit. Bella has the ability to ease some of the stress he carries with him from his long days of treating illness and disease, but he still carries much of it._

_ You said you thought he was capable of finding many amusements. You could not be more wrong. In you he found a sense of wonder and joy he has not found since your departure. He focuses now solely on Bella and her comfort and well being, when he is from his patients. He smiles and finds joy, but he never seems as carefree as he did when he would close his eyes and listen to you sing. Even if it was only for the length of a song, he was relaxed and thinking of nothing other than his own enjoyment._

_ So no, there is no one who can do that for him other than yourself._

_ As for Bella, you equate you place in her life as having no more significance than Angela. She is a sweet girl, I will grant you, but Bella has never confided in her. She has never taken her into her confidence and known that she can trust her implicitly. She has a fine husband, and I believe, a wonderful best friend, but without you, she lacks female companionship. You were more than merely her maid, in fact, as she never rid herself of Angela, I do not believe you cold even categorize yourself as such. No, Little One, she has always counted you her friend, and it is in that capacity she requires you._

_ Lastly, we come to your role in my life. How you ever came to decide that you were replaceable there, I shall never know. I fear that I have once again failed you. At one time it was my duty to be responsible for your well-being. To see you were fed, and clothed, and that you had a roof over your head. Those duties I performed admirably, but my main duty I seem to have failed at completely._

_ Do you remember the first night we were together? When you were presented to me as a gift? That night I told you that I would only take you if you desired me. You thought it was because I was being noble or kind, but that could not be farther from the truth._

_ My reason for asking about your own desire was because I was selfish enough to want you to want me the same way I wanted you. I failed you, because I never communicated to you how precious I thought you were. _

_ I was greedy. I took all your time and attempted to engage not only your body, but your mind. Once I saw a glimpse into that intriguing organ I wanted... no, needed more. I was delighted and inspired by it. Each new thing you shared with me made me hungry for more. I found that I craved the pleasures found within your thoughts._

_ Soon even that was not enough for me. Your body satisfied me more than I have ever imagined possible, and your mind engaged me with each new discovery. But suddenly it was a different organ I hoped to entangle. I wished to knit you to me so strongly that I could never loose what I thought we shared._

_ The thing was that the more intimate our bond became the more I failed you. I did not communicate to you how incredibly prized you were. I saw you becoming someone, before my very eyes and I was captivated by the sight. Still I somehow blundered in communicating to you what an amazing thing it was... No, what an amazing creature you are._

_ I never meant to leave you feeling inadequate or lacking. There is nothing further from the truth. It is blasphemy for you to view yourself as anything less than miraculous. I should die a thousand deaths for not teaching you in every thought and deed exactly what you meant to me._

_ You are not replaceable in even the smallest measure. Where you once resided is a void within my very soul. So if you choose to return to my life, your place will be held in any capacity you wish to re-enter it. I shall keep open and empty my arms, my mind, my bed, and most importantly my heart. _

_ The last resides in your tender care, dangling upon your delicate wrist. If you feel afraid, or overwhelmed draw on the strength of my affection for you to know that you can get through anything, and when you have traversed this journey of yours to freedom and you grow weary and need a place to rest, your home awaits you until all time ceases._

_ Your devoted admirer_

With that I folded the letter and closed it with my wax seal. I addressed it to Jasper, and prayed that if he read it first he would not feel the need to censure it.

NPOV

I was standing before my gazing glass trying desperately to calm my nerves. Dinner with the king. Had anyone told me this would one day be my fate I would have gone into hysterics. Yet here I was.

There was a very quiet knock upon my door. I called for entrance and was a bit taken aback by whom I saw. Patrice entered, her eyes downcast and came to kneel before me. "Mistress Alice bid me come and dress your hair, Mistress."

Hearing the title on the girl's lips took me aback. Alice and I had spoken of this. She said I was bound to encounter slaves this evening and best I learn to get used to it. "Please rise, Patrice, and you may call me Miss or Nessie, if you like. We were once the same, and I cannot claim superiority over you by any act of my own."

The girl raised her eyes to my own and smiled. "Thank you, Miss. Mistress says we must help you get used to being addressed so."

I smiled. At least she did not resent my new station. "Then I appreciate your assistance."

"Have you any idea how you would like your hair this evening?"

I turned back to the mirror and looked at the riot of copper curls tumbling down my back. Jacob had always liked my hair, even when I bound it in a tie he was ever unbinding it so he could run his hands through it. Still, I needed to look like a proper lady tonight, not a slave.

"I suppose it should be up, at least partially. Have you any suggestions?"

"Oh yes, Miss. To be truthful I have wanted to get my hands upon your mane since we were first introduced. It is a beautiful mass. If you'll trust me I believe I can make you look even more beautiful than you already are."

I put myself in her capable hands and in a matter of an hour I had a head full of curls which dropped gently onto my neck from a high pile upon the back of my head. My face was also framed in soft ringlets. I looked like a woman, no longer the girl I once knew. I wondered what Jacob would think of the alteration.

"Thank you Patrice. I shall be certain to inform Esme of your skill and also how well you comported yourself."

"Oh thank you, Miss. I strive to make Mistress proud. She has been so very kind to me. As have you. Anna misjudges you."

"She has her reasons, child, do not judge her so harshly. It is not easy to live a life, any life, we must learn to accept people as they are. I hold no hostility toward her."

"Yes, Miss," Patrice said, "Will there be anything further?"

"No thank you. You may return to your other duties."

I slipped into my gown of caramel satin. It was a rich rosy brown hue. It had a long gold chord to bind the bodice. It threaded through eyelets in the front, crisscrossing up from the waist to tie at the breast. Alice said it was the height of fashion. To me it seemed to accentuate my cleavage over much. Still it was a beautiful garment, and it did make my skin and hair look luminous. I pinched my cheeks to bring up a little color, took another deep breath and made my to the drawing room.

The two couples were waiting for me and each smiled at me as I entered.

"Oh, Nessie, you look beautiful," Esme said.

"Thank you, Patrice is quite gifted in the art of arranging hair."

"She is a good girl, and she says that she has never had such lovely hair to work with."

"How was it to be addressed as a free woman, Ness?" Jasper inquired.

"It was odd at first, but I believe I will be able to handle it this evening."

He smiled and nodded. Alice took my arm and whispered into my ear "We will not ever be too far from you, this evening. If you have need of us simply flash your bracelet at one of us and we will intervene."

I nodded and we made our way to the long hallway which connected Carlisle's wing to the palace, proper. As we walked walked in pairs Alice gave me some last minute advice.

"Remember, these people have no idea that you were not born to this life. If you believe you belong here, so will they."

"What if they ask after my origins?"

"Be vague, but confident. Redirect the conversation back to them. Most people love to talk about themselves. It will distract them from pursuing your story."

"Alistair will be present, Ness. He will keep an eye and ear out for you as well."

"Oh?" I said feeling a bit uneasy. I did not know him well, and I was afraid he was there to evaluate me. I was certain I would stumble and be caught out.

"Relax," Alice soothed. "Alistair is a staunch supporter, and will only be there to insure that all goes well. He is like a father to me, and I certain he will be just as protective of you."

That eased my mind much.

"And remember only His Majesty and His and Her Royal Highness need be addressed by title. All others are simply addressed as Sir or Madam. Now breathe and remember, you already have won the king over, now he just wants to be sure you are thriving."

The large oak doors opened at our approach and we were ushered into a wide drawing room filled with standing candelabra ablaze with flickering light. There were quite a few people present aside from the royal family, probably fifteen in all. They were mingling about conversing freely as if being in the presence of the king were completely commonplace.

The majordomo at the door announced Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper and Alice. They each made their way, in pairs, to the king's chair and made their bows. Then came my turn. I walked to His Majesty and bent my knee as Alice had taught me. Then I rose and looked the king squarely in the eye and saw a smile spread across his handsome face.

"My dear, Renesmee, how perfectly lovely you look in that dress, my dear," the king said. "Allow me to introduce you to my darling Sulpicea."

"Your Royal Highness," I said curtseying again.

"What a charming young woman, Aro," she said. She was a beautiful woman, dark and mysterious. She had bright blue eyes, but her hair was almost as dark as her husband's and her skin was a satiny cafe ole. I smiled at her and blushed at the compliment.

I heard a throat clear to Aro's right and my eyes turned and saw a handsome young man, I assumed was the crown prince. "Oh, Felix, my apologies," Aro said, "Allow me to present Miss Renesmee..."

"An extreme pleasure, madam," the youth expressed pressing his lips to the back of my hand.

He looked to be about twelve, and was tall and thin with the look of a growing boy about him. His features were handsome and angular. He had his father's dark complexion and his mother's pale eyes. I could not help but smile at him. He was dressed in a brocade waistcoat and brushed blue coat. His cravat was highly starched and gave him the air of royalty.

I sank to my curtsey and he lifted me by my hand almost at once. "Your Royal highness."

"Please say you will be my partner for dinner, Miss...?"

It occurred to me that he was seeking a surname, but as a slave I had not needed one, and as an orphan, I was never granted one. My eyes grew large as I felt panic fill my mind.

"Cullen, your highness, Renesmee Cullen," Carlisle said rescuing me.

"Oh, you are a relation of my fine physician? How was it we have not met until now?" he said in an accusatory manner toward Carlisle.

"She is my late sister's child, Sire. She was living in the East country most of her life. She only came to be with us this past month. I would have introduced her earlier, had I known you so desired."

"Now, Carlisle, my son knows full well that a lady becomes social at her insistence, not the insistence of others," the king chided the boy gently.

"Just so," the prince said. "I am very pleased you graced us with your companionship this evening, and I am certain I shall hope fervently to continue to share in your company."

"You are most kind, Your Highness."

The young man offered his arm to me, but the king intervened. "Felix, I believe I must pull rank and insist that you allow me a few moments with our young visitor. I promise to relinquish her to you for dinner, and dancing, but for now I require her attention."

"I can share her, Father," he insisted.

"You are most kind, Your Highness, but I fear your mere presence would no doubt prove a distraction for me," I said trying to soothe his ruffled feathers.

Prince Felix puffed his chest and smiled broadly. "I look forward to dining with you Miss Cullen. I shall go and make conversation with some of our other guests, Father."

"Thank you, my son," the king said dismissing the boy.

He wove my arm through his own and led me away from the main company where he felt we could speak privately. He ushered me to a settee and seated himself beside me.

"So, how do you find freedom, my dear?"

"It is challenging, Sire. I had no idea that decisions were sometimes so difficult to make. I imagine being sovereign, you must have an even more difficult time."

"The crown does not always rest easy upon this head, I confess. Still, I would not trade my lot for another. What about yourself? Are you pleased with your new role in life?"

I thought about it for a moment. Would I return to my submission, if only to be with Jacob? No, I would not. I could not. I was growing and becoming something more, and no matter the cost, the process had begun, it could not be undone.

"I am not certain pleased is the right description, Your Majesty. I believe I would say that I am fully engaged in learning my new role, and I am fully committed to the process. I have no doubt that it will be more than worth it in the end."

"You sound as if there have been some losses along the way."

I tried to smile, but I could feel the catch in my throat as I answered him. "I miss those I love, Sire. People who became my family have been lost to me, and I am diminished by not having them in my life. I understand why you have chosen for me to remain here with the Cullens and the Hales, and I could not be more grateful for everything they have taught me, but still, my heart aches at being stripped of those whose company it craves."

"Is there anyone in particular you are missing, child?"

"I miss all of my family at Cullen Estates, but yes, there is one face whose absence I mark more than the others. Even if my feelings are inappropriate, and the obstacles unassailable, I believe I would still wish to be near him."

"Why would your feelings be wrong, my dear?" he asked taking my hand in his own.

"Because if there is one thing freedom has taught me, Sire, it is that you can only be sure of your own feelings, never another's."

The king gave me a knowing look and patted my hand. He bowed over it kissing it lightly and went to socialize with his other guests. I was not certain that my answers had pleased him, but I had been honest, and that was all I could do.

Soon enough we were ushered into dinner. The prince monopolized me in conversation, but it was not unpleasant. He was a bright boy and quite charming. To be honest, I found conversing with him much easier than attempting to swim the seas of the rest of the assembled company.

After we dined we were taken to another room which had a small orchestra playing in one corner and a wide expanse of clear floor for dancing. The Prince and I danced the first dance and then he pulled me aside to again keep me from the other members of the party.

"Thank you, fair lady, for the pleasure of the dance."

"Sire, I begin to understand the consensus that all princes are handsome. As I do not meet many princes, and now know you, I see from whence it comes," I gently teased.

"Handsome? Really? Ah then I am a failure as a prince, indeed."

"Failure? How so, Your highness?"

"I aspire not to be a handsome prince, but a charming one."

We both laughed at his wit, and it was then that we were interrupted by a rather pompous looking gentleman. He was tall, slender, and well formed. He had blonde hair, almost white, and the coldest and most piercing blue eyes I had ever encountered. He looked at me as if he were a starving man, and I his next meal.

"Come now, Felix. You cannot keep this luscious morsel to yourself the entire evening. Surely the lady would like to converse with the adults," he sneered at the boy.

The young prince crumpled, and his confidence seemed to be sapped from him entirely. Instantly I disliked this man.

"We were in fact having a lovely chat, all on our own, sir, thank you for your concern," I said coldly.

He smirked, as if amused. "Run along now, I believe your father was looking for you."

Without another word the prince bowed over my hand and faded into the party. I thought to excuse myself, but the man caught my wrist as I turned from him. "Do not rabbit away. I would speak with you."

I glowered at him and extricated my hand from his grasp. "I cannot say I share that sentiment, sir. If you will excuse me."

"Ah, but you see, I will not."

I stopped, but more out of confusion than compliance. "I do not believe you have any choice in the matter."

"You dare to speak to me, in this manner? You cannot think I would not investigate the woman who would capture my dear cousin's heart?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir, but I assure you I am after no one's heart."

"Too bad, if you worked it right you could become our next queen. Although why you would wish to bed down with a boy when you could certainly have your choice of men is a bit beyond me," he said leaning close to me and trapping me by a pillar.

"How dare you?" I spat trying to move around him.

"I am one of the prince's protectors, that is how. You really do not know who I am, do you?"

"No, I do not, and I cannot say I have any desire to discover who that may be now."

"I am Caius, Duke of Angeles."

"I am certain that is nice for you, but it means little to me."

"I am second in line for the throne."

I stared at him uncertain of the response he sought. Still he blocked my escape.

"Have you ever been to the Port of Angeles?" he asked.

"Yes," I said shortly. It was not one of my favorite memories.

"How did you enjoy the city?"

"In truth, I saw but little of the it. I was there with my... a friend. He was visiting family, but our visit was cut short."

"What family?"

"His sister and brother-in-law."

"Names?"

I answered before I could think better of it. "The Uley's."

"Ah, Samuel and Emily. She was just recently delivered of a child you know."

"I had heard."

"Perhaps I can give them your congratulations, Miss..."

"No!" I answered far too quickly and he caught the error. "I am really not well acquainted with them." I felt my panic rise and began to flash my bracelet in the candle light praying for rescue.

Blessedly, Alistair stepped up and engaged the man in conversation. "Caius, how lovely to see you." He did not sound as if he were sincere.

"Alistair."

"Renesmee, my dear, Alice was just looking for you." he offered his hand and helped me escape the duke's clutches.

"Thank you," I whispered as I made my exit, and all but ran to Alice's side.

Caius POV

She was exquisite. Beautiful and feisty. I could imagine her writhing beneath me. Oh, yes I would have her. I turned to the old annoyance at my side wanting to rip him apart. "So, who is she, Alistair?"

"No one you should concern yourself with," he all but growled.

"Oh, come now, surely you can spare me her name. It would not be that difficult to come by, I am certain Felix would share all he knew of her."

"Fine. Her name is Renesmee Cullen, and I warn you now, you should walk away."

"I never walk away from a challenge."

"That girl is not for you."

"That is for her to say, not you."

"Well I can tell you your uncle would not approve." With that he returned to the party.

I was not certain who the girl was, but I was certain I was going to find out. There was something about her that reeked of sensuality. This was no shrinking violet, this was a woman who had known pleasure. I was certain of it. I was exhilarated by her spirit, especially since my particular bent tended toward women whom I could dominate and break to my hand. Oh yes, this was going to be enjoyable, I had no doubt.


	24. Chapter 24 Consequences

Chapter 24

Jasper POV

I awoke to Carlisle's knock and from that moment the day spiraled away from me. I had been so pleased with how well Nessie had done last evening that I had overlooked a possible consequence.

When Alice came to the palace and was made truly free she was spirited off to Alistair's. It was also common knowledge that I had my eye on her. As captain of the elite guard there were precious few who would dream of crossing me, and it was clear that Alice was spoken for. Aro's edict regarding Jacob and Renesmee being apart, meant that he could not claim her as his own.

It became clear just what a danger that posed when the gifts and messages began at the crack of dawn. Five men from last evening's gathering had made attempts to woo her. They were not completely brazen. They had sent requests to Carlisle along with the flowers and jewelry. Each requesting permission to pursue the girl with an eye toward marriage.

Carlisle and I decided that we needed to address this with Aro at once, before Ness became aware of it. She was already overwhelmed, to be inundated with gifts and prose meant to turn her head seemed completely unfair to her and it concerned us that her newness to freedom would make her vulnerable in ways no ordinary girl born to this life would be.

We were shown into Aro's study and he joined us after only a few moments. "Good Morrow, gentlemen. What brings you here so urgently after so successful an evening?"

"Your Majesty, I received these this morn, and thought to discuss the situation with you before I proceeded," Carlisle said handing the missives to the king.

Aro perused them and I watched his eyes grow round. "Oh my, it would seem we have not thought out every obstacle before us. Jasper, I believe it is time for young Renesmee to relocate to your home at the Scholar. I will handle these requests personally and explain that the girl is not to be pursued at this time."

I nodded and made to go when I realized that Carlisle had not moved. "Sire," he said halting my progress, "although removing her to the country will be a temporary fix to the problem I am afraid the situation will follow wherever the girl goes. She is beautiful, intelligent, and highly desirable. She will attract suitors no matter where we send her."

The moment he said it I realized he was correct. There was no way to completely protect her from the inevitability that she would be pursued. I was unsure of how to truly protect her in this instance.

"You are right," Aro agreed. "My own son has lost his young heart to her. Were he not so young he would himself be pursuing her."

"We have left the girl without means in this situation. She has no experience in this realm. Her only relationship was related to her submission," Carlisle explained.

"You have a suggestion for how we proceed, my friend?"

"I do. I believe that in order for Ness to conquer the barrier of interpersonal relationships she must become the free woman we seek to make her in the only relationship she has ever known."

"What are you saying?"

"She needs to resolve her sense of self to become truly free. I believe that the only way for her to do that is to see herself not as a slave, but as a free woman. I believe that can only be achieved in her relationship to Jacob Black."

"Are you mad?"

"No, Your Majesty, I believe that psychologically she will need to conquer that relationship before she will ever be ready for another."

"He does not wish for her to have another."

"That is true, but we must assist her to make an informed decision on the matter."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Let Jasper take her home with him and Alice. Meanwhile you and I can speak with Mr. Black and set parameters for their interactions. I believe he will be more than willing to accept our guidance, especially since it will be his only hope of winning the woman to wife."

Aro's eyes narrowed. He was considering Carlisle's wisdom in this area and weighing it carefully. "I am listening, old friend."

JPOV

When the summons came from Aro I was concerned. It read simply "His Majesty the King requests an audience with you. We expect you no later than three days' time."

I sent an express post to Jasper to warn him, in case we needed to prepare ourselves for Aro's wrath. I knew writing to Ness was a risk, but Jasper and I had determined that I would suffer any consequences and that no one else would suffer if it was at all possible. He had stated that he was willing to also suffer any retribution from the king, but I saw that as a last resort, at best.

I arrived in Volterra City in a day and a half and applied for admission to the king. I was taken to his drawing room and asked to wait. Carlisle arrived within ten minutes and the looks on his face eased my fears substantially.

"Jacob, thank you for coming so quickly," Carlisle said clapping me on the shoulder. "We have news for you and his majesty wished to give it to you himself."

"So I did," Aro said entering with a flourish. "Lovely to see you again, Jacob."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said bowing at the waist.

"I had the immeasurable pleasure of dining with the object of your desire the other night. She is quite a remarkable young lady."

I smiled at that. It was not as if I would disagree with his statement, I felt exactly the same way.

"Indeed she captured a tidy number of hearts that evening. My wife and son's among them."

"She does have a way about her, Sire. She is difficult to resist."

"Difficult? I would say nigh on impossible. In fact four of my male guests have applied to court the young Renesmee," the king informed me.

"What?" I said sinking into a chair as the air rushed from my lungs. My world tilted on its axis. Not only was I forbidden to declare my feelings for her, but now men who regularly dined with the king were pursuing her for their own. I was a simple man. I worked for my living, and although we had a successful business in the horse trade, I was no noble who could offer her a life of luxury.

"She would have had six suitors, were my son of an age to pursue her," he confided.

Perfect, a prince, no matter how young was in the mix as well. I had no hope of winning her when they had all at their disposals, while my hands were tied firmly behind my back, and my tongue was effectively silenced.

"I understand, Your Majesty, and I thank you for informing me personally."

"What is it you think you understand, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"That Ness is ready to move on in her life without need of a lovesick horse farmer," I moped dejectedly.

"Really, young man, there is no need for such dire predictions, nor such self-deprecation. I have called you here to tell you that I believe you must have your own opportunity to pursue Renesmee, she must have all her options offered openly to her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I believe you should begin to write to her. You may make your case for her choosing you; I grant you leave to express your heart to the girl. However, although I am giving you a less restrictive access to her, I still insist that you allow the decision to be hers and hers alone. You may tell her of your desire for her, and your feelings, but you may not ask for her hand," Aro stated plainly.

"You are allowing me to write her?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, and in an appropriate time, to visit her. I will be monitoring the progress of your endeavor through Alice and Jasper. You have followed my edict, without complaint, I believe that deserves respect, and I believe you should have a free and fair chance to win the girl for yourself. That being said," The king paused, "I also believe that before you are allowed to secure her heart entirely, she must know there are others who will desire her. You shall have no competition for two months, then, should another petition for her, I shall allow it. Do you understand?"

I let that sink in. Could I win her? I did not know, but the king had been more than fair. I would have my chance, now all I had to do was take it, and make the most of it.

NPOV

_Th__e air was warm and moist and the smell of jasmine filled the grotto. I was waiting, impatient for his arrival. There was a sense of danger to this meeting, for I knew it was forbidden, but I could not bring myself to care enough to avoid it. He had called __and I had come. It seemed some things never changed._

_ I was dressed in a gown meant for slumber, it was gossamer and thin, skimming over my form soft as a whisper. The evening breeze blew gently stirring the skirt about my ankles, and I shivered slightly. That was when I felt his strong arms enfold me._

_ "Are you cold, Love?"_

_ The word 'love' warmed me thoroughly, so I shook my head as he turned me in his embrace. His face was lit by the full moon and his hair, always so black, shone blue in the moonlight. I raised my hand to his cheek and felt the warmth radiating off his skin. He smiled and his straight white teeth gleamed with mirth._

_ He purred at the contact and I felt his arms lower and circle my waist, drawing me ever nearer __to him. He lean__ed down and I felt the flurry of his breath against the skin on my neck as he whispered "God, how I have missed you."_

_ "And I you."_

_ "Have you? Even with all of the excitement and newness of this life I have given you?"_

_ "I care for nothing without you."_

_ "Truly?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ His lips descended to my neck and his tongue laved the delicate and sensitive skin behind my ear. I let out an audible sigh and felt him smile against my skin. His lips nibbled and kissed until he took the lobe between his teeth and pressed against it gently. I felt my knees begin to buckle and he swept me into his arms and off my feet._

_ He carried me through the French doors and into the sleeping chamber. A fire roared in the hearth and lent a warm glow to the room. He laid me down upon the soft furs and began to untie the ribbons at my chest. His deft fingers caressed the skin beneath my breasts as he spread the diaphanous material of the gown open to expose me to his ravenous eyes. A smile again tugged at his pillowy lips just before he dipped his head and took the peak of one breast into his mouth. He bit it gently and then swept his tongue across the skin he had just bruised. The sensation was of a slight pleasurable sting quickly cooled and soothed by the moist touch of his tongue._

_ I arched into him, physically begging for more and he gave it to me. His hand began to massage the other breast, tweaking the nipple and then palming it. I could feel myself flood with desired and my hands wound their way into his hair clasping him tightly to me, and urging him on with every breath._

_ Then he pulled back and again looked at me. "There was a time when you were mine. I knew that your body was mine for the taking. Now it is yours and can only be had at your choice. Tell me what you choose, Love."_

_ "I choose you. I have always chosen you. I will always choose you."_

_ With that he took the gown in his hands and tore it from my heated flesh exposing me to him completely. Again I arched toward him and his grin spread further. "Perfection thy name is Renesmee."_

_ "I believe you are over dressed, Jacob. How can you give me what I need if you are so covered?"_

_ He stood from the bed and shed his tunic and trousers. He stood naked in the firelight, his caramel skin glistening, his muscles rippling, and his manhood standing proudly against his dark thatch of hair at the apex of his thighs. I rolled over and took him into my hands. He was so warm and smooth and I stroked from base to head and watched as he threw his head back in pleasure. I took him into my mouth and ran my tongue around the ridge, sucking gently but firmly as I did. I could taste the sweet and salty nectar that beaded there, and I drank it in greedily. His hips bucked against me, urging me to take more, and I readily complied._

_ I felt him hit the back of my throat and heard him grunt his approval. My lips and hands continued to stroke him until I could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to shake. He pulled himself from my lips and lifted me to stand before him. He dipped slightly and lifted me into his arms impaling me onto his turgid shaft in one swift movement. I felt delightfully full, and as he began to guide me in a fast rhythm, up and down. I clung to his shoulders and kissed him deeply._

_ The room was filled with the sounds of our passion, grunts, moans, and sighs escaped us with each stroke. It was so powerful I felt my release build quickly and with immense fire. He was increasing his speed and intensity until I threw my head back and screamed my release. He followed almost at once and I felt his hot seed flood me from within and fell over the edge again. I milked his essence from him with each wave of ecstasy until we both fell to the bed in an exhausted tangle of limbs and lips._

_ "I love you, Nessie."_

"I love you too," I sighed reaching across the bed to find that I was alone. My hand fisted in the furs and I felt the hot sting of tears as I curled into myself. I hated this. No matter how much I enjoyed my freedom and the opportunities it afforded me, I missed the warmth I had only ever found in his arms.

After I calmed myself and came fully awake I went to my writing desk and opened my wolf casket. I contained all the letters I had received over the past few weeks. I took the last letter and opened it. It had been written after the dinner with the king.

I had heard from Jasper that he had petitioned His Majesty to allow greater communication with Jacob, and that the king had agreed, but he had not explained how or why. Truth be told I could not have cared less; I reveled in every word, and was thrilled that he had become clearer in his communications.

_My Dearest Ness,_

_I must admit to a fierce jealousy of each and every man who had the pleasure of dancing with you at the soiree_ _you attended and described. Alt__hough I have had the incomparable joy of having watched you dance, I have never had the opportunity of dancing with you. How did I manage to rob myself of that bliss? However, I hold memories of our moments together, the comfort, the gratification, and the__ satisfaction we luxuriated in when in each other's company, that I pray no other will ever experience from you._

_ My apologies, I know I have no right to ask for that, you are no longer bound to me as you once were. Still, I can now speak to you of my hopes and ambitions where you are concerned. I wish for you to contemplate the opportunities that lie before you._

_ I wonder if you have thought about that as well. Do our moments together haunt your dreams as they haunt my own? Do you cry out to the night when you awaken alone in your bed? I do. I admit to having conflicting feelings wishing both that you share my desires, and that you never experience the pain my heart suffers in your absence._

_ Perhaps I should request the honor of a dance when finally we meet again. Will you promise me a set? Do you find this acceptable?_

_ Your humble servant,_

_ Jacob_

"My servant" he called himself. I did not want him to be my servant. Nor did I wish to be his. I wanted us to find a way to be together in this new world I had discovered, and I was determined to do just that.

Caius POV

Sliding myself between the pert lips of the girl before me, my eyes closed and my mind wandered to the face that was haunting me. I imagined her soft brown eyes gazing up at me from a position of supplication, fear and awe marking her lovely features as I took my pleasure from her. I wound my fingers through the hair of the girl at my feet, but pretended it was the spun copper which flowed from Renesmee's scalp. I was certain that hers would be satiny and as luscious as it looked in the candle light.

I pulled the girl's head forward and back as I hit the back of her throat. I felt her choke, but I didn't care. I wanted more, and I would take it. In my mind I saw Renesmee's face contort with fear at how I had all the control, and it increased my excitement. I pounded into her mouth until I felt the urgent pull from deep within my loins and poured my lust down her waiting throat. The girl made to pull back, but I held her firmly. "Take every drop, girl, or pay for each you miss at the end of my lash," I warned.

When I had finished I threw the wench away from me. She slumped onto the floor, and began to sob. I could hardly wait to see tears in the eyes I truly desired. She would look delectable. "You may go," I spat at the creature on the floor.

I turned from her and grabbed my robe. Slaves bored me. Their submission was imperfect, because they had no choice. I longed for the free gift of the spirit, the challenge it presented. I wanted to know the incredible rush of knowing that the woman before me had a real spirit and that only I had the strength to bend it to my will.

I was determined to have what I wanted, and I could be patient and cunning. My first stop would be at Leah Clearwater's. She was a handsome wench whom I had had in the past. She was not a bad distraction, but she was a woman who wanted things I would never provide. She was good friends with Emily Uley, and had set her sights on Emily's brother as a spouse. She would certainly know if he had a woman other than herself on his arm.

"Welcome, Your Grace. What a lovely surprise," Leah said as she kissed my cheek.

"I am pleased you find it so. Tell me does your kitchen slave still make those lovely milk biscuits I remember so fondly?"

"She does, and I am certain she has some always at the ready, I shall ring for tea."

We went to the veranda and took seats over the table. She was dressed in a lovely red dress that accentuated her bosom nicely. She knew her charms well, and worked hard to display them at their best.

"What brings you here this fine day, Your Grace?"

"I was curious about your impending nuptials..."

"I am not engaged, sir. Though, I hope to be soon."

"I thought that your gentleman would have made his move by now. Why the delay? Knowing you, he should have been well and truly under your spell by now."

She smiled, but it was a thinly veiled grimace. "When last he visited Emily, he was a bit distracted," she said, confirming my suspicions.

"Whatever could have distracted him from your impeccable beauty?"

"Nothing of consequence, I assure you."

"Who was it?"

"It is a proper description. It was a slip of a wench, dangling on his chain."

"A slave?" That was unexpected.

"Yes, he seemed rather fond of the little wretch. It even caused a rift between him and his sister."

"A slave did this? How?"

"Emily struck her and Jacob flew from her home in a rage. He has yet to return. Although he did write to her recently, so it appears he has gotten past his ire."

"All that over a girl? What kind of girl holds such sway over any man?"

"She was nothing special as far as I could see, but Sam found her fetching as well."

"Describe her," I ordered.

"I don't know... She was a rather drab thing, pale and plain. Still he seemed to have a fondness for her."

"What was her name?"

"How should I know? You speak as if a slave were worthy of my attention. Really, Caius, what is your interest, in this?"

She had a point. There was certainly no way she spoke of the woman who captured every male eye at the king's table. Drab and plain were hardly the words that came to mind when thinking of her. Still, I needed all the information I could gather.

"Have you met the latest addition to the Uley household, yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have not, but I planned to go soon."

"Then let us go together. I always like to welcome new citizens to my small portion of the kingdom. Say you will accompany me," I encouraged.

I watched Leah's dark eyes scrutinize me. She knew I was after something; she was just not sure what it was. Finally after a few moments she nodded.

"A wise choice," I informed her.

We agreed to send word to the Uley's that we wished to dine with them on the morrow. They would not refuse; after all, I was a member of the royal family, only two steps removed from the crown. Rank had its privileges and I utilized every one.

Leah and I rode together in my carriage. She looked scrumptious dressed in a low cut dress of royal blue trimmed with gold piping. "To what do I owe the display of your abundant assets?" I queried.

"I thought you would like this dress, Your Grace, was I mistaken?" She said leaning across the carriage. One deep breath and I was certain that she would spill completely out of the dress.

"Leah, we have discussed this, I will never give you what you desire, and your vulgar display of charms I have already sampled will not tempt me."

"I actually wore this for Sam. I am hoping he will remind Jacob just what he is missing. Not to mention the fact that Emily is still recuperating from her delivery. He and I used to enjoy each other's company, why not see if he wishes to taste my sweetness again?"

"Poor Emily, she thinks she welcomes a friend, and instead she opens her door to a viper who would strike her at her very heart," I stated shaking my head.

"You call me a viper? You forget yourself, sir, I know your ways, and have only lamped unto your feet. You taught me every underhanded move I know."

"Watch yourself, Sweeting; another man might take that as an insult."

She leaned across to me again, smiling her best seductive smile and said "You are like no other man I have ever known, my dear friend, and you know it to be a high compliment. So are you going to tell me the true purpose of this visit? Or am I simply to observe? If I was privy to your plan perhaps I could assist you."

I contemplated that for a moment. It was true, Leah made a formidable ally, and I could use her, if the need arose. "I am seeking information on a friend of your Jacob's. Apparently, she accompanied him here on his last visit. She did not make it sound as if she was greatly acquainted with the Uley's, but they can likely give me a place to begin my inquiry."

Leah smiled. "You seem intrigued by this woman, how interesting. I have never seen that particular glint in your eye. She must be something special."

"That she is, and I need an arsenal of weapons before I plan my attack."

"Well, if you will be removing her from Jacob's plate that can only leave more room for me there. You have my word I will assist in any way you require."

"If you can, I will accept your help, and you will be greatly rewarded."

We were greeted at the door by Sam, looking hale and hearty. I watched as his eyes skimmed Leah's curvaceous form and I knew her arrow had hit its mark. We were led into the drawing room where Emily was seated in a dark green dress, her black hair gently pulled up and draping softly about her face and shoulders. She was cradling her newest son, and she looked quite lovely.

"Welcome, Your Grace. How kind of you to call," Emily said.

"Seeing you is always a pleasure and I wished to meet my newest subject."

"His name is Collin, Your Grace."

I smiled, strictly speaking none of these people were subjects of mine, technically they belonged to my uncle, but in my province, all knew that I ruled, and it was my favor they required to survive, not the king's.

We shared small talk and some wine before dinner was served. Emily finally sent the whelp away with a slave and we made our way to the dining hall. Again the talk was superficial, but I knew once we retired to a sitting room post dining I could begin my inquisition.

Sam offered me a flagon of his finest wine and I accepted willingly. The ladies were seated and the intimate setting lent itself to conversation.

"So, Emily, I hear your brother visited you recently..." It was an opening I hoped she would take.

"Yes. It was a few weeks back. I fear I was not myself and caused him discomfort in his stay," Emily confessed.

"I am certain he realizes you were far in your confinement and will overlook any offense."

"I believe he already has. He sent a lovely gift for Collin, and asked that we not speak of the incident again. In fact Leah, he said something else that encourages me."

"What is that?"

"He said that the..." she paused as if searching for the correct word, "girl, no longer dangles on his chain. He said he has an eye on marriage, and has hopes of winning the heart of the woman he adores." Emily beamed at Leah, seemingly certain that her brother meant her friend.

Leah smiled like a cat that had just caught a particularly juicy mouse.

I left the ladies to themselves and went to speak more privately with Sam. "I was wondering if you could assist me with something, Sam."

"Anything, your grace."

"I met a woman who claims an acquaintance with you..." I let it linger there.

"What can I do for you in this regard?"

"Tell me what you know of her."

"Of course. Who is this woman?"

"Her name is Renesmee Cullen."

Sam choked on his wine. He sputtered for a moment and them caught his breath and spoke again. "Your grace, are you in earnest?"

"Completely."

"Then why do you not simply ask her owners?"

"You mistake me, sir. I said Renesmee Cullen."

"I heard you, sir. She is the spectacular jewel that dangles upon my brother-in-law's chain, although I have never heard a slave given the surname of her residence before."

"You must have the wrong woman, this was no slave. I met her while dining at the king's table."

"Is she fair of face and form?"

I smiled at the memory. "Oh yes."

"Has she hair the color of bright sunlight at dawn?"

I started at his description; no two women could have hair that color. "She does."

"Then it is the same woman. Jacob implied that she no longer resided upon his chain, but I thought he had sold her. By the sounds of it... Is it possible he freed her?"

"That seems unlikely, still..." I let the thought ruminate. I would need more information, but I was not likely to get it from Sam. "Thank you for your assistance, I ask that you keep this conversation between ourselves, Sam."

"As you wish your grace."

I would never have thought that she had at any time been a slave. Yet if she had been elevated she was even more perfect than I had originally thought. She was not a shrinking violet and had a spirit that allowed her to traverse the world of a free soul with relative ease, yet she had been trained to give pleasure. My sense of intrigue grew by the moment. I would have her and enjoy her as I had no other.

NPOV

The Scholar was a fascinating place. Living here was so different than Cullen Estates, or the palace. The school housed approximately twenty students, all male, who resided in the dormitory. They were, as part of their enrollment, required to work for their keep. Therefore, no slaves were present within the walls. There was a small staff for the kitchens, but otherwise everyone pitched in and helped the place run.

I was housed in Jasper and Alice's home. They welcomed me like an old friend, and I loved this existence. I helped about the house, most often with sewing and laundry. Otherwise I spent my time studying with Jasper, Alice, and Alistair.

Alice was correct, Alistair was an incredibly kind and knowledgeable man. He taught me mathematics, literature, and social interactions. He told me early that he felt it his duty to prepare me for life in the world with truth and honesty. That meant that he often told me of the worst aspects of those I would meet at the Scholar.

Several of the students had attempted to engage me in conversation when I arrived. I was surprised that Jasper and Alistair almost always intervened and that they seemed annoyed by the attention I received. When I asked Alistair about it he answered with his usual candor.

"These boys are not trying to befriend you, child. They seek to find pleasure with you."

"Oh." I was not certain what to think about that. I had hopes of being seen as a free woman, but it seemed I was viewed exactly as I had been. "So the great experiment has failed."

"What do you mean, child?"

"I am still a slave, no matter how I am presented."

"No, my dear. They have no inkling of your former life. What they see when they look at you is a beautiful and desirable woman. Men will always seek pleasure from such a woman. It is up to the woman whether or not she will grant it."

I thought about that. As a slave I was told any free man could have me, should my master allow it. The choice was removed from me. Now, I could say no or yes at my leisure. It was a powerful feeling.

"Alistair..." I began.

"Yes, Renesmee, dear?"

"If a free man may seek pleasure from any woman, is that also true of free women? I mean can they seek their pleasure where they will?"

Alistair eyed me with a look of distrust about his countenance. "I should think so. I would caution you though to think long and hard about doing so. If you ever have hope of a life with family and children, I would suggest you take your time and make careful choices. There is a rather unfair double standard in that regard, I am afraid."

"Do you really think I could have such a life?"

"You may have any life you choose, my dear. I would bet that you could rise higher than anyone imagines. You are beautiful, bright, and personable. With qualities such as that I believe you could become whomever you wished."

I liked that thought, although, there was only one man whom I with whom I could imagine sharing a life. Jacob wrote to me about his desire for me, he was honest about his physical need for me, but he never said the words I truly longed to hear. What I wanted was for him to love me as I loved him. I wanted to be his wife, but I was afraid he wanted to renew our physical relationship alone. That was no longer enough for me.

"What if I wished to wed a certain man? How would a free woman secure the love she desires?"

"Love is not a commodity to be bargained or bid for, child. Love must be chosen and nurtured."

"But how does one go about convincing the man of your choosing to choose you?" I asked.

Alistair's eyes glinted with amusement. "Having never been chosen, I must admit to being at a loss on how to advise you on this subject. I would suggest you speak to young people of your acquaintance. Alice and Jasper would most likely have some thoughts on it. They were both quite besotted with each other upon their first meeting, and they both sought the other's affection. I, but observed the dance of love, they are the ones who performed it. Your friend Bella might also know of some stratagems in this arena. After all, she reined young Edward in and secured him rather nicely."

I smiled and thanked him, leaving my non-academic queries until after my general study was completed. Walking back to Alice and Jasper's abode I thought about the men I had met since my elevation. The prince had been charming, but terribly young. I was certain that he would grow into a fine ruler with his father as such a wonderful example.

King Aro was wise, kind, and he doted upon Queen Sulpicia. His eyes followed her as if drawn by an unseen magnet, and he seemed to always be aware of where she was in any room.

I had danced with several of the gentlemen in attendance that evening. Lord Farthing was a man only slightly younger than the king and Carlisle. He had a dusting of grey hair at the temples of his sandy hair, which leant him an air of sophistication. We had conversed during the dancing, and he had informed me off his rank and wealth. I remember thinking that he seemed to be advertising himself to me, as if I were in the market to buy him. It seemed an odd thing to do. I had never known Jacob to do so upon a new acquaintance. Lord Farthing talked almost exclusively about himself, I doubted he knew anything at all about me, and yet he seemed completely at ease with that. It was as if he believed the only information he required was if he found my face and form pleasing.

Major Clark was a younger man, and in the service of the king's guard. He was handsome by most standards having a firm and well-proportioned form. When he danced with me he told me much of his duty and honors he had received for victories in battle. He also told me how much he missed the softness of a woman in his life to come home to. I understood him to be a somewhat lonely man, although when not at my side he was ever at the side of any number of women among the party. He struck me as a man who could easily accept one woman or another. Jacob had always told me he preferred my company above all others, and never seemed to forget that.

Mr. Crowley was a tall, dark, wickedly handsome man with an air of self-satisfaction about him. He spoke about the party, being a favorite at court, and how beautiful he thought I was. I was flattered at first, but as our conversation progressed it appeared to me that my beauty was what he prized. He seemed to not hear any of the conversation I was making with him. His eyes never seemed to take in my face, but rather followed my bosom. My Jacob, although I knew he admired my form, never dismissed what I said to him. My opinions matter to him so much he often sought them out.

The Duke of Angeles left perhaps the most startling impression that evening. He seemed the polar opposite of my Jacob. Where Jacob was dark, the Duke was light. His hair was so pale it bordered on white. His eyes were a piercing pale blue that seemed to see right through people and find what he saw dissatisfying in every case. He had watched me much of the evening, but spoke very few words to me. Still, when he looked at me it almost felt as if he were searing me with his eyes. He had been neither polite nor terribly civil to me and if I never laid eyes upon him again in this life it would be far too soon. Something about him reminded me of the descriptions of a cruel master. I instinctively knew that he would enjoy inflicting pain on another creature.

No, of all the men I had met since my freeing, none compared to my Jacob. He never spoke to me like I was anything less than him. He treated me with care and concern, and always seemed focused on my comfort and well-being. He was everything I wanted, and more. No one else would do for me, I was certain. It would be Jacob or no man.


	25. Chapter 25 Unmasking the Truth

Chapter 25

JPOV

_Dearest Jacob,_

_ You asked me to describe life at the scholar, and I realized that in all my letters I have failed to do so. Allow me to remedy that now._

_ I begin my day as close to dawn as I can manage. I bathe and dress and then make my way to the chicken coop. Felicity, Alice's kitchen maid is afraid of the wretched birds, so I offered to fetch the eggs to ease her burden. You see, everyone at the scholar works to keep it running as efficiently as possible._

_ The school serves thirty young men ages eleven to twenty. It has five professors who teach varying classes and oversee the dormitories and grounds. Jasper is in charge of teaching diplomacy and combat strategy. It seems a dichotomy, does it not? But he explains it by saying that a diplomat must know the moves his opponent might make before he can make it, only then can a compromise solution be determined and set into motion._

_ He and Alice live in the only building outside the walled building of the Scholar, along with Alistair and their staff. The king provided this dwelling because he felt that Alice should have her own home safe from the bustling environment of the school. She, Felicity, Bree (her personal maid), and I are the only females here. We are all free. Felicity and Bree each earn a wage for their work. _

_ Felicity is forty. She tells me that she lived quite the life in Seattle running a small bed and breakfast there with her late husband. When he died she decided to move away from everything that reminded her of him. She was searching for work when she met Alistair. He hired her to keep his house and when he took Alice in she and Alice grew quite close._

_ She found Bree working in a shop outside Volterra City. She is just a few years younger than I, and quite a good girl. She serves as personal maid to Alice, and now to me. Apparently her employment in the shop was hard work and she was not happy there. She finds life here much more pleasant, and who could blame her. She is treated well, and has an entire school of boys to admire her._

That worried me. That entire school of young men was also free to admire Nessie, and I had no doubt that they did, to varying degrees. Still, how could I blame them when I had admired her from the moment I had first seen her.

_After breaking our fast Alice and I do any sewing that needs doing and I await the morning post. Your letters arrive most often in the morning, and I try not to miss them when they arrive. The time spent reading them is my favorite time of day. I have to confess I do not read them when they arrive. I am afraid that if I did I would accomplish nothing for the rest of the day, and I have so very much to do. No, I take your letters and keep them in my bodice while I attend to my lessons._

_ I am taught by Alistair, primarily. He instructs me in literature, mathematics, and etiquette. He informs me that I am an excellent student. Although I think he is a bit too kind in his assessment. You see I have learned something about the old gent. He is a determined flirt and complete scamp. _

_ He is knowledgeable about so many things. He was an ambassador for the king for much of his prime, and traveled to many foreign lands. It was during one of these trips that he was injured. He will not speak of the precise nature of the injury, but he does say it occurred in battle. In fact he beams and says that he was quite heroic. All I know for certain is that the injury meant that he cannot father children. He says he released the woman whom he was to marry and dedicated his life to service to the king._

_ He seems at times a lonely man, but then I see him with Alice and Jasper and realize that he has made his own family through adoption. He is the loving grandfather of the house and he dotes upon them, and I must confess, me. He has become so dear to me. I wish to please him by learning everything he wishes me to_

_ After lessons with Alistair, I have time with Alice. She claims that she is not my teacher, but merely my friend. It is not true; she is my friend and my teacher. She has helped me sort through so many emotions and confusions. I find that having choices can be an overwhelming thing. And to think you always made it look so easy._

I smiled at that. If she only knew how I agonized over every decision where she was concerned.

_I have had some delicate decisions to make of late. You see, although I live and study primarily at the house, which as I said is outside of the grounds, I have discovered that no one can live completely apart from the world, and in truth, no one should._

_ Alistair brought me to the most amazing place within the Scholar. I do not know if you are aware of it, but it houses one of the finest libraries in the entire kingdom. I had never before seen so many books in on place. Even the aroma of the rooms is comforting. I spend hours there, just perusing the many tomes and visiting the many places they lay bare to my mind, however, in doing so I have exposed myself to the students of the Scholar._

_ I have found that the males of the species are all quite similar. The youngest of the boys find me a curiosity, and seek my company as they would an elder sister, or a mother. They are sweet and I enjoy their company for the most part. _

_ Those within the age of awakening are more impetuous and flirtatious. Several among the teenaged boys have given me tokens of their affection, from flowers stolen from the gardens to love poems they have composed. _

Love poems! How dare they? Nessie should not have to put up with such impudence!

_They are actually quite sweet, and I treasure them. That cannot be said of the offerings of the older students, however. Those young men seem to think that any woman should be available to them and that they are owed deference and attention._

_ Their gifts are not as sweet. They send colognes purchased from town and trinkets from the jeweler. _

Marvelous, now I had strapping youths to contend with. Was there no where she could go that would not provide rivals for her affections?

_I refuse each offering, but that does not discourage them. The most persistent is a young man named Raul. He attempted to steal a kiss from me the other day. Not to worry though, when he cornered me against the shelves I reached up and brought the largest tome I could reach down upon his head._

That's my girl!

_ Reading there is nice, but the books are not the things I read with the most relish, no that I save for evening. After dining with Alice, Jasper and Alistair, I excuse myself to my room and take out your letter. I have them all in the wolf casket you gave me. Each new missive is poured over and enjoyed before it takes its rightful place among my treasures. _

_ I only wish that I could speak with you directly. My new life is pleasant, and I have no complaints, yet my heart longs to meet again with those I care for most; Edward, Bella, and you. I cannot help but wonder if you three will approve the "improvements" that have been made in me. Will you find the woman as charming as you once found the girl? I do hope it is so, but I guess I cannot know for certain._

_As always, your friend_

_Nessie_

Her letters always thrilled me. Knowing how she was doing was my greatest solace during our separation. Since Aro had allowed me to write her I had tried to convey my feelings to her, yet I was still constrained by his edict not to see her. I was determined not to confess my feelings in prose. I wanted her to look in my eyes when I told her I loved her. I wanted her immediate response. If only the king would allow us to meet.

I folded the letter carefully and then slid it into the bundle that I kept tied with the ribbon I had taken from her the day I last saw her. I fingered the bow, and felt the ever present ache in my soul for the love of my life. Then I took out parchment and cut a new nib onto my quill. Then I dipped it into the ink pot and began.

_My dearest Ness,_

_ Daily life seems dull without your winning smile and astute observations to break the monotony. Things here are much the way they were during your tenure. We are expecting quite a good foaling this year, and Rabbit is sire to many. If he begets a filly I shall groom and train her as a gift for you. As a free woman you should have your own personal conveyance. Perhaps I will even deliver her to you personally, and teach you to ride alone, although, to be honest, I prefer the thought of you riding before me. I rather enjoyed having my hand at your waist and pulling you close._

I groaned slightly at the thought. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come," I called.

Bella entered with a glowing smile. She was fair blooming in her pregnancy. She was well rounded and looked the picture of health. She was waving a piece of parchment in her grasp. "Jacob, I have the most wonderful news for you."

"I could use some good news. Please share it."

"In my hand I hold an invitation to the palace for Aro's annual masque."

I stared at her, unsure of why this was considered good news.

"Do not be obtuse, Jake. It is an invitation for three, Edward, me, and you. We are invited to the biggest social event of the year."

"I do hope you enjoy yourselves," I said morosely.

"I am certain we shall, after all it will be the first chance we have to spend any time with Renesmee. I hear she and the Whitlocks will be in attendance as well as many of the elite of the kingdom. It should be quite a crush, as I understand it, but I am certain Ness will be able to steal a little time…"

"Wait, I am invited to this soiree by the king himself? And he knows Nessie is to attend?" I asked afraid to hope that he would actually lift his ban on face to face contact.

"His majesty included a personal not for Edward and I informing us of Nessie's attendance. He also included a note for you," she said handing me the small folded parchment.

I took it in my shaking hand and looked into Bella's lovely face. She looked at me with anticipation and glee. She seemed certain she knew what the message I held would reveal.

"Well open it!" she demanded.

I broke the official looking seal and began to unfold the note. There in Aro's spindly script was a personal letter to me, from the king.

_My Dear Mr. Black,_

_ Having followed my strictures regarding your communications with Miss Renesmee to the letter, I have decided it is time that I allow the two of you to see exactly where this relationship you share should finally land. The invitation I have sent to you is for an event that you will both be present for. I release you, Mr. Black, from the constraints I have placed upon you. If you want the girl, then woo her. Just remember, any woman worth having is worth winning. Do not assume that the girl you remember is the woman you will meet. I wish you good fortune, friend, and if she accepts your suit, I will preside over the wedding myself._

_HRH Aro Voltui_

I could hardly believe my eyes. I re-read it three times before the words fully sank in and when they did I swooped Bella into my arms and swung her in a circle.

"Jacob! Put me down you great oaf!"

"My apologies, are you alright?"

"I am fine. You have three days to think of a costume, my friend. I can set Angela to sewing, but only if I know what you want to portray."

"I shall think on that."

"Do give Ness our love," she said seeing the started letter on my desk as she turned to go.

"I shall," I promised. I returned to the desk, excitement thrumming through me. I looked up at the portrait of my angel and smiled. Two weeks and I would see that face before me. It seemed like a lifetime, and at the same time, it seemed like not time at all.

_It seems that I shall have the opportunity of holding you close sooner than expected, that is if you will allow it. I have received an invitation to the king's ball. I hear that you will be in attendance. Will you save a dance for you former master, and current friend? I have much I wish to discuss with you. _

_ With utmost devotion,_

_ Jacob_

_NPOV_

Preparations for attending the masque were in full swing. Alice and I were sewing costumes for ourselves, Jasper and Alistair. Alice said that we must look exquisite. Jasper would be a warrior, dressed in the fashion of the histories from which he taught. Alistair would be a figure from literature, Meyer, who wrote tales of the supernatural. His garments bore embroidered creatures from his stories, Vampires, werewolves, angels, and such.

Alice was dressing as the goddess of war, to compliment her husband's garb. She would wear a beautifully draped white robe and a crown of golden laurels for her head. She would be breath taking, which of course was what she wanted.

She had agonized over what to have me wear. She said that the costume worn to the masque should reflect the wearer. Alice refused to have me displayed in anything less than perfection, especially after learning that Jacob would be attending.

She offered many options from the water sprite from the faery stories told to children, to the embodiment of a phoenix rising from one life to another, but she scrapped each idea as it came. For a week I feared I would have no costume for the event, and I thought I would be unable to attend, but then I received a message from Bella in which she let slip the costumes she was having made for her party.

As Bella was growing great with child she would be Mother Earth, and Edward would complement her as the god of the sky. I could picture them looking the perfect couple. Then she told me that she was dressing Jacob as the god of night. He was most often portrayed as a fierce man dressed in furs and howling to the moon for his lost love, the goddess of the dawn.

That was all Alice had needed to make her decision. I would take the part of the dawn. She said it was perfect for me, especially since she was reputed to have hair much like my own. The gown she had created was a beautiful column of pale peach cinched at the waist with a braided golden chord which circled and crossed itself to form a support for my breasts. The bodice was draped to accentuate my form and I would be crowned with a cascade of ringlets falling down my back.

"Do you think it presumptuous to present myself as the counter to Jacob? What if he has someone else in mind for that role?" I asked Alice.

"Nessie, my dear, do you love him?"

"Yes," I sighed dejectedly.

"Then you must use every means at your disposal to secure him. A woman is hardly without means in this battle. She has inherent to her the lure of femininity, she must simply employ it."

"How does one do that?" I asked desperate for the knowledge.

"Renesmee, you were a pleasure slave, surely you were taught how to attract a man's interest. All you need do is remember your training. For example, what were you taught about using those beautiful eyes of yours?"

I thought back to my instruction after I had been taken by the slaver. "I was taught to look at a man as if he were the only man alive, to use my lashes to entice him to look deeper," I recited.

"Exactly, you have everything you need to make him as much in love with you as you are with him. I am certain of it."

CAIUSPOV

Three days, that was all I had to wait to see her. I had discovered she would be at the masque from my cousin. Felix was a font of information about many things that Aro would not divulge. He let slip that he was anxious to see the lovely Renesmee again and that she was set to attend the ball. He also made clear his father and mother had forbidden him to monopolize her, as he had the night of the dinner party. I rather liked that edict. It meant that I would have a better shot at her. I wanted to attempt to lure her to my bed.

I was a duke, wealthy and good looking. I had much to recommend myself to her. I would begin with flirtation and complements. They generally opened a woman up to seduction. If necessary I also had gifts at my disposal. I was certain she would be tempted by expensive clothing and jewels weren't all women?

I would have her soon that was a certainty.

NPOV

Riding in the box carriage to Volterra City was so different this time than the last. This time I was dressed in the finest clothes and sat among peers. There was no separation between me and the others. We laughed and chatted, and this time I felt completely at ease.

"I must say," Alistair said from beside me, "I am beginning to have sympathy for Mr. Black."

I turned to face him somewhat amazed by his statement. "Why would you feel sorry for Jacob? Has something happened?"

"Quite a lot has happened. The little bird he once had in his gilded cage has been freed and grown into an exquisite phoenix. She is no longer his girl, she is her own woman. He is in for quite a shock, I fear."

I blushed at the compliment and then became uneasy. "You do not think he will find the changes in me unattractive, do you?"

Alice was quick to allay my fears. "He is not a fool, Ness; else you would not care for him so. I have every confidence he will find you even more alluring now that you are his equal."

It had not occurred to me that the changes in me might not meet Jacob's satisfaction. Suddenly I was nervous about seeing him. What if he thought I was now like all the free women he used to complain about? What if I did not compare favorably to the women of his acquaintance? What if he could not see any difference, and saw me exactly as he always had.

"Little Bird," Jasper said softly breaking into my reverie, "have faith in your Jacob. I do."

I smiled at him. He had a way of making my frantic nerves calm. In his presence I always found myself at ease. He seemed to have that effect on everyone. It was rather amazing, and I was incredibly grateful for it.

I saw the gates of the city rise over the hill. The parapets of the palace stood white against the early evening sky. Their windows glinting like jewels against the night. I gasped at the beauty of the scene.

"Aro does know how to show his home at its best, does he not?" Alistair asked.

"The first time I saw the city I remember telling Jacob that it was the most beautiful place on earth. It seems even more so now."

"I would bet he is sharing that thought as he approaches, because tonight this city houses the most beautiful creature on earth," he said.

I must have looked confused for he began to laugh at me. "I am speaking of you, my dear. No star in the heavens will shine as brightly as a woman in love, and tonight you will see the man you adore. Now relax and enjoy, Aro knows how to throw a wonderful party."

We stopped outside the palace steps and jasper and Alistair exited the carriage. Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to the receiving line. Alistair did the same for me. Just before we entered he adjusted the mask upon his own face, and then mine.

"Now remember, the masks remain in place until the king announces that it is time to remove them."

"How will I know any of the people I am anxious to see?"

"Nessie, girl, do you think for a moment that mask could hide your beauty? There is no other woman alive with hair quite that color. Besides, you will be announced as we enter, I am certain the gentlemen will mark your name so they can apply to you for a dance."

"Thank you Alistair," I said kissing his weathered cheek.

"For what, my dear?"

"For being the kind and considerate man you are."

"Here we go."

We were ushered into a waiting line filled with men and women in opulent garments and glittering adornment. Each couple went to the top of the stair and was announced before they descended into the ballroom. We were following Alice and Jasper and I listened for how they were announced.

"Captain Jasper Whitlock of the Royal Academy Scholar and his honored wife Alice," the major domo said in a ringing clear voice.

As the descended we stepped up. For the first time I saw the room. It was lit by dozens of chandeliers filled with burning candles. Lilting music filled the air from a small orchestra in the corner and everywhere there were people garbed in the richest fabrics of dazzling color.

Alistair leaned into me and whispered "Breathe."

JPOV

I had been watching the top of the stairs since we arrived. I had inquired of the king whether my love had yet arrived and he told me that we had beaten her party in. I knew I was bad company; I could not hold a thought let alone a conversation. Bella and Edward had staked out a settee where Bella could sit and socialize without tiring herself too much.

I knew the instant she was near. There was a certain crackle of electricity in the air, and my eyes flew to the entrance again. I saw Jasper and Alice there and I felt my heart begin to beat a tattoo against my chest.

"Breathe," Bella whispered in my ear.

I nodded and then she appeared. I would have known her anywhere. She was dressed in a pale peach gown with a flowing cape from the shoulders. It was softly draped to accentuate her perfect figure and I felt all male eyes turn toward her.

"Sir Alistair Nomad of the Royal Academy Scholar and Miss Renesmee Cullen, honored guest of His Majesty."

The moment the Major Domo said the last Nessie blushed deeply and I could tell she was uncomfortable with the attention the room was giving her. They descended the stairs and bent their knees to the royal family. I noticed the crown prince whisper something into her ear and saw her almost imperceptible nod. The king beamed at her as if she were a long lost friend. He was dressed as a member of his own guard in red and gold, Queen Sulpicia mirrored his dress as a female guard member and Felix was dressed as a bishop of the realm. Aro said something to Ness, and she laughed. I was too far away to hear the lilting notes of her giggle, but my mind supplied them.

Suddenly I was on my feet and headed in her general direction. It was as if she was a magnet and I was powerless to resist her pull. I had meant to allow her to acclimate herself to the environment before I approached her, but it seemed that was not about to occur. As I stepped up to her I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Excuse me," I said bowing over her hand and brushing my lips gently across her knuckles, "long in darkness have I pined for the merest glimpse of your beautiful face, my lady. Please say you will grace me with your hand and dance with he who worships you."

Her cheeks became stained with a pretty blush and she smiled shyly. "Traveler of the night, it is rare that we meet," she said furthering the character play, "It was most kind of you to allow me to appear in your realm this evening, of course I will dance with you, who can refuse the request of a god?"

I rose and led her to the floor. The orchestra was playing a lively tune, but the moment we took our positions they switched to a lush romantic melody. I swept her into my arms and we began to spin.

Suddenly it seemed to me that we were the only two people in existence. I felt as if I could breathe for the first time in months. A wide grin broke out on my face and I was certain I looked a simpleton. Yet when I took in her perfect features they too held a joy that became her.

"I would know you anywhere, Nessie," I whispered into the perfect shell of her ear.

"I would know you, as well. Even if you were not displaying your chiseled chest for every lady of the court," she teased.

"My intention was to display it only to you, but these other people insisted upon attending."

She tittered melodically and I was in heaven. We danced in silence for a time each of us reacquainting ourselves with the other through sight, sound, and scent. She was even more beautiful than I remembered and having her small hand on my bare shoulder made my manhood stir despite my best effort. Her hair was scented with roses and vanilla and I breathed it in as if it were the only means of oxygen I had. I leaned back to look into her dark orbs and found my sense of gravity once more.

"You had said you wished to speak with me, but you appear quite quiet this far," she again teased.

"Were you always this cheeky? I do not remember you being so," I said with a broad smile.

"Perhaps you paid less attention to me when I was not at eye level," she said with a lilting titter.

"My, my, what have they been teaching you at that school of yours?"

"So many things, I scarce know where to begin."

"I see they have failed to teach you manners," I joked swinging her widely and then pulling her close to me again. I was leading us to the French doors in hopes of stealing away with her into the garden where we could speak more freely.

"Alas no," she smiled, "those I learned at your feet, so those I possess are no better than your own."

"There was a time when I could turn you over my knee for such insolence," I said with a hearty laugh.

"Too late now," she cheeked back as I swept her on to the veranda and felt the cool night air kiss my skin.

I stepped back from her and began to lead her away from the party. "Walk with me?"

She looked back at the crowd as if unsure of the propriety of my actions. I saw the debate she was having with herself and was afraid I might lose my opportunity so I leaned in and whispered "Do you trust me?"

Her eyes snapped to mind and her answer was automatic, "With my life."

"Then please walk with me, I have things to say to you that are for your ears alone."

One last look to the ballroom and she took my offered hand and followed me down the stairs into the torch lit gardens. There were paths cut into the shrubbery providing private alcoves for couples to talk. I led her to one and found a marble bench on which to sit. We sank to it together and I took her hands in my own.

Looking into her eyes I found that my mouth was completely dry and no words would come. All I wanted to do was kiss her, and somehow my body overruled my mind. I leaned forward and our lips met.

Her taste was even better than I remembered. I wound my arms about her and drew her closer. Her hands slid into my hair and she deepened the kiss. Our tongued danced a duet that left us both breathless and I found my hand sliding up her thigh when suddenly her hand grasped my wrist and she broke the kiss.

I saw a question in her eyes that I was unsure how to answer. "What is it Ness?"

"I thought you wished to talk to me," she panted, scooting back a bit.

"I did… I do… I just…"

"You just?"

"I… have not the words…" I stammered.

"There was a time when we could tell each other anything. Have I truly changed so much?" she searched my face, her eyes telling me she needed me to be clear, but my fear was strangling me. "I should return to my party."

She stood and turned to go. I was going to lose my chance if I did not grow a spine. She paused for another moment and then took a few steps. I grabbed her wrist turning her to me and in a desperate cry I blurted it out in the most inelegant way possible.

"Wait, Ness, please do not go."

"Why not?" she said through tears.

"Because I love you."


	26. Chapter 26 Declarations and Interruption

+Chapter 26

NPOV

"Then please walk with me, I have things to say to you that are for your ears alone," he said holding out a hand for me to take.

One last look to the ballroom and I took it and followed him down the stairs into the torch lit gardens. There were paths cut into the shrubbery providing private alcoves for couples to talk. He led the way into one and found a marble bench on which to sit. We sank to it together and he took my hands in his own.

He looked deeply into my eyes, and I was lost to him. I wanted him to want me, to need me as I needed him. Suddenly he was leaning into me and our lips touched. It was as if fuel had been poured onto a fire. I clung to him and drank him in. It had been ages since I had felt whole. My hands wound into his silky black mane and I drew him closer allowing our tongues to duel, neither truly wanting supremacy. Then I felt his hand slide up my thigh and I realized that this was exactly what we would have done before.

Could he only want me to warm his bed? Was all the work I had done to make myself his equal for naught? Even as his slave he talked to me. He shared intimacies of not only the body, but the mind. Were the changes in me so vast that that we had lost all connection but the physical?

No, I could not accept that. I needed all of him, or none at all. I grasped his wrist and broke the kiss. Was this truly what I was to him, just a body he desired? Was I of no worth to him now? Had I lost the allure I once held for him? It broke my heart.

"What is it Ness?"

"I thought you wished to talk to me," I panted, scooting back a bit. I needed to know for certain what he wanted, I needed him to say it.

"I did… I do… I just…" he stammered.

"You just?"

"I… have not the words…" he said looking at the ground.

"There was a time when we could tell each other anything. Have I truly changed so much?" I watched his face, fear eating away at me. There was a time when this would have been enough, but he changed that, and he could not change it back. After a moment when he did not answer me in words, I was certain I had heard his meaning. "I should return to Alice and Jasper."

I stood and turned to go. I paused for another moment and then took a few steps. I was dying inside, this would be our farewell, for I could not stop loving him, and it would kill me to see him and know he did not feel the same.

I felt the tears begin to flow and it took everything within me to keep from sobbing as I went. Suddenly he caught my wrist in his hand and said "Wait, Ness, please do not go."

"Why not?" I said the sob tearing from my throat.

"Because I love you."

I stared at him dumbstruck. Had he actually just said what I thought he said? The world seemed to stop for a moment. I could not believe it. "You do?"

"I always have," he said staring into my face with a passion I had seen only in him. "I have sought permission from the king to court you. I am sorry I let myself be carried away by your nearness; I promise it will not happen again. I will woo you and win you as a proper suitor should. That is if you want that? I mean… The choice is yours…" he paused his eyes pleading, "Unless… Ness… say something please."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I was shaking where I stood. It was everything I had hoped for, every dream come true. "Say it again," I instructed.

"Which part?" he asked.

"That you love me."

"I love you, Renesmee," he said coming to stand before me. "May I court you?"

"Yes."

"Can you see yourself as my bride? Is that something you might want?"

I was so amazed, I was certain I was dreaming. "It is the only dream I have ever held," I confessed.

"So you think you might come to love me?"

"No," I blurted. I knew that he had misinterpreted my reaction, so I quickly went to him and explained with a kiss. "I cannot come to love you, because I already love you. I could not possibly love you more than I already do."

He swept me into his embrace and kissed me as if it were the last time we would ever do so. I could feel him pour his very soul into the emotions he was sending and it was quite a while before we parted. When we did we were both panting and smiling.

"We must return. It is not seemly for a gentleman to keep a young lady from the festivities so long."

"I do not care," I said trying to pull him back into the alcove.

"You must, my love. You have a reputation to guard now, and reputation is a fragile thing. I will have you honored and admired, as you should be."

He laced my arm through his own and led me back to the ballroom. We garnered a few sidelong looks as we entered, but Jasper and Alice came to join us almost immediately. They were smiling and chatting and made it appear as if there was nothing amiss.

"Renesmee, my dear, I must have a dance. Come now, this fine gentleman has monopolized you long enough, for now," Jasper said with an elegant bow over my hand.

Jacob turned and asked Alice to partner him and we split apart to dance. I found my eyes searching for him with every turn. "Ness, am I such poor company?" Jasper teased.

"Oh, no, forgive me. I am all amazement. Did you know what he would say to me?"

"I suspected. I knew Aro had cleared his way to speak to you. Tell me, what did he say?"

"He says he loves me."

"He always has, Ness. Why do you think he freed you? Certainly not for himself, it has been very trying for him to have to risk losing the woman he loved so that she could have the life he wanted for her."

"I had not thought of that," I said feeling quite selfish. "Why did he not speak before now?"

"He was forbidden to do so by the king. He wanted you to know real freedom and to have a choice in whom you wed."

"I would have chosen Jacob no matter what."

"I suspected as much. That is why I brought him a copy of the portrait we had done in town."

"He has it?" I laughed. "He never said a word."

"Ness, I think I should prepare you…"

"Prepare me?"

"Aro has let it be known that you are free to be wooed as of this night."

"Yes, I know, Jacob told me."

"Yes, but Aro's announcement was not only given to Jacob. He has opened you to any man who would woo you. You must now handle all those who have shown interest in you."

I laughed at my sweet friend. "You speak as if there were many suitors just waiting for me."

"There are far more than you imagine," he said turning me in time to the music, "and here comes one now."

As if cued by Jasper's words the Earl of Forks, Riley Biers approached and tapped Jasper on the shoulder to cut into the dance. He stopped our progress and stepped aside for the handsome young man.

I had met the Earl at the dinner with Aro. He was a tall man in his twenties. As a distant cousin to the king he had plenty of land and money, but no real power. He took my hand in his and placed his hand at my waist with a sly smile. "I have not had this pleasure since the night we met," he said softly.

I blushed at his compliment. "In truth I have not had the opportunity to dance since that night myself. There is not much opportunity to dance at the scholar," I laughed.

"A tragedy if I ever heard one. A woman such as yourself should be wined, dined, and taken to the most fashionable events nightly," he said with utter sincerity.

I frowned at the mere thought. "Thank you, my lord, for the thought, but you may bestow my portion of such extravagance on some other female. A life, such as that, sounds exhausting." We made the final turn of the dance and I looked into his bewildered face. "Thank you for the dance, my lord."

"Thank you Miss Cullen," he said kissing the back of my hand.

JPOV

I relinquished my love to the custody of Jasper while I took his charming wife for a spin around the floor. Alice and I had only met briefly, but her husband had become a trusted friend. I felt a great affinity for the tiny woman as she was the guiding force for my angel.

"You look lovely this evening, Mrs. Whitlock," I began.

"Please call me Alice," she instructed.

"Only if you will call me Jacob."

"It would be my pleasure, although…" she paused and stifled a small chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me," she pleaded, "I was just hoping that I do not utilize the moniker your lady love invokes."

I raised my eyebrow at her. I was dying to know how Nessie referred to me.

"Oh, I should not have said anything. I am not certain she would want me to divulge her confidences," she teased with a lilting laugh.

"I would not tell her anything you confided in me, but now you have my curiosity peaked beyond forbearance."

"Very well, whenever she speaks of you she calls you 'her Jacob'"

My breath caught in my chest. She claimed me as her own even before my confession. I was flying somewhere above the crowd that surrounded me. Alice must have noticed because she giggled at my distraction.

"I am so glad that Aro has seen fit to allow you to woo her. I think she would have crumbled should your absence have been any longer."

Suddenly I realized that were I to return home she would be away from me yet again. I could not bear to be separated from her; I needed a way to be closer. "Alice, I need to see her to woo her. Seattle is too far away."

Alice smiled her pixy smile at me and nodded. "I agree. I wonder if Bella would like Ness near her in her confinement."

"I am certain it would be a boon to her."

"It would mean more than Nessie as a houseguest. She still requires a chaperone, and as I have pledged to guide her, that would mean Jasper and I would be in attendance. Do you think that would be alright?"

"Can Jasper be spared from the scholar? I do not wish to put you out," I stated praying that it could be worked out.

"If the Cullens will house us I am certain that someone would take his classes for him."

As the song concluded we walked over to Bella and Edward to make arrangements. Jasper joined us, but I noticed he did not return Nessie to me. I searched the dance floor for her and saw her being swung around by the young prince. She was laughing and smiling, and I felt jealousy burning within me. Bella saw my distress and placed a hand on my arm. "She is simply enjoying her first ball, Jake. Would you begrudge her a good time?"

"No," I grunted sourly. Then I saw her eyes searching until they locked with mine and I saw the pink stain her cheeks. She glanced at me through her lush lashes and I felt her love from across the room. Seeing it made me breathe easier and relax again into conversation with my friends.

NPOV

"I have never before beheld so beautiful a vision, Miss Renesmee," the prince told me in the most adoring voice.

"You flatter me, Your Highness. You shall cause my head to swell with your pretty words."

"I overheard my father saying that he has approved you for courting, and I was curious…"

"What are you asking me, Your Highness?"

"I know that I am still too young to pursue you for myself, but you cannot be that much older than I. I would be free to marry you in a mere four years. Do you think you could wait for me?"

His face was so earnest and his question so charming I felt obligated to ease any sting a refusal might bring him.

"Oh, Your Highness, I fear that I am not made to be a princess, let alone one day a queen. I believe you need someone who was born to such a life. I am a simple girl."

He considered for a moment. "I suppose you are right," he sighed. "As much as I would wish the life of royalty was simple I know far too well that it is not. You show great wisdom in realizing it is not for you." He smiled sadly at me. "Such sense only recommends you more, in my eyes, but I do understand."

"You are as wise and kind as your father, Your Highness."

He puffed at the compliment. "Perhaps I can assist you in finding a suitable husband then. If you cannot be mine I would see you well settled and happy."

I smiled and shook my head. "I believe I have chosen the man," I confessed.

"Let me guess," he said thoughtfully, "the tall dark haired man?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You do look happy in his presence. Allow me to return you to him," He said offering his arm and leading me back to Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella.

"I relinquish this beauty to your care, sir, see that she is kept happy, or you shall answer for it," the prince said.

Jacob smiled and nodded as he turned to face me with a look of utter devotion upon it. "I would rather cut off my own arm than harm a single hair upon her head, Your Highness."

Seemingly satisfied the prince smiled at us and took his leave. We were talking quietly among ourselves when I saw Jacob blanch. I turned to see the couple approaching and felt as if the world had tipped on its axis.

CaiusPOV

I had positioned myself high so as to take in the entirety of the room. It meant that I had a bird's eye view of every couple and every dance. I was completely aware of when Renesmee entered the ball. Of course so was every other male in the room. Almost immediately Jacob Black took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. She loved him. His affection for her was also evident.

When he led her from the hall to the gardens I felt my hands fist at my side. I hated that she was somewhere with him. Still I knew I needed to bide my time. My triumph would be all the sweeter when I swooped in and plucked her from his plate.

"Really, Your Grace," Leah said in her grating tone, "will you allow them to wander out of your sight? I thought you had a strategy. So far all we seem to be doing is standing about."

"All in good time," I said in a rather bored tone. Even dressed in the evening star costume of thin gauzy material she held no appeal for me, but I needed her for my little drama.

I watched a parade of fools dance with my beauty until Felix returned her to her party. That was our cue. "Come, my dear, time for the show," I said leading her to meet her 'old friend,' Jacob Black.

"Remember, it is your connection to Jacob that we are acting upon. Say nothing that we did not discuss," I instructed her as we made our way to the party of friends surrounding Renesmee.

I saw Mr. Black recognize Leah as she approached. He looked almost ill at her appearance. There was nothing subtle about Leah; her dress was cut low and tight to accentuate her ample assets. Renesmee must have sensed his discomfort for she turned to face us. The color drained from her face. I was not certain if it was for recognition of Leah or myself.

"Jacob, darling, how good to see you again," Leah said kissing him upon both cheeks, just as I had instructed.

"Leah," he said stepping back from her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came with my friend, the Duke," she said indicating me. "Oh please say you will dance with me, and I will tell you all about your wonderful new nephew. Emily will be so thrilled that we have seen each other."

I watched the play of emotions on the lovely face before me; discomfort, anger, jealousy. It was enthralling. I heard Jacob attempt to bow out of the dance, and made my move.

"Miss Cullen, may I be so bold as to beg a dance?"

I saw her internal debate play across her perfect features and knew the moment she crumbled to the pressure of my asking before such a large group. She bit her lip and nodded her assent.

I offered my hand and as she took it led her to the floor.

"You make a lovely Dawn, my dear."

She swallowed, obviously unnerved. "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Curious that we ended up dressed from the same fairy tale, don't you think?"

"So you are the Sun God?" she asked eyeing my golden robes.

"Of course."

"Curious that you would cast yourself as the villain," she observed.

"You see him as a villain? How strange. I have always thought him the hero."

Confusion marred her lovely features. "He separated the lovers for all eternity, just so he could have the Dawn all to himself. He even willed it that for an instant at daybreak they could see each other, but not touch. A fleeting glimpse each day, meant to inflict pain and deepen their wound eternally." Her anger was evident, and it excited me. It was that spirit that I longed to make bend to my will.

"You fail to see the Sun's perspective, my dear. He recognizes Dawn's beauty and spirit and longs for her to be his very own. It is she who refuses his suit, and thereby dooms herself to her imperfect and fleeting existence. Had she acquiesced to the Sun's superior offer, to live in light, adored and warm, she could have been his queen."

"She could have been his slave, you mean." She all but spat.

"The thought of her as his supplicant offends you?"

I saw her thoughts upon her face; Fear of being discovered, uncertainty of how to explain her vehemence, and suspicion as to my motive for asking.

"I believe that any soul would choose a life of freedom over one of servitude," she explained.

"Even if the service is pleasurable? Even if they would live in pampered luxury, for so small a sacrifice?"

"Even if they would be treated like royalty, sir. I know I would."

Her answer made me want her even more. I knew it meant that when she acquiesced to me it would be even sweeter. "I wonder if you would truly choose the lesser man, were it your decision."

"What makes you think that the god of night is the lesser man?" she asked referring to the fairytale again,

"The Sun god is royalty. His lineage is that of the god of creation. How could he not be the superior being?"

"It is not fame and fortune that determines a man's worth, Your Grace, but his soul."

The moment the final note sounded she stepped away from me and searched the floor for Mr. Black. She found them just as I did, and as instructed, Leah had ended the dance by throwing herself into his arms. She had done me one better and was kissing him, rather deeply.

Leah told me that Jacob would never think to make a scene at such an event, and true to form he did not throw her from him, but rather tried to gently remove her. She was clever though, and had linked her hand to his neck, pulling him closer. His moves to extricate himself from her embrace could easily be misinterpreted as passion.

I heard the sharp intake of breath from Renesmee and caught her as she stepped back. "Even the most haunting figure of night is filled with shadow and deception," I whispered into her ear.

She turned away from the sight right before Jacob finally freed himself from Leah's clutches. He did not see Renesmee watching him, he only saw me. I slipped my arm about the girl's waist and led her from the floor, out the French doors. "Perhaps a bit of air will help, my dear."

The moment we were on the veranda she raced to the railing and leaned upon it. She was breathing raggedly, and I was almost certain she was crying. It was perfect. I took her small hand into my own.

"My dear Miss Cullen, are you alright?"

"If I asked you a question, would you tell me the truth?" she asked turning to me, her eyes shining with tears.

"Of course I would, my dear."

"Is it customary for men to take lovers when they marry? I know of two couples who seem perfectly happy with only their spouse, but I want to know if that is a rarity."

"It has been my experience that marriage is the most fatal blow to passion. Those that wish to remain truly happy in their lives seem to do better as lovers."

She searched my eyes, although I could not determine for what she looked. I raised my hand to wipe away a tear as it fell upon her cheek. Then I tipped her sweet face to mine and kissed her nose lightly. "If you require a friend who will never lie to you, please consider casting me in that role."

"You are not what I thought you were," she said blinking away the last of her tears.

"It has been my experience that few men are what they seem."

With that I took her hand and placed it through my arm, leading her back into the ball room, and back to her chaperones.


	27. Chapter 27 Master of my Heart

Chapter 27

NPOV

When Caius returned me to Jasper and Alice I was searching for Jacob everywhere. When I caught sight of him, he was escorting Leah to the far side of the room, by the elbow, and she looked singularly put out. I saw her head toward the lady's resting room, and I decided that I could use a bit of water to cool my face. I excused myself and headed to the resting room.

When I entered the suite I found a basin and the slave poured me some cool water and offered me a towel. I thanked her and took a seat. The room was outfitted as most rooms I had seen in the palace. Lush carpeting covered the floor. Fine handcrafted furnishings in satin sat before a bank of gazing glasses. It took her a few moments to realize I had entered the room, but when she did she made a bee line to the seat at my side.

She looked furious and I had to smile. Despite what Caius had said, I was certain that I knew exactly what was going on between Jacob and Leah. I found it odd that he would imply that I did not know Jacob. I probably knew him better than I knew anyone. I knew for instance that he was too fine a man to ever declare his love for me and then turn around and kiss another woman. It reminded me of when he and I had been at his sister's. He and Leah had kissed that evening, and yet it was me he sought the moment he was free of her company.

"So," she said in her haughty tone, "it would seem you have made quite the climb in circumstance, _Miss Cullen_." The way she said my name left no doubt that she thought the title above me.

"I have been blessed indeed," I responded politely.

"I hope you do not think you can secure Jacob as your own, now. Simply because you managed to convince him to release you from your servitude does not mean he will wed you, you know. He has far better taste than you give him credit for."

I could not help but smile at that, but I swallowed it and raised a single eyebrow at her, hoping she would go on.

"He would never lower himself to that, and even if he would, is that what you want for him?" she asked. "Imagine what marrying you would do to his reputation."

"You are implying that my former life would cause him to be viewed poorly. Interesting thought, but I am nothing more than a free woman, now. How would that be a detriment?"

"We both know what you were," she hissed.

"We do, but the world at large does not."

Then a sinister smile graced her pretty mouth. "Ah, but they could. A few quiet conversations in rooms such as this and everyone in society will know it."

"You mean not to shame him, but me. How interesting. Allow me to inform you that I hold no shame in what I was, and as those whose opinions matter to me are already fully aware of my past, I would guess your threat has no real bite."

"Really? Then I should simply go about disseminating the information I know?" she asked standing from her chair.

"Miss Clearwater," I said, and she turned to me as I had hoped, "I feel it is only fair to warn you that it was the king himself who elevated me. It is he who has attempted to ease my transition, and it is he who has insisted that I be treated and live as any free woman would. So, you might consider that before you make your disclosure. It could cause some personal discomfort for you, whereas it has no hope of doing so for me."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "No discomfort for you? Really? I somehow doubt that."

"Why? I have no regrets from my servitude. I served my master with grace and honor."

"Honor? As if a slave possesses honor," she spat.

"I think they have more honor than many free citizens. As a slave I was privy to any myriad of secrets, often spoken to others who were sworn to secrecy, yet no one thinks of those ears that also hear, and have made no vow. Still, I have heard and seen free citizens violate that trust at every turn. You are not as likely to find that among the slaves. As a community we are amazingly tight lipped and loyal. So, yes, I would call that honorable. For example, I shall do you the courtesy of keeping this conversation to myself, and not tell Jacob or his majesty of your threats. I shall leave that decision to you. Do enjoy the rest of your evening," and with that I stood and exited the suite.

Jacob found me almost at once. His eyes searched my face, concern evident in every line of his own. He led me away from the resting room and straight to a small settee. "Is everything alright?" he asked anxiously. He must have realized I was alone with Leah in that room.

"Well, that depends," I paused leaning into him, "do you still love me?"

"More than life," he said taking my hands in his own.

"Then yes, everything is perfect."

"I need to tell you something," he began, swallowing thickly.

"Leah kissed you."

"No, Leah kissed… wait, how did you know?"

"His Grace pointed it out while we were dancing. All the while implying that I could not possibly think to know exactly what I was seeing."

His face darkened, "I swear, Ness…"

"Do not swear, Love, there is no need. I know she kissed you, not the other way round."

I watched the clouds clear from his visage as he cocked his head at me and smiled. "How did you know?"

"It has happened before. That last evening at your sister's, before we entered your room, I thought you had kissed each other, but then I remembered how you clung to me afterward. I should have realized then, but the view from the floor can be a bit obscured." I smiled at him in true happiness.

"There has never been a woman alive to compare to you, Renesmee. I cannot see them. I see only you. I desire only you. You consume my every thought."

"How will I survive being parted from you again," I asked leaning my forehead against his.

"Fear not, I have requested an audience with the king on the morrow to beg permission for you to visit Cullen Estates with Jasper and Alice."

I felt my brow furrow. I could not imagine why the king would need to be consulted. "Does that mean if he does not approve I may not go?"

"Your wellbeing is paramount to him, Sweeting. Besides, I want him to feel that I am following his instructions to the letter. When I win you I want him to know I did it with honor and respect."

How could I argue with that? I smiled at him and sighed. Then I realized what he had said. "You meet with him tomorrow, then you are remaining here in the castle this evening? Where are you staying?"

"Edward, Bella, and I have been invited to remain in Carlisle's wing. Why?"

"Then I guess we shall be housemates sooner than you thought," I laughed.

Caius POV

I saw Leah storm out into the garden and followed at a leisurely pace. It was clear that something had occurred between her and Renesmee. I decided to tread lightly and let her divulge things to me at her own pace.

"That little slut better watch her step. She thinks she can intimidate me with threats about the king, but I am no fool," she seethed.

That got my attention. "What threat?"

"I told her that I could ruin her by exposing her as the low class strumpet she is. Jacob would never consider being with her in any meaningful way knowing that the world new from whence she had come."

In a moment her lovely neck was in my iron grasp. Her breath was halted as I squeezed. Without releasing her I leaned into her and whispered my warning. "You will not even think of exposing her. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! I will not have it known that she is anything other than the woman I desire. Are we clear?"

She attempted to answer, but it came out as a squeak. I stared deeply into her eyes and saw the panic. "Nod if you understand."

She did so, though she had little movement available to her due to my hand upon her throat. "Good girl," I said as I eased the vice of my fingers.

Her hand came up to stroke her windpipe as she coughed. It was clear that my warning would be taken seriously.

"Not to worry, I have other means of convincing Miss Cullen that my company would be preferable to that of Mr. Black. You need only be available to soothe his wounded soul when she rejects him. Just remember, you are to do nothing without my express approval. Now, I believe I will turn in for the evening. I need to rest and make arrangements for my next assault."

JPOV

The evening had gone far better than I had even hoped. Nessie loved me, and although His Majesty still had obstacles he would require me overcome, I was certain I would sail over them on the wings that her love provided my heart. When I retired for the evening I could not stop myself from smiling.

By the time we arrived at Carlisle's quarters we were all exhausted. I was granted the pleasure of escorting Nessie to her bed chamber. We spent a lovely few moments kissing and cuddling before I forced myself to leave her side so she could get some rest. "I wish you the sweetest of dreams, my love."

She leaned against my chest sighing. "They will be the sweetest ever, for now I know they have all come true."

"I shall see you on the morrow," I said easing her away from me.

A confused look crossed her face, but then she yawned and I turned her into her room. It was difficult not to follow her, but I needed to behave in a manner that let her know I did not take her for granted.

My night was blessedly quick, and existed in a series of dreams in which Ness repeated the phrase "I love you, Jacob" in any number of ideations. I awoke with a smile on my face and a song in my heart.

A castle slave arrived as we broke our fast inviting us all to luncheon with the king. There was much discussion about the logistics of the trip from Edward and Jasper, and the ladies discussed the impending birth of Bella's child. The morning few by and soon it was time to meet with the king.

NPOV

King Aro welcomed us all into his personal dining hall and the gentlemen became embroiled in the discussion of our visit to Cullen Estates. It fascinated me that although each of the married men took their wife's comfort and opinion into account, when it came to actually planning the journey the women seemed to be superfluous.

To be truthful, I did not mind being omitted from the talk of travel and lodgings. It allowed me time to watch Jacob. I used to watch him through my lashes when I had served him, but now I was free to openly admire him in all his masculine beauty. Occasionally he would catch my eye and smile, and I would blush and smile back. It seemed a secret language between us, these glances.

"Nessie," Alice's voice interrupted my reverie.

I turned to see that Bella, Esme, and Sulpicia were all turned toward me as Alice was, each wearing an indulgent look upon their faces. That caused my blush to deepen even further.

"It would seem that young Renesmee has been infected with that malady affecting so many of our youth these days," the queen said laughingly.

"It certainly does, but the affliction becomes her so," Esme teased.

"It certainly lends color to her cheeks and brightness to her eyes," Bella agreed.

"I assure you all; I have never felt better in my life. I suffer no malady."

"We speak of the wounding of your heart, dearest," Alice explained. "The malady of which we speak is love. It is one each of us know intimately, and one we all suffer gladly."

Again I blushed and the ladies continued to chatter on about the effects of this condition. The conversation finally came round to Bella's situation, and how that was the joy and pain of the affliction of love running its proper course. I thought about that. One day it could be me, round with Jacob's child. That made my smile even wider, and my thoughts even farther from where I was.

It was the reason I missed the King's request, and did not even know he wished for my company until he stood beside my chair and offered his arm. I blinked at him in confusion. "Please, my dear, I wish a private word with you."

I rose and accepted his arm, following him out into the solarium. It was an entire room made of glass and housing any number of fragrant blooms. A winding lane allowed one to walk among the flowering plants with stone benches situated every so often to allow the walker to rest and take in the beauty which surrounded them.

His Majesty led me to one such bench and took the seat beside me. His countenance was serious and I felt a wave of nerves settle in my stomach. I tried to calm myself and waited for him to speak.

"Renesmee, my dear, I have brought you here to ask you how you feel about visiting Cullen Estates."

I was certain my confusion showed upon my face. "I am thrilled at the prospect of returning home, Sire. I have missed it and those that reside there terribly."

"I am certain that you have, but have you considered what your returning will mean for you?" At meeting my blank stare, he went on. "You were once a member of that household, not in the position you now hold, but as a slave. There is likely to be some resentment among your former equals. There also exists the possibility that young Mr. Black will fail to see you in your new role. Now, I am willing to approve this journey, if, and only if you are certain it is what you want."

I found myself growing incredibly fond of this gentle and thoughtful monarch. I smiled at him, "You are an incredibly kind man, Your Majesty, to concern yourself with the comfort of a poor girl. Allow me to assure you that I have never wanted anything more than I want to be near to Jacob once again. I understand why you separated us, and I am grateful for the time and perspective you allowed me in doing so. You have taken great care to ensure that I fully understood all that freedom entails, and I swear to you I shall do everything within my power to ensure that you never regret your decision to release me. I will attempt to live an exemplary life, I swear it."

"All I ask is that you live, my dear. I must confess I have grown quite fond of you. I believe I will have to issue an edict that you and your beloved visit me at least once a season."

"You need never think that an edict is why I would return to see you, Sire. I will return simply because I have a deep and abiding affection for you," I confessed. Then without thought to his station I leaned across the bench and kissed him on the cheek. The moment I realized my impertinence I pulled back, fearful of his reaction.

As always, the king surprised me with his wide smile and hearty laugh. "I shall hold you to that, Renesmee, and shall expect you to kiss my cheek in greeting and in parting from this day forward. I do have one more question I require an answer to, my dear. I know that young Jacob has stated his desire to court you, and that you know of his desire for you, what I want to know is how you feel about him."

"You fear that he will treat me as a slave," I stated plainly and he nodded. "What you must understand, Your Majesty, is that he has never treated me so, not even when it was his right to do so. From the moment I was sent to his feet he has always treated me as an equal."

"Can you explain that?"

"I was sent to him a white silk, Sire. Yet from that first evening he gave me a choice. He insisted that I shared his desire, or he swore he would not take me. From that moment on he taught me in every interaction what it truly means to be free. He sought my considered opinion and pushed me to truly give thought to myself and the world around me. I learned true freedom under his tender care. I wish I could explain this…"

"I think you have."

"Your Majesty, may I play something for you? I wrote a song for him that I have played for no one. I think it might make my meaning clear. If you will allow…"

"It would be my pleasure to hear you."

JPOV

It took everything within me not to pace as the king led my love into the solarium. He had explained that he would allow Jasper and Alice to bring Renesmee to Cullen Estates only if he was satisfied that it was what she truly wished. He had pointed out some of the possible pitfalls of her returning to a place where she was well known as a slave. I was determined to ease her way, and had already taken some steps to ensure that if she agreed to wed me she had a comfortable and secure environment. Now all I had to do was wait and pray that when presented with the potential pitfalls of this path that Nessie found me worthy of the risk.

Everyone was conversing and socializing with each other, even her majesty, Queen Sulpicia was calm and gracious. I hadn't the strength to feign interest in anything but what was happening in the solarium.

"Jacob," Bella pleaded, "please be at ease. Trust that all will be well."

I grunted in response and noticed Edward place a hand upon her shoulder to still her words. In another moment the king and Nessie returned to the room and I was able to breathe again.

"Renesmee has something to play for us," he announced, leading her to the piano.

I watched her swallow deeply and then turn to her audience. "The last time I played for you all was upon the occasion of our parting. I had been working on a song, a gift for my…" she faltered on the title, "master. I promised him I would play it for him when it was complete. The song has been my comfort during our extended absence from one another. I want you to know that the words were not written until after we were parted. I truly hope you find it pleasing." The final statement seemed to be for me alone and I was honored.

The instrument began to weave a lush melody in and around the room. Ness closed her eyes, as if afraid to look at us as we heard her air. Then she opened her mouth and I was transported by the ethereal beauty of both her voice and the song. As the words permeated my brain I was moved beyond d comprehension that I had inspired so lovely a tribute.

_Had I dreamed a thousand years _

_I could never have dreamed you_

_Had I wished a million wishes not a single one would do_

_To create the truth and goodness that you showed to little me_

_Or to make my foolish heart so sure of where it longed to be_

_You changed me into who I truly longed to be_

_You helped me find the truth that I simply could not see_

_You told me I need never play a part_

_And became for me the Master of my heart_

_Were there any such as you, I have never heard their name_

_In a fairytale legend or a song of any name_

_Had I studied all my life I would only fail to find_

_That a man like you existed except for in my mind _

_You changed me into who I truly longed to be_

_You helped me find the truth that I simply could not see_

_You told me I need never play a part_

_And became for me the Master of my heart_

The moment the song concluded I was at her side. I forgot that there was anyone present aside from the two of us, and I fell to my knees, beside her taking her hand into my own. I looked into her fathomless eyes and was lost in their splendor. "I love you," I whispered, pulling her lips to mine and found heaven on Earth in the wonder that was Nessie.


	28. Chapter 28 Tentative Steps

Chapter 28

NPOV

After meeting with the king travel plans became the priority of the day. Alistair agreed to cover Jasper's classes and to have Bree pack trunks for us and accompany them to Cullen Estates. Alice was certain that the girl would be beside herself at the prospect of travel. Edward and Carlisle made arrangements for two carriages, and a luggage cart. Two couples would ride in one carriage and the other in the second. Because Bella was growing heavy with child she and Edward would ride solo and the Whitlocks would chaperone Jacob and I.

The trip generally took a day and a half, but it was decided that for Bella's sake we would adopt a more leisurely pace. Jasper knew of several lovely inns along the route and we planned to spend at least two evenings sleeping in them.

Jacob and I sat side by side on the soft leather squabs across from Alice and Jasper. They kept up conversation nicely, but all I really wanted was a moment alone with Jacob. He was polite and social, charming Alice with his stories of horses and travel. Jasper seemed to find him a convivial companion. He made friends easily, and had a way of making everyone feel at ease.

He reached my hand to loop his pinky with my own and at first I stiffened out of fear for this open display of affection, but then I remembered it was not taboo, and relaxed leaning into his side. He squeezed my finger once and I smiled as I squeezed his in return. It was a small intimacy, and perfectly chaste, but I suddenly felt safer and more connected to him. Throughout the first few hours of the ride we seemed to communicate through the touching of our fingers.

We stopped at a small town to stretch our legs and have a small meal at the public house. Jasper exited the carriage and eased Alice down. Then Jacob did me the same favor, placing his hands at my waist and steadying me as I regained my feet. The moment I was steady, however, his hands were again at his sides and he stood a respectful distance away from me. It felt like a gulf had opened between us and I hated it.

Edward and Jasper offered their ladies their arms to lead them into the public house. Jacob stood next to me a moment and then began to walk toward the door. I felt myself shrink some, and made to follow him, but before I had taken two steps he seemed to remember himself. He turned around in quickly, his eyes apologetic and took my hand looping it at his elbow. My eyes had fallen to the earth and I was fighting the discomfort I had felt at his willingness to have me follow as I once had. Then I felt his finger raising my chin.

"Dearest one, you must forgive me. I have worked so hard to remember not to reach for you in public that I have many bad habits to break. Can you forgive my ungentlemanly behavior?"

I raised my eyes to his handsome face and saw the regret in his eyes. "There will likely be many things we must relearn," I soothed. "Still, there is no one I would rather learn with than you." I raised my hand to cup his cheek and earned a smile.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dine?"

"Gladly," I answered and we joined our party in the private room.

A fine meal was delivered to us; boiled ham, new potatoes with parsley and butter, and fine field greens dressed in light vinaigrette. Jacob pulled out a seat for me and took a seat beside me. I sat with my hands in my lap waiting for the others to be served when I heard Alice clear her throat lightly. My eyes flew to her face and I saw her raise an eyebrow. It was her reminder to me that I no longer needed to wait for my betters to eat, for we were all equals. I sent her an apologetic look, and mouthed an apology, to which she smiled and gave the slightest nod. However, before I could rectify my error by asking for a dish, Jacob kindly filled my trencher with a slice of ham. I turned to look at him and all he did was smile. He did the same with each of the offered dishes and then turned to me and asked me if I cared for wine.

I nodded and he poured me a goblet. Before I could reach for it his hand was there handing it to me. Our fingers touched as the glass was exchanged and I felt a sudden heat flood me. My eyes met his onyx orbs and I was certain that he was feeling it too. I do not know how long we gazed before I hear Edward's soft chuckle.

"I wonder if they are even aware we are in the room?" he teased.

"I have never felt so superfluous," added Jasper.

"Leave them be, both of you," Bella said in our defense.

"They seem to forget when they looked at us like that," Alice said, nudging Jasper in the ribs.

I had broken eye contact with Jacob and could feel the blush rise upon my cheeks. I cut a small piece of ham and placed it in my mouth, trying to appear busy.

"How much farther do we travel this day?" Alice asked attempting to change the subject and ease my discomfort.

"Another few hours," Jasper explained. "I sent ahead to the inn asking them to reserve rooms for us, so we should have no worries. I even arranged for baths to be brought to the rooms, so that you ladies could soak away the residue of travel."

"How thoughtful, thank you Jasper," Bella beamed at him.

"Well," he demurred, "as we travel with two soon to be mothers, I felt they should be given royal treatment."

My eyes flew to Alice's face and she nodded to me. "Oh Alice, what wonderful news."

"Carlisle confirmed it just this morning," she confessed.

"I believe we must change carriages," Bella announced. "Let the women ride in one and you gentlemen in the other. We need some time to be ladies, and discuss this marvelous news."

And so it was Bella, Alice, and I in one carriage, and Edward, Jasper, and Jacob in the other. We rode on, laughing and talking as I had never laughed before. Who would have imagined that I would call these two fine ladies friend?

"Have you decided upon any names?" Alice asked Bella.

"There a few we have discussed, but we have not finalized any between us. Edward vacillates so as to his preference for male or female, that he cannot seem to settle on either and focus on names," she laughed.

"I believe Jasper is still in shock about our impending progeny. Especially after all that I had been through at the hands of…" Alice paused and swallowed back the pain that still remained from her ordeal. "Let us say that we had all but given up hope of being blessed in this way."

"All is well with you though, is it not?" I asked concern flooding me. I had come to love Alice dearly, and could not bear the thought of her in distress.

She smiled her beautiful smile and nodded. "Carlisle has assured me that the child grows well and that everything looks as it should."

"I would trust no one above him, except perhaps Edward," Bella beamed.

"How does it feel?" I asked them.

"Being with child?" Bella asked.

"That and sharing that blessing with the man you love?"

"Oh Ness, it is just… Well, it means you carry a part of them inside yourself. There is a bond it creates that is so deep and all encompassing. I have not the words," Bella said a glow lighting her beautiful visage.

"I agree, and in our case it is even more, for we never imagined we would have such a blessing," Alice added.

I smiled at them. I was so terribly happy for them, and yet I felt a hollowness within me. I had dreamed of it, but had never imagined that a life that included marriage and family were within reach, now Jacob had implied that was exactly the fate within my reach. I bit my lip thinking about that. I was so uncertain about how this was to occur. I must have frowned, for Alice interrupted my reverie, as she so often did.

"Nessie, I see that mind of yours churning. What distresses you, friend?"

"I feel at sixes and sevens. I know that I love Jacob, and he says he loves me, but neither of us seems completely at ease with my new circumstances. I am afraid that I do not know how to behave in this role. I am unfamiliar with the customs associated with courtship, and I fear I will behave in a manner that will cause Jacob to change his mind."

To Alice's credit she did not laugh, nor did Bella. Instead she smiled and took my hand in her own. "There is nothing you could do to change that man's mind, believe me. I have seen the way he looks at you."

"She is right, Ness. He is just as awkward as you are at this point, and I think you need to remember that. He is bound to err; after all, he is a man. What you must remember is that you must be honest with him. Tell him what you want, and what you do not. I feel quite strongly that if you do that, and listen to his desires in turn, you two will find happiness," Bella advised.

"There is no road map to your courtship, Ness. I am the only other slave to wed, as far as I am aware, and Jasper was my savior. There was no doubt that we would journey this world together. I believe if you want that with Jacob it can be yours. You need only trust."

"I do trust Jacob," I stated with conviction.

"That is not what I meant, Ness. The person you need to trust is you."

JPOV

"You are doing well, my friend," Jasper said clapping me on the back.

"Then why do I feel like a man trying to break a nervous mount? She seems so skitterish. I do not wish to frighten her, or to show her any disrespect."

"You have never been disrespectful of her. Even when she dangled upon your chain you treated her with kindness and consideration. Why do you think I gave her to you? I knew she was safe in your care," Edward explained.

"This is new to you both. Her freedom means that you must redefine much of your relationship."

"I could use any advice you have for me, Jasper."

"Unfortunately I have little. Alice was never my servant, I met her as a slave, that is true, but she never served me. There was no awkwardness between us in that regard because we never played the part of master and slave."

I nodded. It was true he had not stood over Alice, as I had Ness. I was so torn. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and declare to the world that she was mine, but she was no longer mine. She was her own, and I could only have her if she so desired. I had tried to give her that freedom while she served me, but in truth had I pushed my advantage at any time it was her duty to acquiesce.

"Jake, women are funny creatures," Edward explained. "Still, I know enough of them to know that honesty is a sure way to earn their trust. Be honest with her, and you will find your way, I have no doubt."

Three hours later we pulled into a fine inn. It was teaming with slaves who gathered our traveling bags, while others tended to the horses and carriages. We helped the ladies into the inn and saw them seated in a private dining room while we sorted out the accommodations.

"Are you quite certain?" I heard Jasper say to the innkeeper.

"I am afraid so, Sir. We have our three best rooms available, but the rest are full. I am sorry, but there is naught I can do."

Jasper sighed and nodded, thanking the man. He then returned to Edward and me. "There is a situation we must discuss with the ladies," he said leading the way to the private room. When we entered our three loves were laughing rather heartily. Nessie's smile was exquisite and it warmed my heart to see it. We took our seats around the table and Edward and Jasper took their wives' hands in their own.

"I hate to break up this jocularity, but we have a situation to discuss," Jasper said solemnly.

"Is all well, my dearest?" Alice asked her concern evident in her tone.

"Not to worry, Alice," he soothed, "It is simply that they have one less room that we expected. Instead of four there are only three. So, we must discuss arrangements for slumber."

Three rooms, one for each couple. I felt my manhood tighten at the thought of spending the night in the arms of my love. Then I realized the impropriety of such an arrangement. No single free woman would spend the night with a man in an inn, it would ruin their reputation. I could not expose Ness to censure.

"Jasper and I will have to bunk together, and then Alice and Ness can share a room," I said decisively.

"That is an option, certainly," Jasper agreed, but he had an odd tone to his voice.

"I would prefer to sleep with my husband," Alice said calmly, "especially in a strange bed."

"Then Edward and I could share. It will give Bella and Nessie a change to catch up," I proposed.

No one spoke for a moment, and then Renesmee rose from the table and excused herself quietly. She did not look back, but I noticed her posture was crestfallen as she sped from the room. I stood, but Bella halted me, grabbing my arm. "Jacob Black you are a fool."

"What did I do?"

"Bella, you explain to him, I shall go and see if I can find and calm Renesmee."

Jasper POV

I exited the common room into the courtyard and looked about for Ness. She was nowhere in sight, but she could not have gotten far. I stopped a youth who had assisted with the travel bags. "Did you happen to see a young woman come this way?"

"Yes, Master," the boy answered, "if you seek the copper haired lady from your party, she went to the stables with Mica."

"Thank you, lad."

I proceeded into the stables and saw her seated on a bale of hay, head in hands, and shoulders shaking. I walked up to her and kneeled before her.

"What are you doing hiding in here, Ness?"

"I thought to ask if there was room in here for a body to rest. I do not wish for anyone to be discomfited on my account. I can sleep here, then no one need be inconvenienced. You and Edward belong with your wives, especially with their delicate conditions."

"Where do you belong, Sweet, surely not in a barn, taking your rest on a hay bale?"

"I have no idea where I belong," she opined. "I thought to seek shelter in the kennels, but there is no place for me there, and Jacob was clear in his preference to not lie beside me."

"Are you certain that was his aim? I would guess that his thoughts were only of you."

She raised her face to look at me, confusion written in her eyes. I knew she was feeling rejected and lost, but I also knew that I was not the one to ease her pain. I stood, taking her hand in mine and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"To find Jacob."

"No, please, Jasper, I cannot face him right now." She planted her feet to halt my forward momentum.

"What does Alice tell you?" I asked.

"To remember who I am and act accordingly."

"Just so, now, I have never seen you shy from a challenge. If we need to rearrange rooms, so be it, but you will sleep abed this night."

She took a deep steadying breath, wiped her tear and squared her shoulders. "Very well," she said with conviction and allowed me to lead her to the courtyard. Before we had taken ten steps we were face to face with Jacob. He looked stricken the moment he beheld her. I released her hand and clapped him on the shoulder as I passed him. "Pray mend what you have damaged, friend, or I shall have to school you in the harshest way."

JPOV

Bella shook her head at me and sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of Ness and her reputation. I thought to protect her from censure and derision," I explained.

"Well, what you succeeded in doing was making her think you wanted nothing to do with her."

"I… What?"

"You spoke as if sleeping next to her was the last thing you wished to do. She has no concept of protecting her reputation, Jake. She is not some sheltered virgin who has never known your bed. She is the same Ness you kept by your side even when traveling. You meant to protect her, but instead I fear you have confused and frightened her. She is a woman, Jake, one who is fully capable of making her own decisions. She has no reputation to protect, because until you freed her she did not exist in society. Her only reputation lies within this small circle of friends, and do you truly believe we would judge her harshly?"

"Oh, God," I moaned feeling wretched. "What do I do?"

"Tell her your reasoning, and then let her decide what she wants," Alice advised. "Giver her honesty, and require it of her."

That made sense. I nodded and went to find my heart. I had just reached the courtyard when I saw Jasper leading her from the stable. I paused before them and Jasper clapped me in the shoulder as he passed, whispering "Pray mend what you have damaged, friend, or I shall have to school you in the harshest way."

Ness looked pale and her eyes were rimmed with red. I had caused this, and I felt the full weight of my sin. I would rectify this.

"Will you walk with me, Ness?" I said offering her m arm.

She looked leery, but after a moment slipped her hand into the crook of my arm and allowed me to lead her from the courtyard to a small copse of trees a small distance away. We walked in silence until I could seat her on the ground and lower myself to her side. She kept her eyes averted, and I feared her anger.

"I fear I owe you an apology," I stated bluntly.

"You owe me nothing."

"That is untrue, my love, I owe you everything, but I will begin with an explanation."

She shook her head and looked down. Then she raised her eyes to mine and a look of determination glowed in her face. "Very well, I shall hear your explanation."

"Not here," I said leading her to the stairs and up to our room. I loved the sound of that in my head, 'our room.' We entered and I threw the bolt across the door. I led her to a chair and helped her take her seat. Her wide eyes looked weary and I was at a loss as to how to right the wrong I had done.

"Ness," I sighed, "if I gave the impression that I did not wish to share a room with you, I beg your forgiveness. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why did you seek to avoid it?"

"My concern was you, Love. As a free woman you will have a place in society, and I want you to be respected and admired," I explained. "I owe you that respect. I simply wanted to safeguard you from any criticism that could come your way. That, and as I told you, I want to woo you in the proper fashion."

"I care nothing for the opinion of the world, Jacob. I care only for the opinion of those I love."

"And I care only for you. Therefore, I will make myself a pallet by the fire and allow you to take your rest within the softness of the bed."

Her browns knit together in confusion. "Nay, if one of us is to sleep on the floor let it be me. You are not accustomed to such hard living."

"I cannot allow that," I said kneeling before her.

"Then perhaps we could compromise."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It would not be the first time we have shared a bed…"

"No," I agreed.

"Then come," she said leading me to the bed.

I was worried that she was doing this because she thought it was expected. I wanted her to feel safe and free with me, I wanted from her what I had always wanted, her freely given heart and soul.

"Do you want me, Jacob?"

I did, but I wanted this to be about her wants, not my own.

"Where are we?" she asked in a pointed fashion. "Here in this room or any sleeping chamber there must be nothing but truth between us. Do you understand?"

I nodded mesmerized by the fact that she was throwing my own words back at me in such a seductive and engaging fashion.

"Good. Now I ask you again, do you want me?"

"More than anything," I confessed. Then I pulled her into my arms. She raised her head and I pressed my lips to her own. The kiss was incredible and caused a flame to burn across my skin making my manhood rigid as a stone tower. I slid my arm beneath her knees and swept her up into my arms, bending her down to the bed.

I had not the words to express how deeply I needed Ness, but I thought showing her might convince her how much I needed and desired her. I drank her in, our lips and tongues tasting and exploring one another, remembering and discovering what made the other moan or sigh. My hands began to untie her dress' chorded waist, when she pulled back and looked at me, her dark eyes smoky and hooded. "You do not have to do this," she sighed.

I took her hand and placed it at the apex of my thighs. "Yes, love, I really do."

This earned a smile and a small laugh. She cupped my shaft through my breeches and I moaned. "I would not have accepted anything less than your desire. I am glad to find it so honestly displayed. Now then," she whispered in my ear provocatively, "perhaps we should get on with it."

That was all it took, we were undressing each other with a speed that caused a few awkward moments. I tore the seam of her gown trying to free her of it, and she somehow got caught in my tunic as she pulled it from my head. Still, eventually we were lying on the bed exactly as we were born, and we lay beside each other drinking in the sight before us.

Ness was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair glistened in the waning sun which streamed through the curtained window. I found myself staring into her lovely face, as she stared into mine. We were both breathless, yet all we had done was kiss. "Do you remember the first time we were together?" I asked her.

"Every moment of it," she answered.

"Then I ask you, do you desire me, for I will not touch you if you do not desire it," I said recalling the words we had spoken that night.

She smiled and leaned into my shoulder. "I have never wanted anything as I want you," she said kissing my collar bone and easing her hands against the muscles in my arms.

I rolled her onto her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "Then as you said, here, in my arms, in our chamber, let there be only truth between us."

"No," she said. I stopped myself from taking her when she said that. I was confused, but the she smiled and said "no matter where we are, or what we are doing, let there only be truth between us."

"I believe I can live with that."

"Then make me yours, Jacob, because I cannot live another moment without you."

With that I slid myself home. She rose to meet my every thrust. We moved as one, taking and giving, needing and providing, each touch a promise, each kiss a vow. We rode the wave of our passion which fairly burst from each of us. It had been too long since I had held her, too long since I had felt her liquid heat enfold me. Our breathing was erratic and our rhythm frantic until we reached our mutual peak and tumbled over in tandem. I moaned and released myself deep within her, while she clutched my back and screamed my name. For the first time in months I felt whole, complete.

We drifted to sleep in each other's arms, only to wake and make love again and again. By dawn I knew I could not wait to make her my wife and that I would never allow her to be parted from me ever again.


	29. Chapter 29 Know Your Place

Chapter 29

NPOV

Once Jacob and I had reconnected in every way, the journey truly felt like a journey home. It took only three days to reach Cullen Estates and as we pulled up to the loaming fields dotted with the herds I felt myself smile more broadly than I had since I left. I turned to Jacob and he pulled me close and we both looked out at the place where we had first discovered each other.

The carriage pulled up to the big house and Jasper and Jacob descended before assisting Alice and me down. Bella was descending into Edward's arms as well, and we all converged on the door. It was opened by Garret, the house slave. He stood straight and tall as he always had and I was overcome with joy at seeing him. Before I had left, Garret would often be in the kitchens when I was fetching something for Jacob. He was a big, burly fellow, but he had a ready smile and a warm demeanor. I smiled at him as I entered the foyer, but he never saw it, for his eyes remained straight ahead and unmoving. Edward greeted him and asked if all had been made ready for his guests. Garret answered with a clipped "Yes, Master," and closed the door.

Bella begged our pardons, but admitted the need for a nap. Alice said that a nap sounded heavenly, and Bella took her arm leading her to her room. Edward offered a tour of the house to Jasper, who readily agreed. That left me alone with Jacob.

"Are you fatigued, my love?" he asked gently.

"Not in the least," I admitted, "but if you require rest, please do not linger because of me."

"Allow me to show you to your chamber," he offered. This stopped me in my tracks.

"Am I not to share with you?"

The smile that lit his face was devastating in its beauty. "Oh, I certainly hope so," he said searing me with the look of want in his eyes, "but I know Bella had the chamber next to mine readied for you. It will have your clothes and personal items within, but it attaches to my room via a linked dressing room. You may feel free to breech the gap at your leisure."

I leaned into him, placing my hands flat against his chest and looking up into his eyes. "I would grant you the same easement, Sir."

"Oh really?" he said sweeping me from my feet and into his arms. "Then I shall have to take advantage."

He carried me down familiar hallways and around well-known corners. At the door to his chamber he paused and seemed to debate with himself as to the viability of opening the door without putting me down. "May I be of assistance?" I offered, turning the knob.

"It is always better when you are," he chortled. He shouldered the door open and we found Kimmy, one of the house slaves just finishing her daily chores of tidying thee room. She made a soft yip and fell to her knees before us.

"My apologies, Master, I meant to be finished before you arrived," the girl said.

"You have done well, girl. You may leave us," Jacob instructed.

At the word us I saw Kimmy glance up through her lashes. She and I had known each other when I was here, and I saw the recognition in her eyes. "Yes Master, Mistress," she said scurrying away and shutting the door behind her.

Jacob carried me to the center of the room and put me upon my feet. Then he took a step back and surveyed the room with me in it. "Ah, what a fool I have been."

"Pardon me?"

"For months this room has felt empty and drab. I have attempted to recapture the feeling it once had with no success. Even Jasper's gift failed to restore the feeling of home," he said indicating the portrait of me upon the far wall. "It was not the room at all. It was that my life was empty without you in it."

I smiled shyly and felt the blood fill my face. He laughed as he returned to me and enveloped me in his big strong arms. "You are amazing."

"I am what I have always been."

"Just so," he said bending to kiss me full on the lips. His kiss was reverent and sweet. He applied just enough pressure to make me wish for more, and I reached my arms up to encircle his neck. As I drew him closer he ran his tongue along their seam, seeking entry, but not demanding. I opened to him and welcomed him within. His taste and scent filled me with a fire that burned through my veins and begged for more. In a moment I was lifting his tunic from his shoulders and running my hands across his tanned skin. My fingers traced the familiar planes of his chest and stomach and I remembered how I had once thought to commit them to memory. Now I wanted to rededicate myself to knowing him, all of him, once again.

He lifted his head and gave a raspy gasp for air as my hands roamed lower and began to untie his breeches. I slid my palms down his hips, easing them down, and followed them to the floor until I was kneeling before him, facing his arousal at eye level. Without thought I looked up at him and saw a question in his eyes.

"Ness," he said breathily, "you know you need not do that."

I was confused. He had always seemed to enjoy this particular pleasure. "Do you not wish me to give you pleasure?" I asked.

He sank down beside me on the floor and took my face in his hands. "I want nothing more in the world than to share pleasure with you. It is just…"

"Just?"

"That particular pleasure is often…"

"Yes?"

"Well, not many free women perform that particular act," he explained. "I cannot tell you why, because I truly do not know. I simply wanted you to know that should you not wish to… I wanted you to know you had a choice."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Jacob, I have never performed any act of pleasure with you that I have not found entirely desirable and incredibly satisfying. You have always seen to that. If it would be unseemly to pleasure you in any way, simply because I am free, then I should petition the king myself, to return me to a station where I could enjoy every pleasure we have ever known, and discover any we have yet to explore. I want you, I always have. I always will. I have a new rule to implement in this, your chamber."

He was looking into my eyes so deeply, that I was afraid he had not heard me. "I shall willingly follow any rule you require."

"What pleasures we desire, we fulfill, without thought or consequence to the world beyond."

His smile was blinding in its brilliance. "I think I can live with that," he agreed rising once more and lifting me again into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"If you would give me the pleasure you proposed, I would prefer we both be comfortable," he said depositing me onto the bed, and taking his place beside me.

I grinned, pushing his chest so that he lay flat, and then I maneuvered myself between his strong thighs. He scooted up a bit, so he rested on the pillows and had a clear view of my actions. I took his manhood into my grasp and stroked him slowly. It always amazed me that he could be solid as steel, and yet his skin seemed soft and satiny within my touch. I watched his eyes as I continued to stroke him and then as I lowered my head to sweep my tongue across the glans. I felt his muscles tighten and watched his eyes narrow. He wanted this as much as I did.

"Were you serious before?"

"I am serious now," he teased.

"I meant that few free women take this pleasure?" I asked as I then lowered my lips to engulf his head within, running my tongue round and round before plunging him into my throat. I felt him raise his hips as he reached the depths of my mouth and I softly moaned around him.

He had wound his fingers into the locks of my hair and I could feel him massage my scalp as I continued my ministrations. What he did not do was answer me, so I pulled off and looked at his face again, my one brow raised in anticipation. He was panting slightly and his eyes were even darker than they usually were.

"Is all well?" he asked with a strained tone.

"You did not answer me."

"My deepest apologies, minx, but someone was distracting me."

"Someone can wait until you answer, if you find her actions too much of a diversion," I teased.

"No, no, please feel free to continue. I shall endeavor to focus my mind." I continued with my task and he answered me, although his voice was breathy, and his speech was broken with moans and sighs peppering his sentences. "Free women, on the whole, do not always view the marital bed as a place of pleasure, but rather as one of duty, or so I understand it."

I made a questioning sound in my throat, but did not cease my actions. He knew it was an encouragement to answer, as well as a challenge to see if he could actually focus enough to do so.

"I know many men who seek pleasure from their slaves, especially those schooled in the ways of physical love, to ease the burden upon their wives. It is simply the way it is with…." He arched into me as I could feel his shaft grow yet harder within my lips. "Fools that is what they are, idiots."

I smiled around him and looked deeply into his eyes to show him what pleasure I took from this particular act. I felt the quickening of his muscles and felt him release into my mouth. I drank in his essence as he spasmed within my grasp. I stroked him deeper and deeper to ensure that I milked every ounce of his seed before I released him and licked any stray drops.

"And that is why I shall continue to offer you that particular pleasure, sir, so you need never look elsewhere to find it."

He pulled me up his body and kissed me deeply. "I would never think of taking my pleasure anywhere but in your arms, Love. You need never concern yourself."

"Good." I said kissing him again.

After a moment he withdrew his lips and looked at me. "Someone in this bed is completely over-dressed."

I laughed as I felt him begin to unlace my bodice and attempt to rid me of the clothes that covered me. He was so impatient that they were becoming tangled and confining. "Wait," I giggled sliding from the bed, "allow me."

I stripped off the gown, leaving me standing in my shift then I turned round and slid the garment from my shoulders. It pooled at my feet, and I glanced over my shoulder at him. He had a clear view of my posterior, a feature he had always admired, and then I slowly turned to face him, allowing him full sight of my naked form.

"I appreciate the assistance, my sweet, but I must insist you return to this bed, post haste."

I walked to the edge of the bed and smiled at him. He took me by the waist and toppled me back onto the bed where his lips again ravaged me. He suckled my breasts as his fingers delved into my curls and found the moist depths of my womanhood. I arched against him seeking penetration, but he denied me, increasing my need and feeding the flame of my desire.

"I desire to hear you scream my name, love. I want you writhing beneath my touch. We are still in my chamber, and here in this room, in this bed, I will have you remember something."

"You shall make me forget my own name if you continue that torture," I gasped arching against his hand.

He rolled me onto my back and stilled his hand. Looking deeply into my eyes he said "You are free, and shall always be free, but I must confess you have the power to make me the happiest man alive. I want you to know the choice is always yours, but you would seal my joy if you would agree to be mine, heart and soul, will you be only mine?"

I gazed at his face, his passionate eyes, and saw the fear within them. I was not certain if he thought I would deny him, or if he feared the request would negate his gift of my freedom, but I knew my answer the moment he asked. "I am now, as I have always been, yours Jacob. You are the master of my heart, and shall be as long as you will have me."

"Oh I will have you," he said with a smile, "for all eternity." With that declaration he thrust into me, and rode me until I could barely think. I was alight with desire and teetering on the brink of oblivion. Then he stilled himself and looked into my eyes. "Look at me Ness."

I opened my eyes and attempted to encourage him to move again. He stilled my hips and shook his head. "To whom do you belong?"

"To you, Jacob."

"Then marry me," he demanded.

I searched his face for the validity of his words and knew instantly that he meant them. I wanted nothing more. I nodded.

"No, love, I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Thank God," he said plunging deep within me again and again. I clung to him desperately and then arched off the bed as I shattered into a thousand point of light. It was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. I crested the wave only to have him change the angle or depth and send me right back to the height of joy again. I was shaking, every nerve ending I owned was singing as I held him deep within my body. It seemed never ending, I would begin to catch my breath and he would lift me back to the ecstasy again. Finally I felt him spill himself deep within me and we both melted into the furs.

I felt boneless. Not a muscle I owned would function at this moment, but I had never felt such satisfaction. He stroked my face and kissed me sweetly. "I love you, my Nessie."

"I love you, my Jacob."

When I awoke, I was tucked into Jacob's side, my head resting upon his chest. He was still soundly slumbering, and I decided that I would fetch us something to eat. I slid from the bed, and donned my shift and gown. I slipped as silently from the room as I could.

Walking down the familiar halls felt so right. This was my home, and I would always have a place here. I turned into the kitchen to find Garrett, Angela, Kimmy, Tanya, and Irina seated at the broad table sharing their noon meal. Without thought I entered and began to fix a tray for Jacob and myself. Angela hurried from her seat and began to fuss over my progress.

"My apologies, Mistress, please allow me."

"Don't be silly, Angela, I can do it."

"No, no, Mistress. Please. I shall fetch anything you like and deliver it to you. I am so sorry I did not hear the bell."

"Nonsense, I did not ring it."

"I perhaps should have thought to provide a tray for you after all, Mistress has been traveling."

It was then that I realized that Angela was addressing me so formally. "Angela, it is I, Nessie, I certainly know how to fix a tray."

"Yes, Mistress, but it is not… I mean…"

I looked round the table and realized that every person there was stock still, and looking wretchedly uncomfortable. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Angela attempted, but it was clear there was something amiss.

Finally Garrett stood and bowed. "Mistress should not be here, please, allow us to serve you as we are bound to do."

I placed the tray upon the table and nodded wordlessly. I then turned and made my way back to the hallway. After a few steps I heard Irina's voice behind me. "Mistress, may I speak plainly?"

"Irina, you were my tutor, my friend, surely you know you may say anything to me."

"It would be best if you remained in the main areas of the house. You will not be welcomed within the slave's private domain."

"Why not?"

"Because you are one of the free now, Mistress, and as you know the slaves need places where they can speak freely without fear of being overheard or reprimanded. It is not that you are unwelcome it is that your presence there is no longer appropriate. It would be best for you to remember your place now, as we must remember ours."

I looked at the pale beauty before me. She was not being unkind I knew at once she was attempting to educate me in the way of things, as she had always done. I had once thought of her as a friend, but she was telling me that was no longer acceptable in either of our stations. I nodded to her and made my way back to Jacob.

I entered the room to find him awake and dressed in his breeches. He smiled when he saw me and then flew to my side to hold me as I shattered into tears. I wept silently as he rocked me in his strong arms. Finally he could bear it no longer. "Nessie, what distresses you so?"

"I no longer have a place here," I sobbed.

"What do you mean? Your place is as it always was, by my side."

"I once knew my place. I was yours, yes, but I was also a member of the family of slaves. I had friends there. I was welcome and accepted. Now I am free, and although Alice and Jasper have been kind, and educated me, I wonder if I am more than an assignment from the king. I care for them, but would they choose me as a friend without the king's interference? Even if they would, I feel as if I have lost the only family I have ever known."

"Nessie," he soothed "You cannot believe that. Alice and Jasper adore you. I think they would defend you to the death, even from the king. Hell was I to ever be fool enough to hurt you I know for a fact Jasper would willingly run me through. They view you as members of their family. I know it. As do Bella and Edward. I will have you know that Edward made it clear to me that should it ever come to a choice between you and I, you would win hands down."

"Truly?" I asked in a watery voice.

"Truly, but even were you without a friend in the world, you would always have me. You have agreed to marry me. I shall be your family. Together we shall build a family where you never need doubt your place."

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "I shall truly be your family?"

"Of course."

"Then when do we go and tell your sister?"


	30. Chapter 30  Family Matters

Chapter 30

JPOV

As we traveled to Port Angeles Nessie remained tucked into my side. She dozed easily as if she hadn't a care in the world. I was beside myself, but I was grateful that she was at ease, even if I could not fathom how. When she had announced that she thought we should share our intentions to marry with my sister in person I was aghast. I could not imagine a favorable outcome to such a situation. I attempted to dissuade her in her aim, but she was adamant. She said that as my only living relative Emily deserved the chance to hear the news from us.

"I do not think that is wise, Love. The peace between my sister and I is still of a tenuous nature," I told her honestly.

"All the more reason to tell her personally. We need to let her know how important she is to our future family."

"Ness…" I hedged. I was terrified that my sister's response to such news would be unfavorable. I had not yet forgotten how she treated Ness, and I had not fully forgiven either.

"She is your family. You say you wish to make me part of that family that means that we will undoubtedly be exposed to one another in the future."

"Yes, this is true, but if she is anything less than gracious to you…" I took a deep breath, I did not wish to vent my spleen upon Nessie for what Emily may or may not do. I needed for Ness to understand just how important she was to me. I would shun any relation to anyone who mistreated her. "It is you whom I choose, Ness, you whom I will always choose."

"That is unacceptable," she stated plainly. "You have promised me a family. I wish for that family to be complete. I want our children to have all the love they can, from aunts, uncles, cousins. How can they have that if you alienate the only blood relative you have?"

I knew that she meant every word, but I was fearful that I could not protect her from my sister's wrath. "After the way she treated you…"

"The past is past, Jacob. She did not know me. I was beneath her notice. We must give her the opportunity. You have always said that I can charm anyone."

It was true I had said it. I simply feared Emily was resigned to hating my love, and that simply would not do. I had consulted with Edward and Bella, as well as Jasper and Alice on the advisability of the trip. We had not involved Nessie in the discussions hoping to circumvent any possible obstacles in our path.

"I do not wish to expose her to possible unpleasantness," I told them.

"Of course not," Bella agreed.

"Yet she is adamant about the trip. She feels that it is the only way she can demonstrate her desire to have Emily in our lives."

"Perhaps she is right," said Alice. "I believe you must give her the chance to win your sister's favor."

"I fear there is little chance of her having a success."

"What is her goal here?" Jasper asked.

"She says that she wants a family. She was so disheartened when she realized that she was no longer a part of the community she had known here. I told her I would be her family. Yet, I realize this is something she desires greatly."

"She needs to know that she has a family close at hand, and that she will not be without, no matter Emily's response," Jasper explained.

"I agree," Edward nodded.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, husband?" Bella asked.

"I believe I am. Are you in agreement?'

"Of course, Alice, Jasper will you join us?"

"Most definitely."

That was how it came to pass that not only were Renesmee and I heading to Port Angeles, but so were our dearest friends. They agreed to follow us, and arrange for shelter outside the walls of my sister's abode should we need to beat a hasty retreat.

We traveled straight through to Port Angeles on this trip, not the circuitous route we had taken on our previous journey. Travel time was cut down to three days and I sent a missive ahead to inform Emily of our arrival. At Nessie's insistence I only informed her that I was arriving with a guest, that I required adjoining rooms and that I had some things to discuss with her.

When the carriage pulled into the bustling city, Ness' eyes were glued to the windows. As always she was lit with delight. The teaming streets and tall ships we passed in the port were enthralling to her.

"To think," Ness enthused, "each of those ships is bound somewhere foreign and exotic."

I chuckled and drew her close. "You sound as if you are dreaming of becoming a stow-away and seeing their destinations."

She turned to me her eyes alight with excitement. "I would not wish to go without you, and since you are here, I shall keep my feet firmly planted on terra firma, with you."

"That is good, because I am only here because of you."

We rode through town and into the courtyard of my sister's abode. My stomach clenched as I saw Sam and Emily descend the steps and approach the carriage. I disembarked and told Ness to wait inside until I returned.

"Jacob, I am so glad you have returned. I dislike it when we quarrel," Emily said opening her arms to me.

"As do I." I allowed the embrace, but remained cautious. "In fact I so dislike it I am going to allow you the chance to avoid it. Renesmee is in that carriage and I expect you to remember that should she be treated with anything but the utmost respect and care I shall depart this place and shake the dust from my shoes. There will be no second chances in this, sister, never doubt this, for both our sakes."

When I leaned back from the embrace I saw Emily's face. Her smile was present, but pinched and strained. Her eyes searched my face for my sincerity and I knew the moment she was certain of it, for she schooled her features in passivity. "As you wish, my brother, I cannot say this news is completely unexpected. Rumors of your freeing the girl have reached us even here in Port Angeles."

That surprised me. Who would have been aware of Nessie's status other than the royal family? Surely Aro was not one to gossip about such things after all he had been so careful to protect Ness from her previous life becoming common knowledge. "The king himself has demanded discretion in this matter. I expect you to respect that," I warned.

"Of course, really Jacob, you act as if you could pass the girl off as a new acquaintance after she had been in my house? I am not a fool. Still, as I understand it the king himself elevated the girl, so who am I to disagree?"

I nodded, but something seemed off. Emily was not known for her obedient nature, and she certainly had no reason to be so amiable.

"Come, you cannot keep the child locked in that carriage all day. Better to release her from her gilded cage and get this meeting over with," Emily said walking toward the carriage.

I beat her there and took Nessie's hand to assist in her dissension from the confines of the box. Her hair sparkled in the noonday sun, and her smile was genuine and warm. I looped her arm through my own and presented her to my sister. "Emily, you remember Renesmee."

"Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Cullen."

"Thank you," Ness said with genuine glee. I could not put my finger on it, but something was amiss, and I would need to be vigilant to the dangers that lay in wait for the both of us.

NPOV

Emily was welcoming on the face of things, but I could feel her tension and felt that there was duplicity to her acceptance of the situation. Still, I was determined to make some kind of truce with her and ensure that communication between the siblings remained free and friendly.

Emily led us down a corridor with Sam in tow. He was quiet, but I noticed the furtive glances he threw my way. At the end of the hallway Emily instructed Jacob to follow her husband to his suite while she showed me to mine. I noticed Jacob stiffen at the suggestion, but I placed my hand against his chest lightly and told him that we would be fine. I knew he was nervous, he had no intention of leaving me alone in Emily's care, but it was inevitable, and he needed to trust me. He nodded reluctantly and we parted company although he was only a door away.

"I do hope you will make yourself comfortable," Emily said with an icy air to her tone.

"Thank you," I said and then I turned to her. "I am glad that we have a moment to ourselves, I would appreciate a word with you."

"Really?" she said suspicious to the last.

"I thought that we should have a moment of honesty between us before we don our masks for Jacob's sake."

"What a refreshing perspective. So you admit you wear a mask for my brother?"

"I shall, when in your presence. I have one goal here, to ensure that your relationship with him remains cordial."

She raised her perfectly arched brow at me and indicated a chair for me to take a seat. She also sat and eyed me with distain. "What difference is my relationship with Jacob mean to you?"

"You are his only living relative, and although I know you have no love for me, I also know you do love him. I do not wish to be the cause of a breach between you. I will do nothing to cause such a breach."

"Are you implying I would?"

"I am saying that if Jacob believes for a moment that I have been made uncomfortable in your home he will bolt. He has vowed it. I simply wanted you to know that I understand this and will do everything in my power to prevent it."

"You presumptuous little… Let us practice a bit of this honesty of which you speak, shall we?" she sneered. "I know what you are, and I have no interest in having a harlot under my roof pretending to be a saint."

I take a deep breath. The sting of that statement will likely linger for a bit. Still I am determined to prove that I present no threat to her. "I have no delusions of sanctity. I simply wanted to assure you that I would not divulge your true opinion of me to your brother. You may feel free to do so, but I will protect him from this pain."

Emily POV

I listened to the little snip whine about her affection for Jacob. I knew she was hoping to manipulate me into taking her part. What she did not realize was that I was no fool, even though my brother appeared to have foolish tendencies where she was concerned. At least I was not to be forced to wear the mask of civility in private. It was better that we knew each other. I did not like the thought of never having a moment to relax beneath my own roof.

The truth was the confines of my domain were becoming less and less comfortable, of late. As I recuperated from the birth of my second son I had hoped to recapture the attention of my wayward husband, but Sam had not returned to our bed. He continued to relieve his baser needs upon my slaves, and I was becoming more and more fearful that he would never return.

I could not say that having this strumpet beneath my roof alleviated any of those fears. Sam had already shown a marked preference for the girl.

It was not that I did not see her appeal. She was well formed and seemed biddable enough when it came to my brother at least. Still, now that she was free perhaps she would present less of a threat in terms of my spouse. Only time would tell.

"I would protect him from the pain of taking someone completely beneath him to wife," I spat at her.

"Emily," she said, her pretty brown eyes looking sad, "Jacob will not thank you for that opinion. I understand your feelings, I really do. All I ask is that you do not anger him. I can smooth most things in his path, but I fear his affection for me could, in this case, blind him to familial affection."

I worried that she may be correct, after all, had Jacob not said that very thing to me? I nodded my understanding, and departed, leaving her to her own counsel. After all, I had a home to run, and guests to accommodate. I turned on my heal and departed.

NPOV

I sank upon the bed and sighed as Emily left. Perhaps Jacob was correct. Perhaps it was a hopeless endeavor to try and sway Emily to join my camp. Still I had to try. I had hoped that acknowledging her feelings would have opened a dialogue. After all, that was the advice Alistair would have given me, but it seemed I had only angered her more.

I had not meant to imply that she was to blame for the breach that had occurred between them. I knew it was my presence that had been the impetus for their argument, and I felt badly for it. I wished to assure Emily of my sincerity, and it seemed that I had only caused a further injury. I was faced with few options. I could either accept this situation, or I could do something to change it.

I decided to seek her out again and see if I could offer her any assistance while I stayed. The dwelling was a labyrinth of hallways and rooms and I found myself hopelessly lost. Finally I heard voices and turned a corner to find young Claire barreling toward me, tears streaking her cherubic face. I knelt to her and opened my arms. Her small frame shook with sobs and my heart broke for her. I lifted her and tried to sooth her until she was coherent enough to express her distress.

"Claire, are you quite well? Have you an injury?"

Her little face rose to look at me with watery eyes. The dark orbs held a sorrow beyond physical pain. "I 'member you, you're Unca Jake's girl."

"That's right. Can you tell me what ails you? Perhaps I can help."

Her small head shook and she sniffed loudly. "Papa was bouncing with Hulien. I saw him and he hollered at me to go away."

I began to understand. "Is Hulien a slave, Claire?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her inky hair bouncing about her shoulders.

"I shall endeavor to fix the situation, Sweet. Can you go and find your Mama?"

She nodded at me and placed her small thumb in her mouth. I placed her feet upon the floor and sent her on her way. I decided to retrace her steps and found the offending souls just as Sam was refastening his trousers. Hulien was a small dark slave with wide dark eyes. She was kneeling on the ground where it seemed Sam had unceremoniously dropped her from his lap.

"You may go," Sam uttered the dismissal with no kindness, in fact he did not even spare her a glance. His eyes met mine as I entered the room. The marked appreciation was evident in his eyes. "Well, well, well… Renesmee, how lovely to see you."

Hulien slithered from the room, her eyes downcast and her body slumped in defeat. Sam rose and came toward me with a predatory smile upon his lips. "What can I do for you?"

I made a decision right there and then. I was so angry at him. "You can explain to me how a man of such little intelligence ever won the heart of a woman like your wife."

His face became pinched and I saw his ire rise. "Do not think that such insolence will be accepted simply because you are here as a guest of my brother-in-law," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I believe it shall, for I shall have my say and then never speak of this again. All my life I have longed for one thing, and one thing only, to be loved and to give love in return. Yet, here you are surrounded by a wife and children who so obviously adore you and you would throw them away with both hands. It boggles the mind."

"Throw them away? What are you talking about?"

"I have just encountered one of your children, sir, and I have in an instant come to understand something you should face with each day, and yet are oblivious to. Does it not occur to you what you teach your family by your behavior?"

He seemed genuinely confused by my question, and I gave a mirthless laugh. "Every day you teach your sons that love is a waste of time. That women, especially their mother, are a means to an end, and deserve no more regard than one shows a faithful pet. You teach them that no woman is worth their time or affection. You fit them for lives of loneliness, and no more than carnal pleasures."

"There is much to be said for carnal pleasures. Surely you must know that, having been educated in the art of physical pleasure. Or does my brother-in-law fail to please you in return. I could certainly educate you, if you would taste those joys," he leered.

"There is nothing you could provide that I would find satisfying. However, you might consider becoming pupil to your sister's brother, for he provides the joys of love. Believe me when I say they are so far above the mere physical delights you find that the angels shall weep for you, having chosen them over what you could have had."

He stood before me showing genuine confusion. I almost felt sorry for him, but I was so outraged by his careless disregard for his family I found myself continuing his chastisement.

"I have explained what you have wrought in your sons, perhaps I should now tell you of the lessons you bestow upon your daughter. That sweet angel of a girl who looks to her father for guidance in what to seek in a man, what do you think she sees? Shall I tell you? She sees that men have no hearts. She sees that even the man who is meant to love and cherish her, has no depth of emotion, no honor, no commitment. She sees her beloved mother accepting the infidelity of her husband. One day, she shall wed, and when her husband uses her body as a vessel to bear his children while he spills his seed carelessly into any willing womb she shall bear it, for she shall have accepted that she is worth no more. She will believe that since her father has thus betrayed her mother, surely she deserves no better treatment from a man."

I heard him gasp at that last statement, but still I was not satisfied.

"Lastly, she will see her mother's affection for her husband pale and fade into nothingness, as her resentment and self-doubt consume her. Her mother, whom she knew to adore her father, will wither beneath the drought of affection, turn her face from the sun, which once rose and set in her husband's eyes, and become a parched and lifeless shell which once housed a heart devoted to a man too self-absorbed to realize the ill which he has wrought. One day, she will turn from you. One day you will have lost them all. I pity you sir, and I pity them." With that I turned upon my heel and fled the room, but as I turned the corner I ran right into Emily. Her face drained of all color and her eyes questioning me.

I was at a loss. I had just chastised her husband like an unruly schoolboy. I was certain that any chance I might have had at gaining her acceptance was now gone. What had I done?

"Forgive me," I breathed and fled down the corridor back to my room.

Emily POV

I was in my dayroom when Claire came to me in tears. She was upset and wanted her mama to sooth her worried soul. I rocked her in my arms until she calmed enough for me to enquire about the root of her distress.

"Why does papa play with the slaves?" she asked in her innocence.

How was a woman to explain such things to her offspring? I had had these discussions with Seth and explained that his father needed certain entertainments which he did not always find in his wife's company. He had nodded sagely, and never spoken of it again. Now my daughter would learn of my disgrace as well. My heart broke, but even more my anger rose.

Surely it was not unreasonable for me to require that Sam at least display some modicum of discretion within the walls of our home, if not for my sake, for the sake of the children. I calmed Claire's fears explaining that he had not meant to reject her, and that I was certain he would play with her later. I then sent her to nap with one of the house slaves.

I rose from my sewing and sought my husband. I was stinging from the realization that I would have to discuss this unpleasantness with him. There was a time when I could speak of anything with Sam. I had felt safe and cocooned within his love. Then when I had become with child, he had turned to the kennels to slake his lust, as his father had done before him. I knew it was common place. How many others had I witnessed do just the same? Still it pained me. I had had the girl he had taken whipped. Releasing my ire upon her, even though I knew she had no more chosen her lot than I.

When I approached my husband's wing I heard a raised voice. I had not recognized it at first, but as I grew closer I heard the voice of my brother's harlot. I meant to catch her attempting to seduce my husband and then present her duplicity to Jacob, but as I drew closer, I heard her words.

She abraded Sam for his treatment of me… Her words were rather eloquent, and she expressed the feelings I had hidden for so long. Then I heard her speak of my daughter, of Claire. She spoke of how she would lamp unto my feet and one day accept the life I had myself accepted no matter how grudgingly. I felt shame. Had I truly doomed my child to such a life? Was I truly so base?

The girl flew round the corner and we collided. I was so confused. Why would she, of all people, defend my position to my husband? What cause had I given her to be my champion?

"Forgive me," she breathed and fled down the corridor. Forgive her? What had she done that required forgiveness?

NPOV

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and tumbled into Jacob's chamber. He was finishing a letter at the table. I flew to his side, sank to my knees in supplication and wept before him.

"Nessie? Are you injured?" he said falling to his own knees and inspecting me for injury. "What has happened?"

"I am so sorry, Jacob. I meant no harm, I swear. I simply became so angry. Oh God, I have ruined everything. Forgive me…" I sobbed. How could I have let my passion so overrule my sense? I had wanted to find a way to solidify Jacob's relationship with his sister, and instead I had potentially been the cause of a far greater breech.

"Nessie, I do not understand. Calm yourself. I am certain there is nothing you could have done to ruin anything."

"You are wrong. I have let my unguarded tongue betray me, and worse, you."

"You could never betray me, I know that."

"Perhaps not, but I have spoken out of turn, and now your sister will never find me acceptable," I sobbed again, falling into his arms.

"Surely that is something for his sister to decide," came the voice of said sister from the door. I turned to face her, knowing she had every right to berate me for my behavior. I withdrew my hands from Jacob's and turned to face the music. I would allow her to have her say, uninterrupted, and somehow I would make Jacob understand that I deserved whatever harsh verbiage she could deliver.

"Emily, would you care to explain this?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around me, in protection. He did not know that I deserved whatever punishment his sister deemed fit.

"Jacob, I would speak with Renesmee, if you would allow," she said evenly.

I felt him stiffen and he pulled me back into the protection of his arms. "You may speak to her, but only in my presence."

"Very well," she acquiesced. It seemed so unexpected that I found myself looking to her face for some explanation. She did not appear enraged; rather her face was etched with what appeared to be resignation. "Please, can we at least sit, and pretend to be civilized people?"

She saw me as uncivilized. Of course she did, I had behaved like a harridan. I was mortified, and now Jacob would know just how badly behaved I was.

He rose and eased me from the floor, leading both Emily and me to the couches by the hearth. Emily sank to the sofa as Jacob nestled me into his side upon the cozier love seat. He squeezed me; he must have felt my shaking.

"Why, Renesmee?" she asked, clearly dumbfounded. "Why would you say those things?"

I wanted to explain, but I feared that no explanation would be sufficient. Still, I owed her an explanation at the very least. "I had found Claire, running from her father. She was crying and I wanted to put her at ease. I meant to simply entreat Sam to go to her and sooth her wounded heart, but when I saw him, I felt such anger. I felt it on behalf of Claire and Seth… I felt it on your behalf… and perhaps most especially on behalf of myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yes," I said shamed faced. "He has everything I have ever longed for, and he treats it as if it has no worth. I did not mean to vent my spleen upon him, I swear." I hid my face within Jacob's chest.

"You had every right to state your opinion," she said softly, "I simply do not understand. I have given you no reason to speak so vehemently on my behalf, yet you dressed him down with such passion. Why would you take my part against Sam?"

"You are the sister of the man I hope to one day wed. That would make you my sister, one day. I have never had a sister. Still, I know how I would wish a to be treated. I was simply trying to treat you as I would wish you treated."

Emily's eyes were swimming with unshed tears and I felt so badly for having caused her distress.

"I am so sorry," I sighed. "Please forgive me."

Jacob held me closer and I began to weep, wishing that I could disappear. He shushed me and stroked my back in soothing circles.

"I cannot forgive you, Renesmee," Emily said firmly. "You have done nothing requiring forgiveness. It is I who am unworthy of forgiveness. Jacob, it seems you have chosen better for yourself than I."

She stood and knelt before me taking my hands in her own. "If you can bring yourself to accept my apology, and you have no reason to do so, I would endeavor to be as fine a sister to you as you have already been to me."

My heart swelled. Perhaps we did have a chance at becoming a real family.


	31. Chapter 31 Rings and Things

Chapter 31

Emily POV

Things got better after Nessie and I made peace. I opened myself to her charms and found her to be an intelligent, kind, and entertaining companion. She also had the good grace to offer no advice on my situation, unless solicited.

Sam and I had had a rip roaring fight. I insisted he move out of my wing and refused to see him except for meals. I had made it clear that if he was not willing to change then I would return to Cullen Estates with Jacob.

Sam had taken a day to be angry. He ranted about Nessie and had stormed from the house. Jacob had gone in search of him come nightfall, and returned with him somewhere around dawn. Jacob told me he had partaken of a large amount of mead and that his head would not return to normal for some time. I was cheered by that, but confused about what to do with my wayward husband.

JPOV

Collecting Samuel from the local tavern in the dead of night was slightly better than collecting him from the local brothel, although the brothel would have smelled sweeter. I dragged him from the common room and poured him into a rig to bring him home.

"Tell me brother, how is it your happiness must needs kill my own?" he slurred from the bed of the rig.

"Nessie may have pointed out your folly, but twas you who committed the offenses that have incurred my sister's wrath. Better that it happen now, when you still have a chance of mending her pain, than later when she would have departed with me and shook the dust from her feet." I counseled.

"Oh brother, what shall I do? My wife hates me. Hates me for doing what every free man does. How do I mend her heart and convince her that my love has never waned?"

"Dismiss your pleasure slaves for one. I should have insisted you honor her and keep yourself to her well before now, but I too am shamed by my love's observations. If you truly love her Sam, show her. Remember when you wooed her? Think back to how a smile or a sigh was food for your soul. See if it is possible to receive those treasures from her again. Most importantly, though, you must decide that having her in your life is worth giving up all that to which she objects. Decide soon though, brother, because I swear if I see her unhappy I shall scoop her and the children up and set her up in a household of her own. I swear it."

Sam expelled his stomach over the side of the rig for the remainder of the trip home. When we arrived two servants and I unloaded him and deposited him in a guest room. I was ready to wash my hands of him when he croaked out a plea from the bed.

"Do not take her from me, Jake. I would die without her."

"Then do right by her, Sam. Do right by her and she will never allow me to remove her."

Emily POV

Nessie and I had taken to conversing of an afternoon. I found she had a great deal of sense for one so young. I agreed to help her learn things that a woman needed to run a household, but she was afraid she had nothing to offer me in return. I was certain that it was untrue and one day decided to test my theory.

"Are there things you know, that other women are not taught?" I asked one day as we sat on the veranda and observed the children playing. Even Colin, my baby, was lying on a blanket in the sun, under the watchful eye of his nurse.

Nessie turned her lovely face to me, her dark eyes round and cautious. "You mean as a former courtesan?"

"Yes. I mean, you were taught the ways of pleasure, were you not? Does that mean you know ways to keep a man's interest? Have you tips and tricks to entice and ensnare them?" I coaxed. I saw her blush, and then pale. In that moment I realized that I sounded much as I had before we had found a detente. "I do not mean to imply that you, in any way, used artfulness to gain my brother's love. I know he has more than ample reasons to adore you, not the least of which is the goodness of your heart. No, what I seek is knowledge that might recapture the heart of my wayward spouse."

Her eyes softened as she gazed at me, and I saw the kindness that she had shown over the last few days. "I am glad you have not abandoned the hope of reconciliation. I feared my unguarded outburst may have caused a breech that was irreparable. I would have hated that."

"Oh no, that breech was in place long ago. It is simply my fondest hope that it may be mended."

"Perhaps Bella and Alice would have some advice. Perhaps with all those female heads put into play we can conquer the offending male between us."

"What a brilliant idea. I shall send them an invitation immediately."

"They arrived at the town inn last evening. I can send them a message for you. I am certain they would come."

And so it was that we women began a friendship among us. I had known Bella most of my life, for Father had lent his sword to her father. She was more Jacob's friend than mine, but she understood how important family was and I knew she encouraged him to heal the breech between us. Who knew all it would take is an unbiased view of his love to bring that about.

Alice, on the other hand, was quiet and reticent with me. She was gregarious and open with Bella and Nessie, but in my company I noticed her manner altered greatly. After two days in her company I decided to speak with her, in hopes of forging a new friendship.

"You do not care much for me, do you, Alice?" I asked her quietly.

"I do not know you, madam."

"We could eliminate that difficulty were we to converse more," I offered.

She smiled slightly, but her body did not ease its tense stance. "What subject would you converse on?"

"Any you choose."

"Then allow me to make one thing perfectly clear. I view Renesmee as my sister. She has my loyalty and my love, and I would do anything to protect her from harm. As long as I see you treating her as you have these past few days, you and I may indeed grow to be friends. I am at present, eyes and ears for your brother. I am simply trying to see to it that all parties remain what they appear." She did not say it with venom; in fact her statement was matter-of-fact and quite cordial.

I nodded. I knew Jacob was not yet satisfied that I had accepted his choice, and I knew of only one way to ensure he knew my true heart.

That evening, I asked Jacob to walk with me before the evening meal. All our company was to attend, including the husbands of the ladies I with whom I had spent the afternoon. I hoped that welcoming Jacob's extended family would make him see my commitment to making us a family again. The garden was in full bloom and the fragrant aromas of Jasmine and lilac permeated the air.

I led him away from the house and into a small bower where I turned to him and opened his hand. Within it I placed a small leather pouch that I knew he would recognize as the work of our father. Before he could open the parcel I covered it with my hand and looked him in the eye.

"Jacob, Papa gave this to me to keep for you. He said that when you found the woman to share your life I should give it to you with these words. 'This small circle and stones once graced the finger of the woman who gave me the greatest joy I have ever known. It represented our love and commitment to each other, and to you.' I am giving you this because I want to welcome your sweet girl into that family. Place it on her finger and make her my sister." He opened the bag by pulling the strings and allowed the small gold circle to fall into his palm. Our mother's ring was sweet, a deep red ruby surrounded by fine diamonds.

"I thought it might go nicely with Nessie's bracelet."

"Oh Emmy," he sighed reverently, "thank you."

JPOV

All through dinner the ring was burning a hole within my pocket. I wanted to slip it onto Nessie's finger so badly I almost forgot to chew. I looked around the table and realized that I was an amazingly blessed man. Here sat my blood sister, my best friends, my new brother in arms, my Nessie's family, and the love of my life. Sam was here as well, and in the last few days of his official exile from my sister's good graces I had noticed a new attentiveness to her that I prayed was a prelude to full return to his husbandly devotion. I was happy, and healthy, and I was well loved. What more could a man ask for?

As we completed our meal I knew that there was no better time or place to make this declaration. I wanted to do this here with all those we loved about us. I stood and raised a hand for silence. "My friends, my family, I require your silence for a moment."

They all fell silent and Emily gazed at me with shining eyes. I turned to face the beautiful creature beside me. Her copper hair hung in soft ringlets down her shoulders and back. Her deep brown eyes gazed up at me with confusion, and as always, love. I smiled and took her hand in my own.

"Renesmee," I said swallowing hard. "Tonight, before our family and friends I want to declare to all my deep and abiding love for you. I vow to provide you a safe home, a full life, and a warm bed. I promise to daily show you how very much you have made me happy, and to never take you for granted for a single moment. Do me the extreme honor of accepting my heart, my wealth, my ring, and my name. Please, Nessie, will you marry me?"

Then I bent to my knee before her and offered her the ring that had once belonged to my mother. She gasped as her eyes saw the delicate beauty of the small circlet. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears and she nodded holding out her hand so that I could slip on the symbol of our commitment.

After hugs and congratulations all round Jasper pulled me into a manly embrace and whispered into my ear. "You do realize we must away to the capital to seek Aro's blessing, do you not?"

"It had crossed my mind do you think we should depart soon?"

"As soon as ever we may, so that we can return to our women with news of your nuptials. The women will do well on their own for a few days, and they will no doubt have it all arranged by the time we return.

By dawn Jasper, Edward, and I were ready to go and seek the kings blessing. Sam asked to accompany us, and said it was part of showing Emily his commitment to the family. We readily agreed and were all prepared to depart.

I took my love within the circle of my arms and kissed her fully. "I would never leave you, were it not required to apply to the king himself for the honor of your hand."

"How will I bear another separation?" she asked sadly.

"You will plan our wedding feast, and buy your trousseaux, all the things with which I would be useless at assisting." I soothed, kissing her forehead and squeezing her tighter.

"I shall miss you."

"Then stay safe and well until I can rush back to your side and make you my bride."

Caius POV

The house slave from the Uley's estate arrived right on time. He had been well paid to keep me informed of the goings on at the house and I had heard that there was activity there just this morning.

I entered the courtyard to find the man prostrate before me. "Speak," I barked at him.

"The gentlemen travel to the palace for the traditional pleading, your grace."

"So the ladies are alone? That is helpful." I turned to Leah, who had been my partner in this game and she blanched.

"So they are to marry?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Not to fear, they will never make the alter. Now, I expect you to proceed with the plan. Be sure your performance is pitch perfect. I wish to proceed apace. I will not allow her to slip through my fingers again. You know what I need of you?"

"You wish for me to see to it the object is among Alice's things? Would not the strumpet be easier to paint as a thief than a respected lady?"

"What I want as recompense will not be possible if the girl is herself accused. No, it is someone she loves that must be put in jeopardy. See to it."

NPOV

The ladies went about trying to distract ourselves from the loss of our mates. I broached the subject of advising my soon-to-be-sister in any way we could that might bring about the reconciliation with her spouse.

"There must be something that the pleasure slaves know that entices him so," Emily sighed.

"It is not something you are unaware of, madam, it is something you have ceased to employ," Alice explained.

"What do you mean?"

"As a slave we have no right to say no, no expectation of behavior, we know we exist only for his pleasure. It means there are things a wife would do that we never think to do." Alice advised.

"Such as?"

"Scolding for one, should he not behave as we see fit, we do not reprimand him. Wives are known to do this on a regular basis. Men have fragile egos, Emily, they tend to feel like errant youths when told how to behave, and rather than alter their behavior, they seek solace elsewhere."

I could tell Emily had never thought of this. I thought to add something else I had been taught. "The slavers said that wives often forget that they are wives once they become mothers. They said that wives forget the relationship that begat the children and ignore their spouse in lieu of caring for their offspring. That is why they seek pleasure elsewhere, because their wives have become mothers. It was said they often forgot to alter their tone and speech when speaking to their men and that they begin to feel like children themselves."

"Do you believe this?" Emily asked Bella, as the only one among us to have been married for any significant length.

"Esme told me before I wed Edward to remember that the most important relationship I would ever have would be that I shared with my husband. Children grow and leave you if you do your job as parent, a husband should be for life. I live my life trying to always remember that Edward loved me enough to court me and win me. Occasionally I remind him of the chase by being slightly less than compliant. If he needs to win my affection, the result is generally more pleasurable for us both."

"Now, I have a few favors I could expound on, should you be interested. I would wager Nessie does as well, but they are only to be utilized once your husband has proven his devotion to you once more." Alice said sagely.

"Oh, I might like to hear these," Bella giggled.

I blushed. I had never spoken about such things to anyone else, and was not sure it was fitting, but Emily took my hand and said "I would love to hear of these pleasures, but only if you are comfortable in divulging your secrets. I will also promise to ignore that my brother was ever involved in such things, if you promise not to share information I would never wish to know."

I giggled and we all began trading tales of touches and temptations.

On the second day of our abandonment we ventured out into the open air market. There was so much to see and do. Emily and Bella had agreed to teach Alice and I some of the finer points of embroidery and we had agree to teach them some of our pleasure training. It would have been a perfect outing had we not run into Leah.

She was dressed in green satin and had a full entourage carrying her purchases. She greeted Emily and Bella, was introduced to Alice and made pleasant greetings there, but she ignored me completely. It mattered little to me. I simply went about my way.

Leah POV

I embraced Emily and made nice with Bella and their friend Alice. She seemed a lovely lady, and I was sorry to have need of her for Caius' pleasure, but then I remembered that it would remove the strumpet from Jacob's plate and leave him in need of comfort.

I walked with the three ladies for a time. Emily was pleasant, but seemed uneasy. Bella was pleasant as always, and Alice was quiet. As we stopped at a table filled with silks and satins I slipped the broach into Miss Alice's bag and then made my goodbyes. The plan was to bait the trap and then spring it this evening.

I returned to my own home and sent the message to the Duke's estate that his jewels were now in the possession of the lady and that they could be found in her reticule. I was not sure what Caius meant to accomplish by accusing the woman of theft, but he said he had it fully planned. Now we need only wait.


	32. Chapter 32 strategic summit

Chapter 32

NPOV

That night all my beloved family was beneath one roof. Emily had extended her hospitality to Bella and Alice, stating that they would be far safer within her walls than on their own at the inn. We dined together and then entertained each other with tales of our youths.

Bella and Emily had far more pleasant stories, but the truth was what we enjoyed most were the tales of Jacob's misadventures as a youth. Emily told me about how he used to trail after their father dragging his sword which was taller than young Jacob himself.

I could not help but imagine a child of my own, tagging after his father, his coal black hair shining in the sunlight. His onyx eyes alight with glee as he giggled. I longed for this more than I ever could have thought. I could not wait until Jacob returned to make me his wife.

We retired separately, with the expectation of having another day of female frivolity on the morrow, but that was not to be. Somewhere after midnight there was a loud banging and a rise of confused bellowing from the hallways.

I sprung from my bed only to be confronted by soldiers in the corridors flinging doors open and announcing that they were there representing the Duke himself. I heard Alice scream from the next room and ran to her side only to see her dragged from her bed as men ripped apart her bags flinging things hither and thither.

"Stop this immediately!" I screeched trying to pry their hands from Alice.

"Found it!" cried a soldier behind me. I turned to see him holding up a jewel encrusted broach. Alice stood, her eyes saucers shaking her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" I cried.

"Bring them," said the soldier and suddenly I too was taken in arms and ushered to the main drawing room.

Emily and Bella were there obviously also having been roused from their beds as they were both dressed in dressing gowns. They too were surrounded by soldiers and seated at the table was the Duke of Angeles himself, Caius Volturi.

His eyes raked my semi-clothed form and I immediately felt the need to bathe. "Unhand her," he said indicating me. The guard immediately released me.

"How dare you enter the home of a private citizen and rouse them from their beds. What is this?" I demanded. I knew I was not the householder, but Emily looked terrified, and it was my friend who was in custody.

"This woman is accused of absconding with a rather valuable bauble from the palace. The accusation was made this evening and we are here to mete out justice if she is found to be a thief," he said, his voice soft and well-modulated.

"It is a lie!" I screeched stepping between her and the Duke. "I know it is a lie."

"We recovered this from her personal belongings," said a guard holding up the broach.

"I have never seen that before, I swear!" Alice screamed in terror.

"Yet there it is, having been found among your things. How sad. You know the punishment for thievery?" Caius asked with a dispassionate air. "Whipping and as ruler of this province I have the discretion as to the number of lashes."

Alice paled and nearly fainted. Tears sprang to her eyes and I saw the terror upon her face I had only ever seen after a nightmare. Then she covered her belly with her hand. I turned on Caius and threw myself at his feet.

"Please your grace, I beg you. You must know this is not right. Please…"

"Remove the prisoner to the palace," Caius ordered. "Bring the other ladies and the children as well. Make them comfortable. I shall follow after I have a private word with Miss Cullen."

"No! Your Grace, please do not disturb my children." cried Emily.

"I said remove them. I would suggest that you remain co-operative, Mrs. Uley. Accommodations shall remain pleasant unless I have need of my dungeons. Now go."

My friends were summarily removed from me and the oak double doors were closed with a resounding thud. Suddenly I was alone with this man, dressed only in a sheer sleep gown. I shivered, but refused to display my fear or my anger. I was still at his feet, but he stood and began to circle me. In a moment I rose to my full height and squared my shoulders.

"So, Miss Cullen, what would you have me do in this situation? Your friend has been caught red handed, and she must be punished."

I knew that a whipping would be Alice's undoing, more than that she was now with child. I could not allow this to stand. "Your grace, there has been some mistake. I know Alice and she is no thief."

"Yet I hold in my hand the evidence," he said mildly.

"Alice has never been to your palace, where would she come upon something from you coffers?" As I said the words my mind began to ruminate on the question. How would such a trinket appear within Alice's possession, because she certainly had not stolen it?

"That is not for me to determine. Evidence is evidence. The sentence is prescribed, I am simply following Aro's edict for how to deal with such situations."

"His Majesty would never allow Alice to be whipped. Send word to the palace. I guarantee the king would beg that an investigation be conducted. You cannot simply mete out punishment for something you have not proven she is responsible."

Caius looked down his full Grecian nose and shook his head at me. "You are quite an enigma, my dear. Here stands before me a woman bred for pleasure, raised to be the epitome of all that is docile and compliant, yet she is full of fire and fury, unafraid of what dangers lurk about her. It is exhilarating. I never thought it would be. Still, I have made my decision and I have heard nothing from you that would alter my course."

"Alice is innocent."

"You may be right, but then again…" He held up the brooch. "I believe I have all I need to proceed."

I stood for a moment taking in his look. He was all but salivating as he raked my form with his cold eyes. "Then why am I here? Why did you wish to speak to me, your grace? What is it you want?"

"I thought I had made that clear. What I want, above all things, is you, Renesmee. I wish to have you at my feet, devotion in your eyes and fire in your touch. I would have you warm and pliant; depending upon me for the very air you breathe."

I drew in a sharp breath. It suddenly came clear; all this was a play to gain me. He would use Alice to gain my acquiescence. I swallowed hard. "I am promised to Jacob Black, sir. He is, as we speak, gaining permission from the king to take my hand."

"I know that, so my time to change your mind is short. Here is what I propose. Come with me to the palace. You can attempt to change my position on your friend, and I can attempt to demonstrate to you the life I am offering."

"There is nothing you could offer me that would alter my mind, your grace."

"Then allow me to make my offer clearer. Come and stay with me, or those women, all of them, shall be housed with the prisoners in the bowels of the palace. Come willingly and they shall be pampered and comfortable until we conclude our business." He said, raising the back of his long fingers to caress my cheek.

"What business would that be?"

"You wish me to consider Mrs. Whitlock's plight, I shall let you attempt to sway me."

I knew I had no choice. Jacob's journey was like to take six days, simply to get to the capitol. He was likely to have to remain another three to conclude the pleading ritual with Aro, and then they had to return home, another four days, if he rushed. He had been gone three already, that meant I had ten days to attempt to save Alice. I would not fail my family.

CPOV

Renesmee's acquiescence in agreeing to accompany me to my home proved that she was concerned enough for her friends that she would not gainsay me. I knew I had precious little time to win my prize. I had managed to set obstacles in the path of the men. They would be set upon by gypsies on their way, and that would slow them. I half hoped one might seriously injure the young Mr. Black. I would break her, and I would have her.

After seeing to it that the women were ensconced in comfort, I had Leah brought to the throne room, she was annoyed with me for having her brought to the palace, but she was a necessary pawn in this game of chess.

"Your Grace," she greeted me as she entered. "What is the meaning of this? I did as you bade me, now what?"

"I will require you to put a testimony on paper for me to hold over Mrs. Whitlock's head."

"What? I cannot do that. I will not swear to a falsehood, that lady has done nothing to deserve such treatment. I will do no more."

My hand shot to her throat and closed fiercely. "You my dear Miss Clearwater will do whatever I require of you. As I recall you were perfectly willing to put lie to paper to frame Miss Cullen as the culprit. Now you will do it for Mrs. Whitlock. Is that clear?"

She squeaked a response that I decided was affirmative and I released her windpipe. She stumbled away. She was becoming quite a trial to me, she needed to remember exactly what her role here was, and that was to do my bidding.

"Leave me. I have things to attend to."

Leah POV

I left the throne room rubbing my neck which still felt his vice like grip. I sought the women he had brought here in the night. I knew this had gone too far.

I entered the suite and found Emily coming from the children's room. She turned on me with contempt. "What are you doing here? Have you something to do with this?"

"Lovely to see you too, friend," I replied.

"Leah, something is amiss and somehow I fear you are a part of this plot."

"All I did was to provide a means to bring Jacob's harlot into the Duke's jurisdiction. Why are you so angry? I would have thought you would be pleased to have an out? Word has spread that he intended to wed the vile creature."

"He is to marry Renesmee, and he could make no finer choice. We were wrong about her, Leah. She is one of the finest people I have ever come to know."

I gave a derisive snort. "I see her charms have worn you down."

"Not her charms, her goodness. She is a kind and sweet person, who despite having every reason to distrust and dislike me and mine has shown great loyalty and concern for us. You would do well to get to know her."

"Oh I am almost certain you will get to know her when Caius lays claim to her with his offer of jewels and wealth beyond her wildest dreams. She will succumb, and Jacob will be free to find a suitable woman to marry."

"He will not choose you," Alice said from the doorway. "For no matter the outcome of this little charade we shall ensure that he knows you played a hand in it. He will never forgive you your duplicity, and should Nessie be harmed in any way, he will likely kill you with his bare hands. That is if I have not beaten him to it. I know it was you who planted the brooch. No one else had the opportunity."

"Leah, why?" Emily asked.

"Caius left me little choice."

"Alice faces a lashing for a crime she did not commit. What would possess you to allow such a thing?"

"Alice? No. That was not the plan. He swore to me that only Renesmee would be in jeopardy, and that he was certain her true colors would emerge when she was told that the only means of saving herself was to submit to the Duke's desires."

"Again I ask what you were thinking." Emily put it bluntly.

"She was thinking that once I had demonstrated my disloyalty Jacob would turn from me, and possibly toward her. In short," said the copper haired beauty from the doorway, "she was thinking of gaining love and family. None of us can blame her for such thoughts. We have all coveted such things. It was merely circumstances and providence that allowed us to achieve them."

"Do not defend her," Alice growled.

"I am not defending her. I am simply stating what I believe to be her motivation. Even given her desires, her actions were less than honorable. She will have to make amends for them somehow, but I see no reason to vilify her for wanting what I want. Now, as she is the only means we have of determining exactly what we are up against, I suggest we dispense with this snarling and instead turn to finding a solution for our predicament."

"You would trust her? Is that wise?" Alice asked.

"We need to have faith and build bridges, or we may not all find our way out of this. I will protect you all. That is my goal."

"What of yourself? Would you not protect yourself?" Emily cried.

"No. I am the most expendable in this scenario. Bella is too far in her confinement to risk this stress. Alice is delicate as well, being as she is early in her own gestation," Renesmee reasoned.

"I am not in a delicate condition," Emily offered.

"No, but your young ones are. I will not risk orphaning them. This is for the best. We will devise a means to have you released. Then you can go and seek assistance. I will simply have to endure until you bring it."

I stared at this child bride in awe. She would truly sacrifice herself for her friends? Or was she simply trading the life of Jacob's wife for a life of luxury in the palace of the Duke. "So you will succumb?" I accused. "Did I not tell you, Emily?"

"I will not. Under any circumstances do that. But there must be some other way?"

"I do not see one," I confessed unimpressed with this display. "I think you should simply give him what he wants. He has implied he will go through with punishing your friend here."

"He cannot, Alice is with child."

"Then submit and be done with this nonsense. Why act as if it is a chore, have you not spread your thighs for many with far less chance of financial reward?" I spat.

She raised herself up and held up a hand to halt the flurry of words her friends were flinging in my direction. "I have not been with any man, but Jacob. I have loved him from the first, and have been blessed to have been given solely to him. I will not dishonor him by allowing his grace to touch me. Neither will I allow him to harm a hair upon Alice's person. There must be another way."

She seemed so genuine, but still I was unmoved. "Riddle this out amongst you then, I wish you luck." I turned and went to the room assigned me. I intended to allow them to waste their time, and then have the girl succumb in the end. She must succumb, for I would not swear on paper to a lie that would see a pregnant woman beaten.

Sometime later when I was all but asleep I saw the crack of light from the door opening. A quiet footfall could be heard upon the carpet, and there standing before me was the red-headed waif. She looked smaller in the moonlight, and it lit her hair from behind giving her a rather angelic look. How amusing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Madam, I am here to beg your assistance in this matter. Your information may save us all."

"I already told you to succumb and end this."

"I cannot do that. But I would gain the freedom of all those held here because of me. That includes you, madam. Is there a way I can ensure all of your freedom?"

"Why would you care if I escape?"

"There are marks at your neck; I assume they are the result of pressure applied there. You are being coerced to this treachery, are you not?"

My hand flew to my throat. How did she know? "Does it matter? You will all paint me evil in this little tragedy."

"No, I will not allow that. If you assist me in this, I shall see to it that all parties, save one, will know of your courage and risk."

"So you will hide it from Jacob?"

"No, madam, Caius. Jacob will know of your every effort on our behalves."

"I will make no effort on your behalf."

"Then on the behalf of these ladies whom I know you hold in esteem. Forget me. Tell me how I may gain their release."

I thought for a moment. It was possible to gain safety for us, if she could play the part. "Are you aware that his grace is an aficionado of games of chance, child? He cannot resist a bet. If we can word it rightly then perhaps we can gain more than we lose. I beg that my freedom also be assured, Caius is not a man to be gainsaid, and he will punish me if he loses his prize."

"Then come, we must put this all to paper, nothing must be vague, no way through must be neglected."


	33. Chapter 33 Bet Me

Chapter 33

Leah POV

Come the dawn I awoke to find Renesmee seated by the window. Again the light lit her hair as if it was a halo, and I began to understand some of the appeal she held for Jacob. There was a quiet serenity about the girl. Even through our long night of talking, discussing what was best for those she obviously loved, she never became harsh or accusatory. No, she was gentle, patient, and for some unknown reason, kind.

She had insisted that I deserved freedom from persecution, and said that I would receive her blessing for a life after all of this. I wanted to hate her, for her goodness, to take it as weakness, but then we had reached the conclusion of our conversation, and I realized just how much she was willing to sacrifice for those she loved.

_"So what will you offer him to gain all this?" I asked looking over the document._

_ "I will offer to take the punishment meant for Alice."_

_ "He will not accept that, there is no gain for him in that."_

_ She sighed and nodded. "I know. I am going to offer to take it in silence. That will be the wager. Should I cry out, then I agree to submit to him entirely." She said her eyes on her knotted fingers._

_ "There is no way you will be able to endure twenty lashes in silence, Renesmee."_

_ "I must. But even if I fail, I will ensure all of your freedom. I will get him to sign the contract that absolves you all of guilt or persecution. Then it will only be myself at risk."_

_ "You are willing to risk your person for them?" I asked astounded._

_ "And you," she nodded. "I will not see anyone injured because the Duke has taken a fancy to me. It is not right. I will see you all safely away."_

_ "Why do you not simply submit?"_

_ "Because I will not dishonor Jacob so, I would rather die than live without him."_

_ "You realize that you may face that alternative, should the Duke fail in his aim?"_

_ "I do."_

Now, looking at her in the light of dawn she looked small, and fragile. This was bound to be a fiasco, and somehow it all rested upon those slender shoulders. She raised her eyes to mine and smiled wanly.

"When all this plays out, I beg you would explain my thinking to the ladies. They are likely to find fault with you for it, but I have written a missive to them, which I beg you give them as you leave the city. I tell them how helpful you have been, and how you are not to be blamed for any of what has transpired. They will forgive, I know it. Only give them time, for if things go badly they will grieve me, and that requires time."

It was another kindness that she did not owe me, but I took the scroll and nodded. "When will you speak with Caius?"

"I have sent word that I would like an audience, I expect to be summoned soon."

"They will hate me, you know, no matter what you tell them." I opined.

"I believe I have thwarted that. I have given instructions that you are to be considered my friend that you have instructed and advised me in a manner which you did not have to, and that should they not respect that I shall not forgive them. I believe they will honor it as a final request."

"I would that there was another way," I confessed.

"I agree, but we both know there is not. So promise me that you will see to their safety and security."

I nodded. There was a knock on the door and a soldier announced that Caius wished to see Renesmee. She stood and walked to the door, then as she was about to depart she turned and rushed into my arms. "If I fail, promise me you will tell Jacob how very much I love him."

"I swear," I vowed.

"And should he find himself in want of a wife, be a good one to him." I gasped. "He deserves to be loved, and if you can love him, I shall be well pleased."

Then the soldier took her by the arm and led her away.

How could she say such a thing? I had wished to marry Jacob, but I never claimed to love him. Marriage was not a matter of love, but one of security and wealth. Yet all she seemed to care about was the happiness and stability of those for whom she genuinely cared. Perhaps Emily was right perhaps she was as remarkable as everyone said.

NPOV

I walked to the throne room still dressed in the night rail I had been abducted in. I might have found it mortifying had I not thought it might help me plead my case. Caius was seated in his raised seat, staring down at me with clear enjoyment.

"Leave us," he snapped at the guards and suddenly we were alone. I stood straight and walked up to his throne. I used the dancer's walk that I had learned as a pleasure slave, pointed toe, ball of foot, and then heal. It was a stalking walk and it made the body look sinewy and lank. I swayed my hips and held his gaze with my own. A small feral smile graced his lips. "Good day, Renesmee. Has your evening allowed you to rethink your position?"

"It has certainly allowed me time to think." I answered. "In fact I believe I have a few things to discuss with you."

His smile was more like a leer. Yes, I could win this if I played it right.

"I thought we might come to a compromise, your grace."

"I am not a fan of compromise; it generally means that all parties lose something in the bargaining," he observed.

"That is true, but they also stand to gain a great deal should the deal be struck. I propose a little wager. You give a little, I risk… everything." I barely breathed the last word. The offer Leah and I had come up with meant that they would go free and I would pray that they could get to the king in time, but the truth was, I was about to put myself into the hands of a man I knew to be determined to possess me.

"Go on," he said with quiet interest.

"You allow the women to have safe passage from the city, and I shall grace you with a dance."

"A dance?"

"Yes. I am known for dancing. I will dance for you, in full silks demonstrate to you exactly what skills I possess. I shall whet your appetite and entice your senses."

I saw his nostrils flare at the prospect. "And I would be satisfied with a mere dance, why?"

"You said you want my submission, not simply my acceptance. If all you wanted was my body, you would have simply taken me. I know you require more. Otherwise you would have forced me already. So let us play this game, if that is what you desire."

"Ah but if the ladies are away from my reach, what guarantee have I that you will continue to play?"

"You have my word, and my challenge. I understand that you love a game of chance. Is this true?"

"It is indeed."

"Then I will allow you three days to convince me of the superiority of your life, if you can convince me I will acquiesce."

"And if not?" he said peering at me.

"You will satisfy yourself with allowing me to serve Alice's sentence."

"No. Although the thought of punishing you excites me it offers me little satisfaction. I gain too little in this bargain. Where is the risk? Where is the danger?"

I felt a cold spread throughout my limbs as he began to circle me in thought. I knew he was about to propose a wager I would have a difficult time winning. I only hoped it was something I could endure. I swallowed and he stopped before me, a sneering smile upon his lips. "You will agree because I agree to endure it in silence. If I utter a sound, cry out, scream, cry, then you have my word that I will bow to your will and be yours, until you tire of me."

"The moment you cry out, or even whimper you will accept defeat and submit to me?" I nodded. "You will then accompany me to the Royal Palace and present yourself by my side, before my uncle, my cousin, and Mr. Black."

I felt my face fall and bit the inside of my cheek so as not to gasp. Could I bear it? Would it buy me enough time? Could the ladies fetch help in merely a few days' time?

Seeing his delight at the prospect, I knew it was my best chance of negotiating terms. Alistair had taught me well, and I knew that I needed to be careful.

"Very well," I agreed, "however, I have a few conditions of my own."

"Why don't we sit and discuss this civilly," the Duke offered leading me to a large mahogany table and pulled a chair out for me. I slid in and he brushed my shoulder with his hand. His touch was so very cold, it surprised me and I shivered to my very toes. "Now my dear, what concessions do you seek?"

"I want a signed document absolving all of the ladies and their families of responsibility for the alleged crime. I want them given safe passage from the city, and a promise that you will not pursue them for any retribution should I best you in this wager."

"You will not best me," he said cockily.

"Perhaps not, but I want the document none-the-less."

"Alright, Mrs. Uley, Mrs. Whitlock, and Mrs. Cullen will all be free to go."

"I want Miss Clearwater added to that list."

"Really, even though you have by now deduced that it was she who arranged for the trinket to make its way into Mrs. Whitlock's things?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…" he said trying to gauge my motive. "But far be it from me to deny you anything."

I sneered. "You mean anything but my liberty."

"Well, yes, there is that."

"I also want some time to bid them farewell."

"I shall allow you until noon today."

"Then there is the matter of the judge for the wager. We need an impartial party to determine if I have endured in silence."

"Who would you trust with such an office?"

"Not someone in your employ. Is there a house of worship near?"

"There is the nunnery of St. Marco at the center of town," he offered.

"Then seek out the Mother Superior and have her be your judge."

"Very well, I shall have her summoned."

Caius' edict meant I had barely an hour to say my goodbyes. I bade farewell to those I loved as best I could. Bella was distraught, wiping her eyes, and squeezing my hands.

"How can you do this? There must be another way," she pleaded.

"I must know that you are away and safe. That is all that matters now. Promise me you will away to Volterra City and allow Carlisle and Edward to care for you."

"How can I go, knowing that I am leaving you to such a man?"

"You can go because I insist. Remember that I love you, and tell Jacob that no matter the outcome of all this, my heart is forever his."

Next came Emily. She was looking pale and repentant. "He will hate me, you know. This will end any affection he has left for me. I should have protected you."

"You tell him that I did what I did for my family and that as my sister you are a member. He will understand. I swear to you."

Finally Alice came to say goodbye. "What have you agreed to, Ness. Tell me."

"I have made a wager with him," I confessed.

"What kind of wager?"

"I must accept your lashing, twenty strokes, in utter silence. If I do we are all free. If not, I agree to be his."

Alice blanched. "No. Nessie you mustn't."

"I will not see you harmed. I am strong enough to endure in silence. I know it."

"We will find our men and they will come for you. It will not stand. Can you postpone him?"

"I will try. No matter what happens…" I could not say it instead a choked whimper escaped my lips.

"I will tell him how much you love him."

The ladies and the children were packed up and sent out of the city. At sunset I was summoned to the throne room.

Caius was sitting in his gaudy chair lording it over his servants when I arrived. A sinister sneer lit his face at seeing me. I had been bathed and dressed in whisper thin silks. They hung from my frame as I walked toward him. My hair had been coiled into a long braid that hung over my left shoulder and my feet were bare. I stood before him in the silks which barely covered my frame, they consisted of a tied drape of fabric about each of my upper arms, a bandeau which came across my back, crossed over my breasts and tied at the nape of my neck. It too had drapes that hung down my back. The "skirt" consisted of a tied strip of cloth with seven veils cascading to the floor from my waist, and beneath that was a small tied bottom which was two triangles of cloth small enough to leave nothing to the imagination. I felt naked, and vulnerable, still I stood tall and straight. My eyes met his in utter defiance; he would get no deference from me.

"Why Renesmee, how lovely you look," he said in an oily voice.

"Thank you."

"I am assured that your friends have left the borders of my little province, so you will be relieved to know they are no longer in my grasp."

"I am gratified to hear that," I said.

"When the enticement is so delectable a morsel as yourself, how could I not indulge you in your desire? After all, I gain the pleasure of seeing you dance, and watching those filmy silks float to the floor as they expose every inch of your delectable skin." He licked his lips lasciviously then dismissed the few guards that remained. "I did not think you would wish the audience to be too broad. Besides, I shall enjoy the discomfort you will likely feel performing solely for me."

"It will be difficult to dance for you, sir, with no accompaniment," I pointed out.

"I have arranged for that," he said and pulled a bell pull. From a balcony out of view an instrument began to play a sultry tune. "They are out of sightlines. Now, my dear, delight me."

I walked to the center of the room and began to feel the music. I had not danced in a very long time, and then it had been for Jacob's eyes. I knew what was expected of me, but I had no heart for it. Displaying myself for this man was abhorrent and I found myself awkward and ungainly. Finally I closed my eyes and imagined Jacob's eyes watching me.

I began to spin and undulate in a seductive manner. I felt my muscles stretch and lengthen as I bent and moved. It was an escape from the circumstances that oppressed me and I gave myself to the moment. After several minutes I heard Caius shout above the instrument for me to stop.

"You move divinely, but such a chaste dance is not to my liking. I would that you shed this finery as you have been trained to do. Show me the treasures hidden beneath," he commanded.

"I offered you a dance, and a dance I have given you."

"Will you really force me to mar this beautiful skin with the marks of a lash? Will you endure in silence? Or will you cry out at the first bite of the whip against your sweet flesh?" he said lifting the trailing silk at my neck. He ran a finger across my shoulder blades and I shivered at the contact. "Now allow me to make myself clear, you will divest yourself of these clothes in the next few minutes, or I shall send my guards out to fetch the ladies back. We had a bargain, and I expect you to fulfill it."

"We bargained for a dance, and a dance I have given you," I said deciding to attempt defiance.

His hand jutted out and grabbed my chin in an iron grip. He pulled me close to him and looked me dead in the eye. "Do not toy with me, Lady Dawn. You forget, I own the day, and I can burn you with my flame."

I turned my chin out of his grip and took a step back. "I am no goddess, sir, and you are no god."

"I am god in this castle, and you would do well to remember it. Now if you will not grace me with a dance, I will demonstrate my power." With that he grabbed me round my waist and tore the streaming material from my body. In almost no time at all I stood almost naked before him as his hands roamed my exposed body.

"Stop!" I cried, attempting to break free.

I heard him chuckle lightly. "Such beauty, it is a sin to cover it at all. Now, you may go, but remember, I will not be toyed with, my dear. I expect you at my table to break your fast."

I grabbed my fallen garments and fled the room in haste.

CPOV

Watching her depart I laughed to myself. She cried out at my mere touch. She would never withstand the bite of the lash. She would be mine in no time at all. That thought made me smile.


	34. Chapter 34 Meanwhile on the Road

Chapter 34

JPOV

Traveling to Volterra City went much faster when it was only we men. Having no reason to stop and rest every few miles we managed to cover twice as much ground as we had previously. We were a merry band, each of us enjoying the freedom from the ladies' sensibilities. We made ribald conversation and laughed heartily as we journeyed east.

"At this pace we should reach the king in less than two days, assuming that "the begging" goes well we should return home to our women in but a week's time," Sam mused as we looked for a place to make camp.

"Is that a hopeful thought, or a worrying one?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"I believe it is a hopeful one. I miss her, and would hurry home to her. I would also that she was anxiously awaiting my return. What think you the odds of that?"

"Better than you imagine, I would think."

"This looks like a fine place to bed down this night," Jasper called from the lead.

We dismounted and tied the horses. We had each brought bedding to lie beside a fire and a canopy to cover us from inclement weather. Edward and Jasper went to fetch some fuel for the fire and Sam and I made camp. We had the food that the women had packed us; fresh bread, wine, and cheese. Sam took a bow and made to fetch us a rabbit or two.

The sun was already beginning to wane and it took little time for Edward and Jasper to return with firewood. They were chortling heartily as they came back to the camp and began to build a fire.

"Charlie sounds like a fine father," Jasper laughed slapping Edward on the back.

"Oh he was, rest assured. Still he made me sweat an ocean at the begging. I was half convinced he would put me out and send Jacob to run me through so I could not pursue Bella any longer," Edward crowed in response.

"Oh lord," I enthused remembering the ordeal Charlie had put Edward through, "I remember that. Bella was fit to be tied."

"How did you go about winning Alice's hand? Was it Aro who received the begging?" Edward asked.

"Yes. It was."

"Yes, it was?" I yelped. "That's it? No advice? No stories to lend me insight into how this might go? Have you nothing more to offer your brother in arms?"

"Have you had much exposure to the ritual of' the begging?" Jasper asked.

"Only peripherally, I was a mere whelp when Sam begged for Emily's hand and an anxious young soldier when Edward claimed Bella as his bride. Are there things I should know?"

"There are any number of useful lessons to teach you of the rite," Sam chimed in as he presented us with three fat rabbits to roast on the now roaring fire.

"Let us cook our food and we can regale our tales and attempt to assist you in avoiding the pitfalls that await you," Edward offered.

We ate and talked. Each told me of the begging they had performed to gain the right to wed their loves. I remembered my father roaring with laughter after Sam had performed the rite.

"The begging" was traditional and dated back to the time when the old religion ruled. The story went that the god of the heavens, Alpha, had a daughter of incredible beauty and grace. She was the goddess of the earth, Terrine, and ruled over a vast planet of land when the goddess of the underworld, Tenebrocity's son, the god of the oceans, Aqueous, fell in love with her. They found that they could no longer bear to be separate entities and so they chose to unite. The problem was they were separated by the veil between their worlds.

Aqueous confessed his love to Tenebrocity, and as she adored her son she agreed to lift the veil from her side. Alpha had only to lower the veil from his side for the two lovers to unite, but he was a concerned father and declared that he would not allow their union unless the ocean lord could prove himself worthy of his daughter.

At first Aqueous swelled with indignation and attempted to impress Alpha with storms and waves. The god of the heavens laughed at what he deemed a feeble display and refused to relent to anyone unworthy of his child. So Aqueous gathered every treasure he could find; an abundance of sea life, innumerable beauties of coral, and the purest clearest water and gave it to Alpha in tribute.

Alpha viewed the wonders of the deep and agreed that they possessed refinement and artistry, but again he rejected the offerings saying that he needed more proof of worth than mere trinkets could provide. Aqueous retreated convinced that there was naught he could do to win Terrine's father.

When Terrine heard that he father was being stubborn she made a plea to her mother, Terminus, to speak with him and devise a means for Aqueous to win his favor. Terminus proposed that the young man convince Alpha by a series of feats to prove his worthiness.

Aqueous was charged with finding the perfect adornment for Terrine's beauty. Aqueous brought forth a perfect pearl forged in the belly of an ancient oyster, and costing its life to produce. Alpha saw the light in his daughter's eye as she was presented with the perfect orb and his heart softened. Next he charged Aqueous with finding a way to honor Terrine in perpetuity. Aqueous gathered the sea breezes and composed the song of fair winds to blow eternally in honor of his love. Again Terrine was moved by his efforts and beamed a smile so bright that Alpha's heart was warmed from within and again he was moved. Finally, Alpha demanded to know how Aqueous planned to live with his daughter so that she never lost herself to him.

It took some time for Aqueous to devise a plan, but he presented it to Alpha that they should completely join, Land and Sea, forming one world that would nourish itself by becoming the planet we know. The earth would be fed by the water as it rained and renewed it to lushness. The plants which the land produced would provide roots which would not grow without both light from the heavens, and dark from the underworld. All those that they loved would become one family nurturing their offspring and creating life that would honor them all.

Alpha saw hope in this solution and lowered the veil. As Terrine and Aqueous joined the earth we know was formed and all the life upon it was charged with honoring the gods who so wisely created it.

In honor of the old legend would be bridegrooms must 'beg' the father of their heart's desire for permission to join their lives, and the fathers were charged with providing questions and tasks to prove their worth. Many parents utilized this as a means of extracting a 'begging price' to be paid to the bride's family, but that was not generally enough. As Nessie had no known parent Aro had stepped into the paternal role. The king had no need of coin, and I already knew that no money would be exchanging hands, but I was not certain what might await me.

"Charlie insisted I spend time with him so he could determine what kind of man I was," confided Edward. "I was certain it would be easy. I was vastly mistaken. We went camping in the forest and Charlie made certain I was rained upon, worked to the bone, and at one point lost in the wood. Then he took me out herding the horses."

"What was wrong with that?" I asked confused. I did that almost daily.

"I am a physic, Jacob, and although I ride well, I lack the skills required to cut the horses. I fell off the horse close to twenty times. Do you not remember how I limped for a week during the begging?"

I chuckled. I did in fact recall that. Edward had never given an explanation for his physical distress, but it was apparent in his gait.

"The final trial was to go fishing with him."

"Oh lord," I wailed in amusement.

Jasper and Sam wore twin faces of confusion. "Fishing?" they asked in unison.

"Charlie fished almost as a religion. He sat for hour upon hour in utter silence communing with nature and drinking the finest wine he could find. There we sat, in utter silence, him looking at me, me looking back. Finally I cracked and words rained from my mouth. I told him that Bella was the only reason I found to be alive and that without her to share it my life would cease to have meaning." Edward shook his head and a blush rose to his cheeks. "When I was finished, Charlie said he would give his blessing, if for no other reason than Bella would ensure that he never again had to go fishing with me, because I frightened all the fish."

We all dissolved in riotous laughter. We were in full belly laugh enjoying the camaraderie of men being men. That was why we did not hear them approach. The first sign of a threat was the arrow that flew past Sam's head and stuck itself into a nearby tree.

"Hold!" cried a bandit from the trees.

We each made grabs for our weapons and in no time we were engaged by a band of thieves who had appeared in the night. There were eight in all. We were outnumbered, but we were all fighters and these men were far from trained soldiers. We dispatched them rather easily, and held two for questioning after the other six had fallen or fled.

"Kill us now!" cried one in a panic. He was young, fit, but obviously not well fed.

"Shut it! They might well take you at your word." His comrade spat.

"I mean it, as should you. He'll kill us if we return."

That caught my attention. "He who?"

"Told you to shut it, Trevor," growled the obviously older partner.

"You shut it, John. The Duke is not going to be pleased to 'ear we failed so miserably. He ain't gonna pay us and send us on our way, now is he? Nah, he's gonna take it outta our hide and I'd rather have it quick. Wouldn't you?"

"The Duke, you mean Caius?" Sam asked astounded.

"Aye, sir."

"What has he to do with this mischief?" Edward inquired.

"Oh, hell," the older bandit sighed, "might as well tell you all now that this 'un has blabbed. We was sent here to hinder you're travel. He wanted us to cause enough harm to waylay you by a day or two. He offered us a bag of gold each to set upon you. Course now he is like to kill us all, at least those he can catch. Might as well beg you for mercy, we know he'll have none."

"What exactly were your instructions from the Duke?" Sam asked.

"Just what I told you."

"The 'what' seems less important than the 'why'? Do you not agree Sam?" Jasper queried.

"I would agree," Sam mused. "Were you given a motivation for this delay?"

"We was just told to hinder your travel sir. Oh, and how to recognize your party," said the one called John.

"Curious…" said Edward.

"Indeed," agreed Jasper. "Tie them well, we can bring them to the king's court with us. Perhaps he can unravel this tangle for us."

After securing the two and leaving Jasper to keep watch we all bedded down for the night. We had set up a watch schedule and an alarm should the bandits return, although that seemed unlikely. The evening passed and we each slept for a time. Still my mind kept returning to the thought that this man I had very little experience of had sent bandits to attack us. On the morrow I would inquire as to whom was at odds with the duke.

We broke camp at dawn and planned to complete out journey more hurriedly now that we had prisoners in tow. We were just about to depart when a cry rent the air.

"Hold! By all that holy, I beg you hold!"

A youth upon a fine steed sped into the clearing nearly falling from his mount as he pulled at the reigns. Sam leapt up and rushed to the side of the rider. "Eleazar, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Emily sent me to fetch you, sir. She and the other ladies follow with your children," he said gasping for air. "I bear a missive to explain. You are needed sir, urgently!"

Sam took the scroll the boy held in his fist and brought it to us all reading aloud.

_Dearest Husband,_

_ We race to meet you, Alice, Bella, Leah, and myself. You must help us. Caius has manipulated circumstance to cause our sweet Renesmee to sacrifice herself for those she loves. She remains in his clutches ready to do all to protect those she loves. We shall inform you of all as soon as we can get to you, but travel is uneasy for Bella and Alice, and we have had to stop at the posting inn. _

_ Pray hurry for we do not know how long she can remain unharmed in his clutches._

_ Emily_

In no time at all we were mounted and away. We used the boy guard the bandits until we could return, and raced to the sides of our women. We barely paused to give the horses to the grooms at the inn and thundered in calling for them.

Alice was the first to fly forward. She clung to Jasper's neck, tears streaming down her face and simply repeated "I'm so sorry," over and over. Bella walk laboriously into Edward's arms and shook her head. Emily came forward with Leah in tow and they paused before Emily walked up to Sam and kissed him. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"What is going on?" I cried.

"I think it best that Leah inform you, as she has the most information. We will need a plan and must form two parties I believe if we are to save Nessie," Bella stated plainly.

The innkeeper led us to a dining chamber and we all took seats. I was anxious and curious, but I mastered my fear to listen to the tale Leah had to tell.

Leah explained how she had been a bed partner to Caius and that when he had met Nessie at the palace he had become obsessed with her. He devised a plan to entrap Alice in hopes that Nessie's kind heart would move her to acquiesce to his desires. Leah explained that she and Ness had discussed it and that Ness insisted that all four of the women escape while she attempted to hold Caius off. Leah assured us all that Ness would not be gainsaid on the matter and that she had sworn Leah to secrecy on her exact intentions until they were reunited with the men.

Seeing as we were all here she said she believed she could now enlighten us. "Your girl is a brave soul, Jacob. I apologize for not being able to see past my desire for you. She bid me tell you that I assisted her, but there was really precious little I could do. She has agreed to accept Alice's punishment, no matter how undeserved. She made a wager with Caius that if she can withstand the lashing in utter silence she is free. If, however, she cries out, or even moans, her freedom is forfeit to Caius and she must become his."

Without thinking I grabbed Leah by upper arms and shook her. "How could you allow such a wager? What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking to save those your Renesmee loves. She told me she could not leave the children motherless, as she had been. She told me you would understand when I told you that she has made this choice to save her family, to save your family."

I released her and hung my head. Of course she would think of me and mine before herself. Foolish girl that she was she still could not see that all I needed in this life was for her to be by my side.

"We did make provisions to protect her though," Leah confided. "I gave her a small knife, small enough that Caius is unlikely to find it on her person. She said she could use it to defend herself. I do not think it will do much good, but she insisted."

"We need to proceed as quickly as possible," Edward said urgently.

It was decided that Sam and Leah would head to the king and seek his assistance. Edward would remain with Bella, Alice, Emily and the children, here at the inn. We would utilize the inn as a means to send messages between if there was news. Finally Jasper and I would return to Port Angeles and attempt to rescue my love.

We were set to depart at noon. I made to ready Rabbit and ensure I was prepared to go when Leah caught my sleeve. "Jacob?"

"What do you want, Leah?"

"I need to tell you something. I did not wish to say it in front of the others, but I believe you must know."

"Well?"

"I believe I gave Renesmee some information that could hurt you all in the end. I did not tell her for that purpose, but I saw her eyes when I told her. I confessed that Caius has spoken of needing her as he has never needed another. He is determined to have her by any means possible."

"Why is that something that could hurt her?"

"Because I believe she means to provoke him. She thinks if she angers him enough she can get him to…" she paused, looking at the ground clearly afraid.

"What?"

"She said she would rather die than submit to him. She said if necessary she would provoke him to kill her. Use his anger against him to free herself from his grasp."

"Good God! Is it possible?"

"He has a devilish temper and he has used violence in the past. I fear it is quite possible, should she provoke him."

Without thought I called for Jasper as I swung myself up onto my mount. I would not wait another moment to rescue Renesmee from Caius' clutches.


	35. Chapter 35 Coming to a Head

Author's note: The story is amping up to its climax. There is some intense scenes. Be aware that nothing too graphic is coming, but there is some violence. If this bothers you read with caution. Thank you.

Shelindrea

Chapter 35

NPOV

I awoke to a clear day. The sun shone brightly despite my dampened spirits. I rose and washed. I combed and plaited my hair. Each task was performed with a purpose born of routine. I practiced silence. I would have to school myself over the next few days to maintain it despite the crushing pain I felt within my soul, the overwhelming fear that I could not prevail, and the sorrow that I would most likely never live to see Jacob again.

I had been housed in a grand suite that had a large wardrobe filled with gowns. I chose a pale yellow dress and donned it with the help of a palace slave named Didyme. She was tall, blonde and lithe of frame. She occasionally raised her eyes to my own, but she did not speak directly to me until I spoke to her.

"Thank you," I said as she tied the chord which cinched the dress.

"You are most welcome, Ma'am," she said quietly. Then as she made to leave the room she turned back to me and spoke in a more compelling voice. "We are all praying for you, Ma'am… to defeat the master. You are not alone."

I felt the tears well in my eyes, but forced them to cling to my lashes and not fall. "Thank you," I whispered. With that thought clear in my mind I made my way to Caius dining chamber.

He was waiting for me of course, dressed in his finery, seated at a table which held a feast fit for an army. He rose as I entered the room and came to my side, taking my hand in his own and placing a kiss on the back. "You truly are the dawn, aren't you, how else to explain your exquisite beauty?"

I smiled wanly and allowed him to lead me to a seat. He pulled out the chair and brushed his hands over my shoulders as he resumed his seat at the head of the table mere feet away. Caius was dressed in an embroidered tunic shining with golden thread. With his pale hair and sharp features it made him look somewhat pinched and sharp. His ice blue eyes and white blonde hair made him the antithesis of my Jacob and it made my heart ache for my love.

"Please, break your fast," he said with a flourish that took in the entirety of the table.

Everything looked delicious, but the thought of food made my stomach roil. He was watching me with narrowed eyes, and I knew he would insist so I took a fresh baked roll and buttered it picking it apart and nibbling the small bites.

"I thought you and I should get to know each other. I want to show you the kind of life you will live here. I insist that everything in my house is the best. It is in fact the reason I seek for you to join my household." A thin smile graced his face and gave him a leering look. I noticed that he had said the life I would live with a finality that sent chills down my spine.

"Remember your grace, it is not a certainty that I shall ever reside in this residence for more than a few days." He raised a brow in challenge. "Still," I said trying to be conciliatory, "I should enjoy seeing your home."

I had decided in the night that my best chance may be to delay his wrath, rather than provoke it outright. If the girls could get word to Jacob and the king, then perhaps they could arrive in time to spare me the punishment he had planned. I had also thought long and hard about the advice Alistair had given me regarding negotiations and diplomacy. He had advised approaching one's opponent with openness and kindness. I hoped that if I was gentle and accepting of his company that perhaps he would grow to see me less as something to acquire and more a women with actual rights and feelings he would feel badly about trampling; besides Leah had advised me to play to his vanity. She said that I might be able to buy time if he thought I was softening to his desires.

"Shall we begin in the treasure room?" he asked rising to his feet and offering me his hand.

The tour took us through the throne room and into a large room which displayed jewels of every shape and size. I was somewhat fascinated with the prisms of light that the treasures shed about the room and watched the refracted light dance along the golden walls.

"Beautiful," I sighed in appreciation of the light.

"Imagine yourself dripping in diamonds, sparkling in sapphires, encrusted in emeralds," he said holding up each gem as he spoke of it. It saddened me to realize that he saw beauty in the pricey gems rather than in the light they produced, but I smiled and allowed him to continue his tour.

So much of his palace was gilt it made me wonder if he truly saw himself as the God of the day. It appeared as if he wanted everything to shine like the sun. It seemed a pity, because it might have been a lovely home were it not bathed in such harsh light.

After walking and viewing statues and paintings, stables and ballrooms, kitchens and quarters I was growing weary. We rounded a corner and stepped out into a beautiful garden. Huge rose bushes lined a picturesque walk and the aroma assaulted my senses. It reminded me of home, and in turn, of Jacob. My heart sank. I felt like just accepting Caius' hospitality was a form of betrayal. Still I had to have faith in those I loved to intervene.

I wandered over to sit upon a marble bench and took in the splendor of the flora about me. "You must employ an army to tend such a vast garden, Sir." I observed.

"Not at all, I have slaves and an overseer to see to the palace's edification and beauty. I must say you appear quite fetching sitting among the blooms. Then again, your beauty outshines them at every turn. I am surprised that they do not wilt for shame in your presence."

"Flattery of such kind is a paltry art, your grace. Let us speak plainly, shall we? We both know you have no true affection for me. So why is it so important to you to win me?" I asked what had been plaguing me since his proposition.

He smiled at me in what appeared to be genuine delight. "You are truly a remarkable creature for a woman, so alluring, yet so sensible. Where did you learn to focus on what many women would deem an insignificant point?"

"I studied at the scholar under Captain Whitlock and Alistair. They taught me that an opponent's motivation sometimes was more telling than his desired prize. So again I ask what exactly is it about me that would motivate you to work so tirelessly to gain my submission? Surely you could have your pick of women to meet your needs."

"What I desire cannot be had in most women. Slaves bore me. There is no challenge to acquiring or possessing them. They will lie down in the street displaying their wares to every passing free-born soul and thank them for the privilege. It is repellent. Free women are not that much different in my opinion. They are all concerned with how a match can benefit them. They refuse so much that a man finds pleasurable on the grounds of propriety and decorum. In truth they have no sense of pleasure and are content to lie still and accept a man only to bear children. If a slave is repellent, a free woman of this ilk is sickening. No, what I seek, what I desire is a woman like you, one who is trained to understand and accept pleasure. One whom I am certain can be coaxed into receiving pleasure as well as giving it. You are such a woman, aren't you, Renesmee?" As he spoke he leant into me and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I blushed, not because of anything Caius said, but because I remembered Rosalie explaining the art of seduction in exactly the same way, and then thought of Jacob's face as he watched me reach my peak. He always seemed satisfied only when I too received pleasure from our coupling.

"Ah, you see. Your cheeks color with the mere thought of taking your own pleasure. Tell me, have you ever been the one to take your own pleasure? Have you reached for a man before he actually reached for you?"

Again my memory of Jacob's reaction to my exploration of his manhood filled my mind. I had never been more enflamed than when he allowed me to explore the pleasure of his form. I remembered how frightened I had been at first, and then how bold I became knowing he was enjoying it.

Apparently my face betrayed me for his eyes lit with intrigue and delight. "Ah, so the kitten enjoys being pet. How delightful. Tell me what tempts you my beauty, and it shall be yours."

"You cannot give me what tempts me, your grace, for it is not in your possession."

"Name it and you shall have it," he vowed.

I shook my head sadly in his direction. "I desire the freedom to choose he whom I desire."

At once his face clouded with fury and he grasped my wrist tightly in his fist. The pressure I felt there was painful and I realized that he meant it to be. "So how is one to become that man?"

"I desire a man's heart to love me. A good and kind heart I can love in return."

"I have two more days to attempt to do just that. I would prefer not to need to win this wager for you are far too fine to mar with the bite of my lash. Have you experienced much by way of punishment?"

I wanted desperately to pull my wrist from his grip, but he was unyielding. I did not at first answer him, and he did not appreciate my delay, for he gave my arm a yank until my eyes were locked in his gaze.

"No, sir, I have not."

"Imagine it," he said moving round me and grasping my shoulders from behind and whispering in my ear. "Your bare back exposed to the room, the cool air licking your already stinging nerves. Then there is the anticipation wondering when and where the strike will land. My particular instrument is a cat o' nine-tails. It will sing through the air and then land nine spikes of searing fire into your tender flesh."

I felt my stomach clench as his fingers bit into my arms and he pulled me closer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "You will scream in agony if you make me break you. There is no hope of your remaining silent, and that saddens me."

"I will do whatever it takes to do so," I said trying to lean away from his intimate embrace.

"Resign yourself to being mine and you need only enjoy. Fight me, and I will ensure I win."

At that moment a servant arrived and informed Caius that the nun had arrived and was awaiting her audience. He bid the servant show her to us in the garden. Then he released my arm and stepped away from me.

The Mother Superior was an impressive woman. She stood about five feet nine inches and had a gentle face and soft body of a woman in her early sixties. She wore the habit of the local religious and she walked with authority and purpose. Her bright green eyes sparkled with an air that she was not someone to be thwarted.

"Good day, Sister," Caius said by way of greeting.

"It might have been had I not been summarily summoned to your palace. What can I do for you, your grace? Come, come now, I haven't all day."

"I have need of your impartiality, Sister. This young lady and I have made a wager, and it is for you to determine who has won," Caius explained.

The nun looked me over with a critical eye. I was not certain what she saw, but she turned to Caius and raised her lip in derision. "Leave us," she ordered him.

"I beg your pardon…"

"You certainly should. Now do as I said. If you want my help you will allow me to speak with this unfortunate child. Now!" her tone said she would brook no refusal.

Caius glared at her, but he did retreat leaving me alone with this formidable woman. Once he was out of sight she turned to me and looked at me down her patrician nose. "So… What has that scoundrel done to you to make you agree to a wager with him?"

In a moment I knew I liked her, and felt instantly that she was someone to be trusted. "Oh, Sister…" I gasped feeling the first hope I had felt all day. "His grace arrested my dear friend and sentenced her for a crime she did not commit. He threatened her with a flogging and I could not allow it. We struck a bargain. I agreed to take her punishment."

"Why would you do that, child?"

"Because Alice has been a godsend to me. You see, Sister…"

"Chelsea," she corrected, "you may call me Chelsea."

"Thank you." With that I told her my tail of woe. I explained how Alice had been the one to teach me how to be free and how I loved her as a sister. I explained her past and the nightmares that still plagued her sleep. Finally I told her that I had bartered for the freedom of those I love and ensured that only I would be risked in this endeavor.

She listened intently, her eyes boring into my own. She shook her head at several points in the tale, but made no comment until I had concluded.

"So you see, you are here to judge whether I cry out while he whips me."

"Dear God, child," she exclaimed on a breath. "When is this atrocity to take place?"

"I have one more day. He hopes to convince me to forgo this and simply agree to be his."

"I presume that is not something you are willing to do."

"No, Chelsea, it is not. I will do all within my power not to become his."

"Who is he?" she asked, those green eyes seeing far more than she should.

"My former master," I confessed. "He loves me and has asked for my hand. So you see I cannot lose this wager."

"Child, no matter how much you may want it, I cannot imagine that you can survive a lashing without a sound. Surely your young man would understand if you submitted for a moment and saved your friend and yourself," she advised.

"He might, but I would not. I do not care for Caius. I have spent the last several months learning what freedom means, and submitting to a man for whom I do not care is not freedom. I deserve better than being used as he would use me."

I was adamant and Chelsea took pity on me, wrapping me in a maternal embrace and saying soothing words to me. She feared that there was no avoiding taking the lashing, and swore to look out for me. We spent much of the evening praying and talking.

I decided that I would write a series of letters to be held in her care in case of the worst scenario. Interestingly enough Chelsea and I did not agree on what the worst was. For me there seemed no worse choice than being made to honor my wager and give myself to Caius. Having tasted freedom and the wonder of love I found myself craving the alternative horror, and that concerned Chelsea greatly.

To her mind death was the worst thing I could face. She kept telling me to seek my heart for acceptance and to remember that if I perished I would hurt everyone whom I left behind. Still, I could not face the thought of having to remain in Caius' arms while Jacob lived and found a life without me.

On the dawn of the next day I was resolute. I would face my fate and master my voice. No amount of pain would rest a sound from me. I dressed in a simple peach day dress and plaited my hair so that it fell down my back. I walked to Caius' breakfast room and stood before him.

He could sense the change in me and looked up. "Good day, my beautiful Renesmee."

"Good day, your grace."

"Please have a seat, my dear. Break your fast."

"No thank you, Sir. I feel that we should proceed with this wager, and I cannot imagine that a full belly will assist me in my cause."

He eyed me sizing me up. He seemed disappointed. "You are determined then?"

"I am."

He stood and began to circle me with desire evident in his ice blue eyes. "You know I too am determined. I would rather have you acquiesce than your pain." He slithered an arm about my waist and pulled me to him. "Are you certain I cannot persuade you in a more mutually pleasurable way?" He moved in to kiss me and I held him off firmly.

"I am. I am determined to end this. I will never yield, so let us stop pretending that I will."

"Oh you will!" he growled.

"No, your grace, I will not. I would rather be flayed alive than give you the satisfaction," I all but spat at him. I was trying to free myself of his grasp, but each movement merely caused him to tighten his hold.

"You will cry my name and beg me to take you before I am through!"

"Never! My dying breath shall be spent with the name Jacob Black. He shall always have my heart, and will be the only man to have my body!"

Suddenly his eyes darkened to a stormy blue. "Very well, if you need to feel the lash to move you then feel it you shall!"

Within short order he had called for a whipping post to be moved to his throne room and for Chelsea to be brought. He was fuming and I suddenly felt certain that I must loose myself in my mind and endure anything not to bend.

When all was prepared I was brought into Caius by two large guards, each holding tightly to my upper arms. Chelsea stood by, her face gaunt and her eyes sad. The guards moved me to stand before Caius and then stepped away.

"Utter silence that is the wager. I require you to swear it before these witnesses and to sign the document."

I nodded and affixed my name to the form as did Caius and Chelsea. Immediately I was turned and marched to the whipping post and my hands were tied to it to prevent my escape. My back became arched as my hands were raised above my head. I felt someone behind me and then heard Caius' softest voice in my ear. "I would not infect the wounds you will endure," he said and then I felt a blade split the back of my dress. He tore it from my flesh until I stood before him naked and trembling. His hands skimmed my body, cupping my breasts and pulling my backside flush with his manhood which was standing at full attention. "You see what you do to me? I will take you in every possible way, and when I am done, I will take you again."

"Only if I cry out, and I assure you I will not."

"You will!" he roared and then he stepped back and I heard the whip sing as he slashed it through the air.

He was toying with me, and I knew it. He knew exactly the effect of the sound on my raw nerves and he prolonged my anticipation. I bit my lip trying to brace for the impact, but when it came I was unprepared for the biting sting that ripped across my shoulders. I flexed away from it instinctually, but before my breath could ease the burn of another strike tore across my back. I bit my lip until I tasted blood and I focused on Jacob's face as he promised to love me for eternity.

JPOV

We entered Port Angeles at full speed and meant to storm the palace. Jasper had been at my side the entire ride reminding me that we would succeed and that Nessie would be well. As we rushed into the palace servants ushered us to the throne room, but what we found made my blood run cold.

The doors were barred and a nun, in full habit was beating upon them screaming at the top of her lungs. "You will kill her! Good God man, you will kill her!"


	36. Chapter 36 Sore Loser

Chapter 36

Chelsea POV

The poor child was tied to the whipping post and seeing it made my heart break for her. In the time before the chamber was prepared she had sat and prayed with me, begging me to remember her to those she loved. I asked her how confident she was that she could endure the lash in silence and she assured me that she would do anything not to succumb to the Duke's desires. I believed her and that is what frightened me.

When the duke stalked over to her tiny frame I felt my stomach clench, then I saw the blade in his hand and surged forward. He took it and sliced her out of her garment and laid bare her entire form. It was degrading, and by the look in his eyes I knew he meant it to be.

He molested the child and I saw her raise her eyes to my own with a plea to remain strong and help her get through this, so I did. I locked my eyes to hers and sent every bit of the iron will I had forged since I had taken the habit. I would get her through this if I could and then ease her wounds. She needed to know she was not alone.

The duke began to swing the whip causing it to whistle through the air. Renesmee's eyes grew large with fear and I willed her to calm herself. I thought she was succeeding when the first blow struck her skin.

Her body bowed from the pain and the shock. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and as she breathed out she nodded almost imperceptibly. I took that as sign that we were still in this together.

I began counting aloud the blows that the duke landed. By five I could see the welts rising on Renesmee's back. But still she remained silent. Her breathing was growing ragged and I saw the muscles in her arms straining as she pulled against the ropes with each landed swing. As the twelfth strike hit its mark I saw a trickle of blood. By the fifteenth the welts were splitting and pouring blood down her back as well as sending showers of blood droplets that sailed off the whip with each stroke. The closer we got to the completion of the wager the angrier the duke became until his blows were having such force I could not believe the child was holding up, although tears streamed down her face and I saw the pain there.

"Seventeen," I counted and the duke lowered the lash and approached Renesmee.

"Say the word and this ends," he offered her, but she shook her head vehemently. "Do you mean to thwart me and return to your horse farmer? Is that your plan?"

At the mention of her love Renesmee straightened herself and nodded with a finality that made me proud. Unfortunately pride was also what the duke must have been feeling for he grabbed the girl's braid and bent her head back, his eyes burning with rage.

"I would rather you die than see you in his arms. You will be mine or no other's. What say you to that?"

I meant to warn her of his trick. He had not completed the wager, any sound she made would lose her freedom, but she was wiser than I anticipated. She looked him in the eye and smiled. She would not yield and she was making it clear.

"Clear this room!" the duke cried and the soldiers that had escorted us in moved to remove me. I fought them, straining to get to the poor girl tied to a post and bleeding. I knew he had meant it when he said he would rather see her dead. The men dragged me from the room as the sound of the whip resumed.

I fought them, kicking and screaming. Through all this I heard the whip and counted the blows. The door was barred against me and I pounded trying desperately to make the man see reason, but it remained immobile. "You will kill her! Good God man, you will kill her!"

I screamed for her, yet she remained silent. I had lost count at thirty lashes, but they kept on. My fists were becoming numb when I heard the men run down the hall.

JPOV

"Stand back Sister!" I yelled and Jasper and I thundered into the door. It took three tries but finally it gave way. The sight before me tore all the breath from my body. Caius stood over a slumped form. Her back was a spider web of interlacing wounds, each weeping blood and looking like a flayed piece of meat. His eyes were insane and he was laughing.

"Even if she lives she will never be yours alone, for she will wear my marks upon her form forever. It will drive a wedge between you and you will find me inhabiting her mind," he cackled.

In that instant I found my hands wrapped round his throat and squeezing. It was only Jasper's cry that stopped me from killing the man. "Jacob! Nessie needs you!" he touched my arm and I released the bastard into his custody.

I approached Nessie's slumped body and thought to cut her down, but I was afraid she might fall onto her back. I was terrified of causing her more pain and I did not know how to prevent it. I do not know how long I stood before her thinking of the best course of action, but the nun approached me and gently placed her hand on my arm.

"I think it best if you drape her over your shoulder. I will cut her down if you position her so. Then we can get her to a safe place and treat her wounds," she said gently.

I braced my shoulder at Nessie's waist and the sister cut her down. She slumped against me like a wet rag. I had her weight, but again I was unsure of how best to hold her.

"Lock your arms round her knees. This should keep her still and safe," the nun said. Again I was stuck by her practicality and sense.

I stood with Ness upon my shoulder and turned to see Jasper fitting Caius with irons. My eyes locked with Caius' ice blue eyes and it took everything within me to calm myself enough to speak.

"I will see you rot in hell. I swear on everything that is holy you will pay for this."

"I am a duke. You cannot imagine that the king will side with you against his own family? You are a fool! And you Captain, do not think for a moment that you will go unscathed after you have importuned me thus."

"I have witnesses that will testify that you violated the terms of the wager and I have no doubt his majesty will exact his own justice on that score. Now I am going to gag you for all our sakes.

Sister Chelsea had draped Nessie in a sheet from her bed within the palace. I did not want to leave Nessie in this place for a moment longer, so we hired a coach and rode to the convent. Once there Sister Chelsea led me to an empty cell which held a bed and helped me lay my love face down upon it.

Nessie had not stirred the entire ride. She had hung limply over my shoulder, and then across my lap in the carriage. I could feel her breathing, and that alone kept me sane. Now I looked down at her unconscious form and truly took in the extent of damage Caius had inflicted. I fell to my knees. He had not left an inch of her back unmarked.

"Oh god," I lamented, "how do we help her?"

"Pull yourself together, lad. She will need you when she wakes. I will fetch what we will need and then you and I will begin to treat her physical wounds," the sister said.

Chelsea returned with two of her compatriots. They carried white linen sheets, water, and some malodorous salve. The nuns went about tearing the sheets into strips and soaking them in the water. After a few moments Chelsea turned to me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "This is going to cause her a great deal of pain, lad. She is likely going to cry out. I ask you know if you can handle following my direction without question? If you cannot I would have you go now, for once we begin there will be no turning back. Have you a strong stomach?"

"I will not leave her."

"Good," the formidable woman said. "Now stand at the head of the bed and hold her hands tightly. We are going to begin to bathe the wounds with water. It is likely to wake her. She needs to remain still. That is your mission. Speak to her, hold her down, and whatever you do, do not let her go."

I knelt before her and took her hands into my own. I noticed my mother's ring upon her finger and kissed it. It was also that wrist that bore the bracelet with the ruby heart. I felt better knowing she had not been alone, she had kept me with her. Still, I could not stop my heart from aching knowing she had bourn this all to spare my family. My love for her grew more than I imagined it could. Still I wanted to scold her for her foolhardiness.

As the water poured over her wounds she stirred slightly and a soft moan escaped her lips. Her brow furrowed and she pulled against the hold I had on her hands. It was tortuous to have to hold her still knowing that we were causing her such pain. After several pitchers were poured to cleanse the wounds Sister Chelsea began to spread the ointment on each open wound. Nessie squirmed again and groaned in discomfort, but still she remained unconscious. Finally her back was draped with the water soaked bandages.

"This should help, although, I fear we are ill equipped to treat such severe injuries here," the nun said sympathetically.

"We must get word to the capitol. We need a messenger to send an urgent post."

"It has already been done, Jacob." Jasper stood in the doorway looking horrified at seeing Ness in such a state.

"Where is the Duke?"

"He is currently housed in his own dungeon. Several of his servants are guarding him."

"Is that wise? Will they not release him?" I asked rising to my feet, afraid that Caius could escape at all.

"I have no concerns on that score, friend. It is more likely that they will kill him themselves. I have sent word to Volterra, as well as to Bella and Alice. The latter should be here with a few hours. Fear not, I will return to guard that bastard until he can be charged and tried. You just focus on our girl."

Aro POV

"Bring them in," I ordered my guard after he informed me of a pair bearing an urgent message from Jasper. The man and woman entered and bowed to me. I waved them up. "Speak."

"My name is Samuel Uley, Sire. I am brother-in-law to Jacob Black. I bear news of Renesmee Cullen. She is in desperate need of your intercession."

I had listened to the testimony of Mr. Uley and then Miss Clearwater. I was appalled at the actions of my nephew and immediately ordered that my carriage be readied for the trip to Port Angeles. I summoned Carlisle to accompany me and was instructing my ministers on how to proceed when the door to my meeting chamber flew open. When I raised my eyes I saw my son, in a dire state.

"Is it true, Father? Tell me! Is it true?"

"Leave us," I ordered the ministers and motioned for my son to sit. "It appears that your cousin has indeed plotted and schemed to coerce young Miss Cullen into becoming his."

"Do you think he will harm her?"

"I do not know son."

"If he lays a hand on her… I shall… I shall…"

"You shall follow the law. That is what we must both do. One day you will rule this kingdom, my son. You will face many wrongs perpetrated by your subjects and as king you must remember to listen and evaluate before you pass judgment. Ready yourself, Felix, I believe you shall accompany me to this trial."

Edward POV

We had arrived in Port Angeles in the early evening. Jasper was in the palace. He and I talked and when I heard what had happened I rushed over to the convent.

When I entered the cell which housed Ness and Jacob I found him with his head in his hands. I touched his shoulder and when our eyes met I knew I had work to do. He assisted me in removing the soaked bandages so I could assess the damage.

"The Sisters have done well in cleaning and treating this, though I have rarely seen anything so severe in a lashing. Most know better than to inflict this kind of damage. The biggest concern is that she will dehydrate from the amount of damaged skin." It took the look on Jacob's face to make me realize how cold and clinical I sounded. "We shall ensure that she is well cared for, Jake. I swear. We shall do everything to see that she heals well and quickly."

Alice POV

I clung to Jasper when we were reunited and he held me fast. I drank in his scent and his strength. I waited for several minutes before I worked up the courage to ask what I knew I needed to know. "Were you in time, my love?"

I felt him sigh in my arms and knew they had not been. But in a moment I felt his shoulders begin to shake and my fear grew exponentially.

"Oh God, how bad?"

"I have never seen a beating like this. Not even your back has seen what he inflicted upon her," Jasper said shaking his head.

"I must see her," I told him firmly.

"Are you certain that is wise, love? I fear it will cause you immense distress."

"She will need someone who knows how she is feeling now. I must be there for her."

"She is not even conscious, Alice. She will not know whether you are there or not."

"She will know," I assured him and he led me to her side.

NPOV

Pain, sharp, burning agony was all I knew. I could hear voices, but none of them could puncture the overwhelming pain. I wanted to scream, but something prevented the sound. "Not a sound" my mind repeated over and over. I was certain there was a reason, but I could not recall it. All I could recall was that the excruciating pain and my need to bury myself in the oblivion of blackness.


	37. Chapter 37 Awake Unto Me

Chapter 37

NPOV

I could not fathom where I was. The room was small and dimly lit. Shadows danced upon bare walls as the candle guttered on the bedside table. There was a comfortable aroma of beeswax that made me think of childhood. I closed my eyes again trying to focus. There were sounds. I focused on the ethereal hum. It was singing. How strange. It was a tune that spoke to my memory and my mind latched on to its familiar intonation. A chant that was what it was. The sisters must be gathering for prime. I was late. Why was I still abed? The sisters never allowed us to lie in bed once they rang the bell. I knew I best rise and hurry to chapel.

I pushed up with my arms and arched my back to stretch my stiffened muscles. Instantly I was assaulted by the most intense pain I had ever felt. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and froze in the position I had moved into. Why was I in such pain?

"Oh my God! Fetch Edward!" said a strong voice before I felt warm hands brace my shoulders. "Ness, It's all is well. You are safe. Please let me help you."

I felt myself eased into a seated position, and continued to breathe deeply as the room swam about me. The aroma of sandalwood and man assaulted my senses. It was the most wonderful scent in the world and I found myself burying my nose into a warm wall of muscle.

"Oh, Ness, I have been so frightened. Can you open your eyes, love?"

I forced myself to pull back from the wonderful embrace, and focused on lifting my heavy lids. When I did I saw the face of an angel, my angel. I lifted my hand to cup his face. "Jacob," I sighed.

"Yes, love it's me." He leaned in and gave me the softest kiss imaginable. I wanted more and opened to him offering him entry. He took it, flooding my senses with the joy of him. My mind began to catch up to the fact that I was with him and suddenly I remembered. I pulled back from the wonder of his kiss to look into his onyx eyes.

"Caius?"

"Being transported to Volterra City in Aro's custody. There to await trial."

"Trial? What is he being charged with?"

"The list is long and varied. Aro's main charge is his illegal detainment and physical assault upon your person. Sam, Emily, and Leah rushed to the capital to inform his majesty of your wager. They hoped to forestall the consequences, but as you know we were too late. Aro, Felix and Carlisle arrived in Port Angeles two days after we did. The king was enraged, but he said he wanted to postpone the trial until you were well enough to attend and lend testimony against him."

"They came all the way from Volterra City? How long have I been here?"

"Five days in all."

"Where exactly is here?"

"You are in Sr. Chelsea's convent. We brought you here after…"

"After…" my voice trailed away as his had. I could not remember exactly what had happened. I knew Caius had begun the punishment, but somewhere after he stripped me naked and tied me to the post my memory became fuzzy. As I tried to bring it all back into focus my heart began to beat a frantic tattoo. The reasons for my sacrifice came flooding to my mind and I needed to kno0w they were alright. "Alice? Bella? Emily?"

"All safe and well."

"You mean I did it? I won?"

"Yes, love, you are free."

I felt the tears upon my cheeks before I collapsed upon his chest. His hands wound into my hair as he rained kisses upon my brow. I tried to move, and again was ravaged by pain. I whimpered and Jacob held me closer.

"Be at ease love. You conquered him, but not before he battered you poor back. Edward and Sister Chelsea have been treating your wounds, but they are extensive. Carlisle has been consulted as well, so you have the finest care in all the land. Aro insisted. Please do not move overmuch. Let them examine you and they will ensure that you are whole and well."

In mere moments Edward, Carlisle and Sr. Chelsea were in the room along with Alice. I smiled weakly at Alice and she sighed in obvious relief.

"Well, well, well our little sleeping angel awakens. You have led us all on a merry dance young lady," Chelsea said tutting at me in mock scolding.

"My apologies to all," I said nodding my head to her.

She came to me and placed her hands upon my upper arms pulling me into a small hug and whispering in my ear "I am so glad you are back."

"We need to be sure you are sound, Nessie. Will you allow us to examine you?" Edward asked.

I looked to Jacob and he nodded. I nodded as well and Jacob stood. I reached for him, but the motion caused a burning torment in my back that caused me to wince and crumple. Were it not for Edward I might have fallen forward, but he caught me and eased me back to a seated position. When I raised my eyes to Jacob's I saw the muscle in his jaw throbbing.

"There are far too many people in this room," Sr. Chelsea announced. "Convent cells were not meant for crowds. Why don't you children await us in the inn. I will send one of the sisters to fetch you when we have finished."

Alice shrugged and made her way out the door and Jacob backed out, his eyes never leaving mine and a look of apology upon his face.

I would have chased after him, were I capable, but I hadn't the strength.. For the next hour or so they listened to my chest with a hollow horn, they moved my limbs and tried to gauge my mobility. Every movement radiated into my back in licks of flame that stole my breath and brought me to the brink of unconsciousness.

Finally Edward declared me in better shape than I had any right to be and said he would be back at sunset to change my bandages again. He left me then for Chelsea to assist back into bed, this time on my side.

JPOV

Alice and I walked to the Inn where I had a room. We were shown into a private dining room and I paced the floor while Alice and Bella talked.

"I am certain that her being awake is a sign that she is healing well. How did she seem?" Bella asked.

"She seems a bit confused, but that is to be expected. After all she did lose five days," Alice mused.

"Jacob, relax. You are wearing a trough in the floor. What ails you?" Bella demanded putting herself in my way and halting my trek round the room.

"I should be there. I should be helping her. I swore I would not leave her side, yet here I am. I am useless."

"You are not useless," Alice said comfortingly, "she will need you in the coming weeks, especially as the king wishes her to testify. She will be asked to relive the event. It will not be easy."

NPOV

From that day forward I was pampered and petted by Alice, Bella, and Chelsea. They took me on walks about the convent grounds. They kept me company during meals and fussed over what I ate or did not eat. They kept me held my hands during dressing changes and spoke soothing words to me.

Jacob spent as much of the day with me as my physicians and the sisters would allow. Because I was housed within the convent grounds his presence was monitored and closely watched. He held my hand during walks and we laughed at the looks we garnered from the nuns. I hated that he left me each evening, but I understood. The sisters were cloistered and it was hard on them accepting the constant flow of men who came to see me for medical purposes as well as romantic. They were kind in housing me, and I was grateful, but each night I longed for the safety of his arms.

Edward told me that I was healing well. He gave me exercises to perform to keep the muscles of my back supple and mobile. I was diligent in my adherence to his regime and in two weeks' time I was once again feeling somewhat human.

Jasper had accompanied Caius to Volterra City where he was being held in the dungeon awaiting my attendance for his trial. The king had written to hurry us all there so that justice could proceed. Soon we were all prepared for the journey.

JPOV

Edward had been adamant. "You must allow Nessie to heal, Jacob. Until she is you must remain in separate quarters. Her healing skin is too fragile to risk co-sleeping." Therefore, I had been pacing the floor of my room at the inn near the convent grounds. I understood that my presence in the convent was awkward for the sisters, and that they were being more than accommodating by allowing me the access to Nessie that they did.

I was with Ness as often as allowed. She was healing, or so Edward assured me. I could not bear to be present for her dressing changes. I had seen enough on the night I had found her tied to that post. I had yet to purge my mind of Caius' words. "Even if she lives she will never be yours alone, for she will wear my marks upon her form forever. It will drive a wedge between you and you will find me inhabiting her mind." I feared them, and I wanted nothing more than to deny them. Still, I worried that the scars were more than skin deep.

After two weeks of following Edward's every edict he declared her fit to travel and we made arrangements to travel to Volterra City. I was apprehensive about going there. It was required that we appear at the trial, as we all had pertinent testimony, but I was afraid of what it would do to Ness.

Bella and Alice had told me of her night terrors. They told me that she revisited the incident in her sleep, and that she fought sleep to avoid doing so. I ached to hold her through the night and banish whatever demons tormented her. Each tale of unrest made me more and more fearful that Caius' prediction was coming to pass.

When we all set out on our way Bella, and Edward took one carriage, Chelsea and Alice another, leaving Nessie and I to ourselves for the first time since everything had happened. The color had returned to her cheeks and she was finally beginning to regain her healthy glow. We had been together during her recovery, but in truth we had not had much private time, especially as she had resided within the convent walls. Sister Chelsea had insisted that we be chaperoned at all times, especially since we were unmarried.

"It is nice to see the bloom upon your cheek, love," I told her from across the carriage.

The moment I said it she blushed anew and I smiled for I had missed her blush. She raised her dark eyes to mine and smiled. "I am feeling much better every day."

"Imagine we have this entire trip to reacquaint ourselves," I said sliding onto the seat next to her. I slipped my arm about her waist and pulled her into my lap. "Ah, that is much better."

She giggled, a sound I worried I might never hear again. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"You are a feather," I said nuzzling her neck. She began to relax in my arms and leaned her head back to give me better access. I nibbled and laved her sweet skin and felt myself growing in my arousal. "God, you taste divine. It has been too long. I swear, were I denied you any longer I would befoul the confines of the convent."

"So, you still want me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Can you not tell?" I asked thrusting my hips to emphasize the point.

"You poor thing, how will we relieve your distress?" she teased coquettishly.

"I can think of several ways, however, Edward has been clear that I am to take your discomfort into account, not my own."

"I want you, Jacob. I have missed your arms, your hands, your lips."

I punctuated her words by giving her each. My arms held her close, my hands roamed her perfect form, and my lips took advantage of every inch of exposed skin. Soon she turned in my arms and our lips joined in the most rewarding kiss. She opened to me and I plunged in thirsty for her taste. Her hands wound into my hair tugging lightly and then she straddled my hips, placing her warmth upon my throbbing manhood.

"Careful, love," I warned. I was ready to take her here in the carriage, but I was not certain she was healed enough for such activity.

"Jacob, I have been without you for far too long. I want you, here, now."

"Are you certain?"

At that she lifted from my lap and opened my breeches. Her hands caressed me and I moaned loudly. It felt so amazing to be in her hands again. She sank to the floor and looked up at me with those fathomless eyes and licked her lips. I felt myself twitch in her hands and thought I might be in heaven when she leaned forward and wrapped her sweet lips around the head. She sank me to the hilt and softly moaned around me. The sensation was incredible and I in voluntarily thrust to meet her throat.

"Nessie," I groaned. Each dip of her head brought me such incredible relief and yet made the urgency build. "Tell me I may take you; love, for I cannot bear to be without you for another moment."

She rose and slipped off her undergarment before sitting astride me once more. She was warm and dripping wet. I moved myself to her sheath, and paused just long enough to look into her eyes. They were blazing with want and desire and I circled her waist with my hands and eased her down. It was as if the world stopped turning in that moment. She arched her head back and hissed as she sank onto my shaft and then leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

"Yessssssssssssss!" she said as the movement of the carriage began to become its own rhythm. Each rock of the wheels, each thunder of the horses' hooves eased her up and down without any effort on our part. It was heaven, for all we need do was bask in exquisite love that we shared in this moment. We kissed and caressed, as we reacquainted each other with our love.

"I was so afraid I had lost you," she said, as we coupled in complete ecstasy.

"You can never lose me, Love, never." I said as our passion began to climb. "I am yours body, soul, and mind, always."

"Swear?" she said on a tight breath. She was close, I could tell, as was I. I knew she needed to believe this, I needed to rid her of his touch and make her certain that it mattered nothing to me.

I held her hips still and made her look into my eyes. "You will be the last and only love I have. I will wed you as soon as his Majesty allows and we will live into our age as one. You," I thrust into her, "are," I pulled out; "mine!" and I tumbled her over the edge following quickly until she collapsed into my arms, sated and happy.

"God's teeth I have missed you," I sighed.

"Promise me you will not let them separate us again," she pleaded against my shoulder.

"I shall never allow it again. Tonight you sleep where you belong, beside me."

"Thank God."

NPOV

That night we pulled into a posting inn to rest and change horses. Jacob carried me to our room and I nestled myself against him in the night. We made love again, and I drifted off wrapped in his arms.

"_You are meant to be mine, and no other's. I will never let you go. You will never be free of me."_

I came awake with a start. My heart beating fast and my body covered with a sheen of perspiration. I turned to see Jacob's face before me marred with concern. "Ness? Can you tell me about it?"

"He… he…"

"Tell me."

I felt the tears as they fell upon my face. I did not wish to speak it aloud, but keeping it from him seemed wrong. If I could not tell Jacob, how would I tell the king in open court? "He said things. Said I would never be free of him. That you would not want me knowing he had marked me. He… Oh Jacob, he touched me. He put his hands on me and sometimes I feel there is not enough soup on this earth to wash me clean."

"No love, there is not a trace of him upon you. I shall banish every memory."

"I will not be his!" I said through panting breaths.

"You are not his. You will never be his."

"Jaocb?"

"Yes, love."

"I want to see him. I want to speak with the king and then I want to see him. I know how I want him punished. Do you think Aro will grant me that gift, to determine his fate?"

"I am almost certain," he said.

I began to make my plan. I would rid myself of his memory and find my freedom again. I would be free.


	38. Chapter 38 Reclaimation

Chapter 38

NPOV

We arrived in Volterra City on a bright day clear day. The sun shone off the white walls of the City and it seemed as wondrous as it had the first time I had seen it. "It is just a city, like any other," said Jacob from beside me. Teasing me with the words he had said what seemed like so long ago.

"Has it truly only been a few months since we first came here?" I pondered aloud.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"The last time I entered these walls I was but a girl, attached to Cullen Estates."

"I take issue with that description," Jacob said turning to face me in the carriage.

"You do?"

"You were my girl, and now you are my beautiful and amazing woman. I loved you then, and I love you now."

I melted into his arms and he kissed me senseless. I felt every ounce of his affection and he buoyed my spirits as we faced the ordeal ahead.

We again were housed within the Cullen's wing, and again shared a room. But this time it was as equals and in full view and with full approval of one and all, even Sister Chelsea told me she was glad to see us both so happy, especially as she had seen us both at our lowest points.

The trial was under way, but I was not to be called for some time. Jasper was acting as the prosecutor in the case, alongside Alistair. Riley Biers stood for Caius alongside a woman named Victoria Flight. Those of us called as witnesses were banned from the proceedings until called. This meant that only Esme was allowed to attend court.

Each evening as we broke bread and the men dissected the testimony and how they thought it had been taken by Prince Felix. I had been confused upon the first evening when they had mentioned him, but they explained that His Majesty felt that the prince needed some experience in jurisprudence. Therefore, Felix was seated as the judge and the final outcome would be devised by him. This concerned Jacob and Jasper, but Carlisle and Alistair believed it went in our favor.

"Felix has always had a tendre for our Renesmee. His youth is also a factor on our side. I imagine that as the testimony proceeds his inexperience should allow an emotional appeal," Alistair pointed out.

"What do you mean, Alistair?" Jacob asked a wary air about his face.

"I think you know what it means, son."

"Alistair…" Jasper attempted to intervene.

"No!" Jacob roared. "You cannot do that."

"I have faith in her, Jacob, don't you?"

"I believe in her more than anyone, but I was there. I know what that bastard did to her. I will not allow you to force her to relive it!" Jacob stood and offered me his hand. I rose and shot a confused look at my mentor.

JPOV

I led Ness back to our quarters fuming. Once there I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with all the passion of my love and anger. My hands wove through her silky hair and my body pressed against every lush curve of her body.

"I need you, Ness. Please say you feel the same." It came out as a harsh whisper against her neck as I nibbled and licked her porcelain skin.

"Always," she sighed as her tiny hands slipped beneath my tunic and her fingernails began lightly scratching my chest.

I pulled back enough that I could divest her of her dress and undergarments. She stood against the wall, her naked form looking like a feast before me. "Do not move," I ordered as I sank to my knees before her. "I am going to worship you."

My hands skimmed her velvety legs parting them to reveal her pink folds, glistening with her desire. I leaned forward and kissed her lower lips, breathing in her heady scent. Then my tongue took a taste of her sweetness. She let out a sweet moan and leaned further into the wall. I lifted my hand to splay against her stomach and lend her support while I allowed my mouth to bring her as much pleasure as I could. Her hips were beginning to thrust against me trying for even more friction, and the muscles in her shapely thighs began to twitch with the effort to remain upright.

"Shh," I said against her womanhood, blowing air and vibrating my lips against her sensitive flesh. "Do not move. Just enjoy and let me make you forget everything, but me."

At that I went back to my work with real focus. In no time I could feel Ness' muscles begin to clench. I raised my other hand and slid a finger into her moist core. Almost at once she clamped down on me and I drank in her sweet release. I eked out every ounce of delight from her until she sank boneless into my arms on the floor. Her breathing coming in gasping pants and her eyes half closed and looking sated.

"God you are beautiful," I told her as I kissed her sweet mouth.

"And you," she swallowed, "are overdressed."

NPOV

Lying in Jacob's arms as he softly snored made me smile. I was draped across his broad chest, sleepy and sated. We had loved against the wall, on the floor, in the bed, and now he dozed. I planted a kiss in the middle of his chest and slipped from the bed. I donned a wrap and tied it at the waist deciding that it was appropriate to be seen in this as it covered me well. I kissed Jacob's brow and snuck away to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

The fire was burning low, and I found saw no one in the room as I entered. I began to gather some fruit from a bowl on the table when I heard someone enter behind me. The sound made me jump and turn round faster than I thought possible. I had grabbed a knife off the table, on instinct and held it out in a defensive manner.

When my eyes cleared I saw that it was only Anna. Immediately I dropped the knife and tried to regroup. My breathing was fast and I felt suddenly faint. In a moment the woman took my hands and led me to a seat.

"Deep breaths Miss," she said as she rubbed my hands and the feeling began to return. "I did not mean to startle you so. Come now, it is only old Anna. You are safe and sound, and no harm can come to you here."

I tried to slow my breathing and concentrate on the sound of her voice. She was soothing and kind, and then it occurred to me that this was the first time Anna had said more than a few words to me, and then they were sharp and unpleasant. I raised my eyes to her face and saw a kindness there that had been lacking in our previous encounters. "Why are you being so kind?"

"Oh, miss," she said biting her lip. "You must not think on my past behavior to you. I was a foolish old woman who did not bother to get to know you. I am powerful sorry for how I behaved; can you find it in you to forgive me?"

"Of course," I said sincerely.

"Can I get you something, Miss?" she asked fussing about me as if she was uncertain of my current state.

"No thank you, I think I just need a moment to rest. I cannot imagine why I reacted so. It is you who should accept my apology. I would never have hurt you, I swear." The words came out guiltily.

"I know why you grabbed the knife ma'am. You were in the midst of your mind in that moment, and it sensed danger. I should have never approached ye without making my presence known. I know better."

"Not at all, I cannot imagine why I am so jumpy."

"Can you not? I can. The lash comes at ye from behind, and you do not know it is there until it bites at yer flesh. I am surprised ye are not more skitterish, miss. If what I hear at the trial is true, and I've no doubt of it seeing as Capt. Whitlock is representin' ye."

"You have attended the proceedings?"

"Aye. My Mistress has not wished to attend alone, and as the Master is banned until he has testified I have been there every day."

I thought about that for a moment. It had not occurred to me that much of the public would be allowed as it was a member of the royal family on trial, but if any citizen attended they could be accompanied by a slave.

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "I imagine that the testimony has been unpleasant…"

"Only as regards what was done to ye, miss. We have heard from Mistress Clearwater about how his grace arranged to trap you and Miss Alice in his web of deceit, and we have heard from members of his grace's household as to how you were treated and the instructions they received about how to behave with you. The lashman testified today. He was a handsome man, but he was so sorrowful. He begged forgiveness from his majesty for having allowed the lash to be taken from him. He said he did not want you to die."

I swallowed at the thought of that night and of Caius' voice as he took the lash into his own hands and told me of his intent. "I hope the king granted him pardon."

"He did. Still, the lashman said he would never again stand such a post."

I nodded glad of the news. Still, I could not fathom the change in Anna. "Anna may I ask you a question?"

"Of course miss you have the right to demand anything of me."

"No, you misunderstand. I want an honest answer, not one that tells me what you think I wish to hear."

"As you wish miss."

"Why has your opinion of me changed?"

"Oh," she said her eyes growing large, "because I have been at the end of a lash on more than one occasion. I know its sting and I know how awful it can be. I have never experienced what you have, but I have been at the wrong end of the lash over the man I… loved. Knowing that you chose to endure such to protect those you love… I was wrong about you. You are not selfish or spoiled. Anyone who would do that is a better person than I have ever known."

"I am so sorry that you were ever hurt, Anna, and sorrier still that in the end you were not allowed to remain with your love."

Anna's eyes misted. "Aye," she agreed. "What can I get for you, miss? Ye must have come here for a purpose."

I smiled at the memory of why I had come. "I wished to fetch some refreshment for my Jacob," I explained.

"Allow me to fix you a tray then, miss."

In very short order I was handed a tray filled with bread, fruit and cheese. I thanked Anna with deep sincerity and returned to Jacob's side.

I placed the tray on the table and went to return to the bed. I sat on the side and slid the satin wrap from my shoulders. It was then I heard the gasp. I turned to see Jacob's eyes staring in horror at my back. Immediately I pulled the wrap back up to cover the scars and felt the hot sting of tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry, Jacob. I did not mean for you to see them. I know how much you hate them."

Jacob sat up in the bed and took my hand. "No Nessie, it is I who am sorry. I am such a coward. I have avoided looking at your back since that night, I just couldn't bear it."

"I understand," I said turning to face him. "I must be quite hideous from that angle. I wish I could return to the woman you found beautiful in every way, but I cannot change that night. I will try harder to remember to keep my back covered in your presence."

Jacob's eyes looked pained and then he shook his head as if hearing a fly. "Ness, take off the wrap and turn around."

I looked at him in confusion. Had we not just established that the sight upset him?

"Please, Ness, just do it."

I slid the satin down my shoulders once more and sat ramrod straight every nerve in my body vibrating. Why would he wish to look at my scars? They were simply a reminder of the horror of that night.

_"No man will ever want you again." Caius voice rang out in my mind._

The memory bit at me almost as painfully as had the lash.

Then I felt Jacob's hand upon my shoulder and felt his breath in my ear. "You know what? I believe that we need to rethink these markings." As he spoke his fingers began to trace the spider web of scars upon my back. "If we fear them they have power. If we avoid them they are given more pain than they deserve. If we see them as anything but part of you, we let him win."

Each sentenced was accompanied by a caress against my skin, each word spoken on a breath as he moved behind me and followed the path of his fingers with his eyes.

"I have decided that Caius deserves no such power. So I declare each and every inch of you mine. I shall own it by replacing the scars with the balm of our love."

"How?" I asked on a shuddery sigh, for every word and caress was igniting a fire within me.

"Like this," he said tracing a scar from my shoulder across my blades and down my side right to the area below my ribcage. First he traced it with his finger, then with his lips and tongue. "I declare this scar healed. Now it is only the memory of the trail my lips have traveled."

And on it went until he had traced the track of every strike the lash had made. It took over an hour and by the time he was finished I was a quivery ball of need. He finally turned me until I was in front of him, bent me forward and bent to cover my back with his front. In one smooth stroke he entered me, and that was all it took, I exploded around him. I cried out his name and fisted the sheet in my hands.

"That's right Ness, we shall erase any memory of him. This is about us."

Each stroke took me higher again. I would peak and plateau, but each dip in the ecstasy was like taking a step down a step, as the gratification grew I climbed higher and the step down was less and less. After a while I was flying so high I stopped coming down. It was as if I was soaring above, no longer constrained by the confines of my body, I was pure love, and when at last Jacob found his release we both sank to the sheets in exhaustion.

He held me in his arms stroking my skin and kissing my neck. It seemed like I would never catch my breath. "Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, love."

"If ever you feel that fear creeping up again, I want you to swear you will tell me, and I swear on all that is holy I shall chase it back to the dark. Naught but light and love shall ever touch you again, I swear."

JPOV

The next morning Ness and I arrived at the table to break our fast and found Bella alone there. I knew what it meant, Carlisle, Edward, and Sister Chelsea had been called to testify. It was only a matter of time before I was called, and then Ness.

"So they are called?" I asked.

"They are. I wish they were not," Bella said.

"Why?" asked Ness.

"Because I think I shall have need of them," Bella said wincing and gripping the table.

"The baby?"

"Yes, it comes."

Ness stood took Bella's arm and led her from the room. "Send Anna to me, I will have need of her to fetch and carry for me. Do not worry, Bella and I shall bring this babe into the world safe and sound."


	39. Chapter 39 Testimony and Delivery

Chapter 39

Felix POV

Listening to the testimony of people against my cousin was an arduous task. Captain Whitlock had built his case against Caius slowly and carefully. He began with Servants from Caius' house, careful not to call slaves to the stand as they would be confronted by their master's ice blue stare. Servants were paid, and had the ability to find work elsewhere. In fact, being as they served a member of the royal family, they could apply at the castle and expect to be accepted in service almost immediately.

The first witness was a groomsman who testified that Caius was wont to mistreat his animals. He told of the many times that Caius had returned horse stock battered and broken from his racing them in sport. The groomsman even confessed to having to end the life of more than one stallion due to the condition it was returned to him.

It struck me that if he could treat an innocent beast so there seemed no reason to expect him to treat a fellow human any better. I remembered when he had raced me once. We rode fast and hard, but at a jump his horse had balked. Caius had raised his crop to punish his mount, and only my objection stayed his hand. I had reminded him that the horse was my father's and that he would be most displeased should any harm befall his favorite steed. Still and all, I wondered if the threat of my father's displeasure was the only thing holding back Caius' wrath.

Another servant, a house maid, confessed that she had witnessed Caius' cruelty toward the slaves of the house. She spoke of an incident in which an above stairs slave accidentally overturned a vase. She said Caius had had the slave beaten and then chained by the kitchen door where all the aromas of meals would assault them, and then refused them food or water for ten days. The servants of the house had snuck the slave bites and sips, but when Caius had discovered it he had slit the slave's throat before them all and warned that anyone caught disobeying him again would share the same fate.

After this kind of testimony came the more direct witnesses, those who had been privy to the machinations of my cousin to entrap and ensnare Miss Cullen into agreeing to the wager.

Several more servants testified to the trouble Caius had gone to learning every bit of information he could through paid investigators as well as sending servants to tail the young woman. Again a memory stirred. I remembered Caius questioning me about Miss Cullen and my foolishness in revealing things to him that my father had made clear were for my ears only. What a fool I had been.

The last witness to this subterfuge was a woman named Leah Clearwater. She was a handsome woman, tall, fit, and lovely with her inky black main falling down her back and her riveting coal eyes staring directly at my cousin.

"When did you become aware of the duke's interest in Miss Cullen?"

"He and I had an association over the years…" the woman blushed and turned away.

"You mean you were lovers?" Alistair put a fine point on it.

"Yes sir."

"So when he set his sights on young Miss Cullen he informed you of his desires?"

"He did. He knew I had hopes of wedding Mr. Black and informed me that if he and I worked as a team it was possible that we could both gain what we wished."

"To what end?"

"Well at first it seemed relatively harmless. The duke invited me to the king's masquerade ball. He instructed me to distract Jaco… I mean Mr. Black, thus giving him the opportunity to seduce Miss Cullen."

"And to your knowledge was his seduction successful?"

"No. In fact when I mentioned that to him he choked me and told me I would do what he told me to do or he would seek revenge."

"What did he bid you do?"

"He gave me a piece of jewelry and bade me slip it into Mrs. Whitlock's bag. I did not wish to implicate so innocent a lady, I swear, but the duke said that it was the only means of exacting the outcome he sought."

And on the story unfolded…

NPOV

Bella's labor had not progressed far as we left the breakfast table. Still I wanted to be sure we had everything in place for when it did. I was not completely unfamiliar with the process of childbirth. Several of the nuns I had resided with in my youth had served as midwife to the women of Forks. This was in fact often the means by which they received orphaned children into their fold. By the time I was twelve I was often employed by the sisters as an extra pair of hands in the birthing room because I had a strong stomach and a gentle way about me.

Bella and I went to her bedchamber and stripped the bed. Patrice fetched an oil cloth for us to cover the mattress. It would keep the fluids from soaking into the bedding, and make for an easier clean up.

Then we took a sheet and between us ripped strips of the cloth for tying to the bedposts, and Bella's knees. Those tied to the posts would serve as a means for Bella to pull against to assist her in pushing out the babe, and those tied to her knees would assist those of us who served to help pull Bella's legs back and allow for an easier delivery.

Finally, we prepared clean linens to catch the babe and clean it, as well as to recover the bed after all was said and done. Edward had told me often that cleanliness in all things was the best means to stem infection.

Jacob had sent word to the court, but Bella and I insisted that there was plenty of time and bid only Anna and Esme come away. We were certain that we had hours before there was hope of the child actually appearing.

We took turns walking with Bella, massaging her back and helping her lie down or rise as the desire struck her. On it went for hours and hours. We provided light fare and cooling drink to her as she required. By noon labor had progressed to where each pain was stronger and steadier.

Bella was well rested as this began and it made it easier for her to bear, but not easier for my Jacob. He stiffened with each cry that passed Bella's lips. He paled more than she as each pain lanced through her. Although I had managed to assist her to get some rest, Jacob was restless and anxious beyond any reason.

"Jacob, it is like to be a long night," I said soothingly, sitting myself upon his lap and running my fingers through his hair. "You must calm yourself."

"She seems in such pain," he whined.

"She is, but she will bear it and in the end she shall have a beautiful child to hold in her arms."

He swallowed hard and held me close. "I am frightened for her."

"I will do all within my power to see her though this well and sound. Besides, it will be good practice for when I bear you a child."

His eyes popped open wide and took in my face. "You mean you would wish to go through this for me?"

"Not only for you, but for myself, I told you once that I dreamed of having your child. Do you not want that?"

"I want that more than I can express."

"Nessie," Bella cried from the bedchamber. I hopped up and went to her side, leaving Jacob to stew as we went back the bringing of the babe.

Jasper POV

"So Carlisle, you took Renesmee into your home and into your family." I put to him as he sat the witness stand.

"I did indeed, and gladly so."

"It was also you who examined her at her elevation, correct?"

"Yes."

"Was she sound, sir?"

"She was the epitome of health."

"Did you examine her after she received the lashing, sir?"

Carlisle's face hardened. "That I did. She was nearly flayed alive. She had lost a great deal of blood her skin was barely clinging to her form. It took days for us to rouse her, and she has had to do exercises and stretching daily to allow for the best possible healing."

"Were these exercises painful?"

"They were."

"And even with healing she has scars?"

"She does. There is like to be stiffness in her movement for life, as well. Not to mention the fact that she will bear the marks of this atrocity forever."

I turned back to Alistair and he nodded, but as I turned back to Carlisle I caught sight of Caius. He was smiling. It was as if he was gleeful at the news that Ness would never be without this reminder of his abuse.

"Thank you Healer Cullen."

Carlisle exited the stand and was handed a message as he entered the gallery. He read it and his eyes widened. He returned to me and handed me the note. "_Bella labors. She is doing well, we have many hours before the child will arrive, but please come as the trial allows_. _Nessie"_

I nodded to him and having already examined Edward I encouraged them both to go. Alice watched them with concern on her face, but she was the next witness, I walked to her and took her hands in mine. "Alistair is going to question you. Then we will request a recess and return to Bella's side. Can you do this?"

"Yes. I can do it for Ness."

And so it began…

JPOV

The hours passed and with each in succession Bella's cries became sharper and more urgent. I tried to stay out of the women's paths, not wishing to be in the way. Still, it was torturous. Bella was like my sister and I prayed that she would be delivered of this child soon, and no longer feel this torture.

As the sun began to sink toward early evening I was walking with her in the garden. She walked well until a pain hit her and she grasped my arm tightly. Suddenly there was the sound of water spilling and Bella's eyes looked down. I followed her gaze only to see our feet splashed. "What on Earth?"

"Thank the heavens," Bella sighed. "Help me back inside Jacob. Things should move more quickly now."

"That was meant to happen?" I asked lifting her into my arms and all but running into the house to find Ness.

"Oh, yes."

We went down the hall heading to her bedchamber when Edward, Carlisle and Esme entered at a run. Edward saw Bella in my arms and rushed to her side.

"Love, how goes it?"

"I spilled my water. So hopefully it will not be long."

Edward followed us into the chamber and I set Bella upon the bed. She was adamant about having Ness and Esme in the room with her and Edward. Carlisle offered his services as well, but Bella said the room was crowded enough.

He and I exited the room and went about trying to keep busy as we awaited the ordeal to be over.

"All is well Jacob, have a drink, and for god's sake light somewhere," Carlisle said handing me a libation.

"How long?" I asked.

"Hard to say. As it is her first it could take a while, although, I would bet Bella's impatience will win out. Have no fear."

At dinnertime Alice, Jasper, and Alistair joined us in our vigil. They filled us in on the day's proceedings. Apparently Leah had done well and confessed her part in the set-up. Alistair said I would be called tomorrow, and once I was finished, Nessie.

"I will have her testify in narration, only she truly knows what happened in that room and she will have to tell all she remembers. It will be difficult to hear, I have no doubt, so if you do not th9in you can handle it, son, best you leave."

"I will not abandon her."

"Glad to hear it." Alistair said clapping me on the back.

NPOV

Bella pushed and pushed, and suddenly a head full of hair began to emerge. Edward was at her back helping her to stay upright. Esme and Anna each had a leg held back and I was there to ease the child into the light. The little face was pointing toward the bed, but once she had pushed it out she needed a breather.

"You are doing beautifully Bella. Just eh shoulders and then you will have your beautiful baby in your arms. Are you ready?"

She was sweating and red-faced, but she took a deep breath and bore down pushing the shoulders out. I eased the babe by turning it clockwise and with a wet squelch it slid free of its mother's womb. I began to rub the child vigorously, cleaning the fluids and helping stimulate a breath. It took a moment and then it let out a fierce wail. We all laughed at the angry sound. I sliced through the chord and tied it off with a clean thread. Then I swaddled the mewling infant and handed him to his exhausted mother.

"Bella, Edward, meet your son."

Bella gasped, Edward swiped at his eyes and then kissed Bella's damp forehead. "He's perfect?" Edward asked.

"Of course, what else could a child of yours be? Ten toes, ten fingers and the greenest eyes I have ever seen."

Esme, Anna, and I all left the new family alone. Edward said he would deliver the chord himself, and Bella allowed it.

I entered the drawing room and went to Jacob. "A son," I said and he smiled.

"Are they well?"

"They are wonderful. Oh Jacob, I want to have that."

"Then we shall have to work at getting it for you. Come, we shall begin now," he said lifting me and carrying me from the room. I giggled and he stopped.

"God I miss that sound. I shall endeavor to make you make it much more often."

We did work on the getting of a child all night, and as the sun began to rise he turned to me. "Ness, today is going to be difficult, but you look at me, tell me the tale, and remember what we have shared this night. Remember how very much I love you, and remember that I always shall. We will get through it together, always and forever together."

I would remember. I would finish this today. Never more would Caius Volturi win an ounce of my time or thought.


	40. Chapter 40 Nothing but the Truth

Chapter 40

JPOV

"And what did the duke tell you as you hauled him away from the scene." Alistair asked me.

"He said that he would be with Nessie forever. He said he had marked her for life and that I would never be able to look at her without seeing him."

"So this was his aim, to damage her?"

"That or kill her. He was not stopping."

"Thank you Mister Black."

Victoria rose and approached me. "Mr. Black, tell me, how damaged is she?"

I nearly growled. "She is badly scarred, but she is not damaged."

"Then why are we here? If she is undamaged, what is the point of tormenting the man who lost her? Why?"

"Because he committed a crime. He had no right to touch her. She is a free citizen, she committed no crime. Mrs. Whitlock committed no crime. It is the duke who committed the crime."

"He's right, isn't he? You do see him on her skin. Has she told you the truth about what happened in that room? Have you even discussed it?"

I faltered. What did she mean? I saw what had happened. "It doesn't matter. I was there. I saw what he did to her."

"Perhaps it does. You only saw the results. What I am asking is if you and Miss Cullen have discussed what transpired between Caius and herself?"

"He beat her nearly to death. That is what happened. But it does not matter. She is mine, I will wed her and we will forget."

"That seems unlikely. You say that she bears the scars of this attack, that they mare her beautiful skin and always shall. What I want to know is what scars she bears in her soul. I wonder, have you asked her that? And more importantly, has she answered you? It seems to me that you would want to know everything that transpired behind that locked door for… How long was it again?"

"Sister Chelsea guesses it was nearly three quarters of an hour," I growled out my ire rising with each question. How dare she imply that something happened that of which I was unaware.

"Hmm. That is a significant amount of time. It makes me curious. Does it make you curious, Mr. Black?"

I knew she was baiting me, but I could not seem to resist. "No it does not."

Victoria bit her lip and walked away from me. "I wonder why that is? Could it be that you know what happened? Could it be you know that Lord Caius was completely within his rights to punish his own property?"

I leapt to my feet and nearly came over the balustrade. "She is not his anything! Certainly not his property!"

Victoria tilted her head slightly and shook it as if she found me amusing. "As you say, Mr. Black. Still, it seems to me you continue to treat her as your own property. It seems this young woman exerts a very large circle of influence. I wonder if she truly shows you all her facets. Are you certain you know what took place in that room?"

I looked to Alistair and then to Jasper. Both of them looked pale and nervous. None of us had had the heart to ask Nessie questions about the time between Chelsea's departure and our arrival. Was it possible that something had transpired that we did not know? Was Ness still in danger?

"No further questions."

The court recessed for the noon meal. Nessie was to be called next. I walked up to her and lifted her face with my finger. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so," she answered.

Jasper pulled me aside, away from Ness's ears. "Something is not right," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Caius seems too confident. As if he has something up his sleeve. Are you certain Ness is alright?"

"I can only be as certain as she," I confessed. She looked sturdy, but then she always seemed stronger than I imagined she should be.

"No matter what, let me handle it. Do you hear me?"

"I do."

Felix POV

During the recess Father and I went to an ante chamber. He had been guiding me in procedure from the beginning, but he was careful not to discuss his views of the testimony we had heard thus far.

As the king he was not permitted to preside over trials which involved members of the royal family. He had been clear with me that I could not consider any familial relationship to Caius. That, however, was not my difficulty. I found Renesmee beautiful and sweet. I had considered her as a possible mate. Surely my preference for her was something that made me less than impartial. I wondered at Father's insistence that I be clear in my sympathies. Still I wished to please him.

"Father…?"

"Yes, Felix."

"Caius is up to something, isn't he? That line of questioning implied that there is more to this than we yet know, did it not?" I asked.

"It would seem so."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea, but I would guess that is will involve an intimidation of young Renesmee. You may need to intervene, but only do so as the rules allow. If you have any questions of protocol you may look to me. I can guide you."

"I will not allow her to be bullied by his council, Father. Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Unfortunately, you may have to let this go until you can see the endgame. Remember, it is your job to hear all the testimony, not only the prosecution. And if necessary, you are allowed to ask your own questions to satisfy yourself that you have all the information you need."

I pondered that advice as we made to resume the proceedings, and swore to myself that I would get every bit of testimony I required.

NPOV

The court was large and eyes were all on me as I took the stand. I felt suddenly very small. I locked eyes with Alistair and he smiled his paternal smile. He asked me questions pertaining to the bargain I had made with Caius to spare Alice the flogging, and he asked about my recovery. I confessed to experiencing continued discomfort and the need to continue to heal, but all in all it was not too bad an ordeal to recount.

Then Alistair sat and the prince turned to the table where Caius sat with his representatives. "Have you any questions of this witness?" Felix asked.

"I do," said Caius himself, standing.

"Objection!" Jasper cried.

"I have a right to confront my accuser, do I not?" Caius asked.

I turned to see the prince blanch. I turned to look at Aro and he fisted his hand, but nodded ever so slightly at his son.

Felix shuddered and sent me a sad look. "Proceed," he said, "but take care cousin."

Caius approached me, but at a respectful distance. "My dear Renesmee, pray tell this audience did I not give you time to choose a more acceptable form of capitulation?"

"If you mean did you offer to forgo a whipping to become your concubine, then yes, you made the offer."

"You were a pleasure slave, were you not?"

"I was."

"Your purpose was to provide pleasure to free men, correct?"

I watched his cold eyes and knew that he was leading me somewhere, but I refused to cower before him. "It was."

"You were trained for this purpose, were you not?"

"I was."

"You gave pleasure then? You were a red silk, were you not? You were hardly a blushing young virgin by the time I got to you, now were you?"

I swallowed hard. He kept blocking my view of Jacob, and it unnerved me. "No."

"Do you also admit to knowing how to utilize your powers of seduction?"

I was certain there was a trap being set, but I could not see it clearly. "I do not…"

"Have you ever seduced the object you were meant to please? Remember, you are under oath."

My mind flashed back to the times I had been bent on seducing Jacob, the look in his eyes as I danced, or touched him freely in an effort to enflame his passion. My skin prickled with the memory of his responding touch. Caius seemed to sense my thoughts and pounced upon them.

"Have you ever played the seductress?"

"I… I suppose I have on occasion," I confessed.

"An occasion like your visit to my palace?"

I was suddenly confused. I had not used seduction on him… Had I? I thought back to the days spent in his palace. I had tried everything to convince him that I was willing to consider his offer. I had tried to buy time for my friends to get word to Jacob and Jasper in hopes of escape. I had played a dangerous game. I had tried seduction, to a point, and he knew it.

I swallowed hard. "I suppose I did."

That made him smile. He looked like a cat that had caught a mouse in his paws and was enjoying the game of letting it think it was free only to be recaptured in a moment. I realized at once that I was that mouse. He wanted me to make his case for him and I suddenly felt as unsafe as that captured rodent.

"You attempted to lull me with the promise of your capitulation, did you not?"

"I suppose I did, but you had me held against my will. I was trying to survive."

Caius nodded and came closer. "Were you willing to do anything to survive?"

I felt, more than saw the fission his statement made within the gallery. Murmurs broke out and an audible buzz permeated the room.

"Silence!" Felix ordered.

"I asked you a question, Renesmee."

"No, I was not willing to do anything."

"So seduction, yes, but complete submission, no?"

"I…" His words confused me. I tried to think back and recall my mindset. Had I been willing to capitulate? "No."

"You had used your body before as a means to gain an end."

"I suppose…"

"Then why the objection to performing acts you had performed myriad times before?"

"I am no longer a slave. I am a free soul, and have the right to refuse anyone I choose. I choose Jacob. He is the only man I have ever wanted, the only man I have ever, or will ever give myself to willingly. I have rights."

"So you do, and responsibilities." Caius turned to me his face livid and his eyes narrowed. "Our bargain… can you tell these assembled folk what it was?"

"That I take the lashing in silence."

"What if you could not?"

"Then I would forfeit my freedom to you."

He smiled, broadly and I began to become uncomfortable. He came closer. "And did you succeed?"

My eyes flew to Jacob's and he cocked his head. I then looked to Jasper who looked uneasy.

"Well, Renesmee, did you succeed?" Caius repeated.

"I did," I stated plainly.

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember from that day?"

I tried to look around him, but he kept getting in my line of sight. I thought back to the sweat and the pain, to the blood and the sounds rushing in my ears. I thought of my arms stretched taught against the whipping post.

I remembered the sound of the whip as it cut the air and the whoosh as it ripped my flesh. I heard Sister Chelsea as they drug her from the room, the lash man as he begged to remain, then the sound of Caius whispering in my ear.

_"You will die. You will die. And your last thoughts will be mine. It will be my name in your thoughts, my voice in your head. I shall be with you always, you will never be free."_

_ And in my last thought, my last moment before the blackness swallowed me whole I breathed the name of he I loved. I sighed "Jacob!"_

"Well? Did you remain silent?"

I felt the tears roll down my face as I realized I had failed us. I lifted my eyes to see the triumph in Caius' face as he leered in victory.

"I… I…"

"I submit your highness that I was within my rights to treat the girl as I saw fit, for she was not silent. She forfeited her freedom to me. She is mine. Now and always."

"Miss Cullen?" Felix asked.

"I…"

"NO!" Jacob cried. Several of the Palace guards rushed toward his voice. I realized he must be trying to get to me.

"I failed."

"I demand my release, and that my property be released into my care." Caius said.

The courtroom exploded in sound and activity. I could not breathe. Caius grinned at me and I saw the world spin about me.

"A moment, Cousin," Felix broke in. "Miss Cullen how many lashes were you to receive?"

"Twenty," said through the gasping breaths I was taking. I felt ill.

"At what point did you make a sound? How many lashes had you received?"

I was so confused. I had failed and was about to be handed over to Caius. The room began to spin and I thought I would faint, but Felix persisted.

"Miss Cullen, how many lashes?!"

I thought back to that night; The sound of the lash cutting through the air, the smell of my own blood, the feeling of burning pain lancing through my body. I remembered Chelsea counting. She had been removed at strike seventeen. Then Caius had taken the lash from the lashman. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty… He continued on and on. It was a while before he began talking to me. I was certain there had been more.

"Thirty," I sighed.

"I see."

Again I heard the din of conversations throughout the gallery.

"Silence!" Felix's voice quelled the din. "I am ready to rule."

"There is no ruling required, cousin. It is obvious that I am within my right."

"Never-the-less, Cousin, I have a ruling. Now sit."

"I think not," Caius said prancing about triumphantly.

"Guard, see that my cousin is seated," Felix ordered and the guard did as ordered. "You see, it occurs to me that the bargain is only forfeit if it was legal on its face, and I declare it was not. You had no right to importune Miss Cullen through deceit and cunning. You threatened Mrs. Whitlock's person, knowing that she was innocent. You bargained in bad faith, you also applied more lashes than you had agreed upon. If Miss Cullen did not break before the twentieth lash she did not forfeit and this means the bargain is void."

I breathed again. Felix would not hand me over to Caius after all.

"However, that is not all. Your behavior is indeed criminal. You have attempted to deprive this young lady of her liberty through deceit. You thought to deprive her of a gift bestowed by the king himself. I find that a crime against the state. I find it… treason."

An audible gasp went up in the room. Caius attempted to stand, but the guards held him. "Are you mad?!"

"No, cousin, I am quite sane. To allow someone to treat a citizen of the realm with such blatant disregard for the laws of this realm is a danger to us all. To flout the authority of the realm for your own selfish gain is unforgivable. It shall not be borne. I sentence you to the life you might have imposed upon this lady."

I turned to face the prince and saw a hardness to his visage that astounded me. "This trial is closed. Remove the prisoner. Miss Cullen you are free."

Aro POV

I was proud. My son had done well. He had discerned the truth and ruled accordingly. Now he and I were in my ante room with Alistair, Jasper, Jacob and a pale Renesmee. Jacob eased her to a seat and Felix poured her a glass of wine while we tried to settle into the aftermath of the trial.

"I failed you," the girl kept repeating softly shaking her head.

"You did nothing of the kind. It is I who failed you, I should never have let that animal near you," Jacob said kissing her hands.

"You are both wrong," I intervened. "The failure was mine. I should have realized the cancer I had growing within my realm and curbed it long ago. My sincere apologies, my dears."

"At least it is over now," Jacob said, rubbing Renesmee's hands in his own.

"No, it is not over, not yet," came her quiet voice. "I have a request."

"What can we do for you child?" I asked.

"I wish to marry this gentleman, Sire, and I wish your nephew to witness the ceremony. I also want the opportunity to speak with him before taking my vows."

"Absolutely not!" Jacob bellowed.

"Now Jacob, I feel certain that Miss Cullen has her reasons and as she is the injured party in all this I feel she should be indulged. After all, as the bride she should get everything she wants."

"Jasper can be with me when I speak to him."

Jasper nodded, and I nodded at him. "Her safety will be assured, I swear to it," I said. "I have a favor to ask of you two now."

"Anything, your Majesty," Jacob vowed.

"Allow me to perform the rite. I want to see to it that it has the honor of the kingdom and that all will know I not only approve, but bless this union."

"Thank you," Jacob said with a bow.

"It is my pleasure. The palace will put on the feast and celebration. I will brook no dissent. Three days. The wedding will take place in three days' time. Now, young Jacob, take Renesmee to the Cullens and prepare yourself for the begging. Traditions must be honored."


	41. Chapter 41 - A Beginning and an End

Chapter 41

JPOV

Admittedly I had never attended a begging, but I had envisioned it so differently. This seemed like a celebration, Aro, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Alistair; even Riley Biers were all there. Wine flowed, as did ale, music was played and pleasure slaves danced. Aro continued to speak with me, but he did not seem particularly probing in his questions.

I was not particularly interested in drinking this evening I was too concerned about Ness. I did not like being away from her, especially in the evenings. I attempted to keep up with the conversations that went on about me, but in the end I was really bored.

"Enough!" Aro called to the musicians and pleasure slaves. "You may go."

They cleared the room and Aro turned to me with a broad smile. "I am gratified to know that your eyes are immune to all the beauty which I have offered you. You do not even see them, do you?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but I see no woman save my Renesmee."

Aro smiled. "No apologies needed, lad. It is as it should be. You have passed your first challenge. Now on to the next."

I was surprised that this had been a task. I had not resisted temptation, for me there had been none. Only Ness tempted me. Only Ness drew my eyes. Only Ness enflamed my desires. I turned to Edward and he smiled and gave me a small nod. Apparently he thought I was succeeding.

"I wish to know how you will meet the needs of your wife, young Jacob. Have you thought about where you will house her?"

"I have, Your Majesty. There is a cottage on the grounds of Cullen Estates that we have used to watch the herds. It is relatively comfortable, big enough for two, and close enough to the main house to allow us social interaction with Bella and Edward. I hope to build on as we expand our family. I think it will be perfect."

"What of servants?" Aro asked.

I swallowed. I was not certain how he would respond to my thoughts on this subject, but I had thought much on it. "I believe that Ness and I will not require anything beyond a cook, and I am hopeful that she might actually enjoy the task of caring for our home herself. She was hurt by the separation between herself and the slaves at the estate. I do not wish her to feel in any way saddened in our home. I will offer her the choice, of course."

Aro grinned again. "You are wise beyond your years, son. I think it is wise to keep Renesmee in a space where she can be herself. She will always be a woman of many worlds. Allowing her the freedom to choose is the greatest gift you can offer her. It is the gift I longed to give her, and is now the one you must continue to give. She will not always choose the way you might expect, but that is part of the excitement of the journey upon which you embark in marriage. It is exciting, and at times frightening still, give her those choices at every opportunity. You are like to find that you want to guide her. I suggest you do not. She is a bright and intuitive being. Trust her, and trust yourself."

I nodded. After a pleasing meal had between all of the assembled men, Aro dismissed all those present except me and Jasper. Edward and Carlisle bid us goodnight, and Edward promised to check in on Ness and see that all was well with her after the events of the day.

After we were alone Aro led us from the room into the garden. We walked the hedgerows thee astride. We walked quite a distance. Yet none of us spoke. It was as if we were each waiting for the others to speak first. Finally, when we were a long way from the palace and clear of any who might overhear us the king paused and turned to Jasper and me. "Gentlemen, I have a concern I need addressed. It concerns me that my son has permitted his cousin life. I believe he did well to judge the trial as he did, but Felix is yet young and does not see the world as full of dangers. He believes that Caius will become a slave and the danger will disappear. You and I know better than this. Caius craves power. He desires to rule. My son is in danger as long as he lives, as is your love, young Jacob."

"I agree Your Majesty," Jasper said.

"As do I," I assented.

"Then we are agreed?"

"Agreed to what?" I asked.

"If the opportunity arises…" Aro said.

"You wish him assassinated?" I asked.

"I wish Renesmee protected, as well as my son, young Jacob."

"You would have your own nephew murdered?"

"Oh no, I would give him the opportunity to display his true intent. If he behaves as he should, he may live a while longer, if not, then I expect my friend here," he said indicating Jasper, "to take action."

I thought about what Aro had said. I was confused. How could Caius display his true intent without in some way moving toward Nessie? Then it hit me. She had requested the chance to speak to him. "Your Majesty?"

"Be at ease, Jacob. I shall not allow any ham to come to the child. Jasper will be there the entire time. Should he attempt to importune her in any way, Jasper will end him. All I ask is that it be done without the young lady being aware. Felix must know, but I shall see to it he understands. Are we clear, gentlemen?"

I looked to Jasper and saw his steely gaze. He had not been surprised by the request. He expected it. I knew that Ness would not like this. She was a gentle soul, and killing would not sit well with her.

"Your Majesty…" I began.

Aro held up a hand to stop me. "It is your final task for me, Jacob. You must allow me to rectify a situation I allowed to grow within my realm, and to do so without exposing my revenge to Renesmee. I fear she might think ill of me, and I cannot have that. Can you grant an old man the favor of remaining thought of as a good king by a pretty girl?"

I realized in that moment that Ness had captured a measure of the monarch's heart as she had everyone she met. I could not begrudge that to the man who had given me a way to wed her. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Good man."

So our pact was set and my begging was complete. In two days I would wed the love of my life.

NPOV

I sat up that evening with Alice, Bella, and the baby. Bella was a wonderful mother. She nursed the sweet boy, sang him to sleep, and shared her joy with Alice and me. Alice rubbed her belly placing my hand upon the spot where the child moved within her. It was a miracle. One I longed to share with them.

After a quiet evening with the girls I made my way to our room and bathed. I let myself relax in the hot water. I closed my eyes and breathed in the peace of freedom. I had been terrified for a time today. I felt awful. I knew I had failed Jacob and risked our life together, yet somehow I had come out of it in tact and free.

I stepped from the bath and donned a wrapper. I did not wish to go to bed without my Jacob, so I lay down upon the furs before the fire and watched the flames dance within the grate. I imagined our life unfolding before me. Jacob and I would wed and someday we too would have children. They would be fine strong sons with inky black hair and dark eyes, and beautiful daughters with their father's strength. I longed for that, and with these thoughts my mind drifted off to slumber.

I felt him wrap his arms about me and lift me off the furs before my eyes opened to his handsome face. He was smiling as he carried me to the bed. I snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck. I was rewarded with a low rumbling chuck that vibrated against me.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he laid me upon the bed.

"Were you successful, my love? Have you won the king's favor for our union?"

"Oh yes," he said parting my wrap with his warm hands. "I shall soon be your loving husband."

"Then love me," I said as I snaked my hands beneath his tunic and slid it from his skin.

We touched and tasted. We explored and expressed our emotions. Finally as he was just about to take me I leaned into his ear and whispered "Forgive me."

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Renesmee, I need you to listen to me. There is nothing to forgive. Had our places been reversed I cannot say that I would not have broken, and far sooner than you did. Now," he said pausing, "I will not hear another word on this subject. You are the bravest, most amazing woman I have ever known… will ever know. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to be the mother of my children. You are my first thought upon waking and my last thought before slumber. I love you, Ness. I have since the moment I saw you."

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I never felt so loved. I kissed him with every ounce of emotion. In that instant he buried himself within me to the hilt and we began to move in a slow and seductive dance. He eked out every ounce of pleasure from my body. I could not get close enough. Every fiber of my being trembled with passion and when we reached our peak together we exploded like the stars in the night sky, falling back to earth in a free fall of whispered endearments and sweet touches.

We lay there still locked in the most intimate of embraces and kissing and caressing until we both slipped into slumber. When we woke we were still connected and kissing led to another expression of our mutual love. It was difficult to separate, but we had little choice as Alice and Bella were chomping at the bit to begin preparations for the wedding. As soon as we had broken our fast Jacob and I were separated so we could be fitted for our wedding costumes.

Esme offered me her dress, saying that it could be altered more easily than a new dress could be made. The dress was stunning. It was a soft pale peach cinched at the waist with an intricate kirtle made of gold and tied with golden strands. The sleeves looped round my middle fingers, coming to a point over the backs of my hands. The neckline was daring, coming to a soft scoop at my breast line.

A seamstress from the palace attended me, a gift from the queen. I felt like a princess, and was overwhelmed at the kindness of all the women around me.

When the fitting was complete Alice, Bella, and Esme announced that we would be honoring another tradition. They planned to keep Jacob and me apart until the wedding. We could dine together, but always in company, and they told me that they would be my evening companions so that they could give me the benefit of their wisdom and experience.

Mostly we laughed and talked of families and children. Alice was feeling stronger. She said that the stage of nausea had passed. Esme told her to thank her lucky stars as she had suffered throughout her confinement with Edward. Bella confessed that had that been the case with young Matthew, Edward would have had to be content with an only child. We all laughed and she said he was already speaking of having another.

As I listened to them speak of both the joys and trials of child bearing I found myself more and more curious. Bella spoke of feeling faint, and of sleeping more soundly than she ever had at the beginning of her pregnancy. I had experienced the same feelings during the trial, though I had attributed it to fear. How I longed to experience it because Jacob's seed had taken root in my womb. I let myself imagine that life and I smiled.

Caius POV

The walls of the dungeon were moist and dank. Still I sat quietly waiting, still waiting. It took two days for Victoria to be allowed to visit me. She was a beautiful woman, but she was also smart. When she was within the walls of my cell she requested privacy and was granted it. The guard stepped away to gain her favor.

We spoke little. She knew that I wanted to know only two things. Had she managed to smuggle me a weapon? She had. She slipped me the thin blade and whispered that it would be well hidden in my sleeve. I slid it in and manipulated the hilt into the hem at my wrist. My other question she answered as well.

"It is well known that the girl has requested an audience with you before her wedding. You are to be guarded by Captain Whitlock, but he is not to interfere. It will be your only chance, and it is like to cost you your life, but it is what you hoped for," she said.

"My life is over no matter the choice I make now. Still, knowing that I have prevented another from having her… It is enough."

"Then I shall wish you luck then and bid you adieu, for I shall not be within these walls after you have done this deed." Victoria stood and exited my cell, and I knew I would never see her again. I had arranged for her to have access to my gold prior to the trial, so she was well paid, and free. Now all I had to do was wait.

NPOV

The morning of the wedding saw me taken to an ante room to the throne room. There I was dressed and my hair combed. The queen had insisted that I wear a beautiful set of pearls that were among her jewels. I felt as if I were a princess in all this grandeur.

After I was deemed perfect the king entered the room and took my hand in his own. "I would caution you against this, Renesmee. Allow someone else to bear your message to Caius, I swear it will be delivered verbatim," he assured me.

I shook my head and attempted to explain why I needed to do this. "It must come from me, Your Majesty. Only I can make him see the truth of it. I know why you are concerned, but I must end this before I can give my life freely to my Jacob. Please understand."

He looked saddened, but he nodded reluctantly. "Very well, my dear, I shall have Jasper bring him in. When you are through we shall bind your life to your beloved Jacob, and then celebrate the union." With that he leaned in and kissed my cheeks and departed the room.

I had imagined this meeting all the while I lay recovering. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, and I knew that only this would truly free me from Caius forever. I heard the door of the chamber open and steeled myself for seeing him again.

He was dressed in a prisoner's tunic. Long sleeves draped down just as the tunic did. There was no belting, as prisoners had utilized them to exit this world and avoid their punishment. Jasper stood closely behind him but was not touching him.

"Jasper," I greeted him. "This will not take long, I swear."

"I shall be right by the door. Should you need anything only call," Jasper said assuring me of my safety, and Caius of his vigilance.

I looked at Caius' face and saw the same arrogance that had always resided there. He still looked as if he would devour me. I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"You may sit if you like," I offered. He took a seat and never took his eyes from mine. "I requested this meeting for one purpose only. I wanted you to know that as of this moment I shall never think of you again. You shall never occupy my mind, not for an instant. I am free and no matter what becomes of you I shall be happy and loved."

His smile was condescending. "You are a poor liar, Renesmee."

"I am indeed, sir, which is why I assure you that I speak only the truth. You did not break me. I am free."

"You are mine. You will be mine every time you look in a mirror and catch a glimpse of your back. You will be mine when your would-be lover tries to take you and is stopped by my mark upon your skin. You are mine forever, and shall be mine and no others, always," he spat at me.

I smiled at him. "You are wrong. Jacob has had me since that night. He has loved me and proven that nothing can stop him from doing so. In fact, I wanted to tell you something, you are the first to know, Caius. I knew it would be the final nail in your coffin, so I wanted to be the one to tell you." I watched his face contort in thought. "I am with child. Jacob's babe lives beneath my heart, and I know he is strong. There is nothing you can do, I shall bind myself to Jacob, and we will never, ever think on you again."

With that I stood and turned to go.

Caius POV

Bile rose in my throat. She thought she could rid herself of me and never think on me again. I would never allow it. I stood as she turned to go and felt the blade fall into my hand. I moved to end her, but before I could reach her I felt a sharp pain lance my side. Then a hand covered my mouth. Renesmee walked out of the room and the door closed before Captain Whitlock spoke in my ear.

"Thank you, Caius. Now should Renesmee ever hear of this I can honestly say that you meant her harm before I ended you. Aro will also be pleased, for this absolves him as well. May you reside in the darkness you would have inflicted on others." With that I felt his blade plunge deeper. I had lost… she was gone… I was….

Jasper POV

I was pleased that the blood remained pooled within the corpse. It meant I only had to wash my hands before attending the ceremony. Two palace guards arrived to remove the body. I washed and slipped into the throne room.

I was standing as Jacob's second. I stood beside him and clapped him on the shoulder. Then I looked to my king. I nodded once and Aro nodded in return. Jacob turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "It is done," I assured him, and just then trumpets announced the arrival of his bride.


	42. Chapter 42 From this Day Forward

Chapter 42

JPOV

There are moments in your life when everything around you seems to still and the heavens seem to beam down, illuminating all that is good and right in this life. When I saw Nessie standing there looking like an angel, walking toward me in a gossamer dress that hugged her form to perfection was one such moment.

I stood before my king, flanked by Jasper. I knew we were in the throne room, and that there were others there, but they all faded from existence when I saw Ness bathed in light as it streamed into the room from the skylight. Suddenly there was only her.

Her coppery hair hung to her waist in soft curls and her face was breathtaking in its beautiful simplicity. A small smile lit her lips and when our eyes met I would have sworn a world of words had been said between us. They spoke of love and commitment, truth and promises, today, tomorrow, and forever. Time stood still as I drank in her exquisite beauty.

Then I heard the king. "We welcome you, to this our home. Here in our sight you come to be joined as one, two hearts with a single beat. Marriage has always been sacred in our kingdom. It is meant to benefit not only the two we join, but also society as a whole.

The two people whom we join today have benefitted so many by virtue of their love. They have demonstrated a level of commitment beyond anything we imagined. Suffering separation and potential loss for each other, they loved beyond time and space. They loved enough that they did what they thought was best for each other even though it meant they may never get to be together. We have rarely experienced so pure a love. It has made us rethink so many things.

This man was willing to lose the love of his life so that she could be free. This woman, a slave when we met her, has demonstrated consistently that she is of the highest character and that she is not only a good and decent citizen, but that she should always have been one.

We thank them for sharing their love with us and for sharing their lives with each other. They have become beloved in our eyes."

Then he turned to us and took each of our right hands in his own. He bid us look into each other's eyes and he told us to speak what was in our hearts.

I went first. "My darling girl," I said, my voice catching with emotion, "I did not live before you came to Cullen Estates. I shall never forget the moment my heart beat for the first time. I was walking toward the house and I heard an angel singing. I was pulled to the source only to have my senses assaulted by the most incredibly beautiful being alive.

You were the dawn of my world of night. I bless the day and long to live in your light until my final sunset. I am yours, my heart, my hand, my life."

Nessie's big brown eyes were moist as I spoke and a lone tear fell down her porcelain cheek. Then she cleared her throat and spoke from her own heart. "When I came to Cullen Estates it was as a slave to Bella. I was terrified, for I knew no one, and feared what my place and duties would be. I tried to be pleasing and good, but the morning I met you all I truly wanted to be was… yours. You became my master and showed me that life could be wonderful. You never treated me as a slave, you always treated me as worthy of love and you made me believe that I was.

When you left me, walking away so that I might be free, it broke my heart. I never imagined that you would want me to share your life, and when I discovered the truth…" She wiped another wayward tear. "I have lived a life beyond my imaginings, and now I am here, in the palace, pledging my hand and my heart to the man I adore. I used to dream of this life, but I never imagined it would ever come to pass.

Jacob, you wanted me to choose you freely. To know that I loved you as only a free soul can. Well, here before all these people, people whom I respect and admire, I choose you. You are my lord and master. I humbly offer you my entire being."

I felt a tear slide down my own cheek as I stared at her beautiful face and saw the incredible love there. I felt Aro lift our hands and join them. Then he removed the golden chord from about his waist. He wound it around our hands, in and over, around and through, tying our hands as we knit our lives into one.

"This chord binds you, one to the other. The knots I make this day have been made upon the hands of all married couples within the kingdom. They are ancient in their construction, and as you work together to free them this night you will be tying chords a thousand times as strong from one heart to the other. You cannot unbind these knots alone, they can only be undone if you work as a pair, a unit. They will remind you that from this moment on that is what you are, two minds, one thought, two hearts, one beat, two souls, and one breath. You are now bound in the eyes of the Gods and this assembly." He turned us toward the assembled witnesses. "I present you Jacob and Renesmee."

NPOV

The sound of the applause echoed around me as everyone I loved cheered. Still, all I heard was Jacob's voice in my ear saying "Mine." I turned to him and melted into his kiss. His tongue swept into my mouth as we sealed our union before the assembled crowd. When we parted he held me close and I breathed the word back to him. "Mine." And he whispered back "Always."

Tradition stated that we must celebrate with a feast. For the duration of the celebration we would be bound by the golden chord. It meant that no matter how enthusiastically our friends hugged us or vied for our attention we would not be more than a few feet apart. We were forced by virtue of our bound hands to feed one another, to hold the goblet to the other's lips so they could drink. I had never seen the marriage ceremony before, so I had not anticipated this, but I reveled in it. We were tied together and each step apart only reminded us each how much we needed the other. I wondered who had first thought of such a lovely metaphor for how our future lives should be led.

We enjoyed the revelry the king had orchestrated and were both amazed at his generosity. The feast was extraordinary, and more importantly it was not served to us by slaves. We all, high born and low, served ourselves, and each other. Even the king and his queen served us. When we had all eaten our fill the king clapped his hands and all grew silent.

"Now comes our favorite part," Aro said in delight, "the gift giving."

Aro POV

I had never before presided over a bonding. I had the right as king, but had ever felt the desire before now. I had come to admire these two children as two of the best people I had ever known. Their love for each other was inspiring, and I was indeed inspired.

As I announced the giving of gifts I smiled at how honored these two seemed as those that loved them gifted them. Carlisle and Esme gave them a hand carved armoire. It was intricately decorated to depict the god of the night, as a wolf howling at a moon on one door and the dove of the dawn flying across the other. At the center, where the doors closed were a pair of joined hands that lifted and separated to open the casket.

"This armoire is meant to reside in your bedchamber," Carlisle said.

"When Carlisle and I were pair bonded my father carved a similar piece of furniture for us. He told us that it was to be a reminder that no matter how much we loved one another, and how much we wished to keep the rest of the world at bay, that you are loved by many outside those four walls," Esme explained.

"Renesmee, you resided beneath our roof for a short time, but you will reside in our hearts forever," Carlisle said as he kissed her cheeks.

"And Jacob, you have been family ever since you and Edward became friends. We want you to know that we love you both and could not be happier were you our very own," Esme said embracing them both.

Jasper and Alice gave the couple a wine set of cut crystal. It was made up of two goblets and a delicate decanter which again played on the themes of dawn and sunset. It sparkled in the light from the skylight and was exquisitely made.

"Ness," Alice began, "I was an only child. My life was not easy, and besides Jasper, I have very few people whom I love and trust. You came into our lives as someone to foster. I expected to be a teacher, but I never expected to find a heart so pure and so loving. You were a gift. I gained a sister, and I shall never let you go now."

Renesmee held fast as Alice embraced her. "I gladly call you sister," Ness said.

"I was even luckier in this endeavor," Jasper exclaimed. "I gained a wonderful angel in Ness, someone who was sweet enough to accept the new life thrust upon her with alacrity and grace, someone smart enough to challenge not only my students, but myself to strive for greater understanding, someone gentle enough to calm my beloved in her darkest hour, and someone who has changed us all for the better. But I am even more blessed for through this I have gained an amazing friend in Jacob. You are a man I trust, and those have been few. You two are in our hearts, and may you never forget that."

Alistair came forward and I saw the old misanthrope wipe a tear from his eye. "I received the greatest gift when Aro asked me to take our girl in hand. I was given a daughter, at least one of the heart."

"I feel the same way," Renesmee said taking his hand.

"My gift is a set of scrolls from the library at the scholar. Every six months you will receive another set. I have the scribes copying the entire library for you. I know Ness will enjoy the joys found in the books, and I hope that Jacob comes to enjoy them with her." Alistair shook Jacob's hand and kissed Renesmee's cheek. He turned to go, but then turned back to Jacob and said "Remember Jacob, that you have at your side one of the best students I ever had the privilege of teaching. Encourage her love of learning, and you will never want for a wise mind to share your burdens."

"I shall," Jacob said. "I swear."

Edward and Bella came forward. They held nothing in their hands, but they both beamed at the couple. "When Aro asked you if you had a place to dwell with Nessie should you wed you told him about the cottage that we had on our land," Edward began. "I am here to tell you we have not a cottage on our land."

"What?" Jacob said in a strangled tone.

"I am sorry Jacob," Bella interrupted, "but Cullen Estates no longer has a cottage upon its grounds."

"The cottage you chose now resides on your own property. We have halved the estate, and it is now your land. As our partner and beloved friend we give you your rightful half," Edward said with a crooked grin.

"Edward…" Jacob said aghast.

"It is done," Bella interjected. "There will be no discussion. You are our family and we love you both more than we can express. I only ask that you come and share a meal at our table at least twice a month."

"Try and stop us," Nessie said.

Felix came next. He had requested the opportunity to gift the couple with a special gift. I agreed and we had made arrangements for access to the coffers of the kingdom, and I agreed with his bestowing of honors. I was very proud of my son as he stepped forward for his presentation.

"From the very first moment I met Miss Renesmee I was struck with her beauty and spirit. Were I old enough to have pursued her I would have given you a run for your money, Jacob Black."

"I have no doubt, Your Highness," Jacob said chuckling.

"But as you have won the hand of this amazing creature I feel it is my duty to ensure that you are worthy of her. Kneel," Felix commanded.

Young Jacob looked confused, but obeyed. Renesmee looked to me and I simply smiled. Felix placed his open palm out and Jasper handed him his sword. He tapped it upon Jacob's shoulders as he said the words.

"In honor of your service to the crown, and your eminent good taste in wives, we dub thee Sir Jacob, knight of the realm. You now hold the honor of knighthood, and the privilege of favor of the crown. This comes with a tidy sum of gold which we give you to ensure that Renesmee is kept in style. You may consider it her dowry. Use it to ensure her comfort, and in turn, your own. Arise Sir Jacob."

Renesmee rushed forward and sank to her knees before my son. "You are too generous, by half, Your Highness."

"It is done, my sweet," Felix said lifting her to her feet.

"How shall I ever repay you?" she asked sincerely.

"I will accept a chaste kiss," Felix said grinning. She leaned forward, and he made to turn his cheek to her, but instead she kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "Thank you," in his ear.

At last all the gifts were given, save mine. I stood and walked to the center of the room. "We spoke earlier about the lessons we have learned from these two children. We never imagined that we could be taught so much from the young, but none-the-less, we have learned. Our gift is not so tangible as the others you have received; in fact, it is more something you inspired."

Jacob and Renesmee looked at me in confusion.

"We have decided that it is time the kingdom realize that no human soul belongs in chains. We are arranging for shelters and schools to be built to house all the slaves within our realm so that they may be educated and integrated into life as free citizens."

An audible gasp spread throughout the room.

"By the end of the year all those in bondage shall be free! This is your legacy. This is your gift."

I watched Renesmee's face as tears streamed down her cheeks and saw her pull Jacob forward as she fell to her knees and grasped my hand. She kissed the back of it and then pressed it to her cheek. I lifted her to her feet and kissed her cheeks. "You truly are an amazing creature, my dear."

"And you, Sire, are truly a gracious and kind ruler, and an even better man."

JPOV

The celebration went on at length, but as it progressed I became restless and anxious to depart. I loved these people and was grateful to each of them for many reasons, but all I truly wanted was to leave them and be alone with my beautiful wife.

She was amazing. She had entered the hearts of so many, and left her mark upon each of us. She was daughter, sister, teacher, pupil, and friend. She had inspired a prince, and even more a king to rethink things. She had paved the way for others to become citizens, and she had done it all without realizing she was doing it. She was simply such a force of good that every life she touched was improved for knowing her.

When the king finally dismissed us to begin our married life we were escorted to a private suite and locked within. Tradition stated that newlywed couples were sequestered for a week without contact so they could bond and revel in their new roles. Aro had provided us with access to meals from the palace, but ensured we would not be disturbed.

I led Ness into the bedchamber and kissed her deeply. I could not quite believe that she was truly mine, and truly safe. I made to carry her to the bed, but our hands remained tied and it made for an awkward trip. Once we reached the bed Ness turned me so I was sitting and she standing before me.

"Bella told me that in order to unbind these knots we must explore any number of positions and possibilities."

I raised a brow and grinned. "Edward told me it took them four days to unknot themselves."

Nessie giggled and said "Alice said it took them five."

"Hmmm, I wonder if that makes them more or less clever for the delay."

"I think we should begin and decide for ourselves."

We loved. We laughed. We bonded. We were both spent and slept wrapped in each other's arms, our hands still tied.

In the morning as the sunlight filtered into the room I kissed her neck to wake her. She made soft contented sounds, almost like a kitten. "Good morning, Wife."

"Good day, Husband," she replied. "I forgot, last evening to give you my gift." She turned in my arms so I could see her darling face.

"Your gift?"

"Yes, I know it is not tradition for the bride to give the groom a gift, but none-the-less, I have one for you."

"You have given me the most precious gift of all, that of sharing my life."

"Well, in time, you will have to share it with another."

I furrowed my brow not comprehending her meaning. She gave me some time, I assume to work it out, but I could not. Then she took our joined hands and placed them upon her belly. In that instant it became clear.

"Ness?"

"I had Carlisle confirm it this morning. I am with child. Your seed has taken root and in seven months' time we shall have a babe." I was speechless. It was what I had only dreamed. I leaned down and kissed her stomach. "So you are pleased?" she asked.

"Nessie, my love, there has not been a moment in your presence that I have not been please. You are everything I have ever desired, everything I have ever dreamed of, and now this… I am overwhelmed."

"As am I, my Jacob."

We made love slowly at first, each touching and tasting in a reverent manner and then as I buried myself within her sheath our passions grew to a frenzied climb to completion and mutual satisfaction.

It was six days before we finally solved the knots of the chord. Once it was again straight rope we utilized it in our love play. We traded turns being the master of our mating until we were both sated and boneless. This was bliss, I had no doubt, and as the sun set on our time of separation from the world I sent up a silent prayer thanking the Gods for their kindness in granting me the amazing creature by my side. I swore that I would never allow her to feel less than she was. I promised to love and care for her and our children more than any man has ever done, and I swore to remember how blessed I was from this day forward.


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogue

The years passed and the family grew. Alice gave birth to three strapping sons. They grew into fine men following in their father's footsteps and joining the guard. Later they all found peaceful pursuits. The eldest, Jonathan, took to farming and worked alongside the heirs to Cullen Estates to build the finest horse breeding establishment in the entire kingdom.

Marius, their middle child went into the church and became a spiritual leader. He spoke for justice and mercy and eventually became counsel to King Felix.

The youngest, Demitri, followed his father's path and eventually took over the Scholar. He raised young men and women to be makers of peace and leaders to the world.

Edward and Bella had their Matthew and he was the joy of their lives. He was bright and kind and lived his life as a tribute to both his parents. He had a head for business like his mother, but a heart that encompassed all who fell to his purview, like his father. He was a fine landlord and opened his lands to all those who needed a place to find shelter. His rents were fair and he often gave back to those who worked for him ensuring that they had all they could want or need.

Jacob and Nessie were the happiest of souls. Once they were wed they lived a quiet life of blissful existence. Ness worked with newly minted citizens to ease their transition into society and it gave her great satisfaction to know that she could pay forward the kindnesses that were given to her. The only time she was not completely selfless was while she carried her only child. The babe was born healthy and hearty. She was the light of both her parent's lives and no child was ever more loved or more cherished.

In fact that was what they decided to call the babe, Cherish. Her name signified how they felt about their family. They never took for granted the blessings that life had bestowed upon them, rather they celebrated them and looked for ways of assisting others to find their own happiness.

The Whitlock boys all saw Cherish as their little sister and allowed her to chase after them at all times. They were her playmates, her protectors, and occasionally her tormentors. They were as inseparable as were their parents. The family grew until not one of them knew where one family ended and the other began.

Not so with Bella's Matthew. Mathew was extremely close to his parents as well as his adoptive aunt and uncle. He was a thoughtful soul who focused on his lessons and on being a good person. He played as hard as the other children, but also had a serious side that made him focus on the idea that he would one day inherit the land and all the responsibility that went with it.

He cared deeply about the well-being of those around him and in time grew into a fine man of unquestionable character and incredible strength. He loved beyond measure and sometimes beyond reason. He would willingly give up his life for any of his family should they require it. It amazed all of them how caring and how giving he was.

There was only one exception to that rule, and that was Cherish. From the time he was old enough to notice her existence she became the complete center of his life. He taught her to speak. He spent an entire month bringing her things and asking her to repeat their names. In the end her tiny body was surrounded with a plethora of objects that she could name. Matthew was so proud that he paraded the little girl before every adult he could find and had her speak to them.

So it went throughout their lives. Matthew watched over Cherish. He cared for her, but unobtrusively. He attempted to make straight her paths and lay low the mountains that blocked her way. He supported her in her choice to attend the scholar even though it meant parting from her for long periods of time. He cheered when she was grated the title of scribe and encouraged her to pursue her chosen career.

When she was eighteen, Cherish went and apprenticed the court scribe. She had the pleasure of sitting at the court as laws were enacted and disputes settled. King Felix was as wise and good as his father had been before him. Aro had passed the crown to his son when he had turned twenty-five and he had retired to the country to spend his days with his wife. He remained a guide to Felix, but did not interfere in his son's reign. All-in-all the kingdom remained an idyllic place to live, and thrived under the careful watch of the king.

Cherish returned home to celebrate her nineteenth birthday with her family. Everyone was glad of her return and she was welcomed with a feast and celebration beyond compare. The former king attended and praised her and her parents for the changes they had wrought in his kingdom. All of the children knew that slavery had existed in the kingdom, and that King Aro had abolished it forever. What they did not know was the part all of their parents played in its abolition.

As Aro raised his glass to the couple who changed the world Cherish looked at her parents with confusion and curiosity. It was not until the evening was almost over that she had a moment to truly think about what Aro had said. She was dancing with Matthew and decided to ask him if he knew what Aro had meant.

"Have you never asked them how you came to be, Sweet? I thought all children asked their parents to tell them those stories."

"They told me that they had fallen in love and that they had never had a doubt that my life would be the finest they could provide. Still, Mama never wished to talk about the past much. Why? What do you know?" Cherish asked.

Matthew took Cherish by the hand and led her to her parents. "Jacob, Nessie, your daughter wishes to understand the story of your service to the kingdom. I would tell her, but in truth it is not my tale to tell. I leave her in your care, but I charge you to be honest. Tell her the depth of your devotion to each other and the obstacles you over-came." Then he turned to Cherish and said "When you have heard the tale, come and find me. I have something to tell you, but I cannot do so until you know the story of your beginnings."

Ness and Jacob told their daughter the story in its entirety that evening. For the first time she understood just how deep their devotion to each other went. When they told her about Caius and his torture of her mother, she wept. She felt for not only her mother, but for her father having to endure the pain of watching someone he loved suffering.

When the tale concluded, Cherish held tightly to her parents and expressed her deep and abiding love for them.

It was past midnight when she went to find Matthew. He was waiting for her at the fence line between the two properties. She climbed up and sat beside him on the fence as the stars twinkled above them. He looked at her and saw that she had been crying. He bundled her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth. They remained that way for some time until Cherish pulled back and looked into Mathew's face.

"You said you had something to tell me. What more can I learn this night?"

"I wished for you to understand the depth of love that your parents had for one another. I wanted you to know how deep love can go. I needed you to know this because that is how I feel for you. I would move the earth to make you happy. I would lasso the moon and bring it down to you to see you smile. I would gather the stars and make them shine for you alone, Cherish. I love you."

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. She felt the same for him. She had loved him from the beginning, but had feared that he only saw her as a child. Again tears filled her eyes. This time they were tears of joy.

"Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, oh yes."

"What about your career? Can you live without a place at the palace?"

"I can find things to document here. I can document our heritage, our origins. I can make a record for our children. Together we will build a family that knows where it comes from and where it is going."

And so she did. After their marriage Cherish went about interviewing her parents, her in-laws, her aunt and uncle. She talked to Aro, Felix, anyone who was present for any of the story. In the end she presented the first volume to her parents and the opening page read as follows:

Herein lays the tale of a single girl, a small and fragile soul brought from the kingdom of Forks to the harsh world of Volterra to live the life of a slave. Many would say that such a tale is unnecessary to tell, yet this tale begs telling.

For in it lies the story of a real heart, a living breathing soul. One who had influence and meaning to many, despite her lowly estate in life. This is the faithful story in the words of those closest to the events, as it was recorded in remembrance. It is perhaps too romantic and too sweet to be believable, but it is as it was recalled. It is the tale of love bigger than a world, a society, and any custom that presented itself, and it is the story of a heart that truly loved all her life.


End file.
